Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: The Cullens are a wealthy family who all have part in a sex ring. Bella is the prize possession of the youngest Cullen's son, Edward. She soon will meet her savior, street-wise, Jacob Black, but does she really want to leave the world of a street walker?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The loud sound of grunting echoed off the burgundy walls. The queen size bed squeaked over and over again. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air. "Ah…" a female's voice called out in fake pleasure. The man's grunting and rough moans grew louder and louder as he pounded deeper into the young woman. The back of her head was buried into black satin pillows; dark brown locks were sprawled here and there. Her pale legs dangled over the man's shoulders and her small breasts jiggled up and down, left and right. Her eyes were black and distant. She moaned again, her focus on the black and gold headboard. She then parted her redden lips, "Uh…Do you like that?"

The man panted against her cream skin. Hot sweat poured down his face, dripping onto her bare chest. "I do. I do," the man gasped out like a kid in a candy store.

"Cum for me," she yelled as passionate as she could. She rolled her eyes and then sighed to herself as she stared at the man, whose physique she had finally noticed. He was short, pudgy, hairy, and had man boobs. He was a creep in her book. He was a guy who couldn't get a girl even if he tried. That is why he came to her. Those types of guys were her clients nowadays; and this particular guy was becoming a regular. _Bust a nut already!_ she thought silently.

She used her vaginal muscles to squeeze him as tight as she could and then released him. He balanced his weight over her with his hands. He gasped loudly as his chubby arms and the rest of his body began to shake and wiggle. _Works every time._ He reached his orgasm, spilling inside of her before pulling out completely.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Times up!" A male yelled from behind the black wooden door. The gold doorknob jiggled and then turned. The woman sighed in relief, seeing a man with short black hair enter the bedroom. He was dressed nicely, in a tight fitting gray shirt and black jeans. He was pale and built like a football player or a male model. Maybe even a bodyguard. "Get your ass up!" he yelled while grabbing the guy's shoulder, pulling him off the woman and onto his feet.

The man stumbled to his feet and then pulls his boxers and pants up before reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill and then handed it to the black haired macho man. The guy straightened out his shirt and knocked the wrinkles out of his khaki pants, before putting on his shoes and then rushed out of the bedroom.

The macho man looked towards the woman with his golden brown eyes as she pulled her extremely small shirt over her head. She then stood up, her five foot four frame naked from the waist down. She grabs her denim blue jean miniskirt from off the black carpet floor and slips it up her legs and then zips it up in the back. She shakes out her now matted brown locks and then frowned.

She held her hand out, her face soft like a child, but underneath the exterior she was hard like a broken woman. She snapped, "I don't have all night Emmett. Pay the fuck up!" Her eyes no longer dead and lifeless, but filled with anger.

* * *

It was all in a day works for me. Suck a dick or two. Lick a pussy or two. Dance for a few hours at Wonderland. This is the life that I've chosen and it is not for everybody. Not all girls--- I say _girls_ because we are nothing, but broken little girls. Let's be real about it. Do you know anybody who actually enjoys being a stripper, hooker or a prostitute? No one enjoys it. If they say that they actually love fucking ten to fifteen men a night they are just stupid. They only do it because they have too or they just don't know how to get out. Like I said --- all are not able to live this life. Shit, I wasn't cut out for it either when I first started working the streets, but you soon learn how to use what your momma gave you.

I could tell you how I came from a broken home; how my parents divorced when I was only an infant or how my step-father physically and sexually abused me until I was sixteen years old. I could tell you about that, but I won't. That shit is irrelevant now. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't need the sympathy. I just want you to sit down, shut up and enjoy the ride. Every girl you see out here rocking the short skirts and the hooker heels, they all have a story. Each may be different, but we all have one thing in common. We are trying to find a purpose in life.

"Bella?" He yanked me forward by the arm, pulling me out of my deep train of thought. I looked up as if I didn't recognize his stern, yet velvet voice. I should have known his voice. It was a voice all too familiar, one that I've known for quite some time now, it was Edward Cullen, my master, my owner, _my pimp_. He was the youngest son of the wealthy Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They were a very powerful family in the sex industry, second to the infamous Volturi family out of Italy. But in L.A. where it is _always_ sunny, the Cullens run this. I was one of the lucky ones to fall into the hands of a Cullen, I was a pampered ho. Well, that's what some of the girls on the streets called me. _Bunch of jealous bitches._

"Get in the car!" he ordered as I watched his tall, pale, slightly muscular frame walk around to the driver's side of his shiny, silver Volvo. What a crappy car for such a rich guy? He opened the door and then banged his right hand against the top of the car. He was staring at me with those signature golden eyes that all the Cullens possessed. It must have been hereditary. He swiftly bent down, slipping into the car and then started up the engine. I did not plan on getting left behind tonight. Trust me, he'd done it once before when I was spacing out and I had to crash at one of my girl's apartment. I reached for the door handle as the nightly air brushed against my bare legs. I knew that it was going to be brutal for the girls who did not have a home to go to tonight.

I sighed as I slid into the light gray interior of the car. My back relaxed against the matching leather seat and then soft classical music engulfed my ears.

I glanced at Edward out the corner of my eye, his jaw was set, and eyes locked on the traffic and then pulled out into the road. He leaned back in his seat, one hand on the steering wheel the other just under his chin. He was constantly pulling at an imaginary beard and then he rubbed his long fingers through his unusual bronze hair. "I don't understand you sometimes, Bella." Once again I sighed. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I had a good feeling. "I don't understand why the hell you space out like that." He went on, "What if a cop saw us together? He would automatically know what is up."

I cut my eyes towards the side-view mirror, staring at my reflection in the glass. "It wasn't like _you_ were going to get into trouble. You're a _Cullen_…The police worship the ground you walk on."

"Why?" he said glancing at me every so often. "Is it because we take girls like you off the street so they won't have too?"

"What do you mean girls like _me_?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Prostitutes."

I crossed my legs at the ankles and rolled my eyes. "I am not a prostitute."

"Oh, you're not?" he said while coming to a stop at a red light. "Then what are you, Isabella?"

"I am a lady of the night."

Edward began to chuckle lightly, each one becoming louder and louder. He pressed the accelerator down and we were moving again. "You truly are a silly little girl. So, that is what they call it nowadays. 'Lady of the night', ha!"

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted my lips. I was going to give him the silent treatment and then he noticed that he had upset me. He replaced his right hand on the steering wheel for the left one and then brushes his finger lightly across my jaw bone. "Do you want me to make it up to you?" he murmured. He began to lightly trail down my neck, his fingers felt like feathers against my skin. So light, it was as if a ghost were touching me. I was not going to respond to him, but my body was telling me otherwise. A soft approving moan escaped my lips when he instantly grabbed my left breast and began to massage it like dough. I tilted my head back, eyes closed, and gnawing on my bottom lip. His hand was now on my thigh, kneading and inching its way up to my warmth.

I was use to this. It didn't bother me that I had just fucked another man only twenty minutes ago. It didn't bother me that I did not feel as clean as I should have. I just wanted him to slip those long fingers of his inside of me and make me really come like there was no tomorrow. He touched the bareness of my pussy, rubbing, massaging, and pinching. I squeezed my thighs together, trapping his hand in between them and then reopened them. His hand was flat against my wet pussy, his fingers teasing me as he tapped against my lips causing a light vibration. "Mmm…" I purred while licking and biting my bottom lip. "…Stop playing." I gasped when I felt his pointer finger press against my folds, pushing deeper within me. One, two, no three fingers. I was on edge as I began to slowly roll my hips, working his fingers like they were my own personal toy.

The car shifted, causing an odd feeling that I liked and my moans grew louder. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked. His fingers were still moving in and out of me. Every so often he would slip them out just to play with my clit.

"No, no," I moaned.

"Good girl. Now come for me." He patted my pussy again as if it was his pet. It was his pet. It _was his pussycat._ I worked his fingers harder and harder when he slipped them back inside of me. I felt my orgasm creeping up my spine and down my legs. I jerked forward, bracing my hand against the dashboard and then my juices poured over his hand and onto his leather seat. My breathing was intense as my chest rose up and down, aftershocks trembled throughout my body. "Oh god…that was good." I gasped out loud as his fingers slipped out of me for the final time. He held his wet fingers in front of me and I immediately took them into my mouth, sucking away my own juices before he placed his hand back on his thigh. I could see the budge in his pants already hard and aching to be set free.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" I asked, sliding my fingers over the hard muscle in his pants.

His words were caught in his throat. "M-Maybe later, when you are much fresher."

* * *

I guess you are wondering how I got here. Why would a sweet girl like me fall into the hands of a sex slinging, prostitute ringing family like this? Well, we would have to start from the beginning, but like I said that shit is irrelevant. I am strictly about the now and the future. But since it might take a little while before I reach the Cullen's house, I might as well reminisce on life; take a little stroll down memory lane. Besides, I am feeling extremely relaxed thanks to Magic Fingers over there. So, where to begin…

* * *

**Hello! Well, I came up with this idea a couple months ago and I always wanted to write about it. I have never read a fanfic with Bella in this type of situation before. Hopefully, I can make it sexy, spicy and raunchy. It is a story about a prostiute after all. I wanted to get the Prologue out first because I am also working on another story as well, so I cannot guaranteed you that I will have a chapter out every week...well not until I finish my other story. Then I'll be spitting chapters out like bullets. But I will be writing on this one as time goes on.**

**So, this will be an all human story, there might be a few vampire characteristics now and then, but I am not sure. The story is still in its early stages after all, so anything can happen. It might not be fully all human. I don't know. I like drama and shocking people, so anything goes, but for now ALL HUMAN. To all my wolf girls out there I promise to bring you a super, sexy, and slightly thuggish Jacob Black, well I will try at least. This will be a Jacob and Bella story! But for now, Edward and Bella.**

**I don't want to give out too much info on the story, until I am for certain I know exactly where I am going with this. I do plan on having it to be a little urban, especially with my lovely ladies of the night aka Bella's friends.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and make sure to leave a review. My readers/reviewers are my inspiration. I'm writing this for you. Check out my other Twilight story "Stay With Me Forever", while you wait on the chapters for this one. Once again thank you and in the words of Miss Isabella 'Icee" Swan, "enjoy the ride."**

**Update: I would like to thank my beta Lezlee for improving this story and I hope you "enjoy the ride" too! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Past

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. For this chapter if you see italics that is Bella going into past, when it reverts back to normal, that is the present and Bella is just mentally discussing that to herself. Got that?! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Update: Thank you Lezlee. This chapter is graphic, so I am putting a warning up instead of taking things out. If you would like to skip over that part when you get to it, feel free to do so. If you can handle it, please continue and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just want to do naughty things to Jacob/Taylor ;)**

**Chapter 1 – The Past**

I can barely remember my _real_ father. I have pictures of him, but as we moved from state to state things constantly went missing. I should be able to remember my father's face, but I don't. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have so many bad memories that they have clouded all my good memories. One being my dad. All I know is that his name is Charlie Swan and he is living in Forks, Washington, but who knows where he may be living now. I damn sure am not going to small town Washington to see him, he knows Renee's number, I guess. Why even bother? He wouldn't want such a loose daughter like me anyway.

I blame my step-father and Renee for the way that I am. I believe I was about six years old when it first happened. By "it" I mean the first time he, Phil, hit me. My mom, Renee, was at work and I had been feeling terrible all day. Most of the morning I felt like throwing up. My teacher was Mrs. Norton, she knew that something was wrong with me, so she sent me to the office so the secretary could call home for me.

_I remember it as if it were yesterday, my younger self is sitting in a small chair, brown pigtails, with reddish-brown highlights are dangling at the side of my cheeks held up by two red ribbons. I swung my legs back and forth, as I stared at the young secretary with the funky blonde haircut while she chatted on the phone with someone to come pick me up. I was hoping that it was my mother._

_She hung the phone up and then walked towards me with a smile on her round face. She brushed my bangs out of my face, placing her hand against my forehead to check my temperature. "You're burning up, little one," she whispered and then touched my rosy cheeks. "Your dad is on the way."_

"_Daddy," I muttered, "Daddy…Charlie."_

"_No, sweetheart. Phil."  
_

"_Oh," I sighed while tilting my head to the left. The secretary walked away from me when the phone rang and she began to chatter again._

_This time we were stationed in Texas, but my mom wanted me to attend a regular public school. She said something about wanting me to get away from the military brats for a little while. So that is why I ended up at this small, poor school where the secretary doubled as a nurse. Crazy, huh?_

_It seem like I sat in that same chair for hours and then I heard that young, familiar, boyish voice. It was Phil. He slowly entered the room decked out in his army fatigue._

He was a young guy, just two years out of high school and my mom jumped on him like he was Jesus in person. She was a cougar, I guess. Heck! She was a fucking cradle robber. My mom was a free spirit. She'll try one thing and jump to the next. I thought that Phil would become one of her many things to try, but I guess not. I never did expect her to marry the youngster. I guess…he made her feel young and vibrant again. I mean she was only twenty-three, she wasn't old yet. But you know women this day and age, they think once you get a tiny bit of flab under their arms you are getting fat and old. The problem was that he was only nineteen years old, still wet behind the ears and he wanted my mom, child and all. I found it odd.

"_Bella," he whispered as he approached me. I reopened my eyes only to see him kneeling in front of me, with a little bit of worry in his eyes. He rubbed his hand against my hair and then picked me up._

_I rested my head against his shoulder and mumbled. "Phil…" He patted me lightly on the back before walking towards the desk to check me out. He filled out a form and then we were out of the office. I closed my eyes again, listening to his heavy combat boots pound against the tile floor and inhaling the smell of sweat through his clothing. He pushes open the double doors, carrying me over his shoulder. When we reached his brand new Toyota car, he opened the passenger's side door and placed me against the seat. He even buckled me in. I was still a little out of it and I still felt the need to vomit. I also knew how much he cherished this car, so I tried to hold it in._

_It took about fifteen minutes to get to the base where we lived depending on the number of red lights we had to stop at. The engine of the car roared under the Texas heat. The windows were down and the hot air blew against my cheeks, making my fever even worse. We would then come to a red light; the car's vibration was only stirring up the butterflies in my stomach. I leaned forward, stretching the seat belt along with me and as soon as the car took off, jerking me against the seat, the vile liquid came shooting out of my mouth like a hydrant. I groaned loudly as the smell of the previous night's dinner and that morning's breakfast filled the small space. The wind from outside was only blowing the scent into my face._

"_Fuck! Bella! Everything in here is brand new!" Phil yelled as he glared at me from the corner of his eye. He clenched the steering wheel tightly and then bit down on his bottom lip. "Fuck!" We came to another red light and then he turned my way. He began to point at his very expensive radio and the dashboard. "That is fucking five-hundred dollars going down the drain! Who the fuck is going to pay for this shit! Huh?" He clenched his teeth. "I swear Renee was a fucking idiot for having a baby by that Charlie dude!"_

"_I'm sorry," I mumbled, still staring at the bits of vomit on my navy blue skirt and legs._

"_You're damn right you're sorry! You are going to clean this shit up as soon as we get home!"_

"_B-But I don't feel good."_

_He wasn't listening to me at all, he just went on and on. "The window was down and you didn't even think to stick your head out there to let loose! Or you could have just vomited on the floor! But my radio!" It was then when I saw it coming, just as if we were in a head on collision. I was having a head on collision with his open hand, just as a car blew their horn at us. I didn't scream, the stinging sensation against my cheek silenced my voice, but it could not stop my tears from falling. I turned my head to the side, resting my left hand against my burning skin. I caught a glance of the people in the car beside us and they had the look of shock on their faces. They quickly turned their heads as if they had not seen anything, before driving off._

"_Stop all that damn whining!"_

"_I'm sorry, Phil…I'll clean it up."_

I still wonder about those people in the car some days. I wonder why they didn't pick up one of their gigantic, brick-like cell phones and call the police or why they didn't wait to get the license plate numbers. Maybe they figured that this was none of their business and that is why they drove off into the sunset as if nothing had happened.

Over time, his abusive qualities became even worse. He became a sick and twisted man. He became a man that my mother knew absolutely nothing about. He is a sweet, angelic husband in her eyes, but when it is just me and him…things changed. Phil is a freak. I would consider him to be the freakiest of all the guys that I have slept with, no matter how wrong it is. He is the one who took my virginity on the most life changing day for any young girl.

_It was embarrassing enough that I had to walk around school all day all day with a wad of toilet paper stuck in my underwear because the school was out of sanitary napkins and tampons. On top of that my jacket was not long enough to cover any stains that might have decorated the back of my khaki uniform pants. I really did have a sad life. I was so ecstatic when I finally got off the bus and standing in the driveway of our two bedroom home on the army base. It was simple and quaint, nothing too fancy. Even though Phil was in the army we didn't have a whole lot of money. We had just enough to pay the bills and put food on the table and an occasional splurge every now and then. _

_I rushed under the carport towards the laundry room, which was a quick way to ditch my smelly uniform. I was in need of a bath as well. I sighed lightly as I unlocked the door; no one was home, thankfully. I dropped my backpack on the floor near the washing machine. I untied my jacket from around my waist, letting it fall to the floor and then kicked off my shoes and socks. I pulled my pine green uniform shirt over my head, before dropping it to the floor as well and then undid the fly of my pants. I stepped out of them, leaving my underwear and bra on._

_My bedroom was way on the other end of the house, but since no one was at home, I didn't mind walking over there half naked. I started up the wash, tossing my clothes inside before going into the hallway. The television was on in my mom's room, which was always on. She is the last one to leave the house in the morning and somehow she always forgets to turn the TV off. _

_I took my time, heading toward my medium size bedroom. My twin-size bed was placed at an angle, sky blue pillows and sheets adorned it. The wall and ceiling was also blue, turning my room into my own personal sky. To the far left were my desk and a ancient computer. To my right was a shelf filled with books and little knick knacks. My small closet was beside it with a dresser next the window overlooking the backyard._

_I grabbed a pair of loose fitting Capri pants and a T-Shirt before leaving my room and head towards the bathroom. I didn't bother to close the door because no one would be home for hours. I peeked into the off white cabinets, checking to see if my mom had any pads left, which she did, but they were the overnight kind that made you look like you had one of those sumo wrestlers thongs on. I sighed, placing the plastic bag on the countertop before stripping out of my dirty undies and discarding the used toilet paper into the toilet. While I was sitting on the toilet, I reached over to turn on the hot and cold water to my liking, before standing up to wash my hands. I sat back down, waiting patiently for the tub to fill up._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here." I looked up only to see Phil standing in the doorway his eyes locked on me in amazement. He had that dirty old man look on his face. I stood up quickly to turn the water off, but before I could barely get my hands on the knobs, I felt a hard smack against my buttocks. It stung so much. Let me tell you, I did not find it to be pleasurable at all._

"_Stop it!" I yelled while hitting at his hand. "Stop!"_

"_Stop acting like that with your little tight ass." His voice was soft as if he were trying to flirt with me. I wonder if he ever used that voice with my mother? "Come here," he muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could smell the liquor on his breath as he breathed against my neck. He pulled me against him tighter and tighter, until it came to the point where my body felt completely paralyzed in his grip._

"_Stop!" I struggled against him, moving my legs in any open direction. I felt the warm blood trickled down my thighs and further down my legs. "Stop it! Please!" I cried._

"_Ssshh," he whispered into my ear before clamping his right hand over my mouth. "Scream one more time and I'll snap your neck. Now, are you going to be quiet?"_

_Hot tears burned my skin as I nodded my head and mumble a muffled, "Yes," against his hand._

"_Good girl." I felt his free hand rub against my abdomen and slowly creeping down to the soft curls of my most private area. His fingers eventually found my untouched lips, he rubbed vigorously up and down, wanting to get me wet for him, but it was not working for me. "You're so tight," he groaned as his thick fingers forcibly pushed their way through my folds and deep within in my center. He pumped in and out of me with his fingers as I released a muffled scream. It hurt so much. When I felt his hardness through his pants being pressed against my butt, I wondered why this was happening to me. _What did I do to deserve this?_ "Turn around," he said._

_I turned around to face him, legs wobbling. The blood felt like it was gushing out more than I had expected it to. He leaned over to turn off the water and then pushed me down into the deep tub. My head bobbled against the faucet and I instantly thought it might be bleeding too. He quickly slipped out of his baggy jeans, leaving his white shirt on. He climbed into the tub, maneuvering me to the other end. _Why am I letting him do this to me? Because he is a trained killer who could probably kill me in five hundred different ways.

_The warm water splashed around us as he positioned himself between my legs. "Open wider," he ordered. "And get rid of that bra." I did so without saying a thing, just letting it happen, to avoid further conflict. He then braced his hands on the sides of the tub, angling himself at my entrance before plunging into me like I was a hole waiting for a nail. I bit my bottom lip as hard I could as he pounded against my me, in and out, deeper and raw. The more I bled the more I felt like my insides were being ripped apart and then pulled out like a dead animal. When I saw those hazel eyes of his and how every night they stared at my mother as if she were the world…It sickened me. _How could he betray her? She is supposed to be the woman that he loved._ I whimpered softly, taking every stroke without a word escaping mouth. I could only close my eyes and wait until it was all over._

When he finished he told me to clean myself up and then go do my homework, so that he could take a bath as well, so he could clean my funk off of him. At that moment I'd never felt so low before in my life. I could have killed myself right then and there.

_Later on that evening, during dinner my mom asked me, "How was your day? How was school? Did anything interesting happen today?"_

_I stared at Phil from across the table as he cut into his steak and then stuffed the piece of meat into his mouth. He gave me a deathly look, one that went undetected by my mom. I took a long sip of my water, before looking in her direction. "I fell…"_

_Phil added as if he were broadcasting an urgent message. "Bella fell in the tub today after school. Hit her head on the faucet."_

"_Bella!" My mother said with shock in her tone. "I was meaning to ask you about that. Look at your lip."_

"_Yeah," I said touching my swollen bottom lip. "I have a little bruise on my head too, but nothing to worry about. I am clumsy, remember?"_

On September 13, 2005 when I turned sixteen years old, I decided to run away from Texas. We had returned here about six months ago after living in North Carolina for a couple of years. I could not take the pain anymore. I was tired of it and I needed to get away for good. Every night I would pray that they would send Phil to Iraq and that hopefully he would be killed by a roadside bomb, but somehow he always turned out to be the lucky one. His call to be sent to Iraq never did happen, therefore my abuse would continue. I never told anyone about what Phil had done to me until I ran away and met some girls around the same age as me. I left my mom a long lengthy letter, reminding her of how stupid and naïve she was to let some man abuse her only child and not even notice it. The signs were all there. I wasn't clumsy enough to fall into a freaking tub, bust my lip and hit my head. I wasn't stupid enough to think that the throbbing pain between my legs had something to do with riding a bike and hitting the metal frame below. I rarely rode my bike! I wrote in bold letters, underlining for effect: **It was your HUSBAND who did this to me!** I didn't even bother to stick around long enough to see her reaction. I didn't want to see it and I damn sure did not want to see his sick, scrawny dick ass comforting her. Until she cuts him loose, then maybe I will return. Until then, I do not want anything to do with them. He is the reason why I don't even call her mom or mother anymore. Her ass is Renee to me and that is all there is to it.

"There you go again, Bella. What the hell am I going to do with you?" says Edward as he turns the car off and climbs out. I do the same, meeting him around the front of the car. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me up the long walkway to the front of the two story mansion. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"Thoughts." I say sarcastically.

He sighs, kissing my forehead. "I don't need you to think so much. I just need you to do as I say and you will be fine." He opens the black door with a frosty oval shaped glass in the center and then enters the luxurious mansion with me on his arm.

"Yes, Daddy," I say while pulling away from him. I sway my hips from left to right as my heels pat against the hard wood floor. The dim lights in the large living room give the walls a faint golden glow. The wood pops and crackles in the fireplace, which stands in the middle of the room. Fabulous paintings hangs throughout the walls, flowers and orchids are scattered throughout the room. Chairs, sofas and tables that have been shipped from foreign places are placed in different areas. Esme, Edward's mother did a good job decorating the place. Of course, interior designing and designing homes was her first job, taking care of the girls that her family pimped out was another thing. The soft jazz music coming from one of the rooms in the back causes me to instantly fall into a sultry dance, my hands over my head and my body moving in seductive ways. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is home and setting the mood in his office. I wonder if Esme is in there with him.

I sigh with a smile on my face as I take a few steps up the stairs. I turn around to see Edward standing near the bar, a couple buttons of his shirt already unbuttoned and a shot glass of rum in his hand. "Are you coming?" I ask.

He downs the liquid. "In a minute. Go freshen up."

"Alright, shoot yourself."

"Hey!" He says with a smirk on his face. "Say I'll see you later Daddy."

I smirk back and lean over the railing of the stairs. "You like it when I call you that don't you, _Daddy_?"

"Hell yeah," he says while holding my gaze.

I wink. "_See you later, Daddy_," before disappearing upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2 How I Got My Name In LA

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you so much for the faves, alerts and reviews. I am glad people like it. Thank you BobH for suggesting "Redlight District" by Porcelain & The Tramps, it really does fit my Bella.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Lezlee for putting up with my overly non use of correct verb tense, lol.**

**Is there anything else? No...So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Nor do I own "Pony" by Ginuwine. Hmm...wouldn't mind riding Jacob's pony ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – How I Got My Name In L.A.**

I made it to L.A. with two hundred dollars in my backpack, along with a few articles of clothing, snacks, water and a picture. That is all I had to my name and nothing more. I actually hitchhiked my way to this bustling city of celebrities, fashion, sex, drugs and gangs. I never had an exact destination, but Los Angeles is supposed to be the city for dreamers, right? I'm a dreamer alright and in my dreams I am somewhere far, far, far away from home where no one would abuse or rape me. But I'm not stupid. I knew what to expect when I found myself riding with a bunch of young college students on their way back to UCLA from a long weekend trip in Las Vegas. For a girl with only two hundred dollars in her pocket, I did not expect to get very far.

I stared at the tall, skinny, blonde-haired frat boy who was sitting beside me as he watched me closely. The small, four door Taurus was lit up with the smell of weed, liquor and even dirty clothes that I could smell from the trunk of the car. He coughed loudly, puffing on the small piece of joint between his skinny fingers. He tilted his head back and released a smoke ring before glancing at me again; his blue eyes were bloodshot red and slightly closed to the point that I thought he could not see. "So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He laughed at some unknown thing. It was obvious that he was high to the point of not soon coming back to reality. "What are you, like…a wannabe actress or something?"

I didn't say anything as I found myself scooting closer to the door. This guy was on drugs and completely out of it and I did not know what he might do to me in the back seat of this car.

"Cat got your tongue or something?" He looked toward the driver, a short guy with black, close cut hair. "Fuck! Brian, why are you always picking up these mute chicks!?"

The driver, Brian, was leaned all the way back in his seat. He drove with one hand and sighed while scratching the back of his neck with the other. He glanced towards the dark skin guy sitting in the passenger's seat and then laughed before bringing his attention back to the road. I am thankful that he was being the responsible one because the other two guys' brain cells were slowly being fried. "Don't get any ideas, Jason. She's only a kid."

"Kid, my ass," the dark skin guy scoffed and then turned in his seat to get a better look at me. These guys were watching me like a hawk as my eyes went from one person to the other. "You never told us your name, icy."

"What the hell, Marcus? Icy?" asked Brian, glancing over his shoulder and back to the road.

"Yeah, icy," said Marcus.

The guy with the joint laughed loudly before looking at me again. His words came out slow, with a slight slur to it. "S…She is kind of pale, like an al-al-al. Brian, what do you call them…people?"

"The word is albino, Jason."

"Yeah." Jason sounded the word out and then stretched the syllables, "alll-biiii-nooo."

"So, icy, what's your name? Or would you rather me call you Icy for the rest of the ride?"

My shoulders slumped and for some reason I was starting to feel comfortable. These guys were kind of cool, actually. They were different and entertaining, especially that Jason fellow. I looked toward Marcus and spoke with a little pride in my voice, "Isabella, but everybody calls me Bella."

I waited for his reaction and watched the different expressions on his face. He didn't say much, he just looked at me with a confused look on his face. It was Jason who killed the awkward silence with his booming, drug induced laughter. He hunched over in the seat, his body curving and moving with every laugh that escaped his red lips. It didn't take Brian and Marcus long to join in. I even found myself laughing as well for no apparent reason. Maybe it was the fumes from the weed making me all giddy and relaxed. "Why are we laughing?" I asked.

"Because your name sucks," said Marcus.

Brian said, "I would have to agree, Isabella is a little old-fashioned, don't you think?"

"I know I do," said Jason. "If you are going to stay in L.A. at least come up with an intriguing nickname."

"Bella is intriguing," I reminded him.

"Not in L.A.," said Marcus. "Keep Icee and not the I-C-Y one. It's lame. Here's the twist I-C-E-E, now that is much better."

Brian shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds like a stripper's name to me."

"She might become one," said Jason.

"Shut up, Jason!" yelled Brian and Marcus in unison.

"Don't pay that _idiot_ any mind," said Marcus. "You are not going to become a stripper. How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh," Marcus turned back around and then slumped in his seat like he knew something that I did not.

It was quiet for the rest of the trip besides Jason's occasional cough. I sighed to myself and then folded my arms across my chest before staring out the window at the long desert road. That place was nothing like Texas or North Carolina for that matter, it was extremely hot, hotter than Texas. There were no trees, only a few cactuses and shrubs here and there. I could only imagine what L.A. might look like when I get there.

"See ya later, Icee!" Jason was completely sober when they dropped me off at a small motel on the west side of L.A. I waved goodbye and made sure to thank Marcus for my new nickname. I promised I would put it to good use. I even offered Brian some gas money, but he refused, he said that I needed it more than he did and it was true. I was in an unfamiliar territory with nothing but a backpack and no family. As the car pulled off, leaving me officially alone, I stared at the small, reddish brick building across from me. The parking lot had several different cars parked out front ranging from very expensive ones to cheap hoopties. I stuffed my hands into my thin pink jacket, before walking towards the office.

I was quite aware of my surroundings, but the sudden gun shots that could be heard from far off scared me half to death. It instantly caused me to pick up the pace. I wondered if this was Watts or Crenshaw, because it was surely not Beverly Hills. I glanced at the half blinking, neon 'open' sign before opening the door to the small office, which consisted of a front desk in the middle, a few pictures hanging on the walls and a clock near the back.

Sitting behind the desk was an older gentleman, in about his mid-forties; he had dark black hair with streaks of gray near his temples, light brown skin and a thick salt and pepper beard. "Can I help you," he asked with a Spanish accent.

"Um…yes," I said. "How much are your rooms?"

He stared at me, obviously curious about why there was a young girl traveling alone. He shrugged his shoulders as if he had just finished a mental conversation with his self. I knew exactly what he was thinking about. "Eighty dollars per night."

"Eighty dollars! For this place?" With only two hundred dollars on hand, I wouldn't be able to spend a week here.

"If you don't like the price you should try elsewhere," he said.

"Sir, I only have two hundred dollars," I said as calmly as I could. "I really do need a place to stay, if only for a little while."

"Pay what you can afford, which is one hundred and sixty for two nights."

I groaned loudly, turning to face the dark parking lot. I had nowhere else to go. I went into my pocket and then pulled out the crisp one hundred dollar bills that I had been saving for two years. "Here. I am staying for two nights."

"Thank you," he said while taking the money out of my hand. He quickly rang me up and gave me my change before handing me a key. "Your room number is 13."

"Thanks." I took the key and then exited the office. I glanced at my watch in the half darkened parking lot only to see that it was just past nine o'clock at night. I slowly walked towards the motel rooms. As I passed each room I could hear all kind of noises; loud music was playing in one room, some form of gambling could be heard in the next and the loud sounds of a woman moaning made me blush a little. "Thirteen," I whispered while standing in front of my room. The sound of the woman's moans grew louder and louder, distracting me so much that I dropped the key. I tried focusing and finally I was able to enter my room.

The motel room was just as I expected it to be; cheap and tacky. Lucky for me at least the white sheets looked clean. I didn't want to know _what_ could be on it, nor did I intend to inspect it.

I slipped off my backpack, dropping it to the dark brown carpet floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed. The bed springs creaked beneath my one hundred and twenty pound body. I glanced around the room, inspecting the off-white walls, the single window with ugly, dark brown curtains and a small bedside table with an old lamp and telephone on top. I leaned over, searching for the knob to turn the lamp on. When I found it, I clicked it, causing the lamp to come on, giving off dim lighting through the white lamp shade. There was a small closet next to the bathroom, which I would check out later. I clasped my hands together, not knowing what to do next.

I groaned while standing to my feet and walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door and then felt around for the light switch in the darkness. I gave a sigh of relief when I finally found it. The bathroom was pretty plain; white tiles, sink, shower, tub and toilet. Even fresh white towels hung on the towel rack; well I hope that they were fresh. I stared at my pale reflection in the mirror, somehow I saw the scared little girl staring back at me. I forced a smile onto my face and parted my lips, just as the little girl did the same thing. "Well, you finally did it. You are on your own now. No more Phil. No more abuse. You're free."

The girl looked back at me. "You're free. Free to do whatever you like. So make the best of it."

"I will," I replied and then clicked the light off.

My two days went by quickly and all I had was forty dollars left. For those two days I stayed in my room, only to go outside just to visit the snack machine for a bag of chips for lunch and dinner. I figure since I didn't have a place to go, I might as well do a homeless sight-seeing type of thing.

_This is the start of my adventure._

I grabbed my backpack from off the floor and stuffed some of the hotel towels _and_ sheets into my backpack. I was shocked to see pee stains and god knows what the hell those other spots on the mattress were. I nearly gagged. I needed those sheets more than the owner did, he was making his money. I took a few bars of soap too, before slipping my arms through the straps. I made sure that I had everything before closing the door behind me. When I was walking along the breezeway a lady stopped me. She was hanging out the doorway of the room next to mine. I turned around, walking back towards her.

When I was standing closer to her, I realized that she was not a lady, but a girl, not a year older than me. She was dressed in a thin, red robe that hung off her caramel shoulders and stopped mid thigh. She was a little curvy in the hips and busty as well. She took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out of her mouth. She stared at me with her light brown eyes and said, "Hey, I've seen you around. Where are you from?"

I listened to the sound of the television blasting from inside of the room and a few moments later a tall man dressed in a navy blue business suit stepped out of her room. He moved quickly as he attempted to straighten his tie and rushed towards his canary yellow Camaro. The girl watched him closely as he got into his car before placing the cigarette to her lips again. I couldn't help but wonder if she was the girl who I heard moaning throughout the night. She flung her long, thick, sandy brown hair over her shoulders, before looking towards me again.

"All over." I was an army brat, after all. I never had a definite home.

"And you're alone? Your momma and daddy let you come all the way here by yourself?"

"No…I kind of ran away from home." I didn't want to tell her my whole life story, but she seemed kind of friendly.

"Oh, I've met so many runaways. Although, you look so innocent, like maybe you are a rich girl who is trying to disobey her parents and become a rebel."

"Oh, trust me." I reassured her. "I am far from being a rich girl."

"And your name is?"

"Bella." I laughed, "But this guy I met on my way here called me Icee."

"Icee? Icee like the slushy with the polar bear on the cup?"

"Yeah, like that."

She smiled, flicking the cigarette butt onto the pavement. She stepped on it with the matching slippers she wore. "I hope you can live up to that name. I'm Cat Eyez by the way, but my real name is Monica."

"Cat Eyez?"

She pointed towards her eyes and I examined the way they resembled a cat; oval and mysterious looking. "You should really see why they call me that."

"Are you an actress or something?"

"God no. Who wants to be a struggling actress when I can make at least five hundred dollars just by dancing and more." She looked at me. "Now, you on the other hand, should come down one night. You're not doing anything, stop by tonight or something. It isn't too far from here." She disappeared into the motel room and returned with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here this is the address. I want to see you there tonight, okay?"

"Um, sure." I took the piece of paper out of her hand and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Nine o'clock and don't be late," she said before entering her hotel room.

Monica was a stripper and the establishment that she worked at was called Wonderland. It was only six blocks away from the motel, so I ended up hanging out at the local eatery just across the street from Wonderland for most of the day. When night time arrived, the line outside the strip club was pretty long and for a moment I thought that I had the wrong address, until women started entering the club in the skimpiest attire that I had ever seen. The big, bald and butch security guard with a gold earring in his right ear stopped me at the door and then asked for my I.D. "I'm a friend of _Cat Eyez_." I wasn't sure if he would accept my connection or not. He stared at me closely. "I'm Icee."

"Oh, the newbie," he said in his deep voice. "You can pass."

"Thank you." I stepped up the stairs and then entered the building. The seductive 90s slow jams engulfed my ears as I scanned my surroundings. The club consisted mostly of males who were either sitting at the black tables scattered across the velvet colored room, sitting in the VIP areas or standing around the bar where a shirtless bartender was serving alcohol. I made my way through the crowd and took a seat at one of the plush, velvet booths, which reminded me more of a sofa. The stage was at the front, forming a 'T' shape, with three silver poles at each corner. No one was on stage yet, most of the girls were working the floor. I glanced at the dude only a foot away from me. He winked at me just as an extremely thin brunette approached him.

He turned to face her as she began to gyrate in front of him, bending and arching her back before she straddled him. She rubbed her fingers through her hair in a seductive way while moving her hips slowly against his crotch. I noticed the man move his hand towards her breasts, but she quickly swatted his hand away and waved her finger in front of him.

"No touching," she said. She leaned over, her long hair shielding her face, I assumed she was whispering something to him. When she finished she stood up and so did he, following her into one of the back rooms.

All of a sudden the lights went dim and were replaced with a bunch of red lights, giving the room a dark red hue. I brought my attention to the stage where a circular spotlight was now focused on the curtains. "_Ladies and gentlemen, she is what you have all been waiting for. Wonderland's own sexy kitten, Cat Eyez!"_ The guys began to whistle loudly and catcalls could be heard from all directions. I had no idea that she had so many fans. The music began to play and I recognized the song instantly as the distorted thumping of drums could be heard over and over again, a minute later Ginuwine's sexy, smooth voice came flowing throughout the speakers and the crowd of male patrons went wild.

_I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

Cat Eyez had one long, bare leg hanging between the curtains, bent in a seductive manner. Her thick calf extended all the way down to the red and black cowboy books that she wore. Some of the guys were already at the foot of the stage, tossing dollar bills and even more onto the stage.

_Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limits_

_Girl when I break you off_

_I promise that you won't want to get off_

The curtains swayed from side to side, this time I could tell that she was facing forward. Both boots were now exposed and the chorus began to play.

_If you're horny, let's do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

The curtains pulled back quickly and Cat Eyez was dressed in a matching red and black cowgirl outfit, hat and all. Her shirt was actually an extremely tight corset, designed to look like a cowgirl's shirt that stopped mid-riff and exposed her flat abs. She did a little dip; the skirt that she wore was so short that I could see her buttocks as she did a few more dips to the beat of the music. She tilted her hat like a cowboy, twirled her braided pigtail with her finger before working the pole. She rolled her hips as if she were riding a pony and the money continued to cover the floor of the stage. She swung her body around the pole, bending her body in ways that I thought were not possible. When she moved away from the pole, she got down on her hands and knees, taking the hat and swinging it around while she moved as if she were fucking the floor. I thought it was amazing, honestly. There was something oddly sexual about the act and it kind of turned me on. She rubbed her body up and down, opening and closing her legs to expose her black thong. When she was almost finished and the song began to fade out, someone ran onto the stage to hand her a microphone.

"How are you sexy fellas' doing out there tonight? And _ladies_ I have not forgotten about you, how are you?" People cheered and began yelling out their answers. She held her hand to her ear as if she was having a hard time hearing, "You're horny? Oh, me too. Trust me." She laughed and then scanned the crowd. "I'm looking for a pony to ride or a cowgirl to join me, whoever is looking for a good time." She started to walk around the crowd, occasionally she would stop to let someone slip money into the thong underneath her skirt, before thanking them with a kiss on the cheek. "I don't see anyone tonight worthy of my talents." She turned around and her eyes locked on mine.

I began to blush. _Why am I blushing? I shouldn't feel this way. I like sexy men with penises!_

"Well, well, well," she said softly and released a warm, sensual purr into the microphone. "I think I've found my _cowgirl_. Stand up Icee."

I shook my head 'no', but she pulled me to my feet anyway. "Please," I whispered. "Don't do this."

"Oh, no, no," she shook her finger in front of me. "No one refuses Cat Eyez, not even you." She wrapped her warm hand around my wrist and pulled me up the stairs to the stage. The crowd cheered her on when she led me to a chair which was right in front of the pole she had just finished dancing on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have fresh meat tonight and I plan on breaking this one in."

I heard someone yell, "Boo! Get that bitch off the stage!" Obviously, the man was drunk and the security escorted him out of the building.

"DJ," said Cat Eyez, "play that song again."

The music started to play again and Cat Eyez started to sway her hips to the beat, left and right, left and right; and her butt appeared to bounce as well. I swear she was hypnotizing me with her hips. She stepped forward and then mouthed, "Relax," before walking around the chair and placing her hands on my shoulders. Her right hand lightly brushed against my neck, slowly inching across my collarbone and before I knew it, her fingers were massaging my right breast. I felt…I felt…Fuck! I didn't know how I felt. My body was giving me all kinds of mixed signals. It was telling me to run away and then the other side was reminding me just how good it felt.

My face was hot.

My cheeks were burning up.

My panties were soaking wet just from her touching me.

I'd never felt this way before in my life, not even when…Phil did things to me. I felt my lips parting and a gentle moan escaped my lips. Cat Eyez was in complete character when she spoke again, "I don't moan, so you shouldn't, either." She placed the microphone next to my mouth. "Now purr."

She kissed the crook of my neck and then pinched my hard nipple and I squeezed my thighs together tightly. I had completely forgotten about the audience watching me as I tilted my head back and the weakest, yet sensual purr escaped my lips.

"Good girl," she said slipping her hand from underneath my shirt. The music finished playing and when I opened my eyes Cat Eyez was staring at me with a huge grin on her face before moving away to pick up all of her money. I blushed suddenly and moved to stand. _Fuck! Come on legs! Move!_ When I was finally able to get my legs moving, I took my walk of shame through the crowd and back to my spot in the corner. I looked around and realized that my backpack had gone missing. _Why is this happening to me?_ Someone had stolen everything I had, even my measly, little forty bucks.

I sighed while folding my arms over my chest. There was no way that this could be happening to me. How much bad luck can one person possibly have?

"Here, drink up," said Cat Eyez as she approached me with a small glass filled with some kind of brown liquid. She sat beside me and crossed one leg over the other before taking a sip of her own drink.

"What is this?" I asked staring at the glass and then brought it to my nose. I could smell the faint hint of alcohol in it which caused me to wrinkle up my nose.

"Rum and Coke. It's a club, you can't just ask for water."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I placed the drink on the small table in front of me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye before she took another sip. "So, what was all of that about?"

"Oh, I do that routine every other night. Besides, you're new." She placed her glass next to mine. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Just a little," I admitted.

"Sorry."

Cue the awkward silence because I was having a hard time explaining myself. "I mean, that was the first time that a woman…ever touched me like that. That's why I was nervous."

She sighed, "You might as well get used to it. It was going to happen, especially in this business. The women tend to pay a lot more than the men. So I do what I can. I try to please everybody, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you are wondering why I brought you here." She didn't give me a chance to reply. "I saw that you didn't have enough money to stay in the hotel, so I figured maybe you would like to work here. It's easy money and with the situation that you are in, you are going to need every penny of it."

"Me? A stripper?"

Cat Eyez laughed, "I prefer the term 'dancer'. It makes it sound better."

"Monica I d-"

She placed a finger against my lips, effectively shushing me. "I go by Cat Eyez here. No, Monica okay?"

I nodded my head and said a muffled, "I got it."

"Now, what do you say?"

"I can't do it. It isn't me."

"Who are you then? Are you Bella or Icee? Do you even know who you are? If you did, you would never have ran away from home. You would be going after your goals right about now."

She was telling the truth. I didn't know who I was. Was I Isabella Swan or this new girl named Icee? I didn't know, but I knew that I was not ready for this. Not now. I wanted to try to make it on my own first. "How long does the offer stands?"

"As long as possible."

"I am going to look at my options."

She sighed and then stood to her feet. "Fine. Just don't wait too long." She grabbed her drink before going to mingle with the customers.

For now I needed to figure out what I was going to do next. I needed to make a move, and fast, because living out on the street was not the right thing to do. This would be my first night without a place to live and I wondered where I would sleep. I grabbed the wet glass and held it to my lips. I took a quick sip and nearly gagged on the stuff. I thought that the Coke was supposed to coat the taste of the rum, but I could still taste and smell it. I placed the glass back on the table before standing up to leave the strip club with only my thin jacket on my back.

It was starting to get chilly outside and I prayed that I would be able to make it through the night. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked quickly down the sidewalk. The crazies of L.A. were starting to come out; like the dope fiends and the insane homeless people. They scared me and I never wanted to be in their position. I made a turn down a street that I had never been on only to find a 24/7 convenience store. I made my way pass the gas pumps and towards the bathroom, it was the only place that was a fairly decent and warm place to sleep. I was positive that these floors hadn't been cleaned at all that day, but I had no other choice. I squatted down in the corner near the hand dryer and leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep to prepare myself for the next day.


	4. Chapter 3 Learning To Become Icee

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, and adding my story to your faves and alerts. They are greatly appreciated. I would like to apologize for the long wait. A few things came up and plus, I wanted to make sure the previous chapters are up to par. Thanks to my beta, Lezlee, everything is looking pretty good. **

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3 – Learning To Become Icee**

_Shit! I'm going to be late!_ My first day on a _real_ job and I was going to be fucking late! I took off running down the street to the neighborhood Sonic which was about eight blocks away from the gas station where I was sleeping. I guess you are probably wondering how I managed to not get caught. Well, the thing is, I set my watch alarm and leave before the manager comes in to do his daily morning routine in the bathroom. Luckily for me they never lock the bathroom door after closing up. Once leaving, I usually walked around for hours, just to get familiar with the city. L.A. was far from being anything like Texas. The blocks were extremely large, the streets were much wider. This place was huge.

I pulled at the collar of my blue uniform shirt as I ran as fast as I could. I panted loudly as I passed the many drug dealers on the corner and people hanging outside the local liquor store. "Stop running like you stole something!" slurred an old man hanging in front of the store with a brown paper bag in one hand and his beer in the other. I didn't say anything as I listened to the pounding of my shoes against the sidewalk. I could feel perspiration already leaking from my underarms; surely my shirt probably looked like somebody tossed water on me. _I can't be late!_

It was the weekend and most of the little children were either outside playing on the sidewalk or in one of the neighboring yards. Music blasted from the tricked out cars passing me by. I sighed in relief when I saw the big, black, yellow and red Sonic sign right across from me. I glanced at my watch, it was only 2:50 PM, I was only ten minutes early. My jog slowly came to a fast walking pace as I crossed the parking lot; some of the employees carried out trays while skating and the others walked to the customers' cars.

I pushed open the entrance door and then entered the small work area. A few girls worked the cash registers with headphones on their heads; a couple guys was making drinks; while a girl and a guy were farther back cooking the food.

I walked to the counter and waited for someone to acknowledge me, but no one said anything. They just went on by their business taking orders here and there. "Excuse me," I said.

Still no response.

I cleared my throat and my words came out very loud and clear this time, "Excuse me!"

The girl on the right who had just turned around from taking an order glared at me with her green eyes. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and then she removed the headphones from off her head, letting it hang around her neck. She stepped around the counter and it was then when I noticed that she was shorter than me by an inch or two. She sighed, "Are you the new girl? _Isabella?_"

I nodded, "Yes, but call me Bella."

"Whatever." She turned around toward the counter and swayed her hand for me to follow her.

"Hey, Sandra take over my station for me," she ordered as she walked around the counter. The girl known as Sandra took over her position. We walked to the back of the brick building, where she had me cornered in the tight hallway. "What happened to your uniform? You look like a mess."

"I fell down and I ran all the way here too," I partially lied.

"Look, if you want to work here you need to look decent. I don't want the customers thinking we are putting sweat into their Ocean Water or something. We have a perfect record and I don't plan on fucking it up, okay?" She stared at me with those intense, serious eyes. I stared at her back and glanced at her name tag, only to see that was Jessica. "_Okay?_" she asked in an annoyed tone. She snapped her fingers in my face. "_Hello, in there!_" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Not another idiot."

"Jessica stop being a bitch to the new girl," yelled a male from down the hall. I turned around to see the guy whose voice I'd heard. It was the same guy who was cooking with the other girl. He had a dirty, white apron over his blue and black uniform and a thin, black hair net over his short, messy, brown locks.

"Mike, shut the fuck up! No one was talking to you," Jessica spat with her hand on her hip. She stormed past me to get in Mike's face. "J-Just, shut up okay!"

"Whatever," said Mike. He suddenly popped Jessica on the butt with the towel that was draped over his shoulder. I watched as she turned beet red and quickly retaliated by hitting him in the back before putting her headphones on. Mike only laughed loudly as she took over her position. He flipped a burger patty as I approached him. "Bella, right?"

"Yeah. So, what am I supposed to do?" I looked around at his station as the smoke from the griddle rose up to the vent.

"Here," he handed me the spatula. "You can help me flip a few burgers. Don't let Jessica get to you. She thinks that she is the shit because she was promoted to assistant manager a month ago."

I laughed as I placed the flat edge of the spatula against the griddle and under the sizzling, hot meat. "She's still on cloud nine, huh?"

"No, she is still smelling herself, that's what she is." He moved to my right side and grabbed my arm, "Now flip it." The whip of my wrist caused the meat to flip onto the uncooked side. "Now look up here." He pointed toward the three monitors placed at an angle near the wall. "These are your orders and the things that go with each meal. You got that?"

"I think so." I stared at the words and numbers on the screen.

"You will get it eventually." He rubbed my shoulders, "It's your first day. Just watch me and everything will come naturally to you."

I spent the rest of the night shift learning how to cook burgers, fries and all the other stuff Sonic had to offer. It was quite fun and entertaining; I met some interesting people, Mike in particular. He said that he attended a private high school nearby and his parents made him get an after school job to help pay for his tuition. He said that the school also had a good athletic department and it guaranteed him a football scholarship to any college he wanted to attend. I also found out that Jessica was his on-again/off-again girlfriend, and that he was getting tired of her games. I can tell you now that Jessica and I were not going to get along at all. She was a bitch and I could be a bitch when I felt like it. The one thing that was going to start a fight between us was Mike. She watched me most of the day and stared at me like she wanted to come over there to rip my head off. I wanted to see her try; bitch was going to get a beat down.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Mike as he walked with me outside. "Because I got a car. I can take you." He held his car keys out and dangled it in my face.

"No thanks, but my place isn't very far from here. I can walk."

"Seriously? This is L.A. we are talking about here. You shouldn't walk alone," he insisted.

"No, really." I started to ease away from him as I tried to find an escape route. "I have walked these streets plenty of times at night. I am very aware of my surroundings."

He sighed in defeat and then stuffed his hands into his black pockets. "Fine, just be careful, okay?"

"Will do," I said before jogging across the parking lot and then across the street.

Truth is, I didn't want him to know where I stayed. _How could I tell him that I was homeless and I was living in a gas station bathroom?_ I believed that he would look down on me. No, I'm wrong. Mike wouldn't do that. Jessica would. She would think that I was a whore who slept with each and every man that I'd met. Hell, she probably already had it in her head that I slept with Mike. I never knew how much I hated girls like her until today.

I took my time walking _"home"_ tonight. I needed to think. I wasn't working full-time and I knew that this job was not going to get me any kind of real income. I wouldn't even make enough money to actually pay for a deposit to rent an apartment, let alone afford a hotel room every night. I needed my money to feed myself.

I wrapped my arms around my body as the cool night air whipped at my skin. The post light nearby had gone out and now this route to the gas station was pitch black. I glanced over my shoulder to see if anybody was following me. I picked up the pace as I tried to get out of that neighborhood as quickly as possible

Relief settled in as I crossed the street to the gas station and rushed towards the bathroom. I turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. I jingled the silver, round knob again but nothing happened. It was locked. _Fuck!_ I tried it once more before I turned around to walk in the opposite direction. I had no money for a hotel room and I was in a serious need of a bath. _I wonder if Monica would take me in for a little while._

"She does not stay here anymore."

"You have got to be kidding me." Monica was not at the motel when I got there. Her room was now being occupied by an older man with curly, red hair. "Thanks," I told the man before I wandered into the streets again in search of Monica. I stopped a few people who hung out on the streets and asked for her, but majority of them said that they did not know her or that they hadn't seen her today.

"Do you know a pretty girl about my height, with brown skin and hazel eyes?"

The woman who stood out around the corner near Wonderland puffed on her cigarette. "Oh, Cat Eyez," she coughed, "I saw her go down the street. She should be back in a little bit. Why don't you wait for her?"

"No, thank you." I walked in the direction the older woman had told me, which lead to a dead end with a couple of alleyways on each sides of the street.

"_Fuck! That feels so fucking good! You're the bomb when it comes down to this!"_

I stopped when I heard a man in the nearby alley moan out loud.

"_Damn girl…you give the best head. That's right, take it deeper."_

Then I heard a gagging and popping sound. _"You taste so good,"_ the woman moaned with hunger.

_Monica?_ I leaned against the wall and stuck my head around the corner, only to see Monica on her knees, her hand wrapped around some skinny, dark skin man's dick. The tail end of his black doo-rag fell to the nape of his neck. His black jeans dangled around his ankles, while his white shirt was bunched up around his waist. He tilted back of his head against the tall building. The muscles in his arm tensed as he brought his hand to Monica's head. He pulled at her hair and tried to force her mouth completely over his shaft. I noticed the leather holster that he had draped over his right shoulder and the steel gun lodged deep within. He moved his hand to the gun, grasped it and pulled it out. His long fingers were wrapped around the handle and I gasped out of fear because I thought that he was going to hit Monica with it.

_Pop!_

I fell face first to the ground when the gun went off. "Get off me!" the guy yelled while pushing Monica back. I heard the sound of his footsteps rapidly approach me and I quickly tried to get up, but my body would not move fast enough. I stared at his tall, slim figure as he stood over me. In the not quite so dark alley I could see the dark scars across his face and a few tattoos as well. "What are you doing here, Snow Bunny?"

I scrambled to my feet and took a few steps back. I noticed that his pants were still unzipped and his belt dangled at the sides.

"Leave her alone Dre," said Monica as she approached us. She was dressed in a tight baby tee, short shorts and heels. "Leave her alone." She stood between Dre and I.

Dre looked toward her. "Do you know this white girl, Cat Eyez?"

"Yes, I do. Now back the fuck off."

"Look now, don't fucking sass me because you got your little friend out here. I don't care who the fuck she is, you better remember who you are fucking with."

She sighed, "Of course, Dre. Now," she held out her hand, "I need some money."

"Shit, how much do you need?" He went into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of cash.

"Six hundred." She impatiently tapped her foot against the pavement.

"What the hell do you need six hundred dollars for? You're working," he snapped.

"I'm working for myself and you!" she countered. "Stop acting like I don't bring in any money to your little _business_!"

He glared at her and stared at me, "Why don't you let me take a little ride on Snow Bunny here?"

Monica hovered in front of me as if she were trying to protect me. "Fuck no!"

"Here." He smirked. "You are never going to change." He placed the money in her small hand, pulled her close to him, and engulfed her lips in his with a wet, sloppy kiss. "I'll see you Tuesday, alright?"

"Yeah." She pulled away from him and stuffed her money into her pocket.

"Watch your back white girl," he said before walking down the street.

Monica pulled me to her side, so close that it felt as if we were joined at the hip. We passed the woman that I was talking to earlier and when we were out of ear shot she asked, "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

"I came to see you…I need a place to stay tonight."

She stopped, pulled away from me and leaned against the fence nearby. She sighed and looked up at the dark sky. "I don't have a place to live either."

"What? But you were-"

"What's the word I'm looking for here? I was _working_ at the motel for a few days."

I just stared at her dumbfounded. "You're homeless?"

"Don't look like it, do I?" She laughed, "It is amazing what a little makeup and nice clothing can do for you." She crossed her legs at the ankles. "I've been living like this for about two years now; hooked up with Dre and my situation got kind of better."

"Dre." I asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"In a sense, I guess. If I work for him, he supplies me with all the things I need…besides a suitable place to live that is."

I sighed as everything felled into place. "He's your pimp? But Monica, why would you choose to live a life like this?"

"Please, stop calling me Monica. Monica does not exist anymore. The name is Cat Eyez, remember that."

"But why? Why do this?"

"Because sometimes when you are brought up in a place where people tell you that you are never going to become somebody, you prove them wrong in any way possible. I am going to become somebody, Bella. People will remember me." She pushed away from the fence. "Enough of this nonsense about what I choose to do with my life. _This is my life._" She went into her pocket and then pulled out the money Dre had given her. She stuffed three bills back into her pocket and handed the other three to me. "Take it."

"No, I can't take this. You need it more than I do."

"God, you are one stubborn girl." She pulled the collar of my shirt and then slipped the money down into my bra. "Maybe you should save up the cash for a boob job, and don't run so much, you know you don't have very big _girls_ to keep that money in place," she said with a giggle.

"Shut up," I mumbled, feeling my bra cup press the money into my left breast.

"Get a room and relax. Oh and how did the job go?" she asked while pulling at the sleeve of my shirt.

"Alright, but it totally sucks."

"Remember, the offer still stands."

"Yeah, I know."

I found Cat Eyez the next day and told her where I was staying. I told her that she was welcomed to stay with me if she liked. She came by Monday night and crashed for a little while, but she left a little bit before dawn Tuesday. I had the day off that day and I really had nothing to do but relax and watch television. I was getting used to working and making my own money. It felt fulfilling although most of my money was going to the motel owner with his eighty-dollars-a-night-fee. That pissed me off, but this place was the only motel close to Sonic. I thought about asking Cat Eyez to put in an application so that we could work together, but I knew what her answer would be. "Hell no!" she would yell and start counting the large sum of money she had made at the club. That was exactly what she would do.

"Bella, open up!" yelled Cat Eyez from outside my motel room. I climbed off the full size bed before and walked to the door. I rubbed my fingers through my hair, pushed it out of my face before I wrapped my hand around the knob. I pulled it open and there was Cat Eyez staring at me with bloodshot eyes, the strong smell of weed lingered around her. She stepped inside and I was about to close the door when Dre pushed the door back so that he could come inside too.

"What's up, _Bella?_ Or should I say _Icee?_" he smirked while sitting beside Cat Eyez at the foot of the bed.

I didn't like Dre. There was something ominous about him and it irked my nerves. I think that it had something to do with the way that he treated Cat Eyez. Supposedly, the two of them dated during her freshmen and his senior year in high school. One thing led to another, Cat Eyez dropped out of school and Dre barely graduated. She was followed Dre wherever he went like a little puppy, hanging onto every little promise that he tossed at her. _He_ was the one who got her hooked on marijuana and god knows what other kind of drugs. In street lingo, Cat Eyez was considered to be his number one bitch or hoe. I mean if you are supposed to be someone's number one, shouldn't you live in a nice apartment or a penthouse suite? Oh, right, Dre was a lowly drug dealer who thought that he was big shit.

I closed the door before I glanced at them. Cat Eyez was stretched out on the bed, her head rested against the thick comforter and her legs dangled over the foot of the bed. Her breathing was steady as she slept like a log. I walked past the small TV and Dre smacked me directly on the ass. I quickly reached for my butt as the stinging sensation shot throughout my body. "Stop it!" I yelled at him through clenched teeth, not wanting to awake Cat Eyez. He gave me a crooked, golden filled smile.

I walked toward the head of the bed and pulled my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, rested my chin on the top of my knees and locked my eyes on the screen. I could feel Dre's piercing eyes on me and I tried my best to keep my focus, but his constant gaze was starting to bother me.

"What! Do you have an eye problem or something?" He didn't say anything. He only reached for the remote control and clicked the TV off. "What was that for?" I said agitated with the fact that he turned the TV off.

He held the remote in the palm of his hand before he stuck it into his back pocket. Cat Eyez slept peacefully when he kneeled down in front of her and parted her legs. The light brown, loose-fitted skirt that she wore hung around the middle of her thighs, exposing her bare skin to him. His large hands rubbed over her calves, to the joint of her knees all the way to her thighs. She didn't make a sound. It was as if she was dead to the world. He slowly pushed the skirt up higher, the end of her skirt was now at her waist, the black thong that she wore was now exposed to Dre and I. Underneath his lashes, he gave a wicked glare and moved his head even closer to her most private area. When Cat Eyez felt his hand pressed against her wet pussy, she moved a little, a soft moan escaped her lips as she turned her head to the side. He never took his eyes off of me as he applied even more pressure. He suddenly replaced his hand with his mouth and sucked at the wet fabric of her thong.

"Mmm…" said Cat Eyez in her sleep.

I needed to call the police. I needed to get help. He sexually abused my friend right in front of me. I quickly crawled across the bed, the springs squeaked in an odd tune. Before I reached the door, Dre had managed to leave Cat Eyez's side and yanked me into his arms. _Scream, Bella! Just scream!_ I couldn't. He had already muffled my attempt to scream while locking the door behind him. "Try to scream again and see what happens to you and that bitch," he said through clenched teeth.

"Now, listen closely. You're mine now Icee. I'm staking-" He quickly shoved his hand down the front of my pants to fondle my clit. "My claim on this pussy. You hear me?"

"Please…" I said in a muffled cry for help. "Just stop!"

He pushed me down to the floor and turned up the volume on the television. "Finish what I started," he said.

"No," I said as I glared at him with hurt, yet tearful eyes. "I will not!"

He grabbed a handful of my hair. I could feel the strands being torn from my scalp, the blood seeping through the tiny pores in my head. My hot tears burned my cheeks as they rolled over my pale skin. I gasped suddenly when I felt the coldness from the metal of his gun being pressed against my cheek. "Do you want to die? Do you want her to die? Do what the fuck I tell you!" He pushed me forcefully to the point that my face was right in her crotch. I could smell her arousal as the scent lingered from moments ago. _Wake up, Monica! Please!_ I could not do this. I could not take part in a…rape. He pushed me again. "Do it," he said and unbuckled his pants.

Out the corner of my eye I saw his baggy jeans fall to his ankles and his thick, dark dick was already erect. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and pumped slowly. I inhaled deeply and whispered, "I'm sorry Monica," before I slipped my fingers under the band of her thong. I pulled it over her hips, thighs, calves and over her feet until it was on the floor at my knees. Cat Eyez stirred a little, but not enough to wake her.

_There was no way that weed could have her so sleepy, there had to been some other kind of drug in her system._

"Go slowly," he moaned with one hand on his dick and the other locked around the handle of his gun.

I inhaled again before I kissing her inner thighs as gently as possible. I didn't know what I was doing. Hell, I did not have a clue where to start. So, I did what I wanted a guy to do to me one day. By _guy_, I mean a guy who actually cared about me and wanted to please and praise my body.

She moved her legs just a bit. Dre guided me, so I did not have to be so in control. I became a puppet when I heard his voice, I mimicked whatever command he gave me. "Lift up her shirt and massage her breast, then use your free hand to play with her clit." I did just as he said. I guided my hand over her flat stomach, up to her breasts where I grabbed them and massaged them slowly with my fingers. I used my left hand to glide my finger across her slit, parting it here and there, before I found her warm nub to play with. I flicked my finger across it and watched as her body reacted in her sleep. Her chest rose up and down, her back arched, and her thighs knocked against my head. She rolled her hips and I glanced toward Dre who leaned against the wall and pumped away. Sweat poured across his chiseled face and down to his neck. He didn't say anything; he was still in his zone.

My pointer and middle finger slipped into her pussy; I moved them slowly, but hard. I wanted to get her to come as quickly as possible. I wanted this to be over with. "Cum for me, Cat Eyez," I whispered. "You can do it."

"I-I can…" she moaned out loud, obviously coming out of her sedated sleep. She rolled her hips against my hand, I could feel her vaginal muscles constricting and contracting against my fingers. "Oh…god…" I knew that she was not aware of who was doing this to her, but she seemed to enjoy it. "Faster…" I moved my fingers as fast as I could until her juices exploded over my fingers, the palm of my hand and down to the comforter. I slipped my fingers out of her, only to be stared down at by Cat Eyez with wide eyes. "B-Bella…" She shot a menacing glare towards Dre who was pulling up his pants. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You know you liked it," he said with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck I like! Why the fuck did you make her do that?"

He laughed lightly, "Oh, because she needs to be broken in and I think that I have accomplished my goal. Right, Icee? You're working for me now."

I looked away, ashamed because of what I'd done. I was even more ashamed of what I was about to agree to. "Yeah. I'm working for Dre now." I was scared for my life. That's why I agreed.

"Bella." Cat Eyez felled to her knees and placed her hands on my shoulders. I could not look her in the eyes. "Look at me." She shook me. "Look at me."

I forced myself to look at her.

"You don't have to do this. He is only bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing." Dre pressed his gun against Cat Eyez's temple. She jumped and so did I when he pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "I am dead serious."

Cat Eyez bit down on her bottom lip and continued to stare at me. "You are not up for this at all."

"I'll learn. I promise." I just wanted Dre to leave, so I was willing to say anything. "I can do it."

"Good," said Dre. "Take care of your protégé."

Cat Eyez's hair whipped around her face as she turned around swiftly to stand up. "No!"

"She is under your care now. So, I suggest you take care of her or would you rather die?" he asked as he walked towards the door, unlocked it and closed it behind him.

I placed my hands flat on the carpet as the tears began to fall. I sobbed hysterically as reality set in. I gave my life up completely. I had sold my soul to the devil because I wanted to be safe. Because I wanted my friend to be safe as well. Cat Eyez kneeled down and wrapped her warm arms around me. "I'm sorry Bella. I really am. I should have never brought him here…I am so sorry."

"No," I said as I buried my head against her chest as if she were my mother, "It's not your fault. I know what I am getting into." I sniffed, "You never know…maybe I can buy my freedom out of here…and yours too."

For some reason, Cat Eyez started crying too. Maybe she felt pity for me. Maybe she thought that I was childish and naïve and I did not know what I was getting into, but I knew. I knew that I was getting into something very dangerous. "You're so stupid, Bella," she whispered into my ear. "So, stupid. You have no idea what goes on in this industry and I ain't talking about no shit that you see in the movies either."

It was finally time for me to learn the ropes. There was no more Bella Swan. I am Icee now and that is what I will go by from now on. Although, if people would like to call me Bella that is fine by me, but for now, I am Icee. I was learning from the "best bitch in town" as Cat Eyez colorfully described herself out on the streets. She told me that I could no longer be that shy, little girl from Texas. I had to become tough, slick and sassy. If I continued to be the way that I was, the "tricks" would run all over me; taking my money and everything else. I also had to learn to be quick on my feet because the area where I would work was not as safe as it seemed. I also had to be a quick talker. I had to learn that this business was about money and money only. Money talks and I had to learn how to handle it. Cat Eyez said, "Use your money wisely because you never know when Dre might have a bad day and take you for all that you have." She called him a "broke-down-fake-ass-wannabe pimp" which he was and because of that we were "broke-down-fake-ass-wannabe hoes" to the veteran prostitutes out on the streets. Although, Cat Eyez thought that she was the shit and she did not care what those older girls thought about her.

That's what I love about Cat Eyez; she was feisty and stood up to anybody who tried to cross her. I guess that is what happens to you when you grow up on the streets. You have to learn to become tough and that is exactly what I planned on doing. I was going to become Icee.

"The first lesson is to learn to be discreet about your tricks," said Cat Eyez as she handed me an ice cream cone that she bought from the ice cream truck nearby. Children ran down the street toward the colorful truck, all of them piled up on one another as the ice cream man took their money and orders. She licked the vanilla ice cream, "You don't want to be all out in the open where everybody can see you. That's the problem with those vets; they think hanging out on the corner is the right thing to do, but the way I see it you are only giving yourself away. What if one of those tricks turned out to be an undercover cop? Then what? You go to jail."

"Well, if you are not supposed to hang out on the corner, what are you supposed to do?" I asked as I licked my strawberry ice cream.

"Do you want to see?" She looked at me out the corner of her eye.

"Sure," I said.

She handed me her ice cream cone. "Stay as far away from me as possible." She smirked, "Now watch me work."

I slowed down my pace as I trailed as far away from her as I could. She walked slowly down the side walk and glanced over her shoulder before her stroll became somewhat of a confident woman's strut. She held her head high and flipped hair. She had on a black baby tee, khaki Capri pants and flips flops. A couple men glanced at her as she walked by, their eyes automatically locked on her round butt while her back was turned. Even the boys could smell sex in the air; better yet it was as if they had a prostitute detector and it went off on her. It was not long before a young guy about seventeen years old approached her, he walked a few feet away from her as she turned around the corner. I picked up my pace to keep up with them and then I heard Cat Eyez ask between two run down houses, "How much do you have?"

"Only ten dollars," he said.

"Ugh, don't even waste my time," she said while slipping between the fence and then back onto the side walk. She turned in my direction, walked towards me with a huge grin on her face before she grabbed her ice cream cone out of my hand. I licked the melted substance from off my hand. "And that Miss Icee is how you snag a trick without looking like a stereotypical hooker." She laughed, "Don't get me wrong, sometimes you do have to be a stereotype, but not all the time."

I groaned unsure about what I would do. I mean, Cat Eyez had it all. Boobs, butt, curves and she wasn't fat at all, just thick in the right areas. Compared to me, no butt, damn near flat chest, tiny curves and I was skinny. "I could never do that."

"Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, work what your momma gave ya," I stated.

"Exactly. You're skinny and some guys like that, some guys don't. But they all love a good pussy, regardless. If you got that, then you should be fine. Personally, I think any woman can bring a man to his knees if she tried hard enough. You just need to be confident about it and love yourself. Rule number one, _always_ love yourself no matter how kinky the situation may get."

"Got it."

"Now, come on. _I _have to get you ready for tonight." She skipped ahead of me like a little kid. "First dance!"

Lesson number two. I had to learn how to dance on a pole. Dancing on a stripper's pole was something that Cat Eyez could not teach me. The only advice that she gave me was to be sexy and pretend like I was dancing for my man. _Sure, I guess I can do that._

"Come on," said Cat Eyez as she pulled me through the crowd of horny men and women who glimpsed at me as passed them. "I want you to meet the owner first," she yelled over the loud music. "He is a really cool dude and he is from Texas too! You might be able to bond with one another or something!"

"What's his name?" I asked as the hallway became narrower and we reached a small backroom far away from the main part of the club. The bass music bounced off the wall, making it seem like the hallway was vibrating. I smelled a foul tobacco odor from under the door and in the hallway. I coughed suddenly, the scent almost made me gag.

"Jasper Hale." She opened the door at the very end of the hall.

_Jasper. Yeah, that sounds southern, alright._

"Monica, what brings you here?" asked a man, as soon as we entered the room, with a southern drawl. I assumed that he was Jasper. He closed the book in front of him; his curly, golden locks were in disarray on top of his head. He was a nice looking man about in his early twenties. Standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder was a pale skin girl around my age with short, spiky, black hair. Her face was angular and she stared at me with the same golden eyes as Jasper.

"Nice to see you, Monica," said the black haired girl, then placed the cigar she had in her hand into the ash tray. She leaned down, turned Jasper's face toward her and planted a long, passionate kiss against his lips. When she pulled away, she gave an endearing smile. "See you at home, babe." She walked past Cat Eyez and I and exited the room.

I was surprised to hear her call Jasper 'babe' as if this grown man could possibly be her boyfriend. She looked to be about sixteen years old herself. I cocked an eyebrow and Cat Eyez nudged me in the side for being…I guess disrespectful. Hell, that little girl just kissed that grown ass man on the lips as if he were her husband! Oh yeah, how am I any different. I folded my arms across my chest when Jasper moved out of his chair and then walked around to the front of his desk. He was quite tall and lean. Very good looking. He stuffed his hands into his jeans and folded his arms across his chest as well. I watched the navy blue, long sleeve shirt that he wore as it pulled at each of the muscles on his upper body and smiled, "So, is this the new girl?"

Cat Eyez nodded, "Yes, this is Bella or Icee, here."

"Interesting name you got there," he said. "Do you have a reason to be called Icee?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Does being pale works?"

A deep rumble of laughter escaped his lips, "Of course not."

"What he means is do you have a skill?" said Cat Eyez making the question clearer.

"No."

"I think its best you learn, if you plan on upstaging your mentor here," he said. He walked around his desk, picked up the thick Cuban cigar and lit it. "Put her on the stage first and afterwards a birthday boy needs a gift. There's a first time for everything."

With that Cat Eyez led me out of Jasper's office and back into the hallway. We made it back out into the crowd, a couple of girls were dancing together on stage, moving their hips to the rhythm. A few guys were at the edge of the stage, tossing dollars bills at the girls and even sticking some in the straps of their G-strings. The smell of smoke hovered like a cloud in the air as I glanced towards the ceiling.

A few russet skin guys were sitting at a table. Two of them were much older than the other three who seemed completely amazed with the atmosphere. "Hey JB are you ready to pop that cherry!" asked the much older guy who was a lot bigger than the others said, while the rest of them laughed along with him.

I didn't pay them much attention to them after that. Cat Eyez pulled me into the dressing room which had vanity mirrors all around the room, make up was scattered across the tables, clothes were scattered across the floor near each of the girls' stations. I stepped over them one by one, until Cat Eyez pushed me gently into a chair at the back of the room. She bent down, grabbed her bag, dumped the contents onto the table and spread them out so she could easily grab what she needed. "I am not going to use too much makeup. I think you are naturally gorgeous, even if you don't see it." She began to work her magic on my face She lightly brushed my face with the powder foundation.

"I found the cutest outfit for you, too." She placed the brush down and then grabbed a tube of strawberry lip gloss. She quickly applied it to my lips and I instantly rubbed my lips together just a bit. She grabbed a comb, brush and two ribbons, stood up and pulled my hair into two ponytails. She tossed the comb and brush onto the table before reached into a white, plastic bag. She held up a white shirt, complete with a black tie and an extremely, short, pleated, red and black, plaid mini skirt. She bent down again and pulled out shoes and black knee highs.

I cocked an eyebrow, "I'm a school girl?"

"Yes, you are a school girl and you better work it," she teased.

"B-"

"I said _work it_. Now get dressed," she said before leaving the room.

_My name is Icee and I am a sexy school girl. My name is Icee and I am a sexy school girl. My name is Icee and I am a sexy school girl._ I chanted that over and over again as I stood behind the curtains. The DJ introduced me as the "virgin of Wonderland." _Just amazing._ I did not want everybody to know about that. I was sweating bullets backstage. My legs felt like they wanted to give out and this skirt was too short. The air from the AC blew directly into the crack of my ass. "Let's give it up one more time for Icee!" The crowd cheered for me, yelled for me and begged for me. I did not understand why. Maybe they did that for all the amateurs. Maybe they were going to boo me off the stage as soon as I got out there.

_Temperatures rising,_

_And your body's yearnin' for me._

_Girl, lay it on me,_

_I place no one above thee,_

_Oh, take me to your ecstasy._

"It Seems Like You're Ready," by R. Kelly flowed throughout the speakers; it made me feel sexy somehow. It was the perfect song for me; as if it was my coming out song. I was ready for this life. I was ready for this business. Cat Eyez had taught me well. I was positive that I could handle whatever may come my way.

_It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready)._

_Girl are you ready,_

_To go all the way?_

_It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready)._

_Girl are you ready,_

_To go all the way?_

I stepped onto the stage, all eyes and lights were on me. I was no longer Bella, but Icee. I was slowly letting my inner freak take control of my body, as I moved my hips, rolled my body and played with my hair. The crowd was going wild, guys were already tossing money onto the stage and I had not tried the pole yet. I crawled across the stage, inching closer and closer to the foot of the stage near the pole. I arched my back on all fours, attempting the little booty dance I saw Cat Eyez do one time. I didn't think that I had the same effect as she did, but some guy came up to the stage and slipped a one hundred dollar bill right into the waist of my skirt. I assumed I was doing something right.

I faced forward, still on my knees and my legs slightly parted when I saw one of the guys from the table from earlier approach the stage. He was a young guy too, maybe seventeen or eighteen, maybe even younger. He seemed a tad bit uncomfortable, but I saw the lust in his dark brown eyes just like the rest of the men in the crowd. I crawled to the edge of the stage, growled and pulled the bill out of his fingers with my teeth. I never lost eye contact with him. The guy blushed a little, turned around and went back to his seat. Some of the guys with him patted him on the back and then handed him a drink.

I stood up and smirked. I wrapped my hand around the cold, thick pole. I walked around it slowly and imagined that it was a man. That's what I pretended the pole to be, a man. I stopped in my tracks, raised one leg so that it was hitched around the pole and then swung myself around, until I was on the floor. I continued my little sultry dance, until I tripped over my own feet, but my recovery turned into a skill I never knew that I had. I landed a perfect split. I was glad that my back was turned so that the crowd could not see the painful look on my face when I landed on the floor. I rose slowly and seductively, my ass out and everything, when the song ended.

I bent down and gathered my money before going back to the dressing room with a shit load of cash in my arms. I picked through the pile of cash in front of me. Most of it was dollar bills and on top of that I had to pay Jasper twenty percent of my profit, which sucked.

"Very nice." I turned around in my seat only to see the black haired girl from Jasper's office standing in the doorway clapping. "I didn't think you had it in you," she said while approaching me. The tunic she wore stopped mid thigh and her black tights clung to her legs. She walked toward me her black, open toe stilettos heel tapped against the tile floor. "I'll be collecting my share now."

She reached for _my_ money and I hovered over the green paper, bringing it closer to my body in a protective way, "Hey! Hey! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

"Like I said, collecting payment." She rolled her golden eyes and reached for my money again.

I snatched the one dollar bill from out of her hand. "I will give the money to Jasper myself, thank you!"

"Tsk, tsk, when are you ever going to learn?" She walked around me until she was looked me dead in the eyes, "My name is Alice Cullen and I am part owner of Wonderland." She took the dollar that I had grabbed from her and some more until she had collected full payment. "That means I can take _what_ I want, _when_ I want."

She walked away and I mumbled under my breath, "Bitch."

She stopped in her tracks without turning around to look at me. "Excuse me, what was that?"

"I called you a bitch," I spat.

"Oh, I thought it was something far worse." She exited the room without another word.

The little fairy bitch irked my nerves as well. _Why are so many people irking my nerves nowadays?_ I stared at the now small pile of money in my arms and then shrugged my shoulders. _Well, at least I have _some_ money left over._ I decided to put my money into Cat Eyez's bag for the time being before heading back onto the floor.

Cat Eyez told me that I had a VIP session in one of the backrooms with a dude who was celebrating his birthday today. She said all that I had to do was dance for him and that was it. I was cool with dancing. I did a quick check to see if my makeup looked okay and then reapplied a fresh coat of lip gloss before going back out. The club was still packed. Cat Eyez performed her weekly routine. I looked around the club for the red neon sign that read 'VIP'. When I found it I walked down the long burgundy hall with black doors on each side. I knew that mine was the last door because the sign up above had 'Special VIP'.

When I opened the door, I was welcomed to the same young guy who's hand I had taken money from while dancing. He smiled at me and flashed all whites. He was dressed in a red T-shirt, black baggy jeans and a nice pair of Jordan's on his feet. He was kind of scrawny, not very tall, either, but he was very nice to look at. I studied his features under the red light; his shiny black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a boyish roundness about his face. I wondered what he would look like in the next couple of years.

"Hey, I'm Icee," I said in a seductive voice.

"What's up?" he said in a very deep and raspy voice. It didn't fit the way that he looked.

"Do you have a name?"

"JB."

I don't know why I was making small talk with this boy, but there was something intriguing about him I was curious as to why such a young boy was in here. I was sure he could get a date if he tried. He didn't look bad at all, maybe a tad bit nerdy, but he looked handsome. "JB stands for what?"

"Jacob Black," he said. "Look," he sat up in his seat, his dark eyes locked on mines, "can we just get this over with so I can go." His demeanor had completely changed. He acted more thuggish now, gangster or whatever you wanted to call it.

_What the fuck happened to sexy, nerdy guy?_ "Well, I am supposed to dance for you, so that shouldn't be long."

He laughed and what an infectious laugh it was. He rubbed his hand over his hair, looked at me and licked his lips. "Oh, no Miss Icee. I didn't sign up for that."

"You didn't?" I walked toward him now. _Why the hell am I walking?_ It was as if I were being drawn to him and those damn sexy, juicy, full lips of his.

He licked his lips again and then leaned back against the chair; he reached out his long arm, grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to his warm body. The material of his jeans brushed against my thigh. I felt a shiver go up my spine and then he said, "I came to celebrate my birthday by deflowering _you_, Miss Virgin Icee of Wonderland."

_Oh shit…What have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

**I do not plan on slacking off now. I should be heading back to my post once a week schedule. Chapter 4 is already written, I just need to take a few things out, let my beta look at it, correct it and then post it. Once again, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4 First Time With Him

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, faves, and alerts. ****To my beta, Lezlee, thank you girl! Well, we finally got a tiny taste of Jacob Black, so here is some more. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – First Time with **_**Him**_

My heart stopped when he placed his large hands on both sides of my waist and pulled me closer between his parted legs. When his fingers trailed along the smooth skin of my arms, leaving hot trails in their path, I bit my bottom lip. He never took his eyes off me. One by one he undid the buttons of my thin, white shirt; exposing my small breasts which were shielded by my black bra. The cotton material of my black tie dangled between the cleft of my chest and tickled my skin. I automatically shrugged out of the shirt without him ordering me to do so. The top fell to the floor below me and I exhaled deeply, just as he slipped his hands underneath my skirt and gripped my ass. His fingertips were pressed deeply into my skin, burning through me.

"Take it off," he whispered in a husky voice.

I stepped away from him, my eyes never left his gaze. I slowly slid the pleated skirt over my hips, thighs, calves and stepped out of them. He sat up, reached for my tie and pulled me towards him again. The force caused me to fall into his lap. I straddled his thighs and felt the bulge through his jeans; it poked against my inner thighs and wanted to be set free. His cock felt like a rock between my legs. He was so hard that I could easily get myself off just by sitting on him.

I draped my arms over his shoulders and held his gaze with a smirk on my face. "What would you like me to do for you tonight?"

He only returned the smirk. A cocky, conceited smirk at that. "Any and everything."

I bent my head toward his neck, but he was so fast. Somehow, he had managed to flip me over onto the chair and into doggy position. _Hmm…This is new._ I looked over my shoulder, only to see him unbuckling his pants. There was something about him that fascinated me. I mean, the guy was fucking gorgeous! He looked a lot better than some of the guys out in the main area. Now that I thought about it, even his group of friends all looked good in their own way.

He slid his pointer finger from the nape of my neck, down to my spine and unhooked my bra with a quick lift and tug movement. He brought his attention to the thin strap of my thong. It did not take him long before he removed those too and completely exposed me to the world. He whispered into my ear, "Are you afraid of me, Icee?" I felt his masculine thighs pressed against my bottom and his hands wrapped firmly around my small waist.

"No," I moaned just as his hand touched my stomach and his pointer finger flicked against my navel. That little action sent a shock to my clit and stimulated it from deep within. I wasn't afraid of him. He did not scare me the way Phil had. I felt a warm aura surrounding him and I knew that he meant no harm, even though he paid to have sex with me.

"You should be." His hand moved lower and his fingers spread over my bare skin. The small nubs of pubic hair growing back, twitched from left to right as his rough hands explored further down. "You're so wet already."

I had not realized it…Because of my wet pussy, swollen lips and a throbbing clit, I knew that I was ready for him. If he touched me once, there was a strong possibility that I would cum over his fingers in a heart beat.

I gripped the back of the chair as he moved his hands away from my warmth; and I sighed in relief when he started to massage both of my breasts. My back arched up and down, my lips parted, silent words escaped. _He has to stop doing this. He has to stop all this teasing._ I couldn't take it anymore. He nipped at my neck and lightly chewed at the sensitive area below my ear. "Stop…"

He murmured, "What's that Icee? I can't hear you…"

"Stop," I said again, my voice soft and raspy.

"Say it again," he repeated. No, he demanded it. "Say it again."

I bit my bottom lip and tried to conceal the loud moan that wanted to come out of my mouth, but I had to let it go. It had to come out.

He forced it out.

"S-S-STOP…F-F-FUCK!" I gasped loudly when two of his fingers slipped inside of me, while his thumb rubbed against my clit. My legs wobbled as if an earthquake had just struck. All my built up sexual energy had to voice itself in some way. Obscenities continued to exit my mouth, all kind of 'fucks' and 'shit'.

"You like that don't you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

He was so calm and in control as he pumped his fingers into me, he used circular motions and even the "come here" technique. That was the one thing that sent me over the edge. He hit my G-Spot repeatedly. The more his fingers moved, the louder I screamed, and the louder I screamed the wetter I got. When I say _wet_, I mean, I thought that I had squirted out Niagara Falls. I had never been so wet before in my entire life, not even when I pleased myself.

When he pulled out of me, his fingers were sleek and sticky with my juices; I rested my head on my sweaty arms and panted loudly as my heart pounded inside my chest. We had not had sex yet and I was already worn out.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said. I looked out the corner of my eye, watched as he grabbed a condom off of the table and ripped it open. I found it funny that I was completely fascinated with his dick. The length of the shaft, the thickness, the roundness of the head and the darkness of the skin; much darker than the rest of his body, hard, swollen, and twitching for me; it turned me on. He had to be a good eight inches long. Long and strong! He used his left hand and rubbed his shaft from the base all the way to the bottom of his head. Up and down, slow, sensual movements. I clenched my thighs together and pinched my taut pinkish nipples with my fingers.

_Oh god, he's moving his dick like a stick shift…_

When he stopped, he caught me watching him and that sexy, sly smirk tugged at those full lips. Those _fucking kissable lips_. I just wanted a tiny, tiny taste. He slowly slipped the condom over his penis and rolled it down inch by inch. I watched as the latex stretched over him tight and just right. "Get over here," he ordered.

I moved quickly, stood before him and wished that I could take his shirt off. If everything looked fantastic from below the waist and above the neck, surely the middle was just as marvelous.

"I want you to lube me up just a bit."

I liked the way he took control, how he told me what to do and talked to me like I was his slave or something. If this was any other guy, I probably would had never felt this way, but JB, Jake was…he was a totally different story. I wanted him and to be honest, I just wanted to fuck him senseless. His hand was still wrapped around his cock, he pumped slowly to keep his manhood hard and at attention. "First, take that shirt off."

"Who's giving the commands around here?" he countered. He stepped forward, towered over me and held my gaze. His dark eyes were deep, magnetic and alluring. When I looked into his eyes, I was willing to do anything. _Anything._ "Suck it, suck it, suck it."

I felt the need to squirm and then stomp my feet as if I had caught the Holy Ghost. The way he said it _suck it, suck it, suck it_, it sounded so controlling and sexy. I smirked as well, dropped to my knees and I was at eye level with his black covered cock. _I'll suck it, alright. I'll suck it and give him the best fucking blow job that he's ever had._ Even though I was not an expert when it came down to giving oral sex, I knew that in this business it was best to believe that you were the best in everything. That confidence boost would help you improve. It would make you believe that you could do this and no one was going to tell you otherwise. _You are the shit!_

"Shouldn't I have done this at first?" I asked, while still staring at his shaft. "Don't you want me to take this off?"

He simply stated, "I don't know if you're disease free or not. _Girls like you_ are not the type that I would go straight raw for, even for some head."

I cocked my head and shrugged my shoulders. _Smart guy._ I brought my left hand to his balls and massaged them in my hand. I tickled his balls with my fingertips. He tilted his head back, pushed his hips forward and groaned. With my right hand, I pushed his dick backwards so that I could get a better view of his balls. I turned my head sideways, leaned toward his testicles and then engulfed them into my mouth. I heard him take in a breath of air as I flicked my tongue around the sack and applied pressure here and there. His right hand was fisted into my hair, he patted and pulled ever so gently.

After I gave his balls a little attention, I decided to work on the main course. I truly wished that I could take that damn condom off. It was getting in the way of my mind-blowing blow job. I sighed lightly against the twitching muscle. I just had to work around it. The latex protection was actually thin enough, so I was positive that he would be able to feel every contraction that I made with my mouth and more. I wrapped my hand around the shaft, but he stopped me. Obviously, I was too deep into my thoughts and he grew impatient. He quickly pointed to the chair that he was sitting in earlier. I stood up and walked back to the chair. I knew exactly where this was going.

He leaned his slightly muscular body over me and smacked my ass suddenly, which left a stinging sensation behind. I imagined my pale skin with a red imprint smack dab on my left butt cheek. "You're so slow, Icee. You have to learn to work fast, but also master the art. Learn to satisfy your customer." He smacked my butt again and rubbed his hand up and down my body. I felt his thick cock when it brushed against the back of my thigh and down the crack of my ass.

_Please, do not put that massive thing in my butt. Anything, but that. I am not ready for that._

As if he could read my thoughts, I felt the head of his cock slide against my folds, up and down, and thrummed against my clit. "Wow, you're one girl who is constantly wet," he said.

It was true. My body was working overtime tonight. "That should be a good thing," I whispered, just as he pushed into my cunt from behind. He filled me entirely. No, I _covered_ him entirely. It was as if we were the perfect match; he was the hand and I was the glove.

He pulled slowly out of my tightness, each inch hit nerves that I'd never felt before, each nerve sent a wave of pleasure that I had never felt before throughout my body. "It definitely is." He pushed into me again, this time I heard my nether regions talking back to him. Loud, farting, squishy sounds; the kind that you hear when air becomes trapped. He smacked my ass again, amazed by the way my body reacted to his. "Looks like I got myself a talker." He picked up his pace with his slow strokes and I returned the favor by making sure that he never left me fully. "What is she saying, Icee?"

Honestly, I did not care anymore. I couldn't be that shy girl anymore. She was gone out the window at this very moment and now this sexy vixen had taken over my body. His firm grip on my waist continued to grow tighter, his hands burned into my sleek, sweaty back. I tossed my hair as I moved in rhythm with him, keeping up the pace and never faltering. I gripped the back of the chair and moaned louder and louder. "She's saying fuck me!" I screamed. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He was doing exactly that and more. Words cannot explain the skills that this boy had. It was as if he'd been doing it for years. He knew how to find that spot that made my toes curl, that made my back arch, and had me talking in some foreign language. He sent me on a multiple orgasmic rollercoaster ride that I would never come off of. _Jake was a bad motherfucker._

When he flipped me over and pulled me to my spaghetti legs; I had tears in my eyes. _Tears_ out of all things! JB brought me to _tears_! He pulled me toward him, scooped me into his arms and carried me over to the small table where the bowl of condoms was at. He put the glass bowl on the floor, then parted my legs. I breathed heavily, sweat poured down my face, my hair was matted to my forehead and passion marks covered my tender breasts, shoulders and neck. "JB," I said. I turned my head to the side, looked him dead in the eyes; lust and a strange attraction covered my eyes. I saw the same thing in his…mostly lust, but I saw the warmth behind them. He was not like the other guys. He was different and even though he did a lot of freaky things to me tonight, he never once disrespected me in anyway. Of course, he was a little controlling, but he did pay for me, after all. He could do whatever he wanted to me. What I liked the most was that he was so gentle with me. I know that it doesn't look like it, but he was so warm and gentle.

"Can I call you Jake?" I asked.

He gripped my thighs and draped my legs over his bare shoulders. I was so thankful that he finally took that shirt off. His russet-brown skin glistened with perspiration, even though his muscles were not insanely huge, they were just right for him. Hard and smooth and…_lickable._ He licked his bottom lip and then smiled. He had such a warm, genuine smile. There was no fakeness behind it all. I could see it in his eyes. "Sure, only my boys call me JB."

"Can I ask you another question?"

He kissed my stomach, darted his tongue across my navel and made his way back up my rib cage with his tongue.

He looked up. "Sure." He took my left nipple into his hot mouth and bit at the hard pebble.

"Can you kiss me?"

He only stared at me with my nipple in between his teeth. He tugged on it a little and let it go. He reached for my tie that was still wrapped around my neck and pulled me upward. I was so close to him, so close that I felt his heart beat and smelled his masculine, natural scent. He used his free hand to scoot me almost to the end of the table and leaned in closer to me. I had no idea that he was actually going to do it. I stared back at him with wide eyes and waited for the moment to happen. His free hand was at the small of my back and made small, light circles with his hand. He was only inches away from my lips. I smelled his minty breath as he parted his lips and I gasped suddenly when he entered me with long, hard strokes.

"Ah…Ah…Ah...Mmm…" I moaned just before he took my mouth with his. His lips were exactly as I imagined them to be, soft and hot. I continued to gasp against his mouth as he sucked and tugged on my bottom lip and pounded deep within me. His tongue darted across the outline of my mouth, but I met him halfway. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth and kissed him the way that I wanted to be kissed. I pulled at his ponytail, breaking the rubber band, which caused his black tresses to fall over his shoulders.

I had never seen someone so beautiful.

I played with his hair as I rolled my hips and clung onto him. I felt the need to explode building up within me. It had to be released. "I have to cum," I moaned against his chest. I felt the pressure build up in my insides, pushed its way through my nerves, muscles and then exploding out of nowhere. I felt the gush of my own ejaculation pour over his cock, my muscles constricting and contracting, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I breathed heavily as I shivered against him and dug my nails into his shoulders. It was not long before his cock twitched inside me, it made me shiver even more. He groaned out loud as his orgasm took over his body as well.

We stayed connected for about five minutes until we were both able to move again. When he pulled out of me, I felt the need to tell him to put it back in. I liked the way it felt having him inside of me. I was disappointed. I wanted him all to myself.

He stepped away from me and moved to gather his things. He bent down, grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head, took the condom off, threw it into the trash can and slipped into his pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three, crisp one hundred dollar bills. He handed them to me and put his wallet back into his pocket. I stared at the money in his hand and sighed lightly. I took it and balled it into my fist.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said. He rubbed his hands over the front of his shirt and pants, trying to knock the wrinkles out. "You're pretty good, Icee, but I think that you will get a lot better eventually."

I tried to sound excited, "You think?"

"Positive," he said before he walked toward the door.

"Hey! Jake!" I said, hoping that he would respond to that name.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back?" I asked and jumped off of the table. I wrapped my arms around my naked body. I felt cold all of sudden, maybe it was because his warm presence was about to leave me alone and toss me back into the cold wilderness known as the streets of L.A.

"Maybe, but I am only in town for a few days."

"Oh…well…I'll see you whenever then."

"Sure." He flashed me that wicked smirk before he left me alone to waddle in my shame.

After I straightened things up in the VIP room and got dressed, I walked down the hallway back to the main floor. I felt paranoid, like all eyes were on me. Like people expected something from me, like I was the main attraction. I was neither of those things. I rubbed my fingers through my loose hair and slowly walked back to the dressing room. When I entered some of the girls were sitting at their stations and getting ready to leave for the night. I wondered if some of them had a house or an apartment, or were they like me, practically homeless. I took a seat at the vanity mirror; Cat Eyez was waiting for me, already dressed to go home. "You look miserable. What happened?" she asked.

I felt so raw and sore. Hell, I felt like my pussy was not going to return back to normal at all. But none of that was the problem. I tossed the tie onto the table and pinched the bridge of my nose. I groaned and grabbed the bag from underneath the table where my money was at. I turned to face her with a dull look on my face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, I know that voice and that look oh so well," said one of the girls who stood in the middle of the room. I stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was a tall, older woman with blonde hair and an average size figure. She was dressed in a light blue jacket, with matching pants and a backpack over her shoulder. She was in about her early thirties. She flipped her hair and placed her hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about, Trixie?" asked Cat Eyez.

Trixie was the blonde's name. "This girl has gotten the best piece of meat of her life." She walked toward me. She placed her thin hands on my shoulders, leaned closer to me and whispered, "Did he make you feel _really good_, Icee? Did you feel like you and him were meant to be? Did he feel nice and snug inside of you?"

I didn't say anything because it was all true. Jake made me feel so good.

"Bella," said Cat Eyez as if she was disappointed in me. "No falling in love with the tricks. Remember that."

"There will be plenty of them, honey," said Trixie. "_Plenty_."

"But…Jake is special," I whispered.

"Jake?" asked Trixie. "Oh, you mean JB."

Everyone started to mumble random things about Jake in unison.

"You should get JB out of your system," said Cat Eyez. "We all know about him and he is a player. Besides, he doesn't mess with _our kind_ when it comes down to a romantic relationship."

Trixie laughed loudly, "Yeah, because he is the club's man whore!" She looked around the room and raised her hand. "By a show of hands how many of you have been 'deflowered' by Mr. Black?" I looked around the room of young and older women; every last one of them had their hand up, even Cat Eyez. "So, you see Icee, leave JB alone. He may be young, but we have all had him in some form of the word. He has that good dick for a young fellow and all of us were hooked at some point in time, but we got over it. _You_ _will never have Jacob Black_."

_**Present Day**_

Trixie's words still haunt me to this day.

I never saw him again after that night; and every night when I came to the club to dance, I hoped to see him again. He never showed his face again, nor did his friends. I suppose they were a bunch of kids from one of the Indian reservations wanting to have a little fun in L.A. Everyday, I pray to see him again, but no one has answered my prayers. After that night, none of the men or boys were on the same level as Jacob Black. None of them made me feel special, none of them made me feel like a woman. They made me feel exactly the way that I was supposed to feel. Nasty and skanky. They made me feel like a hoe and nothing more.

I still sometimes think that my life is never going to get better. I am waiting on my prince charming to come save me and take me away from this awful place, but it has yet to happen. Whoring around had started to become a necessity to me. I cared about that more than dancing at the club; and dancing is the easiest thing for me to do. Of course, I went after the most dangerous jobs. I actually liked it. I threw myself into my job, moving from one corner to the next, grabbing up all kinds of men and even women. I still remember my very first encounter with a woman who actually wanted to pay for me. She tossed out money like the men would do, but back then I had no idea who she was.

"Hey baby," I say softly when Edward arrives upstairs with two champagne glasses in his hand. Each glass has a large strawberry at the very bottom waiting to be covered with the cool, bubbly liquid. I crawl to the middle of the bed, tucking my bare legs underneath me. He hands me a glass, then pours some champagne from the already open bottle into my glass, filling it to the rim. The bubbles foam at the top and begin to simmer down. I take a quick sip, feeling the bubbles tickling against my upper lip.

He sits down beside me on the large king size bed, already dressed in his black silk robe. He kisses my arm, across my shoulder and stops just at the black silk strap. "What are you planning for tonight, love?"

"Hmm…" I stretch my legs over his lap and with his free hand he begins to glide his finger across to the hem of my black baby doll. "I don't know." I take a long sip of my champagne, relishing in the sweet liquid.

"You can take care of me, like you suggested earlier."

I glare at him over the rim of my glass. "I don't have to do anything."

He swiftly takes my glass out of my hand, placing it on the hardwood floor and pins me down on my back. My hands are over my head, locked in his strong grip. He stares down at me with those intriguing, topaz eyes and smirks. His bronze hair is ruffled at the top, pointing in different directions. "I can always _make_ you."

"_You_ can't make me do a damn thing!"

"Is that so, _Isabella_?" He parts my legs with his knee, kneeling in between, while the rest of his body hovers over my upper half. He pushes forward until his knee is pressed against my wet and throbbing pussy. He applies more pressure and I instantly moan in response. "I can make you do exactly what I want, just like the first time."

"You don't own me, Edward. I'm not your…your slave." I struggle to move, but he holds me down tighter.

"I believe my mother paid good money for you. Did she not?" He stares at me as if he is daring me to go against him. I know that I could not because everything that he is saying is true. His mother, Esme, did pay good money for me. She'd taken me off the streets and brought me in to live with her and her family, but I had no idea what I was getting into. None whatsoever. All I saw was a nice car and a woman dressed in clothing that came straight out of _Vogue_ magazine. Hell, she smelled like money and I was hungry for it.

I say, "She did, by default, because Dre went missing."

He pressed on, "And?"

"E-Esme, gave me to you."

"Precisely." He kisses the tip of my nose and smiles. "Therefore, you belong to me and only me. You can lie to those tricks all you want, but you are still coming home to me and no one else." He presses his small lips against my skin, kissing across my jaw line and down to my neck. "Now, are you going to do as I say?"

"Yes," I whisper while tilting my head to the side. "Of course."

The next day after a long night with Edward, I am able to have a day off to myself. No Edward, no Cullens, no tricks and definitely no messy hoes. I can't stand some of the girls at the club lately, they envy me a little too much and it is starting to piss me off. These are the same women whose pimp had them living out on the street in the cold. I was the one who helped a lot of them out during hard times, but I am not going to worry about it. I am going to do my thing, make my money and be happy. Forget them.

I know who didn't forsake me, Cat Eyez and Trixie, those two stuck by my side even when Esme took me off their hands. Cat Eyez used to say that I was starting to smell myself a little too much and that she was the only one in our circle of friends who could actually smell themselves. You know why? Because she is the shit. Cat Eyez and Trixie moved in together about six months ago, right after I met Esme. Supposedly, they are trying to do things the right way, although men are still sneaking in and out of Cat Eyez's bedroom every other week. She is one person who is never going to change. Trixie, on the other hand is starting to become the actual mother figure for her, and she actually gave up the life as a stripper and is working as a receptionist at one of the upscale Beverly Hill's hotels.

"Icee! What's up?" yells Cat Eyez as she opens the door. She pulls me inside, with a huge grin on her face. Their apartment is a two bedroom, with separate baths, a kitchen and a connected living room. Like most apartment buildings, they were not able to paint, so the walls are white. I remember helping Cat Eyez and Trixie by furnishing the apartment with black couches, chairs and much more. To the right is the private balcony which looks over the beach and ocean. "Come, come," she orders, leading me out to the balcony.

I took a seat in the green lawn chair and then smiles towards Cat Eyez, who still looks like the girl I had met all those years ago. She is a year older than me and just as vibrant as ever. "What brings you to my neck of the woods? Are getting tired of that big ass mansion those Cullens have you living in?"

"No, no, it's great." A fake frown appears on my face. "Am I not allowed to visit my best friend anymore?"

"Don't give me that bull. You can't fool me Isabella Marie Swan."

"Icee, remember? No more Isabella. No more Bella."

"Whatever, that's what your mom named you and that is what I am going to call you," says Cat Eyez with a hint of attitude in her voice.

I have to laugh because she is such a hypocrite. "What happened to 'Oh, my name is Cat Eyez? Stop calling me Monica'?"

Cat Eyez rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. "Shut up, bitch. Now, seriously why did you come here? This better not be about JB."

"Well…" I sigh lightly, listening to the waves of the ocean as it pounds against the coastline. College students roam the sandy beach clad in nearly nothing. Younger children build sand castles near the shore, while others search for seashells. The seagulls can be heard from miles away with their loud squawking echoing in the horizon.

She pounds her fist against the green plastic table. "I am serious, Icee! Enough! Get over him! Isn't Edward giving it to you on a regular basis? A man _that fine_ ought to be good for something! Shit, he spoils you to death, be happy with that because I will give anything for a man like that."

I mumble, "You can have him. I don't want him."

"Damn it! When are you going to get it!" She sighs again and then takes a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. "Look, I know JB is like the best thing that you've ever had, but you need to let go. It's been five years." She holds out of her hand to emphasize the number. "Five freaking years. He is not coming back."

I protest, "You don't know that. I've heard things about JB and his friends. They are from La Push, near Forks where my dad lives and they have some kind of deal between one of the local gangs here."

"So what? He's a drug dealer, which means he is not safe to have. You can get yourself killed, Bella. I wouldn't mess with him."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, like Dre was the safest drug dealer out there!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare mention anything bad about him, you hear me? Nothing!"

I stand up, feeling the anger rising in my chest. "You should know that _he_ isn't coming back!" I storm back into the apartment, disgusted with how things have gone. I thought that maybe I could have a nice afternoon with one of my best friends just talking about stuff, but I guess not.

"Wait!" I feel Cat Eyez wrap her arms around me tightly from behind. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. Dre…is a tough subject for me to talk about, okay?"

"I understand."

She rests her head on my shoulder. "I haven't heard anything about JB lately. Some say that he is laying low for a little while. Supposedly, he did something bad and people are out for him. They want him dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You know I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. I know how you feel about him." She squeezes me tightly. "I just want you to be safe. Don't go snooping around where you don't belong. Don't ever forget who you are living with. Those Cullens have connections to a powerful family in Italy."

"I know. The Volturi family." I pull away from her and smile, "I just…"

"Just play your part, Bella. You're the girlfriend of _Edward Cullen._"

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his property."

"Just stop it…"

"No! I don't love him, Monica!" I turn around feeling the tears swell up in my eyes. "I thought I did. I thought that maybe I could fall in love with him, but my desire…my desire to be with Jacob…It is so much stronger."

She sighs, "What if JB did come back? What if he told you that you have to stop what you are doing in order to be with him? Would you be willing to give up _this_? Sleeping with men for money? Would you stop?"

"I-I don't know."

Cat Eyez walks into the kitchen to grab another glass, when she returns, she goes out onto the balcony. I follow her, sitting down in my original spot. She grabs the pitcher of the red, icy liquid and pours it into the glass. She places the pitcher down and then pushes the glass towards me. "I have no idea when you are going to learn your lesson, but I guess you want to find out the hard way. I am not going to stop you because I am not your mother, but why can't you be satisfied with Edward. He's a great guy."

_That's what you think. He is no where near being that perfect guy that everyone believes him to be. He is just as much as a killer as any other thug out on the streets. Hell, he killed Dre._

* * *

**O_O Edward killed Dre! Shocker! I guess rich boy isn't as perfect as we thought. What do you think of Jacob? Do you like him? I know I do. Personally, I want Taylor, but in my head while writing this story, that is who I see. Ah…good dreams and good fantasies. Yum! I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5 How I Met Edward Cullen

**GangstaSummoner: Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you so much for the faves, alerts and reviews. I love you guys reviews! They are so funny and I look forward to them. Thank you to my beta Lezlee, for helping me improve my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own this wild plot, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – How I Met Edward Cullen**

It was unusually cold that night because of a cold front coming through from the north. I pulled the thin, red jacket closer to my body and stared at the busy street as cars passed me by. A few girls nearby stood huddled together, their bare legs shivered in the cold. In the middle of that bunch of girls was my pal, Cat Eyez, who was dressed in a tight red dress and matching heels. She puffed on her cigarette, pulled it away from her mouth and blew the thick smoke out. The cloud of smoke rose above them and lingered in the air.

"I can't stand that son of a bitch," mumbled Cat Eyez as she peeked over the shoulder of the brunette who stood beside her. "It is too damn cold out here!"

"He's your boyfriend," said the brunette. "Why don't you tell him to let us go home?"

I rolled my eyes as I approached them with my arms folded across my chest. I rubbed my fingers through my curly locks. "Like _that_ would ever happen. Dre would beat the shit out of her for asking such a thing."

Cat Eyez yelled, "And then I am going to beat the shit out of you, rookie, for suggesting that idiotic idea!" She glared at the brunette out the corner of her eye.

"Ooohhh, such big words, Cat Eyez," the brunette teased. "Idiotic."

She shoved the brunette out of the tight circle. "Don't think just because I don't have a high school diploma, that I'm stupid! I'm intelligent!"

I laughed, "Calm down. No one called you stupid."

"Ladies! Big money! There is a black Mercedes Benz pulling up with tinted windows and everything!" yelled one of the girls.

We scrambled to make ourselves look presentable when the Benz stopped at the corner and the engine shut off. I admired the tinted windows, chrome wheels and the nearly spotless black paint job. I leaned forward as I tried to get a better look in the inside of the car, but the tint was so dark and way passed the legal amount of darkness.

Cat Eyez squeezed in beside me and whispered into my ear, "Why don't you take this one?"

"I don't know," I whispered back. "Maybe we should let one of the rookies take over."

Suddenly, I heard the dinging from inside of the car when the driver's side door opened. I waited patiently to see the mystery man who drove such an expensive car. Cat Eyez and I had made a deal, that if any of the guys tonight were ugly, we would hand them over to one of the new girls.

"Oh my god, it's a chick," said the brunette from earlier. She had no idea that in our line of work, we dealt with men and women.

"Cherie, shut up!" I said through clenched teeth. Cherie was one girl who said whatever came to her mind. I had to break her out of that habit. She had to learn that if someone looked like money, keep your mouth shut because you just might lose your chance. The girls around here got competitive when new money arrived.

The car door slammed shut and I instantly brought my attention to the cinnamon-haired woman. Her back was turned to us, but I could tell that she was petite and thin. When she turned to walk around the front of the car, her straight, cinnamon colored hair bounced around her shoulders. She was dressed in a navy blue, long-sleeved, button down shirt that clung to her upper body. She completed her outfit with a black skirt, which stopped just above her knees and black heels. Her silver hoop earrings dangled at her earlobes. She stepped onto the sidewalk and leaned against the passenger's door. With her golden hues, she studied each of our faces and bodies, and nodded in approval at each of us. A small smile tugged at her redden lips. "Which one of you girls is Icee?"

The girls all whispered softly. I felt Cat Eyez's hand on the small of my back, as she pushed me forward. I stumbled slightly in front of the woman, but I quickly caught my balance. I looked over my shoulder at Cat Eyez and scowled at her for making me ashamed in front of the rich lady.

"I take it you are, Icee." It was a statement, not a question. She must have known my identity because I was the of all the girls standing there, that night. "Let's take a ride," she said in a gentle voice.

I took a step back. She was not doing it right. We were supposed to make a deal and _then_ I was supposed to get in her car. I stared at her as I tried to figure out what she really wanted from me. _Could she be a cop?_

She walked around to the other side and stared at me from over the roof of the car. "Are you getting in?"

"Guys! 5-0!" yelled one of the girls.

"Don't be stupid, Icee! Get in the damn car!" yelled Cat Eyez before she took off running. The girl definitely knew how to run in five inch heels without breaking a sweat.

The blue lights flashed down the street and the sirens were approaching quickly. All of the girls who worked the street scattered in different directions and left me to contemplate. _Fuck this!_ I opened the door and hopped into the car. When I got in, the woman started the car and drove off down the street. I glared out the dark window as drug dealers and hookers scurried into alleyways and in between houses. I wondered how many would be caught tonight.

The police car behind us, trailed us closely and eventually I heard the policeman's voice over the loud speaker from his car. "_Pull over!"_

I glanced at the woman and thrummed my fingers against my bare thigh. My nerves were on edge. With the blue, slinky, low-cut dress and the very high, black platform heels that I wore; I did not look like the suitable company for such a professional woman. She pulled the car over to the side of the road, turned the ignition off and looked at me. She did not look worried at all.

The policeman knocked on the tinted window. Her delicate hand pressed a small button on the door, which caused the window to come down. She smiled at the older officer with salt and pepper hair. He leaned in closer to the door, placing his wrinkled, hairy hands onto the door. I glanced at the golden wedding band on his left hand.

He tilted his dark shades up and revealed his green hues. "Esme? Esme Cullen?" His eyes grew wide when he eyed her flawless skin. "It really is you."

"Yes, officer." She smiled, obviously flirting with the man. "Why did you pull me over?"

_Was she a celebrity?_

"Your husband saved my wife's life," he managed to get out. "If it was not for him, she would have died."

"Is that so? Well, Carlisle was only doing his job, Mr. –"

"Davis. Ricky Davis."

"Mr. Davis. I will make sure to pass the message on to my husband when I get home."

He looked around for a brief instant; his eyes lingered over me as if he was a starving man, craving food. "How much for her?" He asked and his demeanor completely changed. It was obvious that they knew each other.

The woman, Esme, looked at me for an instant and looked toward Mr. Davis. "This girl isn't _my_ property."

"Aw, come on Esme. Let me have a tiny taste." He frowned.

Esme shrugged her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face, flashing the large ring on her ring finger. "I _can't_. How about I make a deal with you? If I can get her, I'll let you have the first test drive. How about that?"

_This is bad. This is very bad. What the hell is going on?_ I moved my hand toward the door handle and Esme quickly grabbed my left wrist. Her grip was pretty tight and strong for such a small woman. "Where do you think you're going?" Her eyes were cold and sinister. I never would expect a woman with such a motherly face to have such an evil gaze.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked. I was not going to let this little woman scare me. The nerve of her to even think about pimping me out to this old geezer.

She cleared her throat, turned her head towards Mr. Davis and asked, "Are you up for my offer?"

He groaned loudly. "Fine, but you better keep up your end of the deal."

She chuckled, "When have I ever let you down?"

He leaned away from the car and then said, "You have a nice day," before his partner approached the car.

"Thank you, officer." Esme sighed lightly, put the window up and started up the car. She wrapped her perfectly manicured fingers around the steering wheel and drove off into the night.

I didn't know what was going on. While my friends were being picked up off the streets and hauled off to the police station, I was being whisked away to an unknown destination by a beautiful woman. I folded my arms across my chest and slipped out of Bella's mindset and into Icee's world. If this woman wanted me to do something for her, she was going to have to pay for it. I was not going to do any kind of job for free if that was what she was thinking. I wanted the cold hard cash and nothing more.

I smacked my lips. "So, what are you looking for? A rubbing cat session? Do you need someone to eat your pussy out? Or are you looking for someone to show you a good time?"

She didn't respond.

"I see that you're married. Are you and your husband into some kind of kinky shit? Looking for a threesome or something? Are ya'll into that open relationship crap?" I rubbed my fingers through my hair and rolled my eyes. "I know you fucking hear me."

_That did it._

Esme's blank stare turned into an amused look and then a smile pulled at her lips. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she made a sharp turn. "You have no idea," she said. "You have no idea at all, little girl."

The car shifted when she made that turn, which rammed my shoulder against the door. I quickly fastened my seat belt because that woman had a serious heavy foot. I did not plan on dying that day.

"I see that your mentor has taught you well. You got attitude and all, that's typical for a girl like you. You need to be sassy and able to stand on your own two feet."

"What the fuck do you want? How the hell do you know about me?"

"I know about you from my daughter. She said that you have potential."

"Your daughter?" It finally dawned on me who her daughter was. Alice Cullen. The name was all too familiar and those eyes, those unique eyes were the sign. "Alice."

"Yes, and she thinks that you would be the perfect gift for my son. He needs a little toy to play with."

"A toy?" I turned toward her in the seat and my hands were pressed against the black leather interior. "Look lady! I don't know who the _hell_ you think you are, but I am not _anybody's_ toy! Do you hear me? _Nobody's!_" I unbuckled my seat belt. "Now you let me out this damn car right this instant! I don't appreciate you trying to kidnap me and shit! My pimp is going to beat your ass for this!"

Esme still had that amused grin on her face. "You are free to leave if you like, but I am not stopping this car. You see, I have a husband to get home to and I don't want to keep him waiting."

_Psycho bitch!_ "Unlock the door!" I was going to jump out. I had no other choice.

This crazy woman was not going to slow down and for a second it felt like the car sped up. I heard the sudden click of the car doors unlocking. I wrapped my hand around the cool metal handle and before I opened the door, I flipped Esme off and launched myself out of the car. The pavement felt like hot coals, which burned and sliced through my skin. My body tumbled along the road for a brief minute or two, before it came to a stop. I screamed loudly as the pain shot throughout my body. I was certain that I had broken something. "Aaaahhhh! Fuck!" I yelled.

I tried to move, but my entire body felt completely numbed. My warm blood trickled down my right leg and along my forehead. Even my arms, which were covered by my jacket, felt as if my skin had been ripped clean off. I was pretty beaten up. Dre definitely was not going to like this at all. I was his second highest money-maker and no one was going to want me if I was battered and bruised. I bit my bottom lip. I could taste the irony blood in my mouth.

"Lady! Are you okay?" yelled a male's voice from far off. "Someone get help! Get a doctor or a nurse!"

_Doctor? Nurse?_ I tilted my head to the side, only to see a tall white building in front of me with the word 'Emergency' in big, bold, red letters hanging over the electronic doors. _A hospital? That bitch set me up._

"It looks like she hit her head," said the man who called for help.

"Move out the way," said a woman, who was dressed in light blue scrubs. "Honey." She asked, "Does anything hurt?"

I felt so overwhelmed. Their faces faded in and out of focus. I turned my head to the side, but the nurse instantly placed her hands on both sides of my face. "No, no," she said, "look at me." I tried to focus on her, but I had a hard time. "I believe she suffered a minor head injury. Let's take her in for a CAT scan and treat her wounds."

* * *

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me? Wake up?" I could hear an unfamiliar voice echoing in my ear. "Ugh, I don't get it. Why do I have to bother with this ho? What's so special about her? I swear Edward has bad taste in women."

There was a male's voice, loud and boisterous. He sounded more like a jock to me. "Relax, Rose. That's what lil' bro likes. He likes those broken women." He scoffed, "Besides, I heard that they will do anything you want. I mean _anything_."

The girl, Rose, tapped her foot against the tile floor; the sound resonated around the room. I could tell that she was agitated by the way she continued to tap against the floor. Her voice had a hint of disgust behind it. "Have you been screwing around on me, Emmett?"

"Of course not," he said quickly.

"You better not because I will cut you," she threatened him.

All went quiet for a little while. All I could hear was the sound of the medical equipment as it beeped nearby. The strong odor of alcohol and the bland, unpleasant smell of the hospital irritated my nose. Emmett broke the silence. "Mom really scared the life out of this one. She gave the poor girl a concussion."

"She'll be fine," said Rose. "They all are."

"She does look kind of cute, even though she is black and blue at the moment."

"Emmett, Honey," she said softly. "Back the fuck away from the bitch! I am so getting tired of you staring at her!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said a new, yet gentle voice. "This is a hospital. Keep your voices down please."

"Dad!"

"Carlisle!"

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy, as if weights were pinning them down. I squeezed my eyes and quickly opened them. I blinked a couple of times as I tried to adjust to the blinding white light overhead. I looked from left and right, until three figures started to come into focus. Two golden haired bodies stood in the doorway; one tall and dressed in a white lab coat and the other short with long hair that fell to their shoulder blades. Standing only inches away from them was the other figure, tall and bulky like a football player, with dark brown hair.

"She's awake," said the tall blonde. His image slowly became clearer as he approached my bedside. He turned to look at the monitors nearby and looked back at me. His face was smooth and flawless. He looked just as beautiful as Esme. I frowned and turned my head in the opposite direction. I was tired of looking at all these overly beautiful people. It was L.A. after all, there was no telling how many times this man had gone under the knife to receive such perfection. "Isabella, I am going to need you to look at me."

I groaned. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said softly.

I turned my head in his direction with a frown permanently etched onto my slightly round face. "Is Esme your wife?"

"Of course."

"Your wife is a bitch." I turned on my side and screamed out in pain when I applied pressure to the left side of my body. I took a deep breath and cringed while I tried to readjust my body.

He reached toward me, moved his hands over my arms and placed them at my sides. "You need to lie still. You have a few fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a few bruises. Nothing too serious. You'll survive." He smiled at me and stuck his hands into his coat pockets.

The girl, Rosalie, who appeared to be twenty-three or twenty-four, with wavy locks that dangled around her face, moved across the room. She had deep, piercing eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows. She had a coat of clear lip gloss on her lips and a black Gucci purse over her shoulder. In her right hand she had an iPhone held out in front of her. "Smile," she said as if she enjoyed this moment.

I only stared at her when the light on the phone flashed and she had successfully taken my picture. She chewed on a piece of gum and her jaw moved up and down. "Edward wanted a picture of you. He wanted to see how bad the damages was."

Emmett chuckled as he walked toward Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her waist. The black corset that she wore over a sheer, maroon, long-sleeved shirt barely bunched under his grip. She moved slightly, shifting her weight onto her left, black skinny jean clad leg. Emmett placed his chin on top of her head, his golden eyes locked on mine. "He is probably wondering what to do with Mom when she arrives. You know, since she damaged his goods and all."

Carlisle asked, "Emmett, Rosalie, can you two step out for a little bit? I would like to talk to Isabella."

"Sure, Pops," said Emmett as he led Rosalie out of the room and closed the door behind them.

When Emmett and Rosalie were out the room, Carlisle pulled the nearby chair to my bedside. He sat down and relaxed his tall body against the back of the stiff chair. He propped his left leg on his right one. The khaki pants that he wore, pulled upward and revealed his black socks. "I believe you know why I am here," he stated.

"No, I don't, but I do know that your wife is insane."

He chuckled softly. "Yes, she is a feisty little one, I do have to admit."

I sighed. "Just cut to the chase. What is it that you want from me?"

"My son wants you."

I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth. "A lot of guys want me."

"He doesn't want you the way that they want you."

"Trust me, Dr. Cullen; your son wants the same thing. Even Emmett wants me, because Rosalie obviously isn't doing something right."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I am every man's desire. I'll do things that their girlfriend or wife won't do." I smirked and my words came out in a seductive tone, "Is Esme doing it for you, _Dr. Cullen_?" I rose up, leaned on my right arm and my messy, dark brown curls formed a shield over the right side of my face. I batted my eyelashes. "Is she?"

He replied, "I am a happily married man with a wife who would give you a run for your money."

I scoffed, "Yeah right," and leaned back against the pillows. "You rich people are such poor liars. I know that you have a freaky side; why else would your wife ride around so late at night looking for prostitutes? She isn't a social worker, nor is she here to take us poor girls off the streets." I looked at him out the corner of my eye and brushed my hair out of my face. "So, what is it? I want the truth."

"Fine then." He smirked and leaned forward. "It is obvious that you've seen through my front. You're a smart girl." He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I want you to work for me."

"Doing what?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Let's just say that my family is not as _good_ as we seem."

* * *

Three days later I was being discharged and most of my wounds were healed, aside from the bruises on my legs and the soreness. My medical bills were completely taken care of. Carlisle had told me that he'd taken care of everything and that I had nothing to worry about. I knew that he was only trying to bribe me into saying yes to his offer, but I was not going to budge. Of course, if I were to work for Carlisle, it would be a lot better than working for Dre. Carlisle had money. Carlisle had hundreds of thousands of dollars and what did Dre have? Absolutely nothing. He couldn't even give his girls a somewhat decent place to live and he barely was able to feed himself. We made a lot of money. I mean _a lot_ of money, but I have no idea what Dre was doing with it. I saw no fruits of our labor whatsoever.

I sighed as I walked out the front entrance of the hospital, people were coming in and out of the place, some were crying and others looked as if they were coming in to meet their maker. I hated hospitals. I pulled a lock of my hair behind my ear and walked out onto the sidewalk. _How am I going to get back?_ I looked up when I heard a car horn blow. The honking noise came from a dark gray Volvo. The car pulled up to the curb and stopped directly in front of me. "Just great," I mumbled. "Tricks want me to work when I am just getting out of the hospital." I started to walk along the sidewalk and attempted to ignore the little sporty car. I heard the car as it followed closely behind me.

"Hey! Isabella! Get in the car!"

I looked at the car out the corner of my eye. The passenger's side window was down and I caught a glimpse of a pale skin guy about my age, with messy bronze hair and bushy brows._ Who is this guy?_ I slowed down my pace and walked over to the car. I bent down slightly to get a better look at him. As I studied his chiseled face and distinct features, I could not conceal the laughter that bubbled within me.

He stared back at me with a confused look on his face. He seemed taken aback by my random outburst of laughter. "Is there something funny?" he asked, his voice with a hint of uptightness behind it.

I clenched my hands over the door and hunched over. My shoulders rose up and down and strands of hair dangled against my cheeks. "It's just that…you look like…a cartoon character!"

"A cartoon character?"

"Yes! Have you ever heard of an anime called Naruto? Well, there is this guy with big, bushy eyebrows and his name is Rock Lee." I opened my eyes and stared at him. I was sure that my cheeks were beet red. "You look like Rock Lee!"

He turned slightly, rested his hands on the steering wheel and relaxed his back against the dark gray seat. "Wow, Alice didn't tell me that you are a comedian."

I blinked and my laughter came to a cease. "Alice? Alice Cullen?"

"Yes."

I moved away from the car. The name Cullen made me angry and I wanted absolutely nothing to with them. They were bad news, even though Carlisle happily paid for my medical bills, they were just a bad group of people.

"Isabella, get in the car, please. No harm is going to come to you. I am just here to take you home." When he smiled, it was smooth and suave. I bet he got lots of girls with that smile. "I would _never_ force you to do anything that you did not want to do. I am not trying to force you to take my father's offer either."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

The car door swung open and he continued to smile. "Positive."

This guy turned out to be Edward Cullen. I didn't trust him at all, nor was I going to let him use whatever charm he had on me. I was not going to fall for him because he was not even worth my time. He was tall, slightly built and lanky. He did have those Jacob Black muscles. Well, Jake didn't have a whole lot of muscles back then, but I could only imagine what he looked like now. Edward was a tad bit cocky and stuck up; I could tell that by his clothing. I hated stuck up guys. I hated rich, stuck up people in general and Edward Cullen was one of them. They were born with silver spoons in their mouth and it irritated me.

He rubbed his long fingers through that catastrophe of a hairstyle on his head. He didn't even bother to check if it looked neat or not. He had bed hair and I guess he figured it looked good. Although, he was quite something to look at, I couldn't lie, but he just wasn't my cup of tea. I am sure a lot of girls practically drooled over his hair, like that was the sexiest style in the world. Jake's hair was so much better; long, thick, silky and soft. I would play in his hair all day if I could.

"So, how do you know where to go?" I asked.

He glanced at me for a second before he brought his attention back onto the highway. "I have connections."

"Oh, you have connections," I mumbled. "Dre doesn't have a legit place to live. He is always moving."

He chuckled softly and his eyes filled with glee. "He has you thoroughly trained."

"I'm not a dog," I said quickly.

"I didn't say you were. I am simply stating the fact that he has you trained well. Especially when it comes to defending him in front of strangers." He made a left turn near a very expensive hotel, well at least I though that it was a hotel. He turned into the parking lot, which was filled with all kinds of expensive cars. "Just because _you_ don't know about your pimp's life, does not mean that others don't." He swung the Volvo into an empty parking space and turned off the engine.

I stared at the tall building with amazement. Each floor had a wall of glass, which reflected the bustling cars, the sky and even the trees lining the parking lot. "If you think Dre lives here, you're completely wrong. Trust me, he doesn't."

He reached out to touch my face and I flinched when his fingers rubbed against my jawbone. "That's where you are wrong, Bella." He opened the car door and got out. I quickly opened the car door and climbed out as well. I pushed the door closed and followed closely behind him. I watched as his lean body walked ahead of me, his tailored khaki slacks fell just below his waist line and his short-sleeved, button down shirt moved briskly in the wind. He turned to look over his shoulder and I hurried to keep up with him. When we reached the entrance, he held the door open for me and I stepped inside.

The main floor was beautiful. The walls were of a golden color, so was the fancy furniture in the sitting area. The floors were marble, with an ivory stain to it, which gave it a faint golden glow. I looked overhead to see that the ceiling was actually a mural that was more suited for a church. Angels and white fluffy clouds covered the entire ceiling. I found it to be a tad bit creepy, as if their eyes were watching me. The front desk was currently unoccupied and I wondered why no one was there.

"This way," said Edward as he led me toward the elevator. He pressed the small circular arrow button to go up and the elevator doors parted. He stepped in first, followed by me, before he pressed another button for the twelfth floor.

I leaned against the narrow metal railing and folded my arms across my chest. The elevator shifted slightly, before it pulled us upward. I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole time. Occasionally, I would look up only to see him licking his lips. I turned my head slightly and frowned in hope of looking as undesirable as possible.

It was no good.

"You are truly beautiful," he stated.

"I don't need any of your compliments right now."

"Is that so?"

The dinging for each floor seemed to take ages. "Exactly."

"You don't know how badly I would like to strip you of all your clothes and fuck the shit out of you right now." He licked his bottom lip. "I'll push you against these metal walls," he paused and touched the wall beside him. "You know, coldness is very arousing and these walls are very cold, _icy_ cold." He moved across the elevator toward me. "Do you know what the coolness would do to those nice, succulent tits of yours?"

Suddenly he turned me, until my breasts were pressed against the wall and my hands were flat against it as well. "I know perfectly well, what would happen Edward."

He leaned forward, his chest pressed against my back, his hands on my hips and his lips against my ear. "Now, imagine that feeling multiplied by ten, with my dick inside of you."

I breathed heavily; my cheek was so close to the metal wall that I felt the warmth of my breath and moisture forming against it. I looked at him out the corner of my eye and then I heard the twelfth _ding_. He kissed my neck before he pulled away. I regained control over my body just as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator. We were now in a long hallway, with the same decorations as the first floor. I heard loud rap music down the hall. It blasted from the only room on the floor.

When we reached the door, Edward balled his fist up and pounded against the ivory door. I looked down to see the golden door handle jiggle and suddenly the door opened. Standing in the doorway with a cigar stuck in his mouth was Dre, clad in nothing but a white towel. "Where the fuck you been?" he yelled. He ignored Edward as he reached for my arm, but Edward stopped him. Dre looked at Edward up and down. I could tell that he was getting pissed off by the look on his face. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing with my bitch?"

The word bitch did not bother me at all. I had been called far worse things than that. I heard Cherie giggle softly from inside the hotel suite. I guess he was finally going to give us a place to stay.

"I came here to bring your property back," said Edward in a stern voice. Dre reached for me again and Edward extended his long arm out to stop him again. "Let's talk. My brother-in-law, Jasper wanted me to talk to you about some of your girls working at his club."

"Hmm?" Dre opened the door a little wider to let Edward and me inside. "Get in the back!" he yelled at me.

"No, she stays here," said Edward and yanked me to his side. He led me to the white leather sofa and I sat down beside him. He had me so close to him, that I felt something hard and solid against his waist. "This concerns her as well."

I looked around the room. The whole place reminded me of an insane asylum. White walls, carpet and curtains. Maybe he was trying to channel the movie Scarface with the way this suite was decorated.

"What about her?" asked Dre. He took a seat across from us, with only the glass coffee table to separate us.

Footsteps ran across the white carpet in the back and a door slammed shut. I wondered if all the girls were here. I didn't think Cat Eyez was here, otherwise she would have been hanging all over Dre right about now.

"I heard that you are not treating them right."

Dre scoffed and folded his arms across his tiny chest. His legs were gaped open, but luckily I could not see underneath. Besides, I'd seen that scrawny dick of his on dozens of occasions. "They are prostitutes. Why should it matter if I treat them right or not?"

"Why? Because they are women. Surely, your mother taught you better than that."

He leaned forward and draped his arms over his knees. "And you're trying to tell me that _you_ are going to treat them better?" He laughed loudly. "You gotta be kidding me! Jasper isn't a saint, you know? He has women in the back rooms fucking for hundreds of dollars and you dare question my ethics! Please!"

Edward sighed and stood to his feet. "Ladies!" he said loud and clear. "You are under new management! My first order is for you all to stay where you are and do not move!"

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder; his eyes were empty and emotionless. He quickly moved his hand to his left hip and with a flip of his shirt tail, he exposed a gun in a holster. I gasped and realized that that was what I had felt.

"What the fuck man!" Dre eyes had grown two times their normal size. "Are you fucking crazy!" He was looking death straight in the eyes. He had no way to defend himself, since all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist.

Edward took a step forward, until he and Dre's legs were inches away from touching. He held the gun outward and placed the steel right between Dre's eyes. Dre's parted his lips and his breath was shaky. His eyes were now crossed as he stared at the gun pressed against his skin. I saw the sweat forming on his forehead. Dre was scared shitless.

"Why should I let a fucking piece of scum like you live? You're not even worth my bullet."

"T-Then don't shoot me, m-man," stuttered Dre. "Take 'em. Take 'em all."

Edward spat, "I don't want them all, you idiot. I want this one right behind me. Are you going to give her up?"

"S-Sure, sure."

"Good." He looked over his shoulder again and now I saw emotion in his eyes. "Bella, give the girls these instructions. Fifteen minutes after we leave, call the ambulance. Everything will be taken care of from there."

I rushed to my feet, glanced at Dre and wondered if this would be the last time that I would see him. I was halfway down the hall when Edward said, "Oh and Bella, pick one to come with us," followed by a gunshot.

I jumped and the girls screamed loudly when they heard the gunshot as well. I opened the door to the bedroom and the room was filled with a bunch of girls that I did not recognize. They were very young, maybe fifteen and sixteen years old, but the way that they were dolled up, you would think that they were much older. Cherie was crouched down in a corner with her hands over her head. She started rocking back and forth. "Cherie."

She jumped when I touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she yelled and looked up at me. She wrapped her arms around my legs as if she were child who sought comfort from her mother. I rubbed my fingers through her hair as she whimpered against my legs. "Sshh, it's okay. Calm down."

"I-Is Dre dead?" she asked.

"I-" I was at loss of words. Of course Dre was dead. I was certain no one could have survived such a close range blow. No one.

"Bella! Let's go!"

I looked around the room at the girls who probably would be sent to juvenile detention or maybe to an adoption home. I had to save only one. They all looked so sad and lost. I imagined that I had those same eyes once and probably still do. "Cherie, you're going with me." I looked at the girls. "When fifteen minutes pass, call the ambulance. You girls are going to go somewhere safe. You are going to meet people who are going to love you the way that you are supposed to be loved. You don't…deserve a life like this. I wish you all the best of luck."

I pulled Cherie to her feet and walked out of the bedroom. When I made it back to the living room area, Edward stood near the front door, with blood splattered across his shirt.

"Oh God!" screamed Cherie. She had glanced at Dre's deceased body. I pulled her towards my chest, to shield the image, but in the end I looked at him too. Red specks of blood covered the wall along with brain matter that oozed from out the back of his head and over the white, leather couch. Dre's body was slumped over to the side and his eyes wide opened. I looked towards Edward who had the door opened for us.

Even after killing someone he was still the perfect gentleman. "Ladies first."

* * *

**Well, how did you like this chapter? Rosalie is still the bitch of the family. Emmett is still the goofy jock and Esme…Esme is just buck wild, lol. Carlisle is still slightly nice and Edward is slightly insane. I love crazy folks. If you are into anime and watches Naruto, then I am sure you understand why I compared Edward to Rock Lee. Look him up if you know nothing about him.**

**This has nothing to do with this story, but to all my readers who are reading Stay With Me Forever, I apologize for not updating. I am having a major case of writer's block on how to continue the story…the plot is becoming a little tricky. But once I get my idea more evolved, then you will have an update. So bear with me, please.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6  Meet The Cullens

**GangstaSummoner: Sorry for the semi-long wait. I kinda rushed this one, wish resulted in it being crappy. Not the story, just with my grammar and whatnot. Next time, I'll know to check everything over and over again before sending it to my beta. Shout out to my beta, Lezlee, thanks girl for putting up with me! Now, I give you chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Meet the Cullens**

That had to be the dumbest thing I'd done in my entire life. Well, it wasn't like I had any other choice. I mean, Edward just murdered Dre, some thirty minutes ago, in cold blood and expected me to be cool about it. It took him less than a minute to destroy all Dre had created; all Cat Eyez and I had worked more than five years for, and now it was all gone. He came in and took control; and most importantly, he'd staked his claim on me. When Edward placed that bullet between Dre's eyes, I lost my pimp. I belonged to no one but myself. I had the right to use my body in any way that I saw fit.

It was when he led Cherie and me into his enormous, warm home, that I knew that I had to milk him out of every last dime he had. Edward Cullen was not going to have me as his own personal sex slave. He had to pay for it just like the tricks on the streets did. If he wanted a hooker on his arm, he damn sure was going to get it.

Cherie gripped my hand lightly and I squeezed back to reassure her that everything was okay. We were going to be fine. Cherie was still young and a rookie. She barely knew what to do when she ran into a trick. This life scared her. I didn't know much about her because we never got around to talking about her past. I assumed her story was the same as all the rest; a broken home, abused by her daddy, mom probably was a drug addict, and maybe she became sexually active around the age of twelve. It was all the same. I had heard those stories so many times before. Hell, my story was similar.

But if Cherie wanted to survive in this world; she had to forget about her shitty past, say "fuck it" and move on with life. I learned a long time ago, that no one on the streets cares about you or where the hell you came from. They could care less. She should focus on the future and nothing more.

"Welcome to my home ladies," said Edward. He moved briskly toward the bar, grabbed three clear shot glasses and poured rum into the glasses. He looked up and motioned his head for us to come over.

I pulled Cherie along with me and made sure that she stayed close by my side. When we approached the bar, I climbed onto the black bar stool, just as he pushed the glass toward me with the back of his hand.

Cherie climbed onto the stool beside me. Edward pushed the glass toward her and she only stared at it, as if she did not know what to do with it.

I rested my left arm in my lap-it was still sore from the fall- and wrapped my hand around the small glass. I stirred the warm liquid by shaking the glass and looked at Cherie. "Put some Coke and ice in there for her," I suggested. Otherwise, that would be good liquor gone to waste.

"No. I'll drink," she said and picked up the glass. She raised the glass to her lips, the strong scent of the rum making her nose wrinkle. She tilted her head back and swallowed with nervousness. She exhaled deeply and her nostrils flared. With a quick push and pull motion, she let the warm liquid coat the back of her throat. She gasped loudly, placed the glass on the bar counter with a loud thud and reached for her throat as if the rum is burning through her skin. "That is disgusting," she coughed.

I laughed and looked at Edward from under my eyelashes. "I told you to put some Coke in it." I took a quick swig of my drink and savored the taste.

Edward smiled. "You're still wet behind the ears."

"I only started a few days ago. That same night that woman took Icee," said Cherie.

"That woman has a name, you know."

I would have recognized that cold, shallow voice anywhere. It was Rosalie, followed by Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, all dressed as if they had just come from a night out on the town. I dropped my glass on the bar counter, the shot glass spun around in a circle and eventually landed flat on its bottom. I thrummed my fingers against the granite top and tried to restrain myself. It took all the strength that I had to not grab the glass in front me and chuck it at the matriarch of their family, Esme. Trust me; I had a hit out on her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone has a serious temper," said Alice. She has something coming from me, too. _Taking my damn money. She definitely doesn't know who the hell she is fucking with._ She hung onto Jasper's arm like a little kid, swinging his arm from left the right. "So, Edward, you got your gift. What do you think?"

Edward looked over the rim of his glass and swallowed the liquid. I watched as the muscles in his throat contracted, which caused his Adam's apple to bob up and down. He placed the glass down. "She's perfect."

Alice jumped up and down and grinned as if she had hit the jackpot. "I told you so."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Esme move toward me, her brown boots tapped against the floor and her hair bounced around her heart-shaped face. She had an unusual smile on her face; a warm and welcoming smile. I groaned loudly. _Does she dare speak to me after what she did?_

"I would like to apologize for my actions. That was very rude and un-lady like of me."

I sighed, rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth. "Whatever, lady."

She quickly grabbed me by the arm, her nails buried deep into my skin. I tried to yank my arm away, but she held on tightly. That warm, motherly smile of hers had vanished completely. "You are in my house now and you are going to respect me." I heard the authority in her voice, even though her words were as soft as a bug. "I paid good money for that bastard, Dre's hotel suite, and I _do not_ want it to go to waste." She looked over her shoulder at her family and back toward me, with a burning anger behind those deep golden eyes. "You work for us now. Do you understand?" Her grasp grew tighter and her words became even sterner. "_Do you understand?_"

I finally was able to pull my arm away. "Yeah."

"Good, and Emmett show the other girl where she will be sleeping. She looked toward Edward and gave him a warning glare. "Take it easy on her, okay? She's still sore."

"No problem there, Mom," said Edward with a hint of excitement.

It was obvious who wore the pants in the house. Carlisle said absolutely nothing when Esme practically chewed me out. He just stood there with a blank stare on his face. Esme reached for his hand and led him up the stairs. Jasper and Alice disappeared into one of the rooms toward the back of the house and Emmett, Rosalie and Cherie were not far behind them.

That left me and Edward alone.

I had to figure Edward out. I already knew that he was a crazy white boy, with a possible split personality. He turned charming and sweet Edward off in a heartbeat; and turned insane, hardcore Edward on with the flick of a switch. Which one was the real Edward? If I wanted everything to go into my favor, I had to do whatever it took. You can call me a gold-digger if you want, but I am going for what is rightfully mine. I knew Dre was not much of anything, but he gave me something to do. I made more money than what I would ever have made at Sonic. Dre gave me that and I would be damned if I let that pompous, rich trick take that away from me!

"So, Edward, are all of them you brothers and sisters?" I asked.

His tall body strolled around the bar and took a seat on the stool to my right. He propped his long arms on the counter and pressed his back against the counter's edge. "Just Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper's last name is Hale. They're twins."

"Oh," I said as I tried to sound as interested as possible. "I thought you all were related because of the golden eyes."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, we get that all the time. Esme has a fondness for golden-eyed people. It is a unique color, don't you think?"

"Very," I mumbled.

He jumped off the stool and then pulled me down as well. "I want to show you something."

I sighed. "I hope it explains my purpose for being here. What did they do with Cherie?"

"She's with the other girls," he said and pulled me toward the back room, which Cherie and the rest of the Cullen siblings had entered. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pulled it open. The door led to a long hallway. Very old pictures hung from the walls, even one that looked completely ancient, and encased in glass. I barely got a good look at it, but I did see four men standing around; two blondes and two with black hair.

We turned quickly into another hallway which had doors on either side. I listened closely for any familiar sounds.

A man yelled, _"Fuck! This one is so tight! Where did you find this one, Emmett?"_

"_Can't say," _said Emmett. _"All I know is that she is fresh meat."_

"_Stop it, please!"_ yelled a female in pain.

"Cherie?" I turned my head in the direction of the door, my eyes widened with shock. "Cherie!" Even though I wanted her to forget all the pain of her past, I still felt sorry for her. When we were with Dre, it was like we had a choice, but now we were being forced to do things for absolutely nothing. It was wrong.

"Shut up!" yelled Edward as he pulled me to his chest and covered my mouth with his hand. "I am going to need you to be quiet."

I shook my head from left to right, my deep brown locks brushed against his fingers. "No," I said in a muffled voice.

He nodded his head up and down. "Yes. You are going to be quiet and do as I say. I own you now, Icee. There is no changing that. You need to accept it." He opened the door that we stood in front of. I could still hear Cherie's cries for help.

The door opened to a stairwell, which led to an area which I assumed was the basement. The perfectly-built, black stairs barely made a sound as we walked down them. The area was pretty large; it was so big that they could fit at least ten cars or maybe more in it. The walls were red, with black furniture pressed against it.

It was almost set up like Wonderland's VIP rooms, minus the strip poles. _Oh wait, there is one._ Right in the corner was a stripper's pole sitting on a velvet platform.

"Look who finally made it back," said a dark-skinned man with long, black dreadlocks that fell over his shoulders. He approached us from around the wall to my left. In his left hand he had a red, plastic cup and did a quick, complicated handshake with Edward. "James and I have been waiting on you all day, man."

It wasn't long before another guy showed up and dressed like a stoner, punk-rock type of guy. I actually smelled the weed and alcohol on him. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his faded jeans and touched his dirty, blonde ponytail with his free hand.

His olive colored T-shirt clung to his biceps and other muscles. "Who is this?"

"James, Laurent this is Icee," said Edward.

"Oh, the hooker," chuckled James.

Laurent laughed, eyed me up and down, and nodded in approval. "She is very nice. A lot better than that last one you had."

"You mean, Tanya?" asked James. "Yeah, man, that bitch was psycho."

_Who is Tanya?_ I looked towards Edward and back to his friends; they walked back over to the black sectional and plopped down in front of the small table.

Edward pulled me along and leaned into me. He whispered into my ear, "Get out of those clothes."

I looked at him with a scowl on my face and held my head up high. "What are you getting at?"

"You're going to strip for me and my friends."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Do you not understand that I have fractured ribs, bruises and a dislocated shoulder?"

"You'll heal in no time." He walked away from me and took a seat on the sectional next to his two idiots of friends. "I wanted to show off my prize to you guys."

Laurent hit Edward in the arm and smiled brightly. "You are such a fucking show off."

"You got a problem with it?"

"None at all."

Edward looked at me and nodded his head. "Please continue."

I glared back at him and smirked. _You want to show off, Edward Cullen. I'll show _you_ a show off._

I unzipped my jacket slowly, shrugged it off my shoulders and arms and tossed it to the carpet floor. Underneath I had nothing on but the old dress I had on from a few days before. I walked toward Edward and his friends and decided to give Laurent a little attention first. Edward had to wait his turn. I began to dance seductively in front of Laurent; he had a huge grin on his face. I could already tell that he was getting pretty happy down below and I hadn't touched him yet. I played with my hair and swayed my hips to the erotic beat in my head.

I took a step forward, got on my hands and knees and slowly crawled toward Laurent like a lion on the prowl. I swung my hair out of my face, but it instantly fell back into place and shielded the right side of my face. When I made it between his dark blue jeans clad legs, I placed my small hands on his thighs, where I rubbed my hands from his knees, over his thighs, across the ripped abs I felt under his shirt and then his chest.

He glanced at Edward from time to time, I suppose trying to figure out if my touching him like this was cool. When he saw that Edward approved of it, he said, "Oh, man, Icee, you are definitely the shit."

I smirked. "I'm just getting started."

I stood to my feet and continued to dance in front of him, before straddling his lap. He was already hard as a rock beneath me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face, pulled him closer and leaned in as if I was going to kiss him. Edward watched me with a straight line of a smile on his face. _Bad idea, Edward._ I leaned down, bypassed his face and barely touched my lips against the hot skin of Laurent's neck. "Do you like that?" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh, hell yeah." He placed his hands on my hips and suddenly cuffed my ass in the palms of hands. "Damn, you're soft."

"Is that so?" I muttered against his chest, my fingernails rubbed over his hard arms. I scooted down and moved my fingers to his belt buckle.

"That is enough, Bella," said Edward.

I looked up and pouted my lips. "But I'm not finished. Oh, I see. Daddy is getting a little impatient." I moved to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Is that it, huh?"

"Everybody leave." His voice was stern.

Laurent and James stood to their feet. "Man, I didn't even get a chance," groaned James as he stared at the both of us. "You owe me."

"I don't owe you a damn thing! Now get out!"

All it took was Edward raising his voice to get his friends out. They hurried up the stairs, not before they took the weed that was on the bar.

As soon as the door closed, Edward flipped me onto the sectional with my back pressed against the arm rest. The hardness of the arm rest pushed into my sore shoulder, but I did my best to conceal the pain it caused me. I looked up at Edward and his hands instantly found my body; he groped and touched me in many different places. His hands worked quickly as he pulled the thin material of my dress off my body. The thin dress tore easily.

Moments later I was completely naked.

His golden hues gazed at my body and took in everything I had to offer, from areas of flawless white skin and faded black and blue bruises here and there. For some reason, he smiled. "Perfect. Not too big, not too little. You're just right for me."

I thought of Cat Eyez when he said that. I remembered when she mentioned that some guys liked smaller women and others liked bigger women. I had found one of the few guys who preferred smaller women.

"You want me?" I asked, looking up at him with my chocolate brown eyes.

"Do I have to ask?"

"It would be out of character if you didn't."

He leaned down low enough for me to feel his warm breath between the cleft of my chest. His long tongue twirled around my left nipple and sucked on it slowly. "Mmm…Can I have these?" He opened his mouth a little wider and I could have sworn he had most of my breast engulfed in his mouth.

I inhaled sharply. I didn't want to be turned on by him. I knew how to fake pleasure, but my body was not cooperating. My body _wanted_ Edward Cullen, when my mind didn't. It wanted Jacob Black.

When he released my right breast from his mouth, his warm saliva covered my breast, leaving it moist and cold. He gave the same attention to the left one, before moving upward. "Can I have this?" He placed a gentle kiss at the crook of my neck, which quickly turned into nibbling. His tongue darted across the spot he had just kissed and traced along my neck. He pulled at my earlobe with his perfectly white teeth before he flicked his tongue at the entrance to of my ear.

I'd met some freaky guys in my five years of doing this, but not once had a man stuck his tongue in my ear. Edward was definitely a freak.

He looked me dead in the eyes, his erection pressed against the fly of his slacks. "I know you are going to give me those lips."

I thought that he was talking about the lips on my face, but I was wrong. He moved down below and pressed his hand against my throbbing pussy. My pussy wanted him, but I didn't. It had a mind of its own. I could tell that I was slightly lubricated, but not to the point of being juicy and sleek.

"I'll just have to get this a little wetter for you." He was head first between my legs and staring my pussy down as if it was a weird science experiment. I felt his fingers as he rubbed them against my clit, which caused me to moan just a bit. He flicked and poked at it. Each time he did that, I bit down on my bottom lip. I didn't want him to hear me moan out loud for him. With his pointer and middle fingers he spread my lips apart, and exposed my pink folds. He leaned forward and licked at my warmth. "You taste sweet, Bella. Very sweet."

He applied pressure here and there and tried his best to make me scream. When he saw that that was not working, he slides two fingers inside of me. I shook my head from left to right, arched my back and squeezed my vaginal muscles tightly. I couldn't hold back the moans anymore. He saw the agony on my reddened face as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"Fuck!" I managed to get out and moaned loudly.

Edward had a shit eating grin on his face as he watched my reactions. He saw the agony and pain on my face. He saw that I was on the edge and needed to be released. My body trembled as I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart thumped against my chest and I gasped out loud. He moved his fingers quickly now, pushing me to the edge. I couldn't take it anymore. I propped my body weight on my elbows, even though my shoulder and ribs were killing me, I barely felt a thing. I stared down at him with intense brown eyes and worked my hips against his fingers.

I held his gaze to the very end.

I swung my head back and exhaled deeply as my body shuddered and my orgasm took control. "Oh…god…"

He slipped his fingers out of me, stuck them into his mouth and savored my juices. "Mmm…"

I rested my head against the arm of the sectional; sweat covered my body from head to toe. I felt like I had just been fucked senseless. I tilted my head to the side and looked at Edward.

He said, "Next time your punishment is going to be far worse."

I scoffed and rubbed my fingers through my damp hair. "I had no idea that I was being punished. Thank you for that."

* * *

Soon after my first sexual encounter with Edward, I learned more about the Cullen family. They were partners in a sex ring, right in the heart of L.A. They never dealt with child prostitution and preferring girls sixteen years and older. After dolling the girls under eighteen up, they could easily pass as an adult. I didn't see how that made any of this legal, but Carlisle had connections throughout the city, at the mayor's office and even in the LAPD. That was how Esme knew Officer Davis. The city was corrupted; so corrupted that a doctor could run a sex ring without getting busted for it.

Each Cullen family member had a part in the family business. Alice and Jasper were co-owners of Wonderland. Emmett was a bodyguard and overseer for a house they had in Beverley Hills, where tricks would come to do things with the girls. Rosalie helped Esme with luring the girls in. Esme was the overseer of the whole operation while Carlisle was away, she even recruit girls. And Carlisle was the boss over it all. He and a friend of the family, Aro, were actually shipping girls from Italy to California and back. Edward was the spoiled brat of the family and Carlisle and Esme's only biological son. One day he would take over his father's position and everything else was just training.

It amazed me how everyone knew about this, but they were still able to get away with it. It only reminded me that everything about this city is corrupted and there is no changing that.

The girls that were not being shipped out lived in the Cullen's home; they had a wing all to themselves. _I_ wasn't allowed to mingle with them. Edward did not want me hanging out with them for some reason. So, I ended up being confined to his bedroom. Although I was free to walk around the house, that wing was forbidden. At first, I thought the girls were treated well. It seemed like Esme treated them like adopted children…Well, children that she owned and forced to have sex with strangers for money. She even hired tutors who came in during the morning to help them.

I'd never seen anything like it. The Cullens way of treating their workers was very peculiar, especially when it came down to an education. They was creating a different breed of prostitutes; educated prostitutes. Most girls dropped out of school and never went back; that was the norm. It's like they are saying "you may be a prostitute, but you are going to get a GED."

The whole thing was bizarre.

I fell back on the king sized bed and stretched my hands out toward the white ceiling above me. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the picture of Edward in his black graduation cap and gown. I sighed. _Why can't I have a tutor?_ I rolled over onto my side. It wasn't fair at all. I was the oldest of all the girls here, yet I could not get a tutor to help me. I wanted to learn too. I had dreams at one time too. I wanted to be an English teacher, but I guess that idea is gone down the drain.

"Bella? Are you in there?" asked Cherie from the other side of the door.

I sat up straight when I heard her voice. I climbed off of the bed and hurried to the door. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and opened it. "Cherie, what are you doing here?" I whispered and pulled her into the room. "Do you want to get into trouble?"

"Why does it matter?" She brushed her bangs out of her face. It was then when I saw her red, puffy eyes; they were filled with tears. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She dropped her hands into her lap and looked at me; her tears poured down her redden cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I sat beside her and took her hand in mine. "You can tell me."

Cherie held her head down and sniffed softly. She shook her head, as if she did not want to talk about it. She looked up and sniffed again. "T-they hurt me so much, Icee. I hate it here!" She looked at me with sad eyes. "Why did you have to save me? Why couldn't you leave me with those other girls? At least they went somewhere better than this."

"Cherie." I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back in a circular motion. "What did they do to you?"

She sighed, "I've done things…That I would never do…My body hurts everywhere." She stared at me dead in the eyes. "Do you know that four men ran a train on me last night? Four fucking men! Then two lesbians showed up with toys and things after that!"

I turned away and cringed at the thought. A train was one thing that I had never experienced before; I never wanted to.

She went on. "Imagine raw dicks being rammed into your pussy and your ass; and then having to take a fucking rubber dick! It's a terrible feeling."

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You know absolutely nothing about what is really going on! Nothing at all! They got you all pampered up and treating the rest of us like shit!" she yelled. She pulled away from me and continued to take her frustration out of me. I took every last envious blow that she threw me way. "It's your fault!"

_It's always my fault._

"What's so damn special about you, Icee?"

_I wish I knew._

"I hate you!"

_Yeah, well I hate myself even more._

Cherie finally calmed down and then she sighed. "They are sending me away."

"To where?" I asked.

"Italy. Some place called Volterra. Have you heard of it?"

I shook my head. "No."

She rested her head against my shoulder. "I'm scared. W-What if I don't…survive?"

I reached for her hand and squeezed it hard. "You just have to be strong. Live for each day and never give up. I know that it is going to be hard, but you have to try. I want you to stay on their good side, okay?"

"I should call the police."

I sighed. "You remember what happened to Dre. Please, Cherie, don't cross the line. Just do as they say and maybe one day you can return home."

"Return home? Return to what? I have no home to go to. My parent's are both dead. Who is going to take care of me?"

The front door closed from downstairs with a loud thud. High heels could be heard as they tapped against the hardwood floor. "I'm home!"

I stood to my feet. "You have to hurry. Get out. It's Esme." Panic ran through me. I only hoped that Cherie could sneak out of my room without being caught. The idea was nearly impossible, since she had to go downstairs and cross over to the east wing.

She stomped her feet and shook her head. "I am _not_ going with that bitch downstairs. No way!"

"You're leaving anyway."

"So. I am not going to let her torture me like that ever again."

"So, this is where you've been, Cherie."

We turned our heads slowly to the sound of Esme's voice. She leaned against the door frame with her hand on her hip. She tilted her head for Cherie to follow her. "Let's go, Cherie."

I wanted to give Cherie a hug because I had a feeling that would be the last time I saw her. But it was Esme who stopped our painful goodbye. "Don't you dare think of touching her," she said through clenched teeth. "Get over here, now!"

Cherie looked at me once again and mouthed goodbye before she rushed to Esme's side. I heard Esme say, "You're on the first plane going out tonight," after she closed the door.

After that, I never saw Cherie again.

* * *

"_Icee? Are you listening to me? JB is coming back!"_

I stare at the small, black cell phone in front of me in total shock. I part my lips to speak, but nothing will come out. I can't even get my mouth to form a word, I am just that shocked about it. I reach for the bottle of water next to my phone and raise it to my lips. I sigh lightly as the cool liquid soothes my thirst before putting it back on the table. Cat Eyez's loud voice continues to blast through the speakers. _"Isabella, say something, damn it!"_

I still could not form a coherent sentence.

"_Icee, the man who dick whipped you is coming back to L.A.! Let's go celebrate or something!"_

_Celebrate? I couldn't celebrate._

I can't celebrate because I have Edward Cullen to worry about and he keeps tabs on me wherever I go, like I am his child or something. I barely get days off like this, for time to myself. Even on days like today, Edward is always with me or somewhere lurking in the bushes. I look around to see if I see any familiar faces outside of the small diner. I lean forward and pull my cell phone closer to me. "Cat Eyez, are you still there?"

"_Yes, did you hear anything that I said?"_

"Yeah, I heard everything. How sure are you about this?"

"_Positive. My connection never lies."_

"Is that so? What did you have to do to get him to talk?"

She pauses for a second. _"Well, _she_ just wanted to talk. She paid me one hundred bucks just to listen to her."_

"She?"

"_Yeah, some girl named Leah Clearwater. She's in town for JB." _She trails on, _"You would not believe this, but this girl has some serious issues. Like she is crazy about this dude, but she is thinking she might be bisexual…"_

I am not paying Cat Eyez much attention. My mind is elsewhere. I need to think. "How long is this Leah chick going to be in town?"

"_Just a week and then she is going back to La Push. Why do you ask?"_

I have the perfect plan. I smile to myself as I play out the scene in my head. I am going to seduce this Leah person out of all of her information.

"_Icee, you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking."_

"What's that?"

"_You know exactly what I am talking about. Leave that girl out of this!"_

"Why are you getting so defensive all of sudden? Did that girl turn you out or something?"

"_Look, you little toothpick! Do not start with me, okay? She is a sweet girl and she does not need to be played with."_

"Whatever. I will just use whatever skills are necessary."

**Thank you all for the faves, alerts and reviews. I look forward to reading them all. Now, I promise there will be a lot of Jacob Black in the next chapter. Maybe the whole chapter will be dedicated to him. I haven't started on it yet, but look out for it. See ya in chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7 JB and Cherries

**GangstaSummoner: Hey folks! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. I am really proud of this chapter. I don't know what it is. Writing in Jake's POV was fun and entertaining. I hope you learn something about JB. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – JB and Cherries**

"_Jake, be still please!" yelled my mom, Sarah, as she looked at me through the rearview mirror of our small, white Neon. She brought her attention quickly to the long stretch of road outside of Forks; we had just come back from a trip to the movies in Port Angeles._

_Like any six year old I was a rambunctious child. To tell you the truth, I was hard-headed. I undid my seat belt and slipped down to the floor. My body was crammed between the back seat and the back of the passenger's seat, where my dad, Billy, sat comfortably. He tapped his fingers against the arm rest to the beat of the light jazz which flowed throughout the car. I crawled over to the other side behind my mother's seat; there was more room because her seat was directly on the steering wheel. She drove like she could not see over the steering wheel, when she was just about as tall as my dad. She was paranoid about something random she had dreamed. She said that she saw her own death. She died in a car accident in her dream. Since then she had been extra careful._

_I stared down at the gray carpet below me and found crumbs and old, stale potato chips on the floor. Nearby, I saw my small, toy Corvette I'd lost earlier that week. I reached for it and heard my mother's voice again. She sounded pissed off. "Jacob Black! Get up from there!"_

"_Get back in your seat Jake!" yelled my father as he brought his attention to me as well. I looked up at him with my dark brown eyes. He reached over and spanked me on my leg. "Get up there!"_

_I felt the tears swell in my eyes as I crawled back onto the back seat. The tears fell over my hot cheeks just as I buckled my seat belt. I stared at my parent's who looked at me as if they were sorry that they made me cry. My mother's high cheekbones pulled into a smile and she whispered, "Stop crying."_

They weren't paying any attention to the road.

_My father added, "Suck it up, kiddo, you're a Black and we don't cry."_

They are so busy worrying about me, that they didn't hear the 18-wheeler blowing its horn when my mom pulled back out into the highway.

_I nodded my head and dried my tears with the front of my black shirt. "Okay."_

_I never expected what happened next. None of us did. It was all so sudden._

"_Jaacoobbb!" My mother's voice was high pitched as she shrieked out in pain._

I gasp loudly as I sit up in my king-size bed; breathing heavily and my warm, russet skin breaks out into a cold sweat. I lean over, grab the glass of water from off the black night stand and take a long gulp. I sigh and place the glass back on the night stand. _Ugh! These dreams are driving me up the wall._ I tilt my head against the white wall behind my headboard and stare at the darken ceiling. _The dreams won't go away._

Fifteen years later and the shit still bothers me. My mother died that night and my father was paralyzed from the waist down, he's been in a wheelchair ever since. I have two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. When mom died and dad became disabled, they were only twelve years old. They instantly fell into the role as the women of the house. Mom's death didn't bother them at all.

I was a different story.

Mom's death traumatized me. The thought of seeing my mother's lifeless body slumped over with blood oozing from her head, scares me to death. _I hate it._

"Baby, are you okay?"

I glance at the woman who is lying naked beside me, a head full of curly, fiery, red hair which covers her bare shoulders and falls to the middle of her back. The white sheet which is tangled around her legs exposes the pale skin at the arch of her back. She looks at me with sleep in her green eyes. I rub my fingers through her soft hair and return the smile. "I'm fine."

She tilts her head to the side. "Did you have another dream?"

Victoria is a tad bit older than I am. She isn't old enough for me to call her mom, but she will be hitting thirty pretty soon. I met her at a club in Seattle some months ago and she jumped on me like I was Jesus Christ in the flesh. You should've seen how she threw herself at me. It was pathetic and I felt sorry for her. So, I brought her to my apartment, fucked the shit out of her and now I can't get rid of her ass. It was never my intention to have a relationship with her. I don't do the whole relationship thing much anyway, but she was so persistent.

Don't get me wrong, Victoria is a cool woman, but she is not the one for me. She is one of those women who start to freak out when she reaches thirty and wants to get married and have kids. She's not thirty _just_ _yet_, but she pressures me too much and I am getting tired of it. I am only twenty-one years old, what the fuck would I look like married with a bunch of kids hanging off my legs.

I don't need that at all. I can't raise a kid like this. I sell dope every other day, I travel a lot and on top of that I have people out to kill me. What kind of life is that for a child and his father? And Victoria knows all of this, yet she continues to pester me about it. If I wasn't such of a gentleman, I would tell her, "Look, bitch, you need to get the fuck up out of here. I ain't looking for a wife, but that pussy sure was good."

"Excuse me?"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Victoria rises up quickly and looks at me with anger and confusion across her face. Her hair dangles around her cheeks and over her shoulders. "So, that's what you think, huh?" She moves quickly to climb out of the bed and wraps the sheet around her naked form. "I'm just some cheap whore!" Even when she bends down to pick up articles of her clothing she continues to yell at the top of her lungs. "I know all about those sluts you slept with in Cali and other places!"

I rest my back against the headboard and watch every move that she makes. _I am going to keep my cool. If she wants to curse, me out then let her. Just relax, Jake._

"Even though I knew you were fucking those bitches, I still let you have this pussy raw and everything!" Throughout all of her yelling and cursing, she manages to put on her red, form-fitting dress with nothing on underneath, not even panties.

_God, she looks good. If she wasn't pissed off at me, I'll probably take another spin on her for old time's sake_

"Are you listening to me, JB? What if I caught AIDS or herpes or something like that?" She stomps her foot so loud against the floor, I think the people in the apartment below could hear her. "I swear to God, if I have _any_ kind of disease from you…I am going to kill your mother-fucking ass!"

I fold my arms across my chest, not even attempting to make peace with her. It is all said and done. "Okay."

"Okay? _Okay?_ This is not _okay_ Jacob Black! This is my freaking life here and you are screwing it up!"

I sigh loudly. _Go home already._ I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I don't bother to put on my sweat pants or boxers. Hell, this is my apartment and if I feel like walking around with my ass out, then so be it. I walk toward her and drape my arm over her shoulders. She looks startled as I lead her out of my bedroom, through the hallway to the living room and toward the front door. I wrap my hand around the golden doorknob, turn and open it. I gently push her out into the hallway, just as scantily-clad as she was when she got here.

"Jake? Are you serious? Don't do this," she pleads.

I bend down to pick up her shoes from the floor and throw them out the door. Pushing the door inward with my right hand, I stick my head through the crack. "And the pussy _really_ was good," I say before I shut the door in her face.

I press my back against the white door and tilt my head to the side just as she starts pounding on the door like a mad woman. I can feel the vibration of her fists making contact with the door and I sigh lightly. "Go home, Victoria."

"Jake. Look, I'm sorry." I can tell that she is pretty close to the door because her voice sounds muffled. "Open the door."

I don't say anything.

Her voice is low and seductive. "Let me make this up to you. I'll do all your favorite things for you."

I groan again. I hate it when women beg. I mean, I'm good. I'm _really_ good and every now and then I don't mind when women beg for my dick, just not now.

I push away from the door, leaving Victoria to beg all she wants. She is _not_ coming back into my apartment. I rub my fingers over the top of my head as I walk toward the kitchen, at the left side of the apartment. _I miss my hair_. I decided to cut my hair for precautionary reasons. No one has seen me with short hair since I was very young, so I doubt if anyone will recognize me. I open the refrigerator door, grab the jug of orange juice from off the top shelf and a glass from the top cabinet. I place the glass on the counter, pour the orange juice and put it back into the fridge.

With my glass in hand, I walk over to the wall made completely out of glass. I scan over the city of Seattle in the middle of the night and let my thoughts wander. I am twenty-one years old, with a high school diploma, but no college degree and anything else to show for it. Sure this apartment is nice and all, but I've done nothing legal to deserve it. I stare at my tall, muscular reflection in the window. I am no longer that little hard-headed boy, but a grown man. I am no longer that scrawny teenager with the long hair. I am JB, a man who is on a mission to possibly make things right with his life. But first, I have to handle some business.

I turn around suddenly when I hear my phone ringing in my bedroom. While I take a long sip of my orange juice, I walk down the hallway to my bedroom. When I enter my room, I place my glass next to the empty water glass and pick up my cell phone. I stare at the large screen only to see one of my best friend's names in bold text. I press the green 'send' button and place the phone against my ear.

"Whatever hoe you got over there, dump her and come down to La Push."

I sit down on the edge of my bed. "Quil, seriously man, not all of them are hoes."

I can hear him laughing loudly into the phone. "Yeah, right. Like you're really gone all classy with the women. Where's Victoria? She is sort of classy. Kind of."

"She's gone."

"You dumped her? You dumped her tonight didn't you?"He pauses. "I knew it! What did she do? You caught her with another dude, huh? I told you she wasn't worth the time."

I sigh. "Actually, it just wasn't working out. She was getting all pushy and clingy."

"You say that about all your girlfriends. Seriously, you need to stop playing with those girls. You come across like a good guy and then you just leave them like you don't give a damn."

"Look. Did you call to lecture me or did you call for business?"

He senses that he is irritating me. "I called because we're going to L.A. in a little while and Sam wants you to come with us. You are his right hand man after all."

"You know I can't go to L.A."

"Don't tell me you are going to chicken out on me?"

"I'm not ready."

"You're not ready? I say we smoke those fools and call it a day."

"I'll come down this weekend. I need to see Pops and my sisters. I'm sure they are worried about me."

"Alright and you better show up."

"Sure, sure," I say and press the red 'end' button.

* * *

_I hate this place. I hate this road. God, I hate this damn road!_

As I stare ahead of me, images of that night float throughout my mind. I tap my thumbs against the black, leather steering wheel. I can feel my hands become clammy and wet. My breathing increases and my heart pounds against my chest. I use my left hand to wipe of the sweat on my forehead and my right hand to turn up the AC in the brand new Lexus I bought a week ago. As the cool air swarms around me and fills my car; I try to calm myself down.

_Come on Jake. You can do this. It's just a road. You are going to be fine._

_I am not going to be fine._ I pull my car over to the side of the road, open the door and get out. I slam the door shut and walk around to the front of the car. Pushing my body against the grill, I hardly notice the heat on the back of my jeans. I reach into my pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes. As I stare at the dark green package in my hand, I wonder why do I have this crap, when am not a big smoker. Usually I have one when my nerves are up. Of course, I can always smoke my product, _that_ would definitely calm my nerves, but I learned a long time ago, that that was never the right thing to do.

Reaching into my other pocket I grab the lighter, pull out a cigarette and place the pack back into my back pocket. Placing the cigarette to my lips, I light it and take a long drag, letting my hand fall to my side. Looking up to see the gray clouds linger overhead I think this is the perfect weather for this place. It never stops raining. Slowly, I look down the road and only to see the marker yards away from me…A white cross surrounded by flowers and other Quileute trinkets.

"Fuck!" I pluck the cigarette out of my hand and rush back into my car just as the rain begins to fall. When I get back in the car, I flip on my windshield wipers and turn off the AC. I stare at the white cross one more time, look away for a second and drive off. _I hate this road!_

When I arrive in La Push, everything is pretty much the same. Nothing has changed from the last time I was here. The same old houses are still in the same place, the lodge is the same color and my home is pretty much the same as well.

As I turn down the muddy, gravel driveway and attempt to dodge as many pot-holes as possible, I can see my house straight ahead. It is a small wooden house, with narrow windows and a plain red paint job. The place needs a face-lift, but I knew my old man wouldn't like that. At least he could let me get those pot-holes filled or something. When I pull up behind my dad's truck and Rachel and Rebecca's red and blue Ford Focuses, I turn the engine off and get out the car.

As I walk toward the porch, water splashes against my black tennis shoes and pant-legs. I jog up the wooden steps and take a deep breath when I reach the door. I wipe my feet on the 'welcome' mat and knock on the door. I wait patiently until I hear the sound of someone stirring around on the other side of the door.

"I got it dad!" It is the voice of my sister, Rebecca. I watch as she pulls the curtain back and suddenly her eyes grow wide. The curtain sways back into place and the door opens. "Jake!" she squeals and wraps her arms around me like she hasn't seen me in years. It has only been six months.

"Hey, Becky." I wrap my arms around her body and hug her tight.

She pulls away from me and motions for me to come inside. It's strange how sometimes I feel like a stranger in my own home. "Rach! Dad! Jake's home!"

I stand in the middle of the living room with my hands at my side, Rebecca on my right and the television blasting into my left ear. I glance around the tiny room; nothing has changed much since my mom's death. A few pictures of us from over the years hang through out the room, along with our high school diplomas each in separate frames and even Rachel's Psychology degree from Washington State.

Rebecca looks at me and says, "I'm so glad you're home, Jake."

"Me too," I whisper. _Although, I wasn't happy to be home. I knew what to expect from a certain someone._

It is not long before my dad rolls in from the kitchen with Rachel behind him. She and Rebecca are the spitting image of my mother. Long black hair, high cheekbones and dark-brown, almond-shaped eyes. I am the spitting image of my father. If you saw a picture of him when he was younger, you would automatically think that it was me.

He looks up towards me, his black hair with a few strands of gray dangles over his shoulders. He nods and gives a light smile. "Welcome home son."

"I'm glad to be home." I walk toward him and bend down to hug him.

He wraps his arms around me and pats me on the back. "How long are you here for?"

"About a week. The boys and I are going to California for a little while."

Rachel inhales harshly, through her teeth and frowns when I mention California. "When are you going to stop bullshitting around, Jacob? Aren't you tired of these little childish games?"

"Rach, stop that," says Rebecca.

"No. He should hear this. I do not want any of that dope or whatever the fuck you are selling in this house. Do you understand? None of it!"

I yell, "I'm not stupid, Rach! Out of respect for dad, I will _never_ do that!"

"You're a liar! I found that pound of weed under your bed!"

"The both of you just…Shut up!" yells our dad.

As I look at him, he looks furious. He grips the arm rest with his hand and continues to frown. He says, "I don't want to hear it. You do this every time he comes home to visit. Every damn time! I'm sick of it! This week is going to be about family and nothing else. I don't want to hear anything about California or whatever the hell you are doing. We all know the deal." He looks over his shoulder towards Rachel who has rage in her eyes. "_You_ should all learn to accept it. Now Jake, are you hungry?" He rolls his wheelchair forward and then turns it to go into the kitchen. Rachel quickly moves out of his way. "I was just about to make a ham, turkey and cheese sandwich. It's _our_ favorite, right?"

"It sure is, Dad." I brush past Rachel, my shoulder barely bumping against hers, before going into the kitchen. I take a seat at the table where my dad is preparing two of his famous sandwiches. It actually feels nice to be at home for a change, minus the family drama.

Later on that night I find myself wandering toward the best thing on our property. My shop. Dad had it built for me when he realized that I was interested in cars. I love cars, actually. I like to take them apart and put them back together. I have no real training when it comes down to my mechanic skills. I learned how to take engines out of cars by reading a bunch of books. If I had lived a normal life, being a mechanic probably would be my job.

I stand on the back porch only to see the shed surrounded by thick trees and bushes and a narrow pathway leading out to it. The roof and walls are both made out of tin and the large double doors are made like barn doors. It isn't raining much, just that misty kind of rain. I jump off the porch, my shoes slosh around in the muddy water as I walk toward the shed. I grab my keys from my back pocket and undo the lock and chain. The chains rattle as I toss it to the ground and swing the doors open. When I step inside I walk to the middle of the large space and reach for the long string to turn the light on. Suddenly the exposed light bulb click on, making the room look dim.

"It's so good to be back." I glance around the shed and sigh loudly. Tools are scattered about on the ground, some near an old engine I used to work on. An old rug lays on the floor, completely covered in oil stains from rubbing my feet on it so many times after work. In a corner is an old, raggedy, grey back seat, next to a bunch of milk crates. In the far back next to an old, rusty red Chevy truck is my baby; a chocolate brown 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. It was the very first car that I'd put all my knowledge to test on. Sadly, I never completed it. I was too busy running the streets for that.

"JB?"

I turn around to see my partner in crime, Sam Uley, standing in the doorway. He is a tall guy with short, black hair and a slightly bigger and more muscular frame than I am. He steps forward, his khaki Timberlands kicking up dirt as he approaches me. "Your dad said that you were back here." He holds his fist out so I could pound it with mine, before stuffing both hands back into his pockets. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking about how much I miss this place."

Sam walks away to pick up one of the crates to sit on. He plops down and looks at me. "Yeah, I miss hanging out here, too. We use to get into some crazy things back then."

"Shit, we still do." I take a seat on a crate beside him.

"So, are you down for Cali?"

"I guess I'll go. I don't have any other choice, now do I?"

"We should stop by Wonderland while we are there. You know, see if they got any new girls. You haven't been there since your sixteenth birthday. I'm sure Jasper and the gals miss you."

I rub the back of my neck and stretch my arms out. "That's true. That girl, Icee, she was good though."

He says, "I remember!" with a little bit of excitement in his tone. "She came out of there looking all dazed and confused. What the _hell_ did you do to her?"

I shrug my shoulders and say with a cocky smirk on my face. "I did what I do best. _I tore that pussy up!_" We both laugh loudly at that one. "I wonder if she is still working there."

"Who knows? I heard that she was one of the Dre's girls."

I lean forward. "Oh yeah, Dre was killed. Did they find out who did it?"

"Not at all. Whoever did it, they have connections."

"It's probably those Italian leeches, the Volturi," I say with disgust in my voice.

Sam looks at me with a concern look on his face. "I want you to watch your back while we are there. Since you basically screwed that Heidi chick over."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that Marcus was her daddy?"

"She had the Volturi family crest _tattooed_ on her _chest_. How could you not know?"

It's true, the tall woman with the long, mahogany hair, olive-green eyes and a banging model-like body actually turned out to be a member of the Volturi family. She had a thing for me back in the summer of 2007, she was about four years older than me and something clicked between us. I wasn't in love with her or anything; she was just eye candy to me. You see, during that summer we were on a job for one of the gangs there. They were a bunch of wimps who were too scared to handle it on their own, so they called us because they feared the Volturi, like most of the world did. _We_ didn't give a damn about the Volturi. How could people who live in some little village in Italy tell us what we can or cannot do?

It was stupid.

I guess you can say that my job is to charm the victim. Well, technically I didn't charm Marcus. I charmed his daughter and fulfilled my mission that same night. Luckily for me she didn't turn me in. You see, the Volturi doesn't need the police. They take matters into their own hands and this is why I am resurfacing after three years.

"Man," I say. "I was drunk. So, you can blame that shit on the alcohol."

Sam laughs. "So, you're quoting Jamie Foxx now?"

"Hell yeah and that is the truth. Besides, Heidi is probably hanging off some old geezer's arm and calling him daddy."

"She made it to the Playboy Mansion and became one of Hugh Hefner's girlfriends."

"Hugh only dates blondes."

"She dyed her hair blonde."

"Well ain't that a bitch."

Sam leans back and booming laughter escapes his mouth. "We should seriously stop! This is wrong!"

I laugh as well. "I'm only stating the facts, my friend."

Sam sighs and stands up. "I'm glad you're back, man. We should do this more often. Emily is probably waiting on me."

I stand up as well. "Yeah, we should. Emily? What happened to Leah?" I ask as I follow him toward the door. "She sounded normal when I told her to set me up with a place in L.A."

"Oh." His voice sounds weary. "We broke up."

"For what?"

"Our personal preferences changed a bit."

"As in?"

He cuts his eyes to the corner and back towards me. "She crossed over to the other side."

"What?" I look at him with confusion written across my face.

"She likes _cherries_."

I cock an eyebrow. "Cherries?"

He looks at his watch and stuffs his hands into his pocket. "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." It didn't take Sam long to jog through the darkened surroundings and back to the front of the house.

_Cherries?_

* * *

"So, Jake, when are you going to settle down and get married?" asks Rebecca as she glances at me from across the small kitchen table. She slowly stirs her spoon in her bowl of cereal and looks back at me.

I cock an eyebrow and peer over the rim of my glass. "I should ask you the same thing. Are you still dating that Samoan guy?"

"I am still dating _Chad_ and we plan on getting married, eventually."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." She sticks a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and pulls it out quickly, dipping it back into the milk filled bowl. "I think you should find someone too. Have you met anyone special? Someone who just stood out to you?"

I place my glass down on the table and shrug my shoulders. "Nah. No one that I actually want to spend my life with." I rub my chin. "Although, I did meet this one girl named Icee. I mean, it was only a one night stand type of thing, but she was different."

"By different, he means she's a stripper," says Rachel as she enters the kitchen in a white T-shirt and canary yellow pajama bottoms. She grabs a clean glass out of the cabinet, opens the refrigerator and grabs the jug of milk. She pours the cold liquid into the glass before putting the jug back into the fridge. She turns around, takes a long sip and sighs loudly when she pulls the glass away from her mouth. "Isn't that right, Jakey boy?"

Rebecca looks at me in shock and leans against the back of the chair. "Are you serious, Jake? She's a stripper?"

Out of nowhere Rachel begins to dance and hums the beat to "I'm In Love with a Stripper," by T-Pain. She rolls her body in an uncoordinated rhythm. "He's in love with a stripper," she sings completely out of tune.

"Shut up, Rach! It's none of your damn business if she is a stripper or not!" I slump down into my seat, fold my arms over my chest and glare at my older sister.

"Paul told me all about it when you came home. He said that you could not stop talking about her. He said that you thought she was special."

Rebecca pounds her fist against the table. "A stripper, Jake! Don't you have any standards?"

"No, he doesn't. He's a man-whore and nothing more."

I clench my fist at my sides. My own sister is pissing me off beyond belief. Sometimes, I just wish that she would stop acting as if I have no respect for myself. I do…I just… "Why are you doing this to me, Rach? I'm your brother."

She steps forward. "I'm doing this because you have issues, Jake. I'm a Psychology major; I can tell when there is something off about a person. I am studying to become a therapist, after all."

I know exactly where this is going. I push my chair back, stand up and push the chair against the table. I look at Rachael with anger in my eyes. "Do not start with that bullshit, okay?"

"It's not bullshit, Jake. You have PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. You're still grieving mom's death." She reaches out to touch me, but I step away from her. I don't want her to touch me. "Being in the accident traumatized you!"

Rebecca speaks softly. "You should listen to her, Jake. Maybe this is the reason why you have those nightmares so much."

I yell at the top of my lungs. "I am not grieving anything!"

"You _are_!" yells Rebecca. "You miss having that motherly touch around you, so you sleep around with all these girls in place of it."

"Now you're calling me a sex addict? Look, I'm out of here! Tell dad that I am gone," I yell. As I turn around to leave the kitchen, Rachel and Rebecca follow me through the living room and out onto the front porch.

I am through with them. This is why I hate coming home, every time I have to hear this crap. I don't have PTSD! I am not a sex addict either! And I damn sure am not mourning my mother's death!

"Jacob, come back!" I hear them yell.

"Jake!" Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me and I instantly knew that it is Rebecca. "Don't go, Jake. You just got back," she cries into my back. "Please. I know Rach is a little hard on you, but she really wants the best for you. She just wants you to realize that."

I hold my head down and touch my sister's hands which are flat against my stomach. She grips my shirt with her hands and begs me to stay. "Rach, I just need her to listen to me, instead of judging me all the time. Maybe I do have some underlying problem, but that is for me to accept and not for her to constantly chew me out about what I do with my life." I pause for a second. "It's true that all the women that I've slept with, I've never felt a connection with them."

"What about Icee?"

"What about her?"

"You like her don't you?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe. She's different. My encounter with her was very nice. She wasn't like the other girls, you know? Slutty and cheap. It was like she didn't belong there and she was only putting on a show. She embodied the role that she played."

"Are you going to look for her?"

"Who knows? Maybe." I shake my head and sigh. "Only time will tell."

Rebecca pulls away from me and smiles when I turn around to face her. "Come back inside, Lil' bro. I want you to always feel like this is your home too. You shouldn't feel like a stranger, okay?"

"Yeah, but tell Rach to chill."

"I'm sure dad is chewing her out right about now" She laughs. "He hates being woken from his sleep, especially at this time of the morning."

I laugh. "I know."

When the week is finally over, I say my goodbyes to my family and I tell them I will see them on my next visit. Rachel apologizes for going off on me the way she did, although I know that she did not mean it. It probably was something dad forced her to do. I know that the next time I come home, I should expect the same arguments again. Rachel was not going to quit until I accept her "theory".

I have a car full of my crazy buddies, members of the La Push's Finest gang. Lame name, I know, but we go by LPF for short. In the back seat is my best friend, Quil Ateara, we've been friends since we were very little. Next to him is Embry Call, my other partner in crime and Paul, the hot-head of the bunch. Sitting beside me on the passenger's side is Sam, our leader so-to-speak. He's the founder and four years older than I am. He recruited us all.

Sam isn't a bad guy, nor are we. Sure, we sell drugs and other illegal things, but that does not make us bad people. We all have our own reason for joining LPF, but our main goal is family. I mean, look at where we come from. Small Indian reservation in Washington state with nothing but small towns surrounding us. There is nothing we can do here. But I can't blame where I am from as the reason for my destructive life. I have to admit, we were some pretty bad kids.

"Hey, Jake! Did Sam tell you about what happened to Leah?" asks Quil.

"No," I say as I look at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Not really. He was being cryptic about it."

Sam cuts his eyes towards me. "I wasn't being cryptic. I gave you the simplest, most understandable answer possible and you still don't know."

Paul says, "He's just ashamed about it, that's all."

He looks over his shoulder towards Paul. "Ashamed about what?"

"That your girl dumped you for another chick."

"She didn't dump me. I dumped her."

I shook my head from side to side, shock across my face. "Did you just say another chick? You mean, Leah's…"

Embry adds, "She likes _cherries_."

Quil says, "Personally, I think that you're stupid for dumping her. Leah is fucking fine, smart and plus she likes chicks. She's a triple threat!"

I cannot stop laughing at the madness of this conversation.

Sam sounds so sensitive when he opens his mouth to speak. "I feel like she might think that a woman is better than me."

I laugh loudly as I keep my eyes on the road. "You act like she's a full blown lesbian or something. She's bi. She likes men and women." Suddenly my phone starts to ring loudly. "Accept," I say as I activate my phone with my voice. "Hello?"

"Jake, it's me. Leah. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, I got the guys with me."

"Hey, Cherry!" yells Quil as he dangles his arms over the back of the driver and passenger's seat.

"Is that Quil?" she asks.

"You know it."

"Quil if you don't shut your trap I am going to shut your virgin ass up!"

"You're not going to do anything, Cherry."

"You think that I am lying? I am going to stick my foot so far up your ass…" She groans loudly. "Anyway, Jake. Your place is set up and the keys are under the mat."

"Leah?"

_"What is it Quil?"_

"Did you meet any hot bitches?"

"No, Quil and I'll appreciate it if some asshole didn't share our personal lives with his entire crew. I'll talk to you later, Jake." With that the phone went dead.

"Come on guys. You know she met someone. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Quil just shut up, okay?" says Sam with irritation in his voice.

* * *

**Ah, family drama, gotta love it. I like it that everyone has issues and hopefully by the end of the story everyone will be close to _normal_ as possible. Maybe. I did some research on PTSD and found out that it can cause people to become addicted to sex. I thought tying that idea in with Jake witnessing his mother's death and his "whoring" around would make things interesting. It's the reason why he is the way that he is. :( Poor guy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapters! Buh-bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 This Is Why They Call Me Icee

**GangstaSummoner: I would like to thank you all for reading. I am glad that you are enjoying the story as weird as it maybe. I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for everything. To my beta, Lezlee, you rock! Oh, and there is a surprise for you at the very end.**

**Now, let's begin the story.**

**Chapter 8 – This Is Why They Call Me Icee**

I whisper into Edward's ear. "Come on, baby. Let me dance tonight." Slowly, I tilt my head so I can nibble at his earlobe and kiss his neck. "Please, Eddie." My left hand moves over his grayish-blue shirt, over his abs and down to the waist of his jeans. His body tenses under my touch and he inhales sharply. With my thumb and pointer finger, I unbutton his jeans and unzip the zipper. For a brief second I glance at him only to see a small smile on his face.

"Why-" He inhales sharply again when my hand slip underneath the waistband of his boxers. "Why do you want to dance all of a sudden?"

I move my fingers a little lower until I feel the curly hairs of his nether regions brush against my fingertips. "I feel like dancing, that's all. And besides." I look at him. "I'm tired of looking at all those old, wrinkly dicks." When I turn my head away, I grip his semi-hard shaft and massage it delicately in my hand. "I like yours a lot better."

A low moan escapes his lips as he places his large hand underneath my dress, grabs my butt firmly, massaging it gently with his fingertips.

I smile to myself while pumping his dick in my hand.

He curses. "Fuck."

"Are you going to let me go?" I ask shamelessly.

"You can dance for me. I'll pay you twice as much."

When he says that, I take my hand from out of his pants and crawl between his legs. I place both of my hands on both sides of his jeans and tug them down as quickly as I can. When I pull his jeans down to his knees, his dick stands at attention for me. "You're not going to let me, huh?" I move to straddle his stomach with my back facing him. I curve my back inward, my butt is directly in his face and his dick looks me dead in the eye, like it has a mind of its own. With my right hand I grab his dick and bend it so that I can see it in its entirety; from the shaft all the way to the head. I bend my neck and stick my tongue out to lick the hot, hard skin of his dick.

Edward rubs his hands up and down my legs as I work my magic on him. "Damn it, Bella," he says while he bites his bottom lip. "That feels good."

"Mmm…" I moan as I pump my hand up and down his dick as slurping sounds escape my lips. I plan on getting Edward to the Promise Land so he will give me what I want as well, no matter what the outcome. Any other night I wouldn't mind giving Edward a little taste of my goodies, but not tonight. I have business to handle and it involves a young Quileute woman named Leah.

My hair dangles over my shoulders, swaying with every bob I make with my head. It is not long before I feel Edward's dick twitching inside my mouth and the sound of his moans growing louder and louder behind me. I notice that his toes are curling as well. I have him right where I want him. As I uncover his wet dick with my mouth and swing my hair over my shoulder, I suddenly feel a stinging sensation against my left ass cheek from Edward smacking me.

I roll my eyes and start sucking on his dick again. This time he is going to come. I lock my lips tightly around the head and turn my mouth into my own personal suction. While my lips are around the head of his cock, I work my tongue around the warm tip, twirling it around slowly.

"Damn it!" he yells out loud. His body rises off the bed involuntarily and he grips my hips while trying to push his dick deeper into my mouth, but I won't let him. "Fuck!"

His warm seed shoots into my mouth like a fire hydrant and I quickly let it ooze out of my mouth and back onto his twitching dick. I refuse to swallow his cum; he isn't worth such an intimate moment. I look over my shoulder only to see Edward looking at me with those golden eyes of his and a content smile on his face. I ask, "Can I go now?"

Because he is floating on cloud nine and still enjoying those last few minutes of sexual bliss, he only nods his head in response.

I climb off him and the bed, but he grabs my arm as soon as my foot touches the floor. "What is it?" I ask abruptly.

He says, "I'll be there soon."

_Just fucking great!_ I smile and lean down to kiss him on his damp forehead. "Sure, boo." With that I hurry to the bathroom to change into something a little sleazier and brush that nasty dick taste out of my mouth.

I hate the fact that the Cullens keep everything in the family. They do not flaunt their wealth like other people, even though they could. Nor do they hire drivers to drive them around the city as if they had never driven a car in their life or as if they don't own a license. The only exception for a chauffeur is me. I'm not family, even though I am Edward's girlfriend, but I know they don't trust me and this is why they treat me like a child. They think that if I go somewhere completely alone I am going to run away and never come back. I have thought about running away, but my conscious always gets to me. I know what Edward and his family can do to me. So for now, I am not going to take any chances. I am going to play my role and eventually slip out of their grasp.

"Zafrina," I say as I get into the backseat of the navy blue Mercedes Benz. "Take me to Wonderland."

Zafrina, a friend of the family, is a lanky South American woman, with long, coal black hair and brown skin. She has been my driver for the past two months and she is so nice to me. I like her a lot. She's not like the Cullens at all; she is more reserved and less stuck up. She's _normal_. "I am surprised Edward let you out of the house tonight," she says in a thick, exotic accent.

"He can't deny me anything, even if he tried."

"Is that so?" she asks. She starts the car and drives onto the highway.

"Exactly. Besides, I needed to get out of the house."

Zafrina is not much of a talker. She is more of a listener and I like her because of that. I always find myself running my mouth and blabbing all my feelings and emotions to her. I know it is wrong, but I cannot help myself. There are times when I don't feel like talking to Cat Eyez and I want someone else's opinions. Once in a blue moon she will put in her two cents, but it is very seldom. I try to enjoy the little moment of solitude I get when I am around her because I know once I step outside of the car, I am returning to my crazy life.

* * *

I sigh loudly as I enter the boisterous strip club. Tonight the place looks more like a night club where all the college students come to hang out. I scan the crowd in hope of finding my target mingling with the party goers. The bulky, yellow bracelet on my right wrist dangles as I clutch the matching yellow pocketbook in my hand. While I walk through the crowd I glance toward the bar only to see the normal drunks with drinks lined up and down the bar's counter. Turning my head to look toward stage I see two girls dancing seductively to the music.

_I don't see her._

"Look who's here," says one of the girls standing in the back, near the dressing room. She looks at me up and down and rolls her eyes before she takes a sip of her drink. "Miss Stuck-Up-Bitch," she says to the girl standing beside her.

A wave of anger quickly crosses my face. "_Excuse me?_"

"I called you a stuck up bitch," she snaps.

It never fails; as soon as I come here someone always wants to start some shit. This unclassy, buck-tooth bitch is Chantel. She's been trying to take my spot, and Edward, for months. "Chantel, I don't have time for your bullshit tonight. I understand you want my life and trust me, you can have it, but if it involves that bronze hair man that I am fucking _every_ _single night_, you can't have him. Understand?"

She looks at me like she is stupid or something, and I clap my hands in front of her. "Understand, heifer?" I wait for an answer, but she does not open her mouth to speak. "I thought so." With that I open the door and walk into the dressing room. I have a long night ahead of me.

For most of the night I spend my time dancing on stage or giving lap dances to random customers. As I move from one pole to the next and from lap to lap, Leah still has not shown up. I am starting to think that she is not going to show up at all. Every so often I glance toward the entrance, waiting for the tall, russet-skinned woman with shiny, black hair to walk through the door, but she never shows.

When I turn around to face the man I am dancing for, he frowns at me and says, "Smile baby."

_Always keep the customers happy._ "Sorry," I whisper and force a smile on my face. As I move my hips to the beat and rub my hands over my body, I glance toward the entrance again and this is when I see her.

Leah pulls a lock of short, thick, black hair behind her ear, her hand brushes against the silver hoop earring dangling from her earlobe. She flashes her I.D. to the bouncer before sticking it into the black clutch she carries in her hand. She smiles as she walks past the bouncer. The red, low-cut blouse she is wearing sways around the bust area, exposing her russet skin. Her dark-washed denim jeans cling to her body like latex as she moves across the floor to a table in the far left corner of the room.

"Where are you going?" asks the man while holding a thin, green bill between his large fingers. "Here," he says and slips the money under my black, lace thong.

"Thank you."

I move quickly across the floor before anyone else gets the chance to dance for her. My goal is to impress her and hopefully she will be willing to give me all the information that I need. As I pass the waitress, I grab a champagne glass from off the tray and, making sure not to waste a drop, I move through the crowd. When I reach the table where Leah is sitting I smile at her and hand the glass to her. "It's on the house," I say.

Leah wraps her fingers around the glass, her small hand barely touching mine. "Thank you," she says before taking a sip. She sighs lightly with a smile on her face. "This is some good champagne."

"We serve only the best here." I ask, "Um…would you like me to dance for you?"

She takes a long gulp this time of her champagne. Her glass is now halfway empty. "No. Some of the girls here can't dance for shit; especially that Chantel chick. You know she had the nerve to try to suck on my neck?"

I step forward, place both hands on the table, lean forward with my breasts directly in her line of sight. "You don't like chicks?"

"It's…not that." She gulps and her focus is on the black, lace bra that I am wearing. "She's not someone I would imagine giving me a hickey."

"Is that so?" I raise my left leg onto the table and use my right leg to push me upward until my whole body is on the table. My knees press into the wobbling table, but somehow I manage to balance myself. I open my mouth to speak and my words come out in a slow, seductive tone. "I can really show you a good time-" I pause so she can say her name.

She blurts out. "Leah."

"_Leah_. That's if you let me." I tilt my head toward the VIP rooms. "We can go back there and I can show you why they call me Icee." I reach my hand out so that my fingers can caress the smooth skin of her face.

Leah moves her face against my hand, cuffs her hand over mine and kisses the palm of my hand. "Maybe later we can go back to my place. My friends are out of town and I have the house all to myself."

I smirk. "That would be _very_ nice."

Two more rounds of champagne and Leah is pretty much letting loose. She leans her head against my shoulder, planting light kisses against my skin. She trails her long finger down my arm until she reaches my thigh, bypassing my hand. She walks her fingers along my thigh and whispers, "How does that feel, Icee?"

I smirk and smile. "I think it feels nice."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course. Just let me change clothes and we can get out of here." I move to stand up, but she grabs my wrist. "What is it?" I ask.

"I'll be in the white Camry parked out front."

I nod in response before pulling away from her arm. When I make it to the dressing room, Chantel and her friends are cutting their eyes in my direction. I do not say anything to them as I walk across the floor to my station. I am really not in the mood for any of her bullshit tonight. None whatsoever. If she wants to fight or something, we can handle that another day, but not tonight. I have a date with Leah Clearwater.

Chantel and her friends talk amongst themselves as I slip into my little black dress. While pressing my hand against the table, I lean forward to see if my makeup needs retouching and smooth out the hair near my scalp.

"She really thinks Edward is going to let her go out on her own; she must be a fool," says Chantel as if I am not even in the room.

I glance at her reflection in the mirror and sigh loudly. "Whatever."

"Bitch, Edward isn't going to let you go anywhere!"

"Chantel, please just shut the fuck up," I say as calmly as possible. I grab my clutch from off the table and walk toward the door, but I only make it to the halfway point when she opens her big mouth to speak once again, causing me to cut her off. "Before you say any motherfucking thing, I hope you remember who the hell you are talking to!" I turn around to face her with my hands on my hips. "I am Edward's girlfriend. Do you know what he will do to you when he hears how you're treating me?"

She rolls her eyes and moves her lips to say something smart. "Of course I know what he will do to me." She steps towards me. "He is going to _fuck me_ and make me his girlfriend."

I laugh at her stupidity. Every girl in this place thinks that Edward is Prince Charming on a freaking white horse. They have no idea how cruel, mean, possessive and over-protective he is. "Sure, he is going to fuck you," I say with a smile on my face. "And then he is going to pimp you out to his friends so they can fuck you as well. Do you know what he is going to do to you next?"

Chantel folds her arms across her chest. "What?" she spats.

"Then more men are going to fuck you raw. There will be no one there to help you. No friends or anybody. No one is going to hear you scream because the walls are soundproof. Once those men run a train on you, Edward is going to send you to Italy where your punishment is going to be even more painful. The Volturi are not as kind as the Cullens."

She stumbles backwards and for a second her face looks as if she is scared. "You're a liar, Icee."

"Not at all. Why don't you let Alice take you back to the house? I'm sure she is looking for a new doll to play with."

As I brush my hair out of my face I walk toward the door, and open and close it behind me. I feel like I've accomplish something by telling Chantel off. If she wants my life so bad, she needs to know everything about the Cullens. She needs to know that everything that glitters is not gold, you know? That is the problem with the younger girls who end up in this lifestyle; once they get a tiny taste of someone who shows interest in them they automatically think that person is the best thing in the world, which is not true. Edward isn't great. He isn't my savior, although I guess I should thank him for providing me with a decent place to live. I do appreciate that very much.

_Speak of the devil!_

When Edward steps into the room it is as if an alarm system goes off, alerting all the dancers that a Cullen has arrived. Several women stop what they are doing just to greet him. His chiseled jaw line pulls into a smile as two tall, thin brunettes approach him, each grabbing one of his arms. Standing right behind him are James and Laurent, both smiling as if they are not used to the attention. It is not long before Edward snaps his fingers and a dark skinned woman with short black hair walks over to them in extremely high heels and hardly nothing on, follow by a blonde in a skin tight, slinky dress. He says something to them and they both turn in my direction, their lips moving a mile a minute.

_Shit!_

I turn my head to the side, hoping to conceal my face, but it is useless because Edward's gaze meets mine just as I turn my head. _Do not panic. You are going to walk out of this club with your head held high and dare Edward to say something to you. You are a strong woman and _no_ man is going to tell you what you can or cannot do. This is your life._

This crazy and stupid concoction of a plan that I have created is insane. _Really_ insane. I straighten my back with a smug look on my face as I walk across the room and my eyes are on the prize, also known as the door. Edward doesn't scare me. He can kiss my ass for all I care.

Edward sees me approaching him and that smile of his grows wider. He expects me to come running into his arms and submit to his every demand, but that is not going to happen tonight. "Bella," he calls out.

I simply ignore him as I walk up the four small steps past him, the group of girls and James and Laurent. I sigh in relief when I realize that I have made it to the door.

'Icee!" he yells again.

The door slams behind me and I quickly run down the stairs to the white Camary outside. When I open the door and slide into the passenger's seat, Leah laughs randomly and I cock an eyebrow. It is clear that she is not in her right mind.

"Leah, would you like to me to drive?"

"I'm…fine," she says. She moves her hands toward the ignition and starts the car up.

I can only pray that we get to our destination safely.

The way things are going I don't think I am going to get exactly what I want out of Leah. She is a tad bit overly intoxicated and loopy, but I am shocked that she is able to drive this car as if there is no alcohol in her system. I glance at her out the corner of my eye as she makes a quick left turn. She sighs lightly to herself as she taps her thumbs against the steering wheel. Her dark eyes are lock on the road ahead.

I wonder what her story is. How did she end up with Jake and his friends? Is she the girlfriend of one of his friends or his childhood crush? Surely, she can't be a drug dealer too? My eyes wander around the light gray interior of her Camry. Especially with this kind of car, it doesn't scream drug dealer at all. A few old soda cans are on the floor along with a few fast food bags. On the dashboard near the corner is a picture of a young, russet-skinned boy with short black hair, onyx colored eyes and an infectious grin. Standing behind him with his arm over the boy's shoulder is a butch older guy. He and the boy could pass as brothers. I narrow my eyes a little and then I realize that the butch guy is actually the guy who was with Jake five years ago.

"Leah, are these your brothers?" I ask, leaning into the seat.

"The little guy is my younger brother, Seth." She pauses for a moment and she frowns. Her eyes seem to narrow and her brows furrow. "And the older dude is my…ex."

"Oh. How old is your brother and why did you and your ex break up?"

"He's sixteen." Leah looks away from the highway for a brief moment as if she is afraid to answer the question. "We see things a little differently."

I already know the answer because Cat Eyez told me. "Because you're bisexual?"

"I wouldn't call it bisexual, maybe bicurious."

I laugh. "Bicurious it is."

Moments later Leah turns onto a long stretch of road; brick, gated homes line the street. Each house resembles one another; the only thing to tell them apart is the landscaping of the front yards. She presses a button on the key chain and the black gate in front of us opens to reveal a large two story, tan brick house. She pulls into the driveway and turns the ignition off. "I'm staying here for a little while," she says while opening the car door.

I climb out as well and close the door behind me. The car beeps loudly signaling that the car alarm is set. The front yard is fairly big; a large palm tree is sitting smack dead in the middle of the yard. It's thick, green leaves shoot into the air and curve over, making a nice shade for relaxing outside. Nearby, several bushes of roses line the outside of the house and a few unknown shrubs near the tall pine trees line the fence separating this yard from the next.

"Come on," says Leah, her buzz has apparently worn off.

I nod in response and tread toward the front door which Leah has left open for me. As I enter the house, I notice that it is not as elaborate as the Cullen's home, but it had a charming, wealthy, middle class feel to it. Even though I know that Leah's job is to find a house for Jake, but this house feels as if it's been lived in before. I walk across the thick, tan carpet my eyes lock on the high ceiling and the fancy, golden chandelier hanging overhead. The walls are bare and ivory throughout the first floor. At the edge of the living room is the staircase which leads up to the second floor. Behind the staircase is an open kitchen connected to the large living room. Nearby is the dining area the light brown table with white legs is in the middle, surrounded by matching white chairs and light brown seats.

Leah says, "I wanted the place to look welcoming for when my friends arrive." She bends down to pull off her shoes and lets them fall to the floor. After that she walks towards the kitchen and I follow her. The kitchen cabinets, counters and appliances have the same basic theme of light brown and white; as well as light brown tiles below my feet.

She opens the two sided refrigerator and grabs the large bottle before placing it on the counter before me. She turns around quickly, her short hair swaying from side to side and opens one of the top cabinet doors. There is already a bunch of shot and champagne glasses in stock. She grabs two champagne glasses, closes the cabinet door and returns to the counter. One of her hands disappears from the counter and reappears with a corkscrew.

"What?" she asks as she unravels the golden wrapper from around the cork of the dark green bottle.

"Don't you think that you've had enough for one night?" I ask while cocking an eyebrow.

She stabs the thin nail like contraption into the cork and picks up the bottle. "I came to L.A. to work and since my job is officially over for now, I plan on relaxing." With her right hand she begins to twist the corkscrew until she hears a slight popping sound and removes the cork. Leah giggles softly as the cool, white foam covers majority of her hand.

I wrap my hands around the slender glasses, holding them outward so she can pour the cold liquid into them.

Leah tilts the bottle and pours the champagne into each glass slowly. She places the wet bottle onto the counter top and takes her glass from out of my hand. The smell of the strong champagne makes me wiggle my nose quickly. She holds her glass out and parts her lips to speak. "To new beginnings, new friends…and _lots of freaky things_."

I nod my head in agreement. "Cheers to all of that," I say while clinking my glass against hers and then taking a nice, long gulp.

As the night went on I found myself talking to Leah about all kind of things; sex, money, guys, drugs, my life as a stripper. I even tell her about Jake and how he blows my mind my first night working at Wonderland, of course I do not tell her his name. Otherwise, I would blow my cover. She even tells me about her ex boyfriend, I learn that his name is Sam Uley and he is the leader of LPF. It turns out that Jake, my Jake, is his second-in-command. They mostly do random jobs up and down the west coast; such as moving and shipping goods and the occasional assassination of drug lords when the gangs didn't want to get their hands dirty.

Leah continues to tell all her friend's business as we lay side by side on the maroon, queen size bed. "Yeah and Jake killed some powerful Italian some time ago and he's been in hiding ever since. After all this time, he finally decides to step foot back in L.A."

I take a sip of my champagne. "You don't want him here?"

"Fuck no! Jake has a family back home; he shouldn't even be in this business."

_A family? Meaning a wife and kid?_ "Oh, yeah. His family."

"Why are you so concerned about him?" she asks, but then shakes her head. "You owe me, Icee. So, why do they call you Icee?"

_That's right, I forgot about my offer._ I figured that by now Leah would have been passed out in a corner, but it is clear that she knows how to handle her liquor.

"What's your skill?" she asks. "Don't all strippers have some kind of unique skill?" After all these years I still have not come up with a skill for my nickname.

"Well." I climb off the bed and let my small feet sink into the thick ivory carpet. "Just get comfortable and I will show you." I walk out of the room and sigh lightly as I walk down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen I grab the half empty bottle of champagne and chug as much as I can before placing the bottle back on the counter. Gasping loudly as I catch my breath, I rub my fingers through my hair and place my hands on the counter. _What to do?_

I have pretty much gotten everything I want from Leah. I know that Jake is coming here tomorrow and I know where he lives. So, maybe on days when I can get away from Edward, I can have Zafrina bring me here. I groan loudly. What am I thinking? How do I know if Jake still remembers me?

Hell, does he still want to see me? I know one thing. I really want to see him too.

"Icee, what's taking so long?" yells Leah from upstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

It would be so easy to just walk out that door and never look back, but if Leah is going to be here for awhile and if I want to see Jake. I need some kind of excuse to be around here all the time. And that means I _have_ to please Leah, otherwise she is going to go all super bitch on me.

I turn around and grab a bowl from out of one of the lower cabinets before opening the freezer part of the refrigerator. I grab the tray of ice, squeeze and twist it to loosen the ice cubes. Once the ice cubes are loose, I empty the tray into the bowl and leave the empty tray on the counter. I grab the half empty bottle and rush up the stairs with the items in my hands.

When I open the door to the bedroom, I can hear soft music playing throughout the room. I catch a glimpse of Leah lying on the bed completely naked, with one leg propped up on the other one and twirling a lock of hair with her pointer finger. She smiles shyly for a moment and her smile turns into a confident smirk. _Damn, I guess she has done this before_

"You look good," I say as I walk toward the foot of the bed.

"Thank you," she replies back. She sits up straight and crawls across the bed until she reaches the foot and stares at me. "What is this for?"

"It's props for my demonstration." I tilt my head toward the connecting bathroom. "We might wanna go in there; it is going to get a little _messy_."

She simply states, "I like messy."

"This is Jake's house, right? We don't want to be disrespectful."

"Fuck Jake," she says before damn near ripping my dress off my body and pulling me onto the bed with the ice and champagne still in my hands. She plants kisses across my face and attacks my lips forcefully. I gasp loudly when the cold liquid splashes across my skin. I manage to get out. "Bathroom. Now."

I think it is kind of odd how Leah becomes so submissive around me. It makes me wonder if she really is a lesbian and not bisexual, excuse me, _bicurious_. She moves quickly from the bed and flips on the bathroom light. When I enter the bathroom, she is already in the deep, white Jacuzzi tub with her legs spread eagle. She looks at me under her lashes her eyes filled with lust. "Fuck me."

I smirk, letting Icee take control of this awkward situation. An unfamiliar voice comes out of my mouth as I stare at her naked body. "I am going to fuck the shit out of you, Leah Clearwater. I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to be begging me for more."

Leah squirms around in the tub a tad bit. "Are you?"

"I am. I _really_ am." I had done this thousand of times with different women, except not willingly. It felt different knowing that I volunteered to do this. I volunteered to please Leah because I wanted something from her, and even though I have gotten all the information that I wanted from her; I still have to hold up my end of the deal.

I kneel beside the tub, my knees pressing against the tile floor and place the bowl of ice beside me. Leah is moving her finger in a "come here" motion, but I wave my finger in her face. "I am in charge here." I stand up and climb into the tub one leg at a time. She moves her body so that her legs are on both side of me and my legs on either side of her. She scoots forward and is so close to me that our pussies are almost touching.

I slowly begin to roll my hips and she joins in with me. Bare skin on bare skin. Wet lips on wetter lips. Cherry on cherry. With my left hand I brace myself against the tub and with my right hand I hold the bottle up high and pour the cold liquid over our hot bodies. The cold champagne splatters against our legs, breasts, face, arms and hair. I lean forward to trace my tongue along her collarbone which causes her to moan out loud.

She tilts her head to the side as she continues grinding her hips against mine the best way that she can. She bites her bottom lip and cups her left breast in her hand while I suck on her right one and twirl my tongue around the brown nub. "Icee…"

At that moment when Leah calls my name, for some reason it makes me feel like a dude. I don't know what it is about Leah, but doing things to her makes me feel a little bad. It feels so wrong, but I cannot stop now. I have to finish what I've started.

Leah rubs her hands over my shoulders, down the cleft between my breasts, along my abs and stops when she reaches my wet folds. I gasp suddenly when her middle finger slips inside me and she presses her palm harder against my skin. I inhale sharply and try to regain control of myself as she moves her finger back and forth.

"Two can play this game, Leah." I nip at her neck and slip two fingers inside of her and she instantly freezes underneath me. She rolls her head back, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide. Her chest rises and falls in rhythm as I move my fingers inside of her.

"Oh god," she mumbles.

Once I see that she is on the edge of coming, I slip my fingers out of her and hold them in front of her. She breathes deeply as I push my finger against her full lips. Her tongue peeks between her lips, tasting the mixture of her natural scent and the champagne on my fingers.

"Does it smell good?" I ask. "I am sure it tastes good, too."

Leah pokes her tongue out again, this time flicking it against my fingers. She twirls the wet muscle around my fingers before engulfing them into her wet, hot mouth. Her tongue dances around my fingertips as she sucks every last bit of her champagne flavored juices off. She slurps. "Mmm…It is good."

I lean forward to plant light kisses on her lips and whisper, "That is just the appetizer and you are going to be my dinner." I drape my hand over the side of the tub, stretching it so that I can grab an ice cube out of the bowl. When I feel the melting ice against my finger tips, I grab a larger piece and lean my back against the cold tub.

Leah asks, "What are you going to do with that?" She tries to move towards me, but I push her back with my foot.

"You'll see," I say before placing the cold ice against my lips. I twirl my tongue around the square shaped ice and slowly begin to suck on the very tip. With my lips and tongue I begin to shape the tip of the ice into an oval shape with the warmth of my mouth. Every once and awhile I glance at Leah as she continues to touch herself. Her soft moans echo throughout the medium size bathroom.

I push the ice out of my mouth and admire the shape I've created. "Leah," I say, "sit on the edge of the tub.

She moves quickly to sit on the edge of the tub with her legs spread. I think she finally caught on to what I am about to do to her. With her hands gripping the edge of the tub I slide toward her, the champagne which is still in the bottom of the tub splashes around my legs.

"Wider," I order as I try to find a good angle.

"Is this wide enough?" she asks.

"Perfect." I say as I move lower. I suck the ice back into my mouth and blow cool air directly onto her lips and clit. She shudders suddenly and an intense wave of pleasure shoots throughout her body.

She curses under her breath and bites her lips. "No one has done this to me before."

I smile because I am the first to perform the ice trick on her. From the look on her face I can tell that she likes it. She moves her left hand downward and grabs my left breast, massaging it gently in her hand.

Poking the ice out between my lips and holding it in place with my teeth, I move it up and down her now closed lips. She starts to rock from left and right as I push the cold, frozen water between her folds. I can feel the ice already melting as soon as it makes contact with her warm depth.

"Mmm…"

I quickly exchange the melting ice for a thicker one and clamp my teeth around it. It does not take me long to return to what I am doing; pushing the large ice in and out of her pussy. She rolls her hips and shudders constantly as the coldness becomes too much for her handle. I continue to work the ice harder and harder until it breaks off into my mouth and falls to the bottom of the tub.

Leah groans loudly when she feels the ice leave her tight hole. Although, I know that I have a lot of ice left, I decide to use my tongue to get this party over with.

I lick and suck every inch of her pussy, even enjoying her juices squirting into my mouth every now and then. Once I finish and Leah is no longer convulsing above me, I kiss her inner thighs and work my way back up to her mouth. "Now do you know why they call me Icee?" I ask.

Her voice is breathy and low. "Absolutely." She tilts her head against my cheek. "Now, why don't you get one of those popsicles from out of the fridge and _really_ show me how you get down."

"Only if I can fantasize about those hot Natives you hang out with everyday."

* * *

"Mmm…what time is it?" I roll over onto my back and try to open my eyes. Thankfully, the room is still a little dark, but that is only because of the maroon curtains blocking the sunlight from entering. I groan as I sit up in the queen size bed and look around the room. _What a mess._ Most of the sheets are wet and scattered across the floor. Empty champagne bottles are here and there. The smell of alcohol still lingers all over my body and even my hair.

I flinch when I feel an uncomfortable movement in my lower region. "What the-" I knock the thin sheets that is covering my legs out of the way only to see a tiny, wooden, popsicle stick lodged within me. _What the-? How the-? How fucking wild did I get last night?_ After pulling the uncomfortable stick out of me and disposing of it; I wrap the sheet around my body and climb out of bed.

_Where the hell is Leah?_

_Where are my clothes?_

Out the corner of my eye I see a yellow sticky note sticking to the night stand. I pick it up and read the feminine handwriting.

_Dear Icee,_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful night. I will never forget it. Last night you taught me a lot of things and I am grateful for that. I'm sorry that I am not there, but I had to go back to La Push. Sorry for not waking you. Just make sure you lock up when you leave and the code to lock the gate is 25547468._

_Thanks again, Leah_

I toss the note back onto the table and frown because I broke my own rule. _Never stay overnight._ Who would want to stay with a trick anyway? Well, Leah isn't a trick; she is more of a venture. It never crossed my mind that I will get two things in one night; Jake's home address and the password to locking the gate outside. I might need it one day, so I would keep that with me at all times.

Under a pile of clothes I hear my phone vibrating. I walk over to the pile of clothes, pick them up and grab the phone from underneath. _Edward._ I let the phone continue to vibrate in my hand once it finish, I check my text messages from the oldest to the newer ones. Fifteen text messages, all from Edward and becoming more cynical by the hour.

"Guys! Check this place out!"

I turn around quickly when I hear a bunch of male voices from downstairs. One by one footsteps shuffle across the floor.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"JB, Leah did a good job hooking this place up. Although, I think it needs a man's touch to it though."

_Quadruple shit!_

"I know, man. I'll have it fixed up in a couple of weeks."

_Oh god, Jake's here._ I am starting to panic just at the sound of his voice. A much deeper voice than I remember. I wonder if his body fits that voice.

"How many bedrooms are in here?"

Footsteps are now rushing up the stairs right behind each other. I cannot bring myself to move an inch, it as if my body is completely paralyzed.

"Quil, stop exploring my damn house! Don't I at least get the chance to christen the door knob to the master's bedroom first?" The doorknob jingles slightly.

_He's right at the door. Damn it body MOVE!_

And then the door opens. "What the hell?" asks Jake as he enters the bedroom with shock written across his face. He never expected to see something like this in his bedroom of all places.

* * *

**Yay and the surprise is that our man, JB is back in the building! I already have about three pages already written for the next chapter and so far, I think ya'll might like the reunion. It's not too intense, but just a bit. Anyway, thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 9 Reunited and It Sucks So Much

**GangstaSummoner: Wow, sixty reviews! You guys are truly the greatest! I kind of thought it wouldn't get many reviews, especially with the LU jerks lurking in the shadows. Lucky for me they aren't bothering me. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Thank you Lezlee! Oh, I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for. Enjoy!**

**Now, this is for Phantasmo Negro el Perezoso for reviewing. My first all Spanish review. I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that the story is appealing to people from different countries.**

**¡Muchas gracias! En realidad estás al lector internacional muy primero en dejar un comentario! ****Muchas gracias por leer! ****:) Estoy muy contento de que te gusta la historia tanto. ****Y espero que este capítulo va a satisfacer sus antojos. No ser un extraño ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will.**

**Chapter 9 – Reunited And It Sucks So Much**

Here I am, hiding underneath a bed and a sheet around my body, like I am a mistress about to be caught by my lover's wife. As I breathe heavily, Jake pushes the door open wider and enters the room. His big tennis shoes brush across the carpet, followed by his friends. One by one they shuffle into the room and linger around the doorway. I try to push my body further back, but I find it hard to do with hardly any space to move without bumping my head on the mattress and bringing attention to myself.

"Damn, did Leah have a wild party in here or something?" says the guy who Jake called Quil earlier.

As the rest of the guys move across the floor, I notice Jake standing near the sliding glass door and pull the curtains back, revealing the sunlight. He sighs and turns to his left. "And it stinks. It smells like alcohol and…"

"Sex," blurts out another guy. His voice is much deeper than the rest, which makes him sound older.

Another guy chuckles lightly, teasing the guy who said sex. "Sam, does it bother you that your girl slept with someone else last night?"

The guy with the deep voice, now known as Sam speaks, "I have a girl and her name is Emily, not Leah. Why should I care about what she may or may not did?"

"Because you love her like crazy," says another guy.

"Paul, Embry, stop teasing him," says Jake.

For a minute everything goes quiet between the five guys.

Out the corner of my eye Jake moves closer to the bed and then I hear the sound of my phone vibrating against the floor. _Fuck! Where is it?_ I look around, searching for my cell phone, only to see the white light flashing near the tail end of the sheet, which is sticking out from under the bed. I know that if I move, Jake and his friends will surely find me and if he opens that phone he will find out that I work for Edward.

Embry says, "Someone's phone is vibrating."

As I curse to myself, I make a bold move by wiggling my legs to draw the phone toward me. I did not notice that Jake is moving to the left side of the bedroom. When I see the lower half of his baggy, dark blue jeans and his expensive tennis shoes, my body becomes stiff. He bends down near the end of the sheet, the muscles in his arm tensing as he grabs a handful of the cotton material. He tugs at the sheet and my cell phone falls to the floor.

_He can't see the contents of my phone. I won't let him._

Once he reaches for the phone I move as quickly as I can toward his open palm and swat his large hand with my tiny one, which probably did not hurt him at all.

He moves his hand away. "What the hell?"

I wrap my hand around my phone just as Jake falls onto his hands and knees. As I pull the sheet closer to my body, with my phone in hand, we make full on eye contact.

He peers at me with curiosity, those onyx-like eyes burning deep into my soul. Those eyes of his have not changed much over the years, although the rest of his body has. My focus is on his face, which is no longer round like a boy, but sharp, chiseled and masculine, like a man. Thick eyelashes shade his eyes, making them look dark and smoky. His full lips and russet-colored skin are still flawless in my eyes. I can see the faint trace of his mustache right underneath his nose, not extremely thick, but just right for a guy his age.

But the one thing that is missing is his thick, silky, long hair, which is now short and spiky. The haircut looks good on him; it brings out his Native features.

Jake continues to stare at me, his mouth opening and closing as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't know how. He looks away for a brief second and sighs lightly before saying, "Come out." He bends his arms and pushes himself off of the floor to stand upright.

_Way to make a second impression, Bella. Caught in the act by the guy you kind of have feelings for._

I'm hesitant to move. I don't want to crawl from under a bed in front of all of his friends. How embarrassing is that? "C-Can you tell them to leave?" I ask softly in a shaky tone.

"Why?" he asks coldly. "It isn't as if they haven't seen you before."

He is right. They have seen me before and most of my body for that matter. They have seen me dance seductively for a crowd of men and women, and I am sure Jake discussed our time together with the guys. He probably bragged about how he had me screaming his name and told them all of the dirty things he did to me.

Sam asks, "Jake, do you know this girl?"

"Of course I do."

"Who is it?" asks Embry. "And what is she doing here?"

I say, "They can see me when I'm decent."

Jake scoffs. "I don't see how decent you can get when you're hiding underneath my bed and we all know what the fuck you did with Leah. So come out."

"No!" I yell, pulling the sheet closer and closer to my body.

"Fine then," he says calmly and then his voice rises. "Everybody else get out!"

His voice scares me as he yells for his friends to leave and they do so. I jump suddenly when the door slams shut and Jake returns to the side of the bed. He kneels down, grabs the end of the sheet and pulls as forcefully as he can. I don't mind him pulling me out, but not like this. As I try to wiggle in the opposite direction, I feel my body slide backwards and I start to scream. Eventually Jake wraps his hands around my ankles and pulls me from under the bed in one swift movement. He is quite strong.

He straddles my thighs, applying all his weight to me so that I cannot move and pins my hands over my head. He stares down at me with his piercing onyx eyes. I never thought eyes like those would be possible for a man like Jake. His eyes remind me of Phil. He looks angry and I am afraid that he might hurt me. Jake is supposed to be kind and gentle. Not at all the man I am seeing right now. This person is not my Jake. This _man_ is not my Jake. He is not the Jake that I remember from that night.

Trembling underneath his weight, I stare at him with worry in my eyes. My chest rises and falls and my bottom lip quivers. "Are you going to rape me?"

His eyes trail over my face, down my neck and my clearly, visible breasts. He brings his attention back to my face and holds onto my gaze, with a flicker of warmth behind them. "Why would I?" he asks in a soft and gentle tone.

"B-Because you're mad at me."

He shakes his head from left to right and loosens his grip on my wrists. "You're never going to change, huh, Icee?"

I smile at the fact that he still remembers my name. "You still remember."

He stands to his feet and holds his hand out for me to grab it. "I never forget a pretty face."

I stare at his open hand for a second and sigh in relief. _I'm going to be okay._ I place my hand in his and he quickly pulls me to my feet, which causes me to bump against his chest. Without him noticing it, I sniff his T-shirt and smile to myself. _He still smells the same._

Jake pushes me back when my phone starts ringing. "You should answer that."

Answering my phone right now would be the death of me. Edward is going to chew me out and there is no telling what he has in store for me whenever I get back. I glance at the phone again, seeing Edward's name flashing in front of me, before looking at Jake. _He's so tall now._

"Do you want me to answer it? Your boyfriend looking for you or something?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts of his new, manly physique.

"No," I say while turning away from him. "I got it." _Damn you Edward for spoiling my reunion. Fucking bastard!_ As I walk across the floor, dragging the sheet behind me; I lean against the sliding glass door which leads to the balcony and overlooks the small rose garden below. I roll my eyes and press the 'talk' button. I lower my voice and try to cover the speaker. "Yes, Edward."

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking for you all night! How come you haven't returned my texts or any of my calls? Where are you? I'm coming to get you!" Edward screams over the phone at the top of his lungs.

Jake stares at me suspiciously and looks away as if he is trying to play it off.

"I was working, that's all," I say softly.

"You haven't been working all night, Isabella! What the fuck was that at the club, huh? What kind of shit is that? You embarrassed me!"

_I embarrassed you, huh? Shit, you're embarrassing me right now._ "Like I said, I was working! And I still am, damn it! I'll call Zafrina and tell her where I am so she can pick me up!"

"You're not calling Zafrina for a damn thing! I'll come get you!" He demands, "Where are you?"

I groan loudly as I press my back against the glass door. "Cat Eyez. I'm by her place."

"I'll be there in thirty," he says before the phone goes dead.

"Fuck!" I yell as I push away from the door and walk toward my pile of clothes near the bed. _I hate him! I hate him!_ As I drop the sheet to the floor, letting the cold air of the central AC blow against my bare skin to cool me down; I bend down to grab my dress from off the floor.

"Who is that?" asks Jake as if he were not listening to my conversation. "He sounds pissed off."

Edward has me so riled up that I completely forget Jake is in the room. A warm flush of blood rush to my cheeks and I suddenly feel embarrassed. It isn't like he hasn't seen me naked before. So, what's the difference now? Well, I am a 21 year old fully grown woman, with boobs, curves and a body to die for, that's why. I'm not sixteen and insecure anymore. I love my body for what it is.

I shake the dress out in front of me to knock out any wrinkles and slip it over my head. Once the thin black straps are sitting perfectly on my shoulders, I pull the dress down and smooth out the front with my hands; I look at Jake for an instant. He is watching me. No, he is eyeing every single part of my body. He knows a good looking woman when he sees one.

I answer his question with a lie. "Just a close friend. He likes to keep tabs on me." I pull my hair over my shoulder before bending down to put on my yellow pumps.

"He's your pimp?" he asks while folding his arms across his chest.

Suddenly I look at him with shock written across my face. I don't think I can pull a fast one on this man. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I know that you are a stripper and you said Cat Eyez earlier. She's a prostitute."

I sigh and walk over to the night stand, obviously trying to give myself time to think of a way to get out of this Q&A session. He doesn't need to know about what I do outside of Wonderland and neither do his friends. "She doesn't do that anymore," I say while grabbing my bracelet and clutch from the night stand.

"Yeah, right," he laughs.

"Look, can you give me a ride to her place?" I ask hoping to change the subject.

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he follows me toward the door. I wrap my hand around the door knob and open it, but Jake pushes it back quickly. He rests his hands on my shoulders, his fingertips lightly brush over my arms before stopping at my waist. My breath stutters and suddenly my mouth feels parch. "W-What is it?"

"Turn around," he whispers.

When I turn around, he places his hands on both sides of my head and leans forward. With him being so close to me, the slightly strong scent of his cologne which smells like spice and some other scent I cannot figure out makes my nostrils flare. I look under my lashes and bite my bottom lip as he stares at me with those 'fuck me' eyes. _He couldn't get any hotter_, I think as his tongue darts out over his bottom lip. In only five years, Jake has grown into a fine man. I mean, he used to be sexy back then too, but now…damn! Sex on a platter would be the best way to describe his sex appeal. Hell, he's a buffet of sexiness. And you know we all love buffets.

Five years later and I still want him. I am still drawn to him. I know what he is capable of, but I can only imagine what the sex may be like now that he is a little older.

He tilts his forehead against mine and I inhale the minty scent of his breath. My eyes are locked on his full lips, dark eyes and wide nose. He's perfect. With his right hand he cups my cheek and I rub against his open palm. He lowers his hand further down to the crook of my neck, where it stays for only a moment, before moving lower.

I want him to touch me. I want to feel him against my body again. I just want to be near him once more. _Touch me, Jake._

Jake lowers his head to my lips and suddenly he presses his mouth against mine. He plants light and feathery kisses against my moist lips. There is something about the way he kisses me. They aren't forceful kisses, but welcoming ones as if he is welcoming me back into his life. Our kisses are passionate in their own special way.

He wraps his right arm around my waist and lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist. Our kisses become deep, hungry and animalistic as he pushes me against the door with a loud thud. We are kissing like two wolves fighting in a forest. Snarling, hungry and growling viciously. _Jake has a little wolf in him._ I moan against his mouth, taking in everything he has to offer. "Mmph…" My fingers find the tiny strands at the back of his neck as I push his head forward, deepening the kiss.

_It feels good to kiss like this._

The door rattles behind us. "Jake, what the hell are you doing in there, man?" asks Embry as he knocks on the door.

Jake pulls away from my mouth only to answer Embry. His voice is breathy and tries to sound unoccupied as I kiss his neck. "Nothing. I'll be out in a second."

"Why does it sound like you are directly on the door? Are you screwing that chick?"

His lips traces along my jaw line. "No, not at all. Tell the guys I'm coming."

"Alright."

A devilish grin appears on my lips, followed by a light giggle.

"So, Icee, are you going to tell me the truth?" asks Jake.

"The truth about what?"

"Is that guy your pimp?"

"You already know the answer," I say bluntly.

"I know I do. You're a prostitute and that guy is your pimp."

"Not true at all."

He smirks, rubs his hands over my thighs and underneath my dress. I gasp when he cups my ass firmly and pushes me against the door even more. His body is so close to me that his body heat is warming me up and I can feel his dick through his pants. He releases me so I can stand firmly on my feet before his hand goes straight for my pussy. The guy had magic fingers just like Edward, except Jake is extremely cocky about his skills.

"Well, when you go back to that dude, I want him to smell how wet I got you. I bet he can't get you soaking wet like I can."

My legs begin to tremble as he moves his finger in and out, from left to right and up and down. I lean forward, tilt my head against his chest and moan. "Baby, that feels so good!" '_Baby'? He isn't your baby._

So, what if he isn't the person I want to call baby or my man. I feel fucking fantastic and so does his finger inside me. I'll call him whatever he wants me to call him as long as he keeps touching me like this.

"Tell him I signed my initials on your pussy, okay?" He pulls his finger out of me and steps away from me.

I gasp, "Oh yes, I will." At that very moment my legs give out on me. It is just a little fingering, not even two or three fingers. Just one little finger and it gets me on my knees. Jake hit all the right spots with his finger, that's for sure.

He smirks and helps me to my feet. "We got twenty minutes to get you to Cat Eyez's place. You know the way." He says while opening the door for me.

I rub the back of my neck nervously and walk through the door. I need to get myself together; I am about to take yet another walk of shame after doing something crazy with Jake. I need to get my thoughts together for one thing. What will I tell Edward when he shows up at Cat Eyez's apartment? And at the rate I am walking, he is probably already there and is about to knock her door down. I am sure Cat Eyez will cover for me.

As we walk side by side down the stairs, I hear Jake's friends talking amongst themselves in the living room. Out of nowhere a short, beefy, russet-skinned guy walks around the corner from the kitchen with a bottled water in his hand. He stops in his tracks, eyeing me up and down, and rubbing his large hand over his slight buzz cut. He steps forward and turns to get a good look at me with a smirk on his face. "Icee, _nice_ to see you again," he says in a husky voice.

I glance at Jake over my shoulder before looking at the guy again. "Hi."

"I didn't expect to see you here at all." He looks over his shoulder toward the older guy with the thick muscles.

I instantly recognize him from the picture in Leah's car. He's Sam.

"Hey, Sam! Now we know what Leah was up to last night." He walks over to Sam and pats him on the back. "She was screwing Icee, of all people."

Sam elbows the guy in the side before pushing away from the back of the sofa. He strolls across the room and stares at me. "Was she any good?" he asks while peering at me.

I shift my weight to my left leg and sigh loudly. "She was fantastic! She definitely has a lot of skills," I say walking toward the front door. I can hear the other guys laughing and 'ooohing' after I answer him. "Tsk. It's a shame that you let her go so easily. Leah is perfect."

"I told you!" The guy blurts out loud with a booming laugh.

Sam shoots an evil glare toward the guy. "Shut the fuck up, Quil! Nobody's talking to you!"

Quil has an infectious grin on his face. "So, Icee, what exactly did you do to Leah?"

"Well, I made it rain on her with some champagne _and_ I ate her out with a few pieces of ice." By now Quil is literally foaming at the mouth. I look at Sam as I say these things. He needs to know how good of a time Leah had. She doesn't deserve him and even though he looks like a teddy bear right now, he is still wrong for breaking up with her and hooking up with her fucking cousin just because she likes a little pussy every now and then. Hell, she loves him! "_Oh, I rocked her world, Sam_."

Sam looks as if he wants to break down and cry.

"Hey! Hey! That's enough!" yells Jake as he moves to my side. "Look, I need to get Icee home. I'm sure we will see her at the club _and_ _other places_."

"Other places, like where?" asks the guy who seems like he has a temper.

"Maybe a street corner or a backseat of a police car," answers Quil.

I cut my eyes toward Quil and flip him the bird. "Fuck you!"

Jake drapes his arm over my shoulder. "Come on guys, leave her alone and Sam too," says Jake as he closes the door behind him.

I say, "I don't like your friends much," while walking toward the only car parked out front; a Lexus.

"They're cool people. Don't worry about Quil. He's the jokester of our group."

"And Sam?" I ask looking over the roof of the car.

"Our leader."

"Some leader you got there."

"Did you really do all those things to her?" he asks.

A sexy smirk appears on my face. "Oh hell yes, I did!"

He only laughs as he pulls out his keys swiftly and pushes a button to unlock the doors. Opening the driver's side door, he climbs inside and slams it shut. Once I get in, he starts up the ignition and turns on the radio. An understandable rap song, with a catchy hook blares through the speakers, but he suddenly turns it down to a suitable volume. He puts the car in reverse, backing out through the thick, black gates and nodding his head to the beat.

Once we are on the highway and heading in the right direction, he keeps his eyes on the road and drives with one hand on the steering wheel. He looks cool.

"So, who's your pimp?" he asks in a straight-forward tone.

He just is not going to let it go. "I told you that I am not a prostitute," I say with irritation in voice.

"Oh, please, Icee! Don't give me that bull! You can't tell me that you are working at Wonderland of all places because you need money to pay for college! _Hookers_ work at Wonderland and look at what you are wearing, it is perfect hooker attire."

I lean forward, my hair dangling over my shoulders and rage in my eyes. "How fucking dare you! Let me out!"

"No, I'm not letting you out." He sighs loudly. "I don't know why you want to lie to me. You don't owe me anything. I mean, I hardly know you."

_I am only lying because I don't want you to know. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't need to know anything._

He trails on. "Whoever that guy is, I don't want him to hurt you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment at all."

"Thanks."

"But I want you to know that I am going to find out eventually. I'm sure you've gotten pretty popular over the years."

"I have," I say softly. _Too popular for my own good._

Jake drives like a mad man through the L.A. streets, bypassing traffic jams as if he has lived here all his life. He knows his way around without a problem.

It is about 9:25 in the morning when Jake parks in an empty parking space in front of the apartment building where Trixie and Cat Eyez reside. I have five minutes to get in the building and explain as much as I can to my best friend. I gather my things before looking toward Jake whose smile seems to brighten up my day. I wrap my fingers around the door handle and pull it outward to open it, before getting out. I slam the door shut, turn around to face the car and see the window automatically rolling down.

"Jake…um…thanks," I say with a smile on my face.

"No problem." He smiles and I see something else behind it. "Remember to tell him exactly what I said."

I laugh nervously and my cheeks flush. "Yeah, I'll do that." I turn around to walk toward the apartment building and listen for his car to pull off. Suddenly, I turn around only to see his car still sitting there. "Go home!" I yell.

"I want to see your pimp!" he yells through the window with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Please, Jake! Just go!"

"Fine! Just stop begging!" The window rolls up; he puts the car in reverse and drives onto the long stretch of road.

While sighing to myself and combing my fingers through my hair, I notice Cat Eyez standing out on the deck, glaring down at me. I rush up the stairs to Trixie and Cat Eyez's apartment. When I reach the door, I start to knock. As soon as my knuckles make contact to the door for a second time, it opens and Cat Eyez yanks me into the apartment. I stumble forward and look at her, only to see anger on face.

She yells, "Bella, where the fuck have you been? Edward's been calling my phone nonstop and it is seriously starting to piss me off!"

I open my mouth to speak, but she shakes her head from side to side with fear and anger covering her face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay on his good side? Now you are going to screw it all up! He's _Edward Cullen_! You don't fucking treat him like he is some random loser you met at a club! This man is taking care of you and you do this!"

I hate this feeling. I hate it when she yells at like I am a fucking child. "Like I told you _and_ Edward I was working!"

"Bella, you know damn well you weren't working! You ran off with Leah just so you could get closer to Ja-"

Cat Eyez's sentence is cut short when the apartment door suddenly opens and Edward is standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. "Get closer to whom?"

She looks away quickly, her hazel eyes falling to the floor and she whispers, "Nobody."

"Are you sure?" he asks. His golden eyes move from Cat Eyez to me. I can tell by the way he is looking at us that he knows something is up.

She makes eye contact with him, clears her throat and nods her head. "Positive. I was just telling Bella about a guy I met."

Edward laughs and steps toward me. "I knew we couldn't take the slut out of you."

"_Excuse me_? Do you want to repeat that again?" Cat Eyez asks with attitude in her tone, her eyes locking on Edward's.

He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. My body goes rigid against him and I cringe to myself. Jake's scent is all over me and I wonder if he will buy the lie about me working as the reason why I smell like another man.

"No offense. I am only using that as an expression," he says softly. He turns his head to the side and kisses the top of my head. His lips stays planted against my hair, which smells like I washed it in champagne. "Thank you for taking care of her," he says turning to face Cat Eyez.

She glares at me. "Yeah, it was nothing."

He asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I need a shower," I say softly.

Edward pulls me to the door hastily, while Cat Eyez follows us to the door. "Bella, I'll meet you at the car." He lightly pushes me to the stairs; I look at Cat Eyez standing in the doorway wearily and rush down the stairs. Once I reach the bottom step, I can hear Cat Eyez ask Edward a question. There is a hint of attitude in her voice.

"What do you want, Edward?" Cat Eyez asks with a frown on her face.

"You need to stop lying for her. You are only going to get her into deeper shit. I suggest you tell me where she was." His words are lace with malice and power.

"What if I don't?"

"Bella is going to pay for it. Big time. And so will you."

My curiosity stops me from walking any further. I turn slightly to look toward the stairs, Edward and Cat Eyez are so caught up in the their confrontation, they don't realize I am still there listening and watching them.

Cat Eyez steps back into her apartment to close the door, but Edward stops her by grabbing her left arm forcefully and yanks her back into the hallway. She looks him dead in the eyes with fury in her own. "I'm not afraid of you like she is, Edward! There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing that you can do to make me tell you what she's been up to!"

"You think so?" he mutters.

"I know so! You don't own me and I am damn sure not going to let you tell me what the fuck to do!" She looks at his hand wrapped tightly around her arm. "Now take your hand off of me!"

Edward's hand falls to his side and he smirks. "I like you Cat Eyez. You got spunk."

"I don't give a fuck, you piece of shit! Now leave before I call the police!" She points toward the stairs.

I take Cat Eyez's yelling as my cue to leave and act as if I've been in the car all this time. For some reason, I cannot resist the urge to stay and watch the dramatic conclusion.

He stuffs his hands into his pockets and walks toward the top step. He casually looks over his shoulder and says, "You really are a horrible friend, but I am sure she is going to tell you _everything_ that I am going to do to her when we get home. Remember, it's your fault." With that he walks down each of the steps as if he is big shit.

By now I am in the car, looking through the window of Edward's Volvo only to see him coming down the stairs with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. I had left as soon as he made eye contact with me moments ago and he said his final words to Cat Eyez.

As Edward approaches, he glances my way while walking around the front of the car and for some reason his glare gives me an unsettling feeling. I breathe deeply as the car door opens and Edward slides into the driver's seat. He starts the car and makes a loop around the parking lot to head back out to the highway without another word.

For the entire ride back to the Cullen's home, I chew on my bottom lip over and over again. When I look at my reflection in the mirror, my bottom lip looks red and swollen.

That odd smile is still on his face. _Edward's up to something._ I know something is up, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I know that Edward is mad at me, he has to be. There is no way he is going to let me get away with this. Especially the way I completely ignored him at the club last night. This isn't over one bit.

When Edward parks his car in the driveway of his home, I climb out of the car and slam the door shut. Edward is already at the front door with the keys jingling in his hand. I take my time walking behind him. I figure the longer I stay outside, the safer I will be. _Maybe I should turn around and haul ass right now._

"Move it, Bella." He says from the entrance.

"Coming," I whisper as I step through the doorway and into the hell hole I call home. With my head hanging, I walk to the staircase, but Edward stops me as I place my hand on the rail. "Yeah?"

"Go upstairs and don't do anything," he orders.

"Not even freshen up?" I ask, looking at him underneath my lashes.

"Not even that. I will be up shortly."

"Okay."

_Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to seduce Leah? Why the fuck did I stay all night to begin with?_

Walking up these stairs seem to take an eternity. I hate it so much, mainly because I don't know what Edward is planning. He doesn't want me to shower or anything. He wants me to feel like crap as punishment for what I did. I'll apologize for disrespecting him, but I will not tell him about Jake for the life of me. He will never know.

When I enter the bedroom, I take off my bracelet and place my clutch on the dresser on the far side of the room. I sigh to myself as I walk to the large bed and fling my body onto the soft comforter. My hair tickles at my neck as I roll onto my back to look up at the ceiling. I have to prepare myself for whatever Edward has in store for me.

The bedroom door opens and in walks Edward with his tailor-made, light blue shirt unbuttoned down the middle. I sit up straight as he walks to the night stand beside his bed and opens the drawer to his stash of condoms. He fumbles around in the drawer, paper and aluminum scraping against each other before he pushes it shut. He bends slightly to pull open the bottom drawer and sticks his hand inside to pull out a two sets of handcuffs and a much longer one that reminds me of shackles.

I gulp as he turns around to face me, the handcuffs and shackles rattling in his hands. "Edward, baby, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" I say in the sweetest, gentlest voice I can pull off.

He is pretty straightforward when he asks, "Do you still plan on hiding from me what you did last night?"

"There is nothing to hide," I answer quickly.

"You're lying." He moves toward the bed. "Lie flat on your back and don't move."

"Edward," I plead. "Don't do this."

"Lie down," he orders again, this time his voice is much sterner and filled with irritation.

As I swing my legs onto the bed, he moves toward me, reaching for my wrists and places the first pair of handcuffs around my left hand. I scoot my body toward the headboard as he locks the handcuff toward the bar. He does the same with my other wrist before shackling my ankles to the foot of the bed.

I grunt as I try to move my hands and suddenly I feel like a character from _The Tudors_ being tortured by that crazy, stretch contraption.

Edward climbs onto the bed; the mattress barely moves as he position his self between my open legs. He combs his fingers through his bronze hair and stares down at me. "Where were you?" he asks again.

"I told you," I nearly shout while trying to push myself forward, but the handcuffs are holding me back. "Working!"

With his long pointer finger, he pushes down on my chest, forcing me into the thick comforter. His finger trails down the thin material of my black dress and hardly touches my stomach. "I'm going to need you to stop lying to me, Bella. It is so not you." He walks his pointer and middle fingers over my thigh and drops them between my thighs.

"Well, this isn't you, Edward! This isn't you at all! Look at what you're doing to me!" I try to the turn situation on him.

His voice is so calm, as if nothing is bothering him. "Doing what? I own you. I can do whatever I want to you, but for now," he pauses, "I just want answers." He lowers his body so his head is in between my thighs and he pushes my dress up around my waist.

Automatically I start to squirm because I know where this is going. I know what Edward is up to. My legs wiggle around him, bouncing and moving frantically.

"Stop," he orders, placing his hands on my legs for restraint.

Looking down at him with fear in my chocolate brown eyes, I say, "Don't do this."

He exhales and I feel his warm breath tickle against my overheated skin. "I can smell you, Bella, and you stink."

_Of course I stink, idiot. You won't let me take a shower!_

He inhales deeply this time and continues to sniff at my pussy.

By now, I know that I am screwed. There is nothing that I can tell him. Hell, I don't have any money as proof of me working. So, what can I do?

He raises his head a bit to look at me as he rubs his thumb over my clit. "Let me ask you something. Did he leave a message for me?"

It is as if he knows about everything that happen between Jake and I. It makes me wonder if he saw Jake drop me off. Did he see the friendly way we act with one another?

I flinch as his thumb moves over my pink nub. "I have nothing to hide."

"Bella, just stop. You're caught. Get over it. You can't keep this up. You're running out of lies and to tell you the truth, his scent is all over you. Would you like me to count the dried cum on your pussy lips too? Surely, you didn't get wet for me."

My voice comes out like a whimper. "Edward I-"

"What did he say?"

I repeat Jake's exact words. "He said to tell you that he signed his initials on my pussy."

He asks, "What are those initials?"

I close my eyes shut and reopen them. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He cocks an eyebrow and looks at me with suspicion. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure. You see, last night when I left, I left with a woman and she took me back to her hotel room. She said that she and her boyfriend wanted to have a threesome, so she chose me." I hold his gaze and try to make my story sound as realistic as possible. "She told me that she was going to pay me a lot of money if I do it. So I did. I thought it would be okay, but when I woke up, they both were gone."

He pushes onto his knees, staring at me as if he did not believe a word that I am saying. He moves his hand to the back of his neck and kneads the skin below his hairline. "You got ripped off. Why lie to me about that?"

I smile to myself when I realize that he is buying my lie. "Because I know what you would do to them if you found out. I know you, Edward. I know how you feel about your money and your women, and I know the results if you ever found them."

He covers his mouth and his shoulders rise up and down. He chuckles, "Do you really think that I would harm them? Do you really think that I am that insane?"

"Yes." _And it's true._

Edward crawls on top of me and leans toward my mouth. He lightly plants a kiss on my lips and whispers, "Don't judge me because of what I did to Dre. That bastard had it coming for him for a long time. I just needed an excuse to execute it." He then kisses my forehead. "Next time, don't take a job on your own without me knowing about it." He moves and whispers into my ear, "Next time, baby, I might have to _bite_."

Even though his words come out velvety smooth, I hear a hint of anger and warning behind them. He is warning me that the next time I decide to pull a fast one on him, my punishment is going to be far worst than this.

"I'm sorry, baby." I lean upward so that I can reach his lips and he meets me halfway. "Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe." He quickly presses his lips against mine and pulls away with a serious look on his face. "I want you to know that you belong to me and if you decide to fuck some other dude, it is going to be on my terms. Do you understand?"

I nod my head. "Yes, it won't happen again."

"Good," he says while moving to unlock the handcuffs.

* * *

**How did ya'll like the hot, short and funny reunion between Jake and Bella? There will be plenty of more of those. ;) Should I even mention Edward? Nah, not worth it, lol. Anyway! Thank you for stopping by and I will see you in Chapter 10! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 10 Shakin' It For Daddy

**GangstaSummoner: Hello lovely readers! I guess for some of you this has been a very long wait, but I'm back with chapter 10! I would like to say thank you to all who left a review, added the story as a fave or put it on your alert list. I really appreciate it. Shout out to the lovely Lezlee for being an awesome beta! To the anonymous reviewer, who left that extremely long critique/flame. Thank you! I will address you at the end. Although, I wish you would've left a signed review. It would have been so much easier to respond to you.**

**Oh, before you read, open up a second page and have Shakin' It For Daddy by Robin Thicke ready to play for a certain scene. I'll mention the song halfway through the story to get it started. I think that song actually fits the mood for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**My apologies for the rant at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just own the plot to this story. I also do not own the words to "Shakin' It For Daddy" that belongs to the oh-so-sexy Mr. Robin Thicke and that freaky chick, Nicki Minaj, lol.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10 – Shakin' It for Daddy**

_Icee._

Never in my wildest dreams, did I think I will see the fair-skinned, dark-brown haired beauty known as Icee again. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would find her underneath my bed. The look on her face when we first make eye contact is of pure shock. Don't get me wrong, I am surprised to see her too, but a part of me is pissed off by it. It's the fact of knowing that I fucked her and now she's screwing one of my friends. It's seriously annoying as hell.

I can't say that I have feelings for Icee, I barely know her, but I feel a pull toward her. The pull toward her is nothing close to being head over heels in love with her; I just think she's interesting.

She's a little out of place in this world. Maybe that's what is drawing me to her; curiosity. I'm curious because I don't know much about her. What's her past? What are her secrets? I want to know it all. But I do know one thing; she is nowhere near as innocent as she wants me to believe. Hell, I popped her cherry. Well that's what I want to believe. She's not a virgin, I know that and she wasn't a virgin when we had sex either.

She's a prostitute and she can't tell me otherwise. I've been frequenting Wonderland since the age of thirteen; I know what goes on in those back rooms. Hell, I know because I lost my virginity there, by Miss Trixie herself. She taught this young boy a thing or two about the birds and the bees. Back then I had no business being in such an unsuitable establishment for a teenager, but even at thirteen, I appeared to be at least eighteen. Besides, Wonderland isn't known for carding people. If you have money, you're free to enter; and trust me, we have money.

Like I said, I know what goes on in Wonderland. _All_ the girls who work at Wonderland are prostitutes and there is no denying that. The family who owns the place, the Cullen, are the owners of the largest sex ring in L.A. and are partners with the infamous Volturi family from Italy. The girls that we see working in the club work for a pimp, who works for the Cullens. Most of the profit from those night goes to Jasper and Alice, the owners, who split the money between the pimp and the prostitute after taking their share. Most of the time, the prostitute doesn't get her share because her pimp takes it.

They are never going to treat any one girl better than the other. That's the reason I know Icee is a prostitute. She can't lie to me about that. I wish someone would tell me who her pimp is. It would make things a lot better for me to know the truth.

_Why am I so stuck on this girl? Maybe I just liked fucking her._

As she smiles at me from the sidewalk, I watch her walk away before I drive off. Whoever her pimp is, he will show up very soon. I laugh to myself._ I really hope she passes my message along._ I guess you can say I am disrespectful. To be honest, I have no respect for pimps, especially the ones who treat their girls like shit. How can you live in some big ass mansion in Beverly Hills, while your girls sleep on the streets? It makes no sense to me. If _I_ were a pimp, my girls would live in style and they would love me to death because of it.

But I'm not pimp material; I'm more of a drug dealing hit man if anything. Sure, selling drugs is wrong and so is killing-off useless people on the streets, but I have to admit the money is really good. I've saved up enough money to move my family away from La Push if I want to; I even have enough to move out of the country when needed. I won't say that I am rich, but I am quite well off. Once everything is over and I finish my last job, I am moving back to La Push to open up a chain of mechanic shops along the Pacific Northwest.

Speaking of my final job, I don't know the specifics of it yet, but it is supposed to be huge. We aren't working alone on this one and supposedly the Feds have something to do with the operation. Yeah, I know, why would a drug dealer work with the Feds? Well, the deal is because we are helping them, they won't bust us, as long as we agree to hand over whatever drugs we have. It doesn't mean we are going to stop selling; besides, we have bills to pay just like everybody else.

We're not stupid. We know that they can turn on us at any second. That's the reason why most of our money is being wired into a foreign account. If we find out they're out to get us next, our plan is to be on the first plane out of her to God knows where. Our guard will be up at all times around them.

When I make it back to the house, the guys are sitting around the big screen TV in the living room, watching a football game. I notice Sam sitting at the dining room table with his cell phone to his ear and a frown on his face.

"Seriously, Leah, you fucked her?" he asks.

I can hear Leah's voice blaring through the loud speaker. "Of course, I did."

"Why?"

She groans loudly. "Because I fucking felt like it! I needed to release all this pent up energy and that was a good way to do it." She pauses for a second. "Besides, you didn't want my goodies, so why the hell do you care now?"

"Because she's a fucking prostitute!"

"Sam, does it sound like I give a fuck what she is? I had fun, damn it! It was just a one-night stand type of thing! Geez, get over it! You're fucking _Emily!_"

Sam lowers his voice and says, "I don't want her."

"Ha! You should've thought about that shit before you decided to leave me for her!"

"I'm sorry."

Leah continues to yell, "I don't want your damn apology! If you want me, you can come get me and accept me for who I am! Until then, I am fucking whoever I please!"

Sam stares at the phone frantically. Obviously, Leah had hung up in his face. "Leah! Leah!"

I laugh at the scene. It makes no sense how pussy-whipped Sam is. Sure, he finally grew some balls and decided to break up with Leah, but she still has him wrapped around her finger. Sam isn't in love with Emily. He doesn't want her. He just couldn't handle Leah's new found interest.

He looks up and frowns. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"You and your pussy-whipped ass." I smirk.

"Shut up," he yells.

Paul stands up and walks across the room to stand beside me. He rubs his hand over his short, black hair and looks from me to Sam. "So, what are we going to get into tonight?"

"Yeah," says Embry, agreeing with Paul while looking over his shoulder on the couch. "It's our first night back, we should celebrate."

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you guys. We can't celebrate tonight, we're have a meeting with the cops," says Sam.

I ask, "Do they plan on giving us all the details tonight?"

Sam shrugs his shoulder. "I guess. I know just as much as you do."

"I see. Where are we meeting up?" asks Quil. He never turns around, keeping his eyes locked on the football game.

Sam looks around the room and a sly smirk appears on his face. "Where else? Wonderland. The heart of the operation."

I am in shock. Why there? How the hell are we going to talk about busting people in a strip joint? "The heart of the operation? The Cullens? We're busting the Cullens?"

Sam nods his head. "Yeah."

"Touchdown!" yells Quil as he jumps out of his seat. He turns around with a huge grin on his face and we only give him a stupid look. "What?"

I look back at Sam and stuff my hands into my pocket. "You're serious? We can't discuss them at their own club. They'll know something's up."

Paul agrees with me. "Jake's right. You know those bastards got cameras all over the place."

"But they know we are loyal customers and we mean no harm. I'll ask Jasper to shut the cameras off in the VIP lounge. I'll tell him we are making a business deal and the guys are a little…funny when it comes to cameras. Once we finish, he can turn them back on," says Sam.

I ask, "You're positive this is going to work?"

Sam pats me on the shoulder and smiles. "Of course it will. Besides, you're their biggest fan and the girls fucking love you. I'm sure there will be some new girls there for you to entertain."

_Yeah, plenty._

* * *

We are now piled comfortably in my Lexus. When we find a parking spot near the club, we climb out and walk along the sidewalk to the club. As usual the line outside is long and you would think that the place is an actual nightclub. I slip off my shades and stick it into my side pocket, before walking up the steps with my boys behind me. The people, and mostly women, are gawking at us as if we are the finest piece of meat they have ever seen. I wink at the women standing near the entrance and give the bouncer dap before entering the club. They never ask questions when we come to the place.

I can hear Paul talking to the women in line. "How are you doing, baby?" If you want to see a man pick up two women at the same time, Paul is the guy for you.

"I'm fine," says the blonde as she eyes Paul up and down.

The black haired girl mumbles, which sounds like she is moaning softly. "Not as fine as you."

He only smirks and flashes them his pearly whites. "Do you feel like hanging with me tonight, ladies?"

"Oh, hell yeah," says the black-haired girl. She nearly pushes her friend out of the way just to get to him.

Paul holds his arms out and laughs, "There's room for the both of you."

It doesn't take the women long before they wrap their arms around his waist and cling to his sides as he enters the club.

I only look at him and smirk. "Nice," I say as he walks past me with the women practically gushing over him.

Quil approaches me and laughs. "We just got here and he already has chicks on each arm."

"I wouldn't worry about it. By the end of the night, he'll have another one on each arm. You can snatch up his leftovers; I'm sure they won't mind."

Across the room I see Sam standing out amongst the crowd and signaling for us to follow him. _The undercover guys must already be here._

As I move through the crowd, I grab a drink off one of the trays a waitress is carrying and take a quick gulp. I gaze around the room, searching and looking for something or someone. It has only been several hours since I saw her last, but I just want to see her again. She has to be here somewhere.

Girls are already flocking to me, but I pay them no attention as I continue to follow Sam back into a back room, which is not used for dancing or sex. When he opens the door I am welcome to the same dark red color theme, which is throughout the building. A large, black table sits in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs which are filled by three men. Sitting in the middle is a stout older man, with salt and pepper hair, a thick mustache and light brown skin. Beside him on his left is a tall, dark-skinned man, with a short, black haircut. He seems to be the youngest out of the two. Lastly, on the much older gentleman's right is a man with brown and gray hair and pasty white skin.

"Welcome," says the older man, with a faint Spanish accent, as he points toward the empty chairs. "Make yourself comfortable."

The younger guy looks toward Sam and extends his hand. "Are the cameras off?"

"Yeah," says Sam as he shakes his hand and then the other two men's hands.

Paul, Embry and Quil take their seats beside me, while I sit next to Sam.

The older man clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak. "I am Detective Hernandez." He points toward each of his colleagues as he speaks their names. "And these are detectives Morrison and Wilson. They will be accompanying me for the operation."

Sam nods his head. "Understood." His voice changes to serious when he places his hands on the table and interlocks his fingers. "Now, what exactly are we doing?"

Detective Hernandez leans forward, his hazel eyes peering at Sam. "As you already know the Cullens are a powerful family, but they are also transporting women and young girls from Italy to here. We need to put an end to this at once. I know that it is not going to be easy, but we have to try."

Embry holds his hand up briefly to ask a question. "How is this going to work when the Cullens have connections from the higher-ups? I'm sure Carlisle knows someone working close to you."

"That's the thing," says Detective Morrison as he leans in his chair, stretching his long arms behind the back of the chair. "No one knows about what we're doing. We are simply working on our own, while we work on other cases."

Detective Wilson has a hint of excitement in his voice. I can see how eager he is to get into the midst of the operation. "They will never know what hit them."

Quil asks, "And you won't bust us?"

"You have my word on that," says Detective Hernandez. "We won't mess with you. Besides, we heard that your gang is the toughest one on the streets. Always taking out the drug lords who scared all the other gangs."

I don't think we are _that_ hardcore, but if he thinks so, then okay, we're tough. It isn't like we are trained assassins; we're just good with our words and know how to get what we want. When they finally realize they are being set up, it is too late. We either put a bullet in their heads or run off with their goods.

Sam says, "They were only petty little jobs. We got a huge cut from them though and made some good allies along the way. The people around here know and respect us. Don't get me wrong, we have our enemies too."

I say, "And the Cullens are some of those people who have our trust."

Detective Hernandez leans back in his chair and smiles. He rubs his fingers through his graying hair. "Then infiltrating their business shouldn't be a problem. We don't want to bust them right now. This is going to take time and a lot of patience. I need as much evidence as I can get on them. Anything you find, report it back to me immediately."

Sam looks at us and back to Detective Hernandez. He nods his head. "We can do it." He then looks at the camera in the corner of the room, noticing the red flashing light click on. Jasper must have a time limit on it. He goes into his pocket, pulls out a crumbled paper bag and tosses it onto the table.

Detective Morrison grabs it and eyes us suspiciously, like any other drug dealer will do when they are making a trade. "Is this all of it?" he asks. His voice sounds more urban and less professional from moments ago.

"Every last bit of it," says Sam. "You know the deal."

He inhales in the bag, testing the freshness before going into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash wrapped in a rubber band. "This is some good shit." He reaches the money to Sam.

Sam laughs and grabs the money. "Best thing out of La Push."

Detectives Morrison, Hernandez and Wilson push out their chairs and stands up with pleasing smiles on their faces. Each of them gives us looks as they walk to the door. I can tell by those looks, that it won't be long before we see them again. I can't believe that we set up an operation to destroy the Cullens in their own establishment. We definitely are some bad-asses.

Sam stands up and tries to act as natural as possible for the filming cameras. He moves toward the door and looks over his shoulder, just as I stand up. "It's our first night back, fellas. Let's have some fun."

Quil and Paul nearly run Sam over just to get out of the room. I can only laugh at the sight as I walk through the door with Embry behind me.

The lights are actually dim and I know what that means. One of the girls is about to put on a show, but I don't know who it is tonight. For some reason, I don't feel like deflowering anyone tonight. Tonight I just want to chill and enjoy the view. As I walk across the room, I decide to take a seat up front where all the people with big money sit. When I make it up front, I take a seat in the black leather chair and let my back relax against it. I notice the pale-faced dude, with the messy bronze hair sitting beside me. His eyes are fixated on the curtains and he has an amused look on his face. He looks familiar, but I can't remember from where.

"What's up, man?" I ask as I turn my head slightly to look at him.

He only looks at me for a moment with a disgusted look on his face, before bringing his attention back to the stage.

_Stuck-up fucker._

I don't like guys like him, anyway. They think that they are so high and mighty and can't speak to the little people. They think that they are so special. If he is so rich, I'm sure those gold digging bitches are always on his dick. _So, why the fuck are you at a strip club? Can't get any ass from the gold diggers?_

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest once I hear the DJ's voice. "Everyone give it up for Wonderland's own, Icee and Chantel!"

Just hearing her name makes me feel a little funny inside. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I practically fucked her with my finger this morning. Maybe it's because we have a brief history together, even though it involves screwing. Maybe it's because I just find her extremely sexy and I want her.

The first lines of "Shakin' It For Daddy," by Robin Thicke catches my attention as soon as the words escape the lips of the sultry woman speaking.

_Daddy, oh daddy_

_Papi, oh papi_

_I need to dance._

I know right then and there that this is going to be a good number. In my head, I can picture Icee begging her pimp to let her dance tonight. I turn around to look for anyone, who looks as if they can be _her_ pimp. Icee is top class, so there is no way she is hanging onto some broke, fake ass pimp. I grin to myself as I settle into my chair and wait for the girls to come onto stage.

_Cause she shakin' it for daddy  
Yeah she shakin' it for me  
She liftin' up her ass  
And she drop it to the beat  
She shakin' it so fast for the cash ching-a-ling  
She ready  
And she lookin' for a bankroll  
She move it round and round like a merry-go  
She be like I be I be I be on that money shit  
_

When the thick, velvet curtains pull back my eyes widen when Icee poses beside Chantel. She is wearing an extremely tight, white shirt, tiny blue jean shorts and red pumps. _Freaking red pumps!_ For a minute I think she is channeling Beyonce. She tosses her long, brown hair and curves her body in a seductive way as she stands upright. She rubs her hands over her hips in sync with Chantel as they do a little dip. I don't care about the unattractive chick beside her; my eyes are on Icee and her only. She could do this part of the act all by herself and still command the audience.

_I be I be I be I be I be on that money shit  
Get that sloppy toppy roger copy I be runnin' shit  
Money in the air it's a festival  
Cause I ba ba ba ba ball no testicles  
I'm flyer than a eagle that balding  
I throw it back like hair lines that's balding  
I stay ballin' I don't mean Spaulding  
I never answer when the referees calling  
_

With every step she takes, she struts with a confidence that only a supermodel can have. A crowd is starting to form around me and some of the guys are already throwing cash on the stage. I am right about her being popular because that chick, Chantel isn't hitting on much of anything.

A male voice behind me yells, "Take those clothes off, Icee!" I smile to myself, knowing only Quil will yell some crazy shit like that. His outburst only causes the horny men around me to yell for the same thing.

_She got me trickin' in the club  
About to fall in love  
Cause she make that booty roll  
When she come up on the pole  
I swear she got my heart  
Went from cash to credit cards  
Got me spendin' all my money  
Shit i coulda bought a car _

Icee and Chantel dance around the two poles in a synchronized choreography; arching their backs and spreading their legs wide. Suddenly, they slip out of their itty bitty jean shorts and drop them to the floor, only to reveal their matching red thongs. Icee turns around so that the audience can get a good look at her ass and drops it low with her hands on the pole. I have no idea where a white girl like her learns to move like that, but she definitely knows how to shake her ass. She rolls her hips, letting her ass bounce to the beat. Even though Chantel's ass is far bigger than Icee, Icee has me intrigued with her nice, tight ass. Not too big, not too flat, just the perfect, little butt.

_Cause she shakin' it for daddy  
Yeah she shakin' it for me  
She liftin' up her ass  
And she drop it to the beat  
She shakin' it so fast for the cash ching-a-ling  
She ready  
And she lookin' for a bankroll  
She move it round and round like a merry-go  
She be like I be I be I be on that money shit  
_

The guy beside me looks as if all this gyrating and pussy popping doesn't bother him. Although, I do notice that his eyes are on Icee the most, as if he is judging her performance to himself. It has me thinking maybe the man is gay because there is no way any straight man could sit here and not feel anything for this beautiful woman before us. Hell, I already feel my dick getting hard in my pants just from watching her.

_And then this other girl grabbed me and she whispered in My ear  
She said this other girl ain't doin' shit its crackin' over here  
She put my hand on her booty and the jiggle made me whoozie  
Now we bout to make a movie  
In the club goin' stupid  
_

As Icee and Chantel climb from off the stage, I feel a little upset because she starts dancing for the stuck-up guy beside me, instead of coming to me. I scoff. _He doesn't know how to handle you like I can._ I groan to myself, watching her from the corner of my eye as she shakes her ass from left and right. When she looks over her shoulder, she sees me watching her, but acts as if I am some random dude. Like I didn't put my tongue halfway down her throat some hours ago. She has some nerves.

Chantel straddles my lap, places her hands on my shoulders and rolls her hips against my dick. I know she feels the hardness of my cock because she winks and smiles seductively. "Ooh," she whispers. "Are you hard for me, daddy?"

_Fuck no!_

I can feel my dick shriveling like a dying flower underneath her, but I flash my killer smile and she damn near comes in my lap. "Yeah," I lied.

She leans forward and I can feel her hot breath against my ear. "We can handle this elsewhere, if you know what I mean."

"I'll consider it."

Chantel climbs off of my lap and turns around so she can continue to dance and touch herself. Icee is now all over the stiff dude; by the look on his face he seems quite pleased with what she is doing to him. She turns her head to the side and looks at me under her lashes. I lick my bottom lip and she frowns when Chantel plops her big ass on my lap again. _You don't like that, huh, Icee?_

_You know you like it yea  
Yea I like it babe  
You know you want it yea  
Yea I want it oh oh ohh  
_

She knows that I want her, there is no doubt about it and she knows that she wants me too. It's written all over her face, from the subtle glimpses she is giving me, to the way she bites down on her bottom lip. She doesn't want to be all over that guy, she wants to be all over me. I wish she would get up and come over here. I'd give her my undying attention. All eyes will be on her. But for some reason she is on that guy as if she is staking claim on him. Like he belongs to her or better yet, _she belongs to him._

_Cause she shakin' it for daddy  
Yeah she shakin' it for me  
She liftin' up her ass  
And she drop it to the beat  
She shakin' it so fast for the cash ching-a-ling  
She ready  
And she lookin' for a bankroll  
She move it round and round like a merry-go  
She be like I be I be I be on that money shit  
_

As the song continues and the final chorus plays out, Icee and Chantel are back on stage finishing out their dance. I start to realize what the hell is going on. The prick sitting beside me is her pimp. He has a front row seat to keep her from dancing on some other guy. He's sitting here to enjoy the view for himself. He is sitting here because he owns her!

I laugh to myself because this is amazing. I've been sitting beside the guy all this time, thinking that he is just some rich jerk, looking for some pussy. Only to find out that he owns the one I'm into. Talk about a huge ego boost for me.

Just like the song says, "Cause she shakin' it for daddy, she shakin' it for me." She is moving those hips and shaking her ass for me as well. He might have claim on her, but she _wants_ me. She's always going to want me, no matter how much he showers her with expensive things.

I stand up and smack the guy as hard as I can in the back. He looks at me in shock with his topaz eyes. I have a huge, cocky grin on my face. "Icee is such a bad-ass. What I would give to get all up in that sweet, juicy pussy."

He doesn't say anything as I walk away feeling like I accomplished something. I notice Icee standing on the stage as if she doesn't like what I did. I only wink at her as I move through the crowd, searching for my friends.

When I find the guys, they are sitting together with a bunch of women around them. As I take a seat on the end of the couch between two brunettes, Embry pushes a drink toward me. I pick up the shot glass and swallow the liquid quickly. The women lightly touch at my chest as they listen to the random conversations around us.

Quil says, "I saw that."

I ask, "What are you talking about?"

Sam and Embry only laugh.

"How you practically slapped Edward," says Paul as he grabs his glass.

"Edward? That douchebag? That's his name?"

"Yeah," says Embry. "You forgot what he looks like. That's Edward Cullen."

I pound my large fist against the table, causing the bottle of rum and glasses to shake. A wave of anger surges through my system. I reach out for the bottle, press it against my lips and take a long chug. I gasp when I place the bottle down and yell, "She's fucking that asshole!"

* * *

**I have to say that the shit has officially hit the fan. I wonder what Jake plans on doing or if he does anything. Do you think Edward even has a clue that Jake sent that message by Bella? Only time will tell. Do you think the song kinda fit the storyline? Anyway, thanks for reading. Now to get this off my chest.**

**To the reader I was addressing earlier. I understand perfectly well if you don't like the Edward parts; I know if you are a die hard Jacob fan you might not like seeing Bella do anything with him. I get it. The story is sort of becoming an Edward, Bella, Jacob love triangle in a way. Her reason for staying with Edward is because he is a…safe haven sort of speak. She really has no other place to go. Sure, she can go live with Cat Eyez and Trixie, but Edward has that hold on her. It's like being in an abusive relationship which is hard to get out. Sometimes guys get all in their girlfriend's head and make her think, "Oh, you aren't nothing. You don't need your friends. You aren't leaving me. **_**I**_** take care of you." That type of thing and she believes it. Edward isn't going to let her go so easy and she knows that. He's staked his claim on her. Even though she has a little spunk in her, it is only a front. She only appears to be tough, when really she is just a scared little girl. Her only reason for being with Edward is to be safe. Otherwise, she will be stuck on the streets. The girl has no high school diploma or a college degree. No offense to anyone who is in a situation like this, but it is very hard to survive nowadays without some form of education. Sure, a lot people struggle while working these minimum wage jobs, but that isn't the life to have. I would want to be stable instead of living pay check to pay check. Anyway, even if she left to live with someone else, Edward is going to come get her. He **_**will**_** find her.**

**Now, I can write an essay about this whole thing, but this is not the place. I suggest you message me if you would really like to discuss the story. I am all ears. I would like to say just because the background isn't extremely solid, give me time to get the story moving before complaining about it. This story is just beginning. Oh, and the trust thing between Bella and Jake, a lot people have that instant connection with someone. It's very rare, but you have to look at where Bella is coming from. She's been abused, left out on the street, sure she is going to trust the first person who shows some kind of nice emotion to her. They had a connection and she just remembered his kindness, even though they were only having sex. He actually acted like he cared and that stuck with her. He didn't treat her like she was just a piece of meat.**

**By "Her protecting Edward makes zero sense" do you mean Jacob? Because she's not protecting Edward at all. Edward doesn't need protection. Jake, on the other hand does because of Edward. I believe you saw what happened to Dre? The same thing can happen to Jake. She wants to continue to see him, instead of having Edward kill him off. Then what?**

**Oh well, I've typed enough of this. I want to make this clear, if anyone get to the point that they can say they absolutely hate a part of the story because of the character, as this reader hates any part with Edward, just stop reading. You're not going to hurt my feelings. I know the story is tough to swallow. I know that, but I am the type of writer who likes to push the limits and tug at those emotions.**

**I would like to say that, I hope my readers understand what is going on in the story. I hope they understand what I am trying to say here. As long as they continue to read and love the story. I'll continue to write.**

**Once again, thanks and I am sorry for putting all ya'll through that extremely long explanation! Like I said it isn't the place. Would've been nice if the reviewer left a signed review, instead of being all shy and whatnot! Anyway, thanks for letting me get that off my chest! :)**


	12. Chapter 11 He's Tempting

**GangstaSummoner: Thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts! Ya'll truly are some dedicated readers! Love ya! **

**Well, I'm sad to say that my beta, Lezlee, is no longer my beta, she had to resign. ****But before that, she was able to betaread this chapter and I am so thankful. Lezlee, you still rock and good luck in all your future endeavors! :D**

**So, now I'm accepting applications for anyone who likes the story and wants to be my beta. Just send me a message, I'll get back to you ASAP.**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – He's Tempting**

After all that happen to me today, I am certain Edward was going to say no to working at the club tonight. He gave me two options: Either I don't leave the house or he will be my chaperone for the night. I chose option two. It's better than sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing and there is a strong possibility that Jake might be there. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see him again. It has only been several hours since our last encounter when I was in his arms almost being seduced out of my panties. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Wonderland is barely full when Edward and I arrive at the club. He trails behind me slowly as we walk up the stairs and enter the club.

I pull a lock of hair behind my ear and turn on my heel to see Edward right on my heel. "I have to go change," I say softly.

He nods his head. "Okay, but go see Alice, first."

I frown. "What for?"

"I don't know."

"Fine," I say, turning around to walk to the office in the back of the club.

He yells, "I'll be waiting for you."

I lift my arm and wave him off before I reach the hall leading to the VIP rooms and the office. When I reach the office door, I wrap my hand around the knob and pull it open. Instead of Jasper sitting behind the desk, Alice is in his place.

She places the ink pen on the table and looks up with a small smile on her face. "Bella," she says, acknowledging my presence.

I sigh lightly and step toward the desk. "What is it?" Alice knows I don't like her and she doesn't like me either. We've been living together for so long, but she still doesn't fully accept me. I'm just property of her brother, so she treats me that way.

"You're dancing with Chantel tonight."

My mouth literally drops open. _This is a sick joke, right?_ "Are you serious? Chantel?"

"Yes." Her topaz eyes widen a bit and she cocks an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with my decision?"

"Yeah, I have a problem with it! I don't want to dance with that slut!"

Alice covers her mouth with her hand and looks away as if she has a secret. "You have some nerve," she says, looking me dead in the eyes. "You have some nerve to call her a slut."

I lean forward, my eyes peering down on her petite frame. "Are you trying to call me a slut?"

She rises to her feet and returns the same glare I am giving her. "Well, if the shoe fits."

"Bitch," I mumble.

"Whatever. Get out," she says calmly and sits back down.

I groan loudly as I turn around and storm out of the office. I'm furious! She knows I can't get along with Chantel, not even if I try. She hates me and I hate her, it isn't going to work. Maybe I can make it work. No, I'll just put up with her for tonight and go back to hating her afterwards.

Pulling the strap of my mesh bag onto my shoulder, I turn down the hall which leads to the dressing room. I open the door and most of the girls are just getting there.

"Hey, ladies," I say while looking around the room and walking to my station. Some of the girls speak and others don't. It doesn't bother me one bit if they don't speak to me.

I toss my bag onto the vanity table and sink into the salon-like chair. The chair spins slightly, but I quickly regain control and steady it with my feet. I open my bag, pull out a white shirt, blue jean shorts, red pumps as well as a brush and comb. When I place my shirt and shorts in my lap, I look up to see Chantel just entering the room.

Her dark eyes lock on my reflection in the mirror and she scowls when we make eye contact. I suck my teeth and continue to get dressed.

"Are you wearing _that_?" asks Chantel as she sizes me up.

I look down at my outfit, a form-fitting white T-shirt and blue jean shorts, which looks as if it had been painted onto my body. "Problem?" I ask.

"Don't you think we should coordinate? I mean, it is a choreographed routine, you know."

"Well, why don't you change? You'll need a white shirt, blue jean shorts and a red thong. I'm sure you have all that."

"Tsk, I ain't trying to look like no damn Beyonce!" She looks at me suspiciously. "Why the fuck is you dressed like her anyway?" She leans forward and peeks over my shoulder. "You're missing the main asset for a Beyonce show," she says, turning around smacking her own ass. "A big ass like mine!"

"Ugh," I mumble and wrinkle my nose. "Get away from me with that shit! That ain't nothing but silicon injections!"

She rolls her eyes and yells, "Shut the fuck up Icee! I don't want to work with you, but I need to make some money. So, let's just go."

"Fine," I say walking toward the door. Before I can open the door, it opens and I take a step back.

"Looking good, ladies," says Alice as she stands in the doorway. She folds her arms across her chest and looks at me and then Chantel. "You need to coordinate with Icee. Go change."

Chantel whines like a little girl. "Why? Does it even matter?"

"Yes, it does matter. Now change." Alice's voice rises a bit and I can hear the annoyance in her voice. She turns to face me and asks, "You do know the moves, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen Cat Eyez and Trixie do the dance a dozen of times. There will be no mistakes from me."

"Good. Oh, and Edward doesn't want you dancing for some random stranger either. You're all his for tonight."

"How much did he pay you?" I ask.

"Let's just say it's cute, yellow and goes really fast." She smiles before leaving the dressing room.

_Great. Now I'm part of a bribe._ I look over my shoulder just as Chantel bends over and slips into her shoes. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah."

* * *

I stick my head through the curtains only to see the biggest crowd I've seen in a long time. _It must be a special occasion or something._ Edward is sitting in the front row with his eyes dead on the stage. He is starting to creep me out with his constant gaze and stalker-ish ways. I wish he would leave me alone for once. _Go stalk some other stripper._

Chantel taps me on my shoulder and frowns. "Get into position," she whispers.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble, bending over and placing my hands on my knees. While Chantel leans against me with her butt practically sitting on top of me. I feel the need to push her just as the curtains pull back and embarrass the hell out of her, but I control myself for the sake of the show.

The music starts to play and before I can get into the feel of the beat, I spot the russet-skinned thug known as JB sitting beside Edward. I want to hide beneath a rock. I don't care if he sees me dancing. My only concern is his finding out that Edward is actually my pimp and it isn't doing me any good to see Edward smiling at me as if he is a proud parent.

I follow Chantel's lead as we strut our stuff down the stage to the poles near the edge. I plan to act as if I don't see him, but that is going to be hard to do especially when I have to give our highest payer, Edward, a lap dance. As soon as I am on the floor and only inches away from Jake, my attention will be on him and him alone.

As I move my hips to the beat and keep in step with Chantel, I hear a man yell from way in the back. "Take those clothes off, Icee!" I see Jake's friend, Quil standing up and cheering loudly, with a huge grin on his face. He's one guy I wouldn't want to take anywhere with me. I quickly look at Jake over my shoulder as I start to pop my booty and his full lips pull into a smile and lips open as if he is laughing. I figure he is laughing at Quil's comment.

Eventually, Chantel and I take off our shorts and leave them on stage before climbing off. As much as Chantel talks about wanting to take Edward away from me, she isn't thinking about him tonight. All her attention is on the sexy JB. Tonight is a night when I would be willing to give up Edward just for one night. I want to talk to Jake and get to know more about him.

Chantel continues to dance in front of Jake, while I dance for Edward, but Jake's focus is on me. He could care less about what Chantel is doing because I have his full attention. I turn to look at Edward and he has a pleased smile on his face. I step forward to straddle his lap and toss my hair over my shoulder. He doesn't touch me as I slow grind my hips against his crotch. I lean forward so I can tug at his right earlobe with my teeth and every so often I glance at Jake.

_He knows he wants me._

Jake looks bored as Chantel dances in front of him; I can tell by the fake smile on his face. She looks him dead in the eyes before straddling his lap and then her eyes light up with glee. _Hmm?_ She leans backwards a bit and adjusts her position, it is then when I realize what is going on. He's kind of hard. I growl lightly as I watch his actions and frowns. _Bitch, get off my man! He's mine!_

I sigh in relief when she climbs off of him but she turns around only to return her butt to his crotch. Jake sees me watching him and all he can do is smile, but I know he doesn't mean it. He is only fueling Chantel's ego just to make her look good. I want to tell her that the only reason his dick is so hard is because of me. She had nothing to do with it. It'll feel so good just to rub it in her face.

When we return to the money covered stage to finish our routine, I notice Jake talking to Edward and then hitting him in the back out of nowhere. Edward looks as if he wants to say something, but he is in too much shock to do so. Jake turns around and faces the stage for a minute; I know he sees how upset I am. I don't want Edward to hurt him because we know Edward is willing to do it.

"You better get what you can," says Chantel as she kneels down and grabs as many bills as she can.

I see no use for the money. Edward is going to get half of my share anyway and most of it goes to Alice. So, what am I left with? A couple twenties, maybe a hundred? I don't need it; Chantel needs it more than I do anyway. Even though I don't like her, I am still concerned about her well-being.

With my shorts in hand, I leave Chantel to gather the money. As I walk down the small steps slowly, I think about what I can get into next. With Edward watching my every move, there is no way I can get close to Jake tonight. It would be nice if Edward didn't know Jake, but most likely he do. Jake and his friends have visited the club numerous times in the past, so there is no way for them to not know each other. After all, they are kind of in the same business.

"Where are you going, Icee?"

I look up quickly only to see Edward leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He smiles at me for a second. "You did a good job," he says.

"Thanks, babe. Alice said that I'm all yours for tonight. Would that happen to be some kind of punishment for last night?"

"Maybe." He grabs my T-shirt and pulls me toward his tall and slim body. My fingers curve as if I am clawing at his shirt and he places his finger underneath my chin, lifting it so I can look him in the eyes. He leans downward and plants a light kiss on my lips, before the kiss becomes deeper.

I lace my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The lights in the hallway are dim and the music is inaudible. I breathe heavily against his mouth when I hear the sound of a female giggling. Edward's thick head of bronze hair brushes through my fingers and I turn my head slightly as he begins to nibble at my neck hungrily.

"So, JB, what are looking for tonight?" asks the voluptuous woman with the sandy-brown hair.

Somehow, I manage to switch places with Edward and press my back into the wall. My bare leg rises a bit and his hand grips the soft skin of my thigh. Over his shoulder I watch Jake as the girl tries to push him into the room, but he doesn't budge. She places her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," he says, taking his eyes off of me.

She pushes him and as he enters the room, his pointer finger curves into a come here motion.

_Fuck!_

I curse to myself watching his sly action. He wants me in there with him, but I can't leave Edward. He won't let me. It irritates me knowing that he is about to fuck another woman right in the room across from me. _Is this payback for tonight? What's up with all these guys trying to punish me?_

"Bella."

"What is it?" I ask, my voice sounding as if I am upset because he interrupted my thoughts.

Edward looks me straight in the eyes and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Let's go somewhere else," I say.

"Where?"

I quickly point to the room Jake and the girl went into. "In there."

"That room is occupied."

A smirk forms on my face. "Why don't we give them a show? Or are you not into that type of thing?"

"Seriously, Bella, what's wrong with you?"

I slip from under his arms and sway my hips as I walk toward the door. As I look over my shoulder and say, "Oh, don't chicken out on me now Mr. Cullen. When have you ever been so shy?"

It doesn't take long before he pushes my back against the door and wraps his hand around the doorknob. He licks at the corner of my mouth and smirks. "Miss Swan, I've never been shy. It's just that I don't trust the guy in there."

"You don't trust him?"

"No." He turns the doorknob and he pushes me backward gently, with his hands on my waist. "Because he wants you just as much as I want you," he whispers into my ear just as the door closes behind us.

As soon as we are in the room the girl screams bloody Mary and Jake's grunts are low and strong. Edward glances over to the couple for a second, but I cannot keep my eyes off the scene. Sweat already pours over his chiseled face, dropping from the tip of his wide nose onto the abdomen of the naked stripper below him. His arms tense as he pulls her lower half against his dick, pounding and pounding as if he is upset about something. His hands grip her waist tightly and his fingers dig into her smooth, tanned skin. My eyes land on his hips as he thrusts deep within her core and I already know that she is going to be extremely sore once it is all over with. Her legs barely reach his shoulders and her heels are the only part of her legs making contact with his skin.

I chew nervously on my bottom lip as I watch him bang this girl with so much intense emotions in his eyes. He didn't look like this when we had sex. He looked happy when we did it. Now, he looks as if he is screwing the girl just for the hell of it.

"Oh fuck, JB," yells the girl.

Edward tries to kiss me to bring my attention back to him, but I can't peel my eyes away. "Bella…"

"I want to watch," I say.

He moves around to my back and pulls my hair behind my left ear, his fingers lightly brushing against my cheek. He wraps his arm around my neck, as if I am being held captive, before kissing it. His hand snakes past the collar of my white shirt, lightly touching my skin until he grabs my left breast.

With Edward touching me and Jake fucking some other girl in front of me, some pretty interesting things happen to me. I don't care about the girl possibly getting the best dick she's ever had, but I do wish it was me. I imagine myself in her place, watching the sweat trickling down the planes of his smooth, hairless chest and those gorgeous abs of his. I imagine Jake staring at me with enjoyment in his dark eyes. He would be happy with me and he wouldn't feel as if he was only fucking me because he had to. He would do it because he wanted to.

The clamp of my bra pops loose, while the tail end of my shirt is bunch up around my shoulder blades. Edward falls to his knees and glides his tongue along my spine. I inhale sharply and shiver. His hands are all over my upper half.

In my head Jake is touching me. He is the one kissing my back, fondling my breasts and licking up and down my spine.

When Jake pulls out of her for a moment, the girl quickly mumbles, "Put it back in. Put it back in." She breathes heavily as she scrambles to her feet and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stumbles backward, bumping into the wall and stays there. With his large hands he grips her ass and lifts her up a bit so that he can get a good angle.

As the girl slides over his large cock I groan loudly because I desperately wish it was me. I place my hand against my chest, my fingertips lightly scratching at the thin shirt. I pinch the shirt a bit and lick my lips. _I want him._ It is taking all my strength to not leave Edward's side and jump the perfectly, fine piece of meat. Jake has no idea what he does to me.

The girl's hair bounces up and down and she moans loudly. "You're so good, JB! So fucking good!" Her fingernails bury into his shoulders digging deeper and deeper.

"That's right, baby. Say my name," he pants as he pumps into her.

_Jake. Jake. Jake! Damn it, JB!_

He raises his head and we make another one of those you-know-you-want-me-eye-contacts. "Say it, baby," he growls. His voice is low, seductive and talking to me only.

Edward is too preoccupied with my body, so he doesn't hear me when I part my reddened lips to speak. "Fuck me, Jake."

He leans forward and bites down on the girl's shoulder, which causes her moans to grow even louder. While looking over her shoulder he licks his lips and flickers his tongue.

I could've spilled my juices right then and there. I _am_ going to come.

My legs begin to wobble and I manage to use Edward's shoulder to balance myself. "Mmm…Fuck!" I moan as my orgasm shoots from my inner core to my fingertips and toes. I've had no kind of physical contact with Jake, yet I still have an orgasm as if his dick is inside me. The man definitely is magic.

Edward looks up as if he has accomplished something. Like he is the one who sent me over the edge.

I only smile and whisper, "Thank you." My eyes wander over to Jake and the girl; who is trying to recover from her own orgasm. Her small body trembles against him and I can tell that she doesn't want to let him go. I know that feeling. He's so warm and cuddly.

Jake pushes the girl back gently, reaches for his shirt and pulls it over his head. He quickly does a once over his outfit before going into his pocket to pay for the girl's services. He hands the money to her before walking past me.

"Getting off on other people's sex lives, Icee? He must not be doing it for you, huh?" He winks before exiting the room.

A small smile tugs at my lips. I want to follow him. I want to run away with him and never come back. All I need is for my feet to move and I will be gone in a heartbeat. He can't leave me, not yet.

Somehow, my body starts moving on its own. It only take seconds before I am out the door and running down the hallway in my thong, chasing after a man I have no business chasing after. Edward is going to kill me for what I am about to do, but I don't care. I'll suffer the consequences later. The heels of my shoes tap against the tile floor as I rush down the hallway, Jake is moving quickly through the corridors. My breathing is increasing rapidly as I search frantically for him. "Jake," I whisper.

I don't care if the camera catches me searching for the man I want and calling his name. I'm doing this for me and hopefully my future, that's if Edward doesn't decide to kill me first or ship me off to Italy.

"Jake," I say again. He's no where to be found. I continue to walk some more until I run into a dead end. This part of the building is completely different, old and worn looking. The ivory paint is peeling off the walls and flaking to the concrete floor below.

When I turn around, I see Jake standing in the hallway as if he is a ghost in the night. The light above flickers off, darkening the hall for a brief moment. When the light flickers back on he is standing in front of me, with his arm around my waist and my body pressed against his.

"What was that about?" I yell as I pound into his chest as if I am his angry girlfriend. "What about us?"

"You're a mess, Icee. What about that stiff ass in there?" he counters.

"He's my pimp," I admitted.

He sighs. "I knew it."

"Don't hate me because of what I am."

"I don't hate you. I just wanted to know the truth." He leans down slowly and presses his forehead against mine.

I sigh lightly, inhaling his scent and closing my eyes. He makes me feel at peace with him.

"Did I make you come?" he asks, killing my little romantic thoughts.

I only laugh and my cheeks turn red. "Yeah."

He teases me. "I thought so. You really need to learn how to control your hormones."

I lean forward, feeling his breath blowing against my face. I say, "I can't help it, you're so fucking sexy," before pressing my lips against his. He doesn't seem to mind me kissing him without warning because he kisses me back with even more passion. His large hands move lower to grab a handful of my butt cheeks in each hand. I wrap my leg around his, wanting to jump and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Isabella!"

I quickly break the kiss when I hear Edward's voice and unwrap my leg from around Jake's. The light flickers off quickly, but I can still hear Edward's footsteps coming down the hallway. "Isabella, where are you?"

"Right here," I say and the light flickers on again. Jake is no where in sight and I have no idea as to how he disappeared so quickly. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

Edward pulls me into an embrace and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Bella?" he asks, his embrace getting tighter.

"Yes?"

"You fucked him, right?"

My body goes slightly rigid in his arms. Surely he knows about my first encounter with Jake; everyone did. But I wasn't expecting him to ask me that at all. Even when I think Edward isn't watching me and I'm stealing glimpses at Jake, he knows my focus is elsewhere. How can I be so stupid? Edward isn't dumb and he knows me like a book. Every move I make, he is able to move with me in perfect rhythm. After all I am his number one girl.

My voice is shaky and sounds like a whisper. "You already know the answer to that. The first night I danced here, he was my first customer."

"JB, right?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I want you to stay away from him. If he offers you _anything_, refuse him." Edward's words are like sharp daggers being thrown at my heart. I can't forget Jake, it isn't possible and I definitely can't refuse him anything. He has a spell on me and I don't want it removed.

"Why?" I ask. "Is it because he wants me, just like you said?"

Edward pulls away from me and his lips form a straight line. He's upset. "Do you love him?"

I don't know what I love, and it's neither Edward nor Jake. "He's a trick." I say softly. "Rule number one, never fall in love with them."

"You don't act like it. What am I to expect when you're calling his name in front of me and focusing your attention on him? On top of that, you ran after him."

My eyes fall to his shirt, focusing on the light gray buttons. I place my hands on his chest and smooth out unseen wrinkles. For some reason, I can't form a single word to explain myself and continue to pat his chest with my hands.

The truth is that I'm jealous. I'm jealous because that girl got the chance to spend time with Jake. It should've been me with my legs wrapped around his waist, praising him for his skills. I ran because in my fantasies I picture him scooping me into his arms and taking me away from the terrible life I live. That's all I want. I will even settle for just talking to him for a bit, just like tonight.

Then again, maybe I'm losing my mind because any other day I would never do something like this. I know the repercussions of my actions and yet I still went after Jake as if we are an item, as if he is going to take me away. I have to realize that this is real life and not some fantasy world where I am going to get my wish. This isn't Burger King, I can't have it my way! I'm being reckless and it needs to stop from here on out, for my safety and the people close to me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "Do whatever you want to me. I don't care. I deserve it."

Edward sighs, "Consider this a warning, Bella. I really don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." He holds the side of my face with his hand and brushes my cheek with his thumb. "I'm warning you, _stay away from him_. Three strikes and you're out."

_Three strikes, huh? I'm down to only one and if I strike out again, this time it will be because Edward no longer exists and I am on a plane with Jake to a faraway destination. _I nod my head and feel the need to cry, but I suck it up. I won't let Edward see me cry, not today, not ever. "Okay."

"You know I love you, right?" he whispers into my ear.

_You don't love me Edward. If you did, you wouldn't pimp me out._

"Yeah," I lie.

"I'm taking care of you, aren't I?"

I answer, "Right."

"And I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you."

_No. The best thing was meeting Jacob Black._

* * *

My days and nights went by slowly. I have been tossing myself into my work nonstop and trying to keep my mind preoccupied with other thoughts. For the past week I've been working out of Emmett's place and each day is becoming a repeat of the night before. A random, ugly tricks stops by, pay Emmett, we go into the bedroom, I do my thing. It's an ongoing cycle. I usually hope that an extremely fine guy will visit me and possibly take my attention off of Jake, but it never happens. None of the tricks can live up to Jacob's infectious smile, cool attitude and sexy body. Even the guys who were close to it, body-wise, did nothing for me. The whole situation makes me feel miserable and unmotivated to do anything. _I want my Jake._

"What's wrong, Little sis'?" asks Emmett as he stares at me across the room.

I am stretched out on the sofa watching him as he counts the money he made for the night. Emmett's large physique seems to tower over the small table separating us. Five stacks of cash are in front of him, I assume all twenty dollar bills. His golden eyes flicker my way for a second before he starts counting the large amount of money in his left hand.

Emmett is the coolest of the Cullens, first to Jasper and maybe second to Carlisle. I'm not too fond of Carlisle, he comes across as a weak man because he let's Esme run his life and talk to him like shit half of the time. Now that I think about it, none of the Cullen women like me much. But I do like Emmett, he's so laid-back all the time and always cracking jokes about someone. He makes me laugh the most when I'm feeling down, like tonight.

"I heard about your little encounter at the club last week," he says in his cheerful voice.

I turn onto my side. "What about?"

"You're messing with that JB fella."

"I'm not messing with him. It was just…_business_."

"Edward doesn't see it that way. He says you were looking at the dude like you wanted to attack him right on the spot."

I groan. "So what? What do he expects when he is feeling me up and I'm practically watching a 3-D version of a porno right in front of me? I damn sure didn't want to watch that chick."

Emmett laughs loudly. "I guess you're right." He places his last stack on the table next to the others. "But why him? You do know that he is a male whore, right?"

"And your point is? I fuck guys all the time, so that makes me a whore too? We make a perfect couple." I spoke too soon and quickly cover my mouth with my hand.

Emmett only lifts an eyebrow before leaning back against the love seat. "_Couple_? So, you do like him?"

I swing my legs from off the couch. Emmett may seem like he doesn't know much, but he sure put my situation together without a problem. "Emmett, please don't say anything. Please," I plead.

"Why should I keep it a secret? You're cheating on my brother."

"I'm not cheating! I haven't done anything at all since that one time and Edward knows about that."

He only sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I like you Bella. I like you a lot better than those other bimbos my brother used to bring home, but I know my little brother. He's loony and you saw what happened to Dre, I wouldn't want to put the one I care about in the midst of all this."

"I know, but I _need_ to be with him."

"You're crackhead now?" he teases.

I laugh, "No, I'm not a crackhead. Then again, maybe I am. One hit of his dick and I'm sprung."

"You're silly, Sis'. Hey, what do you think about meeting him here once a week or something?"

My eyes widen and voice shrieks a bit. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, I told you that I like you and you're like a sister to me in a weird, business-like kind of way and I can tell that you're not happy with my brother. But you still have to do your part; you can't slack off the job."

I nod my head like a bobble-head. "I understand," I say before jumping out of my seat and rushing into Emmett's arms. "Thank you so much!"

"I'll stop by the club to see if he is there sometime soon and make him an offer."

"Okay." I kiss his cheek. "You're the greatest, Emmett!"

"Alright, but get off. You know Rose has a nose like a Bloodhound, she can point out any perfume you might be wearing."

I sigh with a smile on my face and climbs out of his lap. "Sure, sure. Don't want the princess to get upset." When I reach the couch and plop down, I say, "You know she thinks I am going to take you away from her."

He snorts and shrugs his wide shoulders.

"It's true, she's always watching you when I'm around. Why is she so protective of you, Emmett?"

He moves the stacks of money closer together and says, "Because I cheated on her with a prostitute once."

"Once?"

"Twice," he says after a long minute. "We broke up for a month and I had needs. She didn't want to give me any, so I went elsewhere. When we got back together some weeks later, she asked if I'd slept with anyone. I told her the truth and it tore her up inside. I guess she figured since we'd been together for so long that it would never cross my mind to cheat. She eventually forgave me, but she's still unsure about me."

"You won't do it again," I say softly, letting my back rest against the soft cushion. "You're in love with her self-centered, high and mighty ass."

He chuckles. "I really am. All I need to do is put a huge rock on her finger and she's all mine."

"Exactly. And make sure you take me with you when you go ring shopping." I pause and grin from ear to ear. "I'm sure Miss Rosalie would like to shop for her own ring, so that's out of the picture."

"That ring is going to take everything I have."

I shrug my shoulders. "Hey, you're the one who wants to marry her."

"Bella," he says my name while waiting for me to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Since I'm doing this for you, I don't want you to break my brother's heart. He really cares about you. I just want you to know that if you try to run off or something, I'm telling everything. My loyalty is to my family. Understood?"

"Sure," I say. It hits me right then and there that I really don't have anyone on the inside to trust. I am truly on my own.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 11 for you! Any thoughts? Lol, and there is no cliffy this time around! :P Woohoo! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you in chapter 12. Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 12 The Meet Up

**GangstaSummoner: Here is chapter 12 for the best readers in the world! Thank you for sticking around and shout out to the ones who offered to be my beta. So, I picked two, EnglishVoice and TheUnderStudy, thank you ladies! We're going to go far with this story. **

**You all should expect this chapter to be a mixture of emotions, such as happy, sad and downright angry. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – The Meet Up**

It never was my intention to screw that girl in front of Icee. It never crossed my mind that Icee would be so bold and courageous to actually follow me into the room. I knew Edward would not let her go because he had that much control over her. I was only playing with her, but I guess this wasn't a game for her. She wants me and is willing to do whatever she can to be near me. To tell you the truth, I was already pissed off after finding out that Edward was her pimp and when I saw her locking lips with that asshole it sent me over the edge. I wanted to make her jealous and that's why I signaled for her to come in.

I needed to find a way to release all my anger. So, as soon as we were in the room I damn near tore her clothes off her body, slipped on a rubber and went to town. I had to fuck the anger away.

But when Bella entered the room, I tried my best to act like I didn't notice her. It's pretty hard to bang some random chick when the girl you're actually into is watching every move you make. In my head, I'd imagined it was Icee underneath me, moaning my name and panting against my chest. In my head things were a lot slower, smoother and sensual. I just wanted to take care of her.

Even with that prick on his knees, touching and pleasing her body; I knew she was completely numb to everything he did to her. I had full control and worked her body like some invisible force field. To watch her answer my requests in front of Edward, made my dick harden. I couldn't believe that she actually said it. Everything she did that night made my day.

"JB, JB."

"Huh? What?" I ask, startled by Sam's deep voice. I look around the small area as two women approach our table. The woman with the short, black hair smiles at me, while the woman with the sandy-brown hair, who I already know frowns. _I guess she doesn't appreciate my services anymore._

"Your pick," he says, tilting his head toward the girls.

"I'll pass for tonight."

Sam nods for the girls to leave and then looks at me from across the table. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I say as I grab the clammy beer bottle and tilt it toward my mouth. Once the cool liquid coats the back of my throat, I sigh lightly and place the bottle onto the table.

Sam only chuckles. "You should stop, JB. That Icee chick got your nose wide open."

I shrug my shoulders as if I don't care. "Forget her," I mumble and take a quick swig of my beer.

"Liar. Admit it. You have feelings for her. It's about time somebody takes a stab at that ice cold heart of yours."

"Look," I say leaning forward. "She's a cool chick and all, but there is _nothing_, _absolutely nothing_ going on between us."

"Sure." Sam's eyes trail off, watching something or somebody. The skin between his eyebrows wrinkles slightly and smooth out. "What does he want?" he mumbles.

I turn around in my seat to see who he is talking about. I see a tall, butch guy with short black hair look around the room as if he is searching for someone. His golden eyes caught my attention and I realize that he is a Cullen. When I turn back around Sam is now scowling, but the expression quickly vanishes from his face.

"His name is Emmett, right?" I ask.

Sam nods his head and whispers, "Act normal." He looks up, smiles brightly and holds his right hand out. "What's up, Emmett?"

"Nothing much, Sam," replies Emmett as he does exchanged a complicated handshake with Sam. He looks my way and rubs his hand over my head, which causes me to flinch. "Wow, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Where ya been, JB?"

I relax when he pulls his hand away. "Oh, I've been around."

"I heard Heidi has a hit out on you," he whispers.

I laugh, "What? Are you going to turn me in?"

Emmett laughs out loud. "No way, man. That has nothing to do with me, but I do need a favor." He places his large hands on the table and peers down at me.

_Favor?_ "If it has something to do with you cheating on Rosalie, I'm not in it." Everyone knows about the split between those two.

"Rose and I are peachy cream. This has something to do with someone else." He looks at the camera in the nearby corner. "Short, reddish-brown hair, pale skin, chocolate eyes." He is speaking in code now.

"Icee?" I whisper. I'll know her description anywhere.

"Yeah," he whispers back. "You know where my place is. Stop by as soon as you can." With that he walks away as if he just settled a business deal.

I look at Sam with a confused look on his face. _What does this have to do with Icee?_ All kinds of things go through my mind as I try to figure out what is going on; and nothing good is coming to mind. Could it be that Edward caught on to what is going on between us? Is he sending her off to Italy? Is she being held captive or maybe in a basement dead?

_Fuck! That fucking bastard!_ Edward has done something to her, I just know it. The guy is very perceptive even when he is preoccupied with other things. It's funny how insane people are very smart and aware of their surroundings. I need to be more careful when I am around Icee and Edward is nearby.

Why would he send Emmett? This has to be some kind of set up; some master plan for that bitch to eliminate me. I definitely don't plan on dying anytime soon, but I can't risk putting Icee in harms way either.

I tilt my head, grab my beer and wrap my lips around the top, gulping down the last bit of alcohol. The empty bottle makes a loud thud when I place it on the table. I look at Sam before smirking. "Do you feel like going on a rescue mission tonight?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "Do you have your gun?"

A smirk is still plastered across my face. "I've got plenty."

* * *

When we reached the parking lot, I throw Sam the keys to my Lexus. He is going to be the getaway driver for tonight and I am the shooter. We climb into the car and Sam quickly starts up the engine. The tires squeal loudly as he presses down on the accelerator, the car shifts backward and out of the parking lot we go. Once on the highway, Sam decides to take a few back roads to get to Emmett's little sex house on the other side of town. We are a few blocks over from Emmett's spot when Sam drives the car into a dark alley.

I opened the door and climb out, while Sam pops the trunk. The trunk is open when I make it to the back of the car. Sam grabs the spare tire and lets it rest against his legs. The trunk appears ordinary, but it is completely different. I press a small button invisible to naked eye, which causes the floor to rise and fold like an accordion, only to reveal the large assortment of firearms mounted to the floor. The guns ranged from small to medium, but most importantly powerful. Also in the middle is a bulletproof vest.

"Shit, Jake, when did you get this?" asks Sam as if he is surprised that my car is tricked out like this. Or it could be the guns I ride around with at all times.

"It's custom-made," I say while taking off my shirt and replacing it with the bulletproof vest.

Sam looks at me as if I am crazy, but I shrug him off after strapping the vest and putting my shirt back on. I am not stepping one foot into that house unprotected. If Edward plans on killing me, he has to put a bullet in my head because Jacob Black is not going to die tonight.

He presses the button to let the floor down and puts the spare tire back in so the trunk can appear normal again, before slamming it shut.

I stuff one of the guns into the front of my waistband and the other in the back, before getting in the car. I slam the door shut and Sam puts the car into reverse back onto the dark street.

It only takes five minutes for us to get to the spot; a one story, brick home in a not so decent neighborhood. A perfect spot for a prostitution business. I notice a four-door, black Ford truck parked out front and I automatically know it belongs to Emmett. _I guess he's here._

Sam turns off the lights while we check out our surroundings. Everything looks pretty safe.

"Are you sure about this, JB?" asks Sam after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah." I turn to look toward the house and a light inside clicks on. "She's worth it," I say opening the door and getting out. I close the door shut softly and the window rolls down. "I'll call you if everything is okay."

He nods. "Okay. I'll make a couple blocks."

As I walk toward the house, I keep my left hand on the gun down the front of me, slowly slipping it from my waistband. I grip the piece of steel tightly at my side as I wrap my hand around the doorknob, checking to see if it will open, which it does. I push the door open, stepping into the medium size living room, which is connected to the kitchen. With my back I silently push the door close and never take my eyes off my surroundings. There is a small door near the kitchen, which I assume is the pantry and straight ahead is a hallway, leading further into the house.

I walk slowly down the hallway, opening doors like an assassin in the night and peek in. The first door I open is a bathroom and the second door is a bedroom, which is big enough for a little kid to sleep in, if a family actually lived here. Once I reach the end of the hall, it leads to the deck outside. Then I check the backyard just to make sure.

_No one is here. What the hell is going on?_

I begin to let my guard down when I reenter the house and walk back to the living room and into the kitchen. That's when I notice an even smaller hallway near the pantry. My grip grows tighter around the handle of the gun and I hear a noise coming from behind the door. My arms are extended with the gun in front of me, as if I am filming an episode of Cops, and kick the door open with my Timberland clad foot.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" A female screams as she falls to the white tile floor and presses her hands against the side of her head.

"Icee?" I whisper in relief as I lower the gun and stuff it into my waistband.

"Jacob?" she whispers back and raises her head to get a better look at me. She lowers her hands and forces a smile to her face. "Jake." She looks as if she wants to cry right then and there. She clears her throat and tries to compose herself before speaking. "I didn't think you would come."

For some reason I fall to my knees and reach out for her bare arms, inspecting her for any bruises or injury. I turn her arms from left to right and sigh in relief for a second time. "You're not hurt. Good."

"Why would I be hurt?" she asks, watching me closely.

I drop her arms and stand to my feet. "Emmett told me to come here. He was talking in code and shit, and I got worried," I blurt out.

"You were worried about me?"

I rub the back of my neck when my cell phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and answer it. "Yeah, she's good. No." I turn around to walk out of the laundry room and into the living room. "No, I don't think he's here."

"Emmett's coming back," says Icee as she follows me out of the laundry room.

"She said that he is coming back." I look over my shoulder only to see her staring at my back with a small twinkle in her eyes. "Do you know how long he'll be gone?" I ask her.

"Maybe thirty minutes to an hour. He usually leaves to check on other places and comes back here to lock up."

"Thirty minutes to an hour." I repeat to Sam. "Yeah, just lay low. Don't leave the area." I close the phone shut and slip it back into my pocket, before facing her again. "Icee, what's going on?"

"Sit down," she says rushing to my side and leading me to the sofa. She lifts my shirt up slightly and pulls out my gun. With her free hand, she does the same thing with the gun against my lower back. She places the guns on the end table which makes a low clinking sound against the table. "Sit," she orders.

I sink into the sofa and only stare at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." She leans in front of me; the smell of her strawberry shampoo makes me hungry. I inhale the sweet scent just as she tugs at my T-shirt. I raise my arms up and she tugs it over my head and arms, letting it drop beside me on the sofa. Icee takes a step back and stares at me, as if she is studying a famous work of art. "Did you plan on going to war, Jake?"

I realize she is talking about my bulletproof vest. "I'm not feeling your pimp, I-"

She cuts me off. "My name is Isabella or Bella for short."

I smirk. "I don't like either one."

"So, you like Icee better?"

"Honestly, I do," I admit. I find the name Icee to be a lot sexier than Isabella or Bella. "A friend of the family has a daughter by the same name, but he calls her Bells. Let me ask you something, what does _Edward_ call you?"

"Bella."

I scoff, "No wonder. I refuse to call you what _he_ calls you."

"Then call me Bells," she suggests. "I kind of like it."

"Bells," I whisper, testing how it sounds.

She whispers, "I like how it sounds when you say it."

I reach out and grab her hand, pulling her between my legs. She looks so cute and innocent now, raw and natural. Her long locks are falling in an unorganized mess and her face looks soft. I'm not looking at the hardcore girl I usually see at the club.

I ask, "What's wrong?"

"You're making me a little nervous."

"Nervous? _Icee_ is nervous?" I laugh. "I never thought I would see the day."

She doesn't say anything, but only smiles like a little teenage girl who is happy to be around her crush.

"Is it because we are alone with no cameras?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just." She looks around the room, searching for the right words to say, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She only straddles my lap; presses her hands against my face and lets her lips do all of the talking.

I find myself kissing her back, my fingers entangling in her hair and brushing against the back of her neck. I tug at her bottom lip with my teeth and engulf her lips with my own. She gasps briefly before deepening the kiss more and pulling at the strands of hair near the back of my neck with her soft fingers. My hands are glued to her waist, gripping at the thin material of her shirt. She pulls away from my mouth and tilts her head back, giving me access to her neck.

As I nibble at her neck, she begins to roll her hips against my throbbing erection. It's amazing what this girl does to me. Through parted lips, she breathes heavily as my hands work their way underneath her shirt, touching soft, smooth skin. She is burning up under my touch, but as soon as I reach the lower half of her bra, she stops moving.

"Stop," she whispers softly.

I quickly look at her and frown. "Don't stop."

Her hands form into fists as she stares down at me. Her red lips are slightly swollen from the kissing we did and it only makes me want to kiss her some more. "I-I have to, Jake. This isn't what I want."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I remove my hands from her underneath her shirt and place them at my sides. "_I want you_."

"And I want you too. You have no idea how badly I want you, but we need to talk about us. What are we, Jake? I need to know, because I've been risking my life just to be near you." Her mouth moves a mile a minute as she tells me everything she's done just to see me. "I've been thinking about you obsessively for five years straight since that first night. I've done all that I can just to find out about you; like who you are and what do you do. Even screwing Leah was a scheme to be near you. I've even put my best friend in danger because she's been lying for me."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Slow down," I say.

She exhales loudly and tries to calm herself down.

"You did all of that just because we had sex that one time? Are you…you know _in love with me or something_?"

She shrugs her shoulder and says softly, "I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I do know that we have a powerful connection. I know you feel it too; otherwise you wouldn't have come to my rescue. If I am some random hoe to you, then why are you here?"

I can't understand why she is being so honest and telling me all of this. I mean, shouldn't I be prepared for when a random girl decides to pour her heart to me and damn near admit she is in love with me. How do you handle someone telling you that your dick rocks and I love you? What kind of shit is that?

Maybe she feels this way because I didn't treat her like any other hoe the first time around. My dad taught me to respect women, but occasionally that rule goes out the window. The only time I treat a woman like shit is when she acts like a fucking bitch or my temper gets the best of me, which causes me to start mouthing off. But Icee…_Bells_ is different. She has an aura around her that doesn't scream bitch at all. She's actually wifey material, the kind of girl you want to bring home to mom and show her off to the world. She doesn't deserve to be in the situation that she is in. She deserves so much better.

"Jake, I like being around you. You're so warm." She pauses. "I'm trapped like a prisoner who is confined to her cell, never to see the light of day again. But when you appear…you brighten up my day." She smiles and I see a faint tint of red color her cheeks.

"Wow."

"What?" she asks.

"I had no idea that I had that kind of effect on you."

"Does it make me sound crazy?"

I nod my head. "Yes it does, but it's also cute."

She continues to smile and I can't help but return the smile.

"Have a seat," I say while patting the space beside me.

She moves to sit down beside me and the sofa shifts a bit, but not much. Her arm brushes against my arm, which feels like I am being shocked by some random inanimate object.

"Since I sort of understand why I am here, let's just talk." I shift in my seat, pressing my shoulder into the sofa and hold my hand out. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Jacob 'JB' Black."

She turns to face me in her seat, pulling her left leg up and grabs my hand with her right. "Hi, I'm Isabella 'Icee' Swan."

_Swan? I know that last name._

As I shake her hand, I study her face, admiring her flawless, natural beauty. Deep, chocolate brown eyes and her brown, wavy hair. Even after all that I know she's been through; she is still beautiful to me. I see no sign of aging on her skin, like some prostitutes do. She looks the same as she did five years ago, only older.

She releases my hand and tilts her head to the side, watching me under her lashes. "Jake, what are you thinking?" she asks.

_That you're beautiful and you look like someone I know._

"Why don't you tell me?" I counter.

"I still think you think I'm crazy."

I laugh out loud and impersonate the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong!"

"If not that, then what?"

I lean forward, placing my finger under her chin and kisses her lightly on the lips. My lips brush against her owns as I speak. "You're beautiful is what I'm thinking."

"Thank you," she says in a shaky tone.

I kiss her again. "You're welcome."

After more than an hour of talking and laughing about crazy stuff, Bells (I like that name) fell asleep on the couch while wrapped in my arms. Emmett hadn't made it back yet and I didn't want to leave her alone, especially in this neighborhood, anybody can walk in on her. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall, it is just after midnight and I know Sam is probably ready to go home by now.

"Bells, wake up."

When I nudge her, she only turns on her side, digging her elbow into my bare chest and presses her hand against her face. Her mouth opens, making a light smacking sound. "Charlie," she mumbles.

_Charlie?_

She continues to mumble in her sleep. "Charlie…Dad…Where are you?"

_Dad?_

It could be a coincidence for her to have the same last name as our family friend who lives in Forks, and the first name of his daughter. Although, there aren't many people with the name Isabella or Swan for that matter. On top of that she is calling out his name. _Got to be a coincidence._

As I stare at the sleeping beauty in my arms, I begin to notice the subtle features she shares with the Charlie I know. Charlie has slept on our couch numerous times after watching a game with my dad and was too wasted to drive himself home. I know those features anywhere. Now that I think about it, Charlie used to talk in his sleep all the time, just like she is doing. And every time he would call out his daughter's name, he called _Bells_.

I was only a few months old when Charlie's wife left him, with their baby girl; so I don't know the details of the relationship. No one really talked about it.

"Bells." I brush the hair out of her face. "Wake up."

"Hmm…" she groans as her eyes barely open.

_She really does look like him._

"I have to go," I whisper.

She sits up slowly, stretches her arms upward and her messy locks tumbles over her shoulders. "Why?" She rubs the sleep from eyes. "It's just after midnight."

"I know, that's the reason why I need to go. I don't want to be here when Emmett returns or one of those other Cullen's."

I swing my legs off the couch and stand up straight. I shake my legs out and stretch my arms out to the sides, before turning around to face her. She looks disappointed to see me leave. "I'll come back. I promise, but I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Then stay," she pleads. "Emmett likes you."

I shake my head. "Trust me, Bells, he doesn't like me. None of them do."

"Please, stay Jake."

"How about you come with me?" I suggest. It's a crazy suggestion; a suggestion I know she won't agree with.

She looks away quickly, her eyes falling to her pale hands. "No. I can't."

"Why not?" I ask. "Aren't you tired of this life? We can leave right now if that's what you truly want." I don't know why I want her to say yes; maybe it is because I actually want her with me. No, I just want her somewhere safe and with me is as safe as it is going to get.

"I don't want to leave," she says.

I notice how she starts to gnaw on her bottom lip, causing it to turn a darker shade of red. She's chewing on her bottom lip just like Charlie. "You are a terrible liar, Bells. How many times do I have to tell you that? I can read you like a book." I walk to the door and sigh. "Let's be honest. Your plan is to escape and you wanted to use me to get out, but now you're backing down. You did all of this just to get to me and now you're chickening out! Here is your only chance to leave! You may never get the chance again!"

She doesn't look at me and only keeps her head down. "I told you, Jake, I _can't_ leave. I'm not going to leave, so get over it!" she yells.

"Why?" I ask, my voice rising a bit. "Why can't you leave? I don't see a ball and chain on your ankle. And you legs are perfectly fine, you're not disabled. So, what's the problem?"

She snaps her head in my direction. "You know I can't leave Edward! I can't and I won't do it! No one is going to get hurt because of me!"

I sigh loudly. It's nothing but excuses with her. I wrap my hand around the doorknob and open it slightly. "Look, you see that gun on the table, keep it, you might need it. And no one is going to hurt me, I can promise you that, Bells. No one. Not even Edward because I have no problem with wiping him off the face of the planet. He's not the only crazy son of a bitch in the world!"

With that I close the door, leaving her by herself to think about it. I walk to the end of the driveway, pull out my phone and dial Sam's number. He answers on the second ring and car lights flash on down the street. I stuff my phone back into my pocket and Sam meets me halfway. When I open the door, I throw my shirt and vest on the backseat before climbing in.

"We're going to stay for a little bit and wait until Emmett comes back, just to keep her safe.

"Sure. What were you two doing all this time?" asks Sam.

"Talking, sleeping and fussing."

Sam laughs, "The normal couple's stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. _Couple's_ stuff."

**Bella's POV**

_Did I really tell Jake what I wanted to say? Did I really fall asleep in his arms tonight? I really did. Did we just have our first argument?_

I pinch myself on the arm because all of that really did happen; this isn't a dream and I am wide awake. As I curl onto the couch, still smelling his Axe cologne lingering where he sat and on my skin, I can't stop my lips from forming a smile. _He smells so good._ Look at me acting as if I've never had a crush before. Sure I have had a few celebrity crushes, like the less scruffy Brad Pitt, and George Clooney, he's older man sexy. Oh and there is this new, young actor Taylor Lautner, now he is too fucking hot for an 18 year old, it should be illegal. But those guys have nothing on Jake. Jake's sexiness is out of their league and in a league of his own.

Tonight…Tonight felt right. I completely let my guard down and Icee vanished without a trace. Tonight, I was my nervous, vulnerable self and Jake seems to like it. But I think he likes Icee a lot more than Bella and it's probably because he doesn't know her. If we are able to keep up this little shindig, I'm hoping Bella will rub off on him. Icee will always be around, like in the bedroom, on the table, on the floor, in the shower. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_

It's bad enough that we are practically physically compatible with one another. The sexual tension is there and he wants me just as much as I want him. I know it is going to be very hard trying to be serious with Jake, when my body wants him like he's crack cocaine or something. I have no control whatsoever when it comes down to Jake and his body. It's like I must have him now! I definitely need to work on that.

I roll onto my back, turning my head the side, only to see the gun on the glass end table. "You might need it," I repeat his words softly to myself. As I sit up straight and swing my legs over the edge of the sofa, I stare at the gun Jake left behind. I've never used a gun before, but I've seen guns being used numerous times before. When Cat Eyez and I ran the streets together, somehow we always ended up with a gun to our head, or we saw someone getting shot down. Our life wasn't as fancy as it is now and besides, Dre didn't have us working in The Hills. We worked in neighborhoods where the local gangs ran everything; and the 'no snitching' policy is always in effect.

I shake my head, clearing the bad memories from my mind when I hear a car pulling into the driveway. _Emmett._ I grab the gun quickly from off the table and run into the bedroom. My purse is on the bed, but before I put the gun inside, I check to make sure it is locked. I bend down to put on my shoes, grab my purse and rush toward the front door.

When I open the door Emmett is standing in the doorway with his keys in hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say while combing my fingers through my locks. I try to act as casual as possible as I walk to his black Escalade, you would think a celebrity or the President of the United States owned it because of how dark the windows are.

Emmett closes the door and locks it before walking to his vehicle. He opens the door, closes it and starts the engine. "How was your night with JB?" he asks while backing out of the driveway. He turns the steering wheel and straightens up the wheels before driving down the street.

I simply say, "Good."

"That's it?"

I look out the corner of my eye, with my hand under my chin. "Yeah, what else is there to say?"

"Like did you fuck him?" he asks.

"No I didn't. I don't plan on telling you anything about my sex life with Jake, especially if you are going to go run your mouth to Rosalie about it."

He only laughs and rubs his hand over his head. "Trust me; Rose couldn't care less about _your_ sex life."

I roll my eyes. "She thinks I'm a slut and I want her man, anyway."

He says softly, "Well, it's true."

I cut my eyes toward him. "What's true? _That I want you?_" I have to laugh at that myself. "Very funny Emmett."

He stops at a red light and thrums his thumbs against the top of the steering wheel. "I'm not making a joke. I'm dead serious." He turns his head to look at me and I can see the lust in his eyes. The loving "adopted" brother that I have come to like is no longer there. "I'm doing this for you, so why don't you do something for me?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask as I press my back against the door. The seatbelt scratches at my neck as I try pushing myself back and his hand reaches out for me. "He's your fucking brother, Emmett!"

"Your point is? We share every now and then, so it's okay," he says and his rough fingers rub against my tight, jean-clad thigh.

The light turns green, the car shifts forward and he continues to touch me while driving with one hand.

I cringe in my seat as his hand slips underneath my shirt. "You shared Rosalie with him?" The thought sicken me.

"Nah, this is before we hooked up, that's all." The fingers of his right hand slide my bra cup down to knead the soft skin of my breast. A small smile tugs at his lips. "They're little, but really soft. Harden up for me, Icee."

I nearly hiss the word, "No!" as he tugs on my nipple and pinch it with his thumb and pointer fingers. "Take your hands off me!"

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

Not a single word comes out of my mouth. I want to tell him that I can kill him; that I _will_ kill him if I must. He has no right to touch me like this. He shouldn't touch me at all. I can't believe that I actually trusted him. He's a bastard just like all of the rest! He's no one special! He's not even faithful to the one girl who truly loves him!

"You're a fucking bastard!" I yell. "You're a sorry, lying, pathetic excuse for a man!"

He only chuckles and removes his hand from underneath my shirt. He moves his hand to his mouth, covering it and swinging his hand backwards, backhanding me in the mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" he yells. "Don't you ever call me a fucking bastard or a pathetic anything, I will kick your fucking ass right in this damn car!"

My body froze instantly. I'm stunned to the point that my body is completely immobilized. Shock is written across my face as I try to piece together what just happen. _He hit me._ I touch my bottom lip, feeling my own warm blood seeping through the torn skin. My fingers tremble as my blood coats my fingertips and I gasp, which turns into sobbing.

I tell myself to never cry. It's a sign of weakness and right now I feel like I am at my lowest point. I have the weapon to end it all right now, but I can't bring myself to reach into my purse.

I don't know what to do.

When Emmett pulls into the circular driveway in front of the Cullen's home, he gets out of the car and slams the door shut. I'm so shook up that, I can barely close the door correctly. He waits for me at the front door with the door open and I brush past him.

"Good night, Icee," he says using my nickname instead of Bella. That only shows exactly what he thinks of me.

My lip quivers and I whisper, "Good night," as I walk up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. Once I reach the bedroom, I sigh deeply and open the door. Edward is already asleep, lying on his side with his back facing me. Usually he is up waiting for me, but from the strong smell of alcohol and weed in the room, I know exactly what he's been up to.

With my purse in hand, I drag my feet across the floor straight to the bathroom and flip the light on. I put my purse on the counter and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My lip is dark red and swollen and tears stain my pale face. I turn around to grab a face towel from out of the cabinet behind me and push the sliding mirror back, to reveal the medicine cabinet. I grab the bottle of alcohol, open it and pour a little bit onto the towel. Once the towel is damp enough, I dab it against my lip, which causes me to flinch from the burning sensation.

This feeling of being alone, vulnerable and unprotected, brings back so many horrible memories of my times at home. It reminds me of Phil and how I felt when he physically and sexually abused me. I had nobody, just like right now.

I throw the towel into the sink bowl and press my hands against the counter furiously. A wave of anger takes over me. I clench the edge of the counter before opening my purse and take out the gun. For a minute or two I stare at the small, yet thick gun in my hand. I don't know what kind it is, but I know that it is capable of doing some kind of damage. I open the door and walk out into the bedroom; Edward is still sleeping with his back facing me. His chest rises and falls, causing his arm which is hanging behind him to rise and fall in rhythm.

With the gun in my trembling hand, I raise it slowly, aiming it toward his back. Tears are already swelling in my eyes and breaking the barrier. It's his fault why I'm here. It's his fault why I can't get out. It's his fault that his own brother tried and possibly will try to molest me again. It's his fault my lip is swollen and bloody. It's his entire fault!

I breathe deeply, staring at the barrel shaking in my hand. All I have to do is pull the trigger and run for my life. Just a shot to the back will paralyze him if the bullet hits his spine; maybe killing him in the process. I step forward. Then again, a close range shot is much better. He won't suffer much if I aim straight for his head.

I take another step forward and fall to my knees. The gun is directly behind his head, so close that his bronze hair is brushing against the tip. _Just one shot._

My arm drops to my side, the gun slips out of my hand and onto the floor. As I look down at my shaking hands, I realize that I can't do it. I'm not a killer like Edward and Jake. I'm too much of a coward to even free myself from Edward's hold on me. Where's the girl who just doesn't give a fuck when you need her? Where is she? Where's the confident girl who knows she can get away with this? Where is she?

My uneven bangs dangle in my face, barely shielding the tears falling from my eyes. I'm a nervous wreck. I'm too young to be feeling like this. Hell, I'm too young to even have a nervous breakdown.

I push myself up off the floor and grab the gun before going into the bathroom. I grab my purse and stuff the gun in it before walking back into the bedroom to put my purse on the dresser that I share with Edward. He never looks through my purse anyway. I bend down to open one of the drawers, grab a cami and pajama bottoms, and quickly change clothes.

Once I am fully dress for the night, I walk to the other side of the bed and slide underneath the covers. Somehow, Edward moves toward me in his sleep and wraps his arms around my body, pulling me closer.

"I'm glad that you're back," he whispers groggily into my ear.

"Yeah, me too," I whisper while staring at the wall across from me. I wanted to tell Edward about what Emmett did to me, but I had a feeling he wouldn't believe me. I've gotten away with a lot of things, but lately I feel as if Edward doesn't believe a word I say anymore. He's catching onto things so quickly and it bothers me a bit. There is no way he is going to believe that his brother hit me. For all I know, Edward will think I hooked up with Jake and he is the one responsible.

I won't tell him. Not now, but I will tell Jake, that's if I ever see him again.

* * *

**What an intense chapter? From the looks of it Bella really does not have anyone in the Cullen family to trust; and Emmett isn't good at all. Sorry to all the Emmett fans out there! But I do plan on having someone for her to trust in the family. It might be awhile before you find out who. I hope you all enjoyed the little happy moment between Jake and Bella. I thought it was cute.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**

**Sorry FangLoverLX, I cannot support your story. I found out you've stolen parts of people stories and I don't roll with thieves. I've lost trust because I actually liked what you wrote. Hell I don't even know if it is yours. If you need help being original, I'll help you out.**


	14. Chapter 13 Pleasure Points

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you all for the reviews, favs and alerts! They mean a lot to me. :) Thanks goes out to my beta! Well, it is currently the holidays in the world of Street Walkers, so I hope you enjoy the present! It's a long one!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13 – Pleasure Points**

"Icee, wake up. Isabella Marie Swan, this is not a hotel!"

I jump suddenly when I feel warm hands nudging my shoulders. My eyes flutter open, only to see a blurry woman in my vision. "Don't scare me like that!" I groan as I blink seeing Cat Eyez's hazel, cat-like eyes looking me directly in the face.

Small creases form on her forehead, eyes narrowing together. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing with this?" She pulls her left hand upward and dangles the gun in front of me.

"Damn, Monica don't you know how to stay out of other people's belongings?" I ask, quickly taking the gun out of her hand. "Where is my purse?"

She leans away from me, stepping back to reveal my purse and the contents on the floor. "You should learn to zip your purse for now on. You knocked it over while you were sleeping and _that_ fell out of it."

I quickly gather my purse, pushing things back inside it, along with my purse.

Cat Eyez squats in front of me, strands of sandy-brown hair brushes against her caramel cheeks. "You look like you haven't slept in days. Did Edward do something to you?"

It's true; I haven't been sleeping much lately; mainly because I am not feeling comfortable in the Cullen's home anymore. Now that I know how Emmett feels about me, it bothers me a bit. As big as their house is, I feel as though he will be lurking anywhere and at any moment will try to do something to me. He scares me and this is why I am at Cat Eyez's apartment. I refuse to stay in that house alone with him.

"No," I say softly.

"Then why do you have a gun and why is your driver still parked out front?"

It's been awhile since I last seen Cat Eyez, so she isn't aware of the recent events in my life. "A couple weeks ago, I met up with Jake at Emmett's place."

She frowns and nods her head for me to go on. Cat Eyez likes Jake, but she isn't fond of me chasing after him constantly when I am in a somewhat stable relationship with Edward. She is the type of girl who is satisfied with what she can get and knows how to work with it.

"We talked –"

She tilts her head to the side and her expression turns to anger. "Did you screw him again?" she asks with annoyance in her tone.

"No, no," I say shaking my head from left to right. "Not at all. I didn't feel the need to. I just wanted to talk to him and he agreed. I told him how I felt about him." I shrug my shoulders. "He wasn't extremely vocal about how he felt about me, but I know deep down inside he cares about me."

Cat Eyez sighs as she stands to her feet and curls up in the chair across from me. "Icee, he doesn't care about you. He's a man-whore and man-whores don't have relationships. Why do you think he is not showing you the same affection back?"

"I'm not through," I say before continuing my story.

She sighs, "Go on."

"He does care about me. It may not be how I feel, but he cares a lot. He thinks I'm beautiful."

She rubs her fingers through the tail end of her ponytail and snorts. "_A lot_ of guys think you're beautiful. If you look like a strung out crack addict, those tricks will still think you're beautiful as long you got a pussy."

"I'm serious, Monica. He calls me Bells for short and we cuddled together."

"Ugh," she says and rolls her eyes. "Fast forward as to why you have a gun, please."

"We got into an argument and he told me to hold onto it. He said that I might need it."

"To kill Edward?"

I look away briefly. "For anyone who causes me harm."

"To kill Edward," she repeats, answering her own question, while shifting in her seat. "So, what happened?"

I sigh deeply as the images of that night come back to me like a scene from movie on replay. When I open my mouth to speak, my voice is a little shaky. "Emmett tried to rape me."

"Big, goofy, Emmett?" Her eyes widen a bit and her voice rises. "Are you serious?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"And you didn't put a bullet in that big gorilla? What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Are you going soft on me?"

I stare at her in shock because I can't believe those words came out of her mouth. "So, it's okay to shoot Emmett, but Edward can continue to do whatever the hell he wants to me?"

"He hasn't hit you or anything, so what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? What's the problem? I am fucking this man for a living, that's the problem!" I yell while clenching my fists at my sides.

Cat Eyez looks away as if she doesn't care. She turns her head to the side and folds her arms over her chest. "You didn't have to join."

"Don't put this shit on me and make it seem like all this is my fault! You fucking recruited me Cat Eyez!" I point my finger at her with anger in my eyes. "You! You knew that I was a runaway and you took advantage of it!"

She snaps her head in my direction and her cheeks are red with rage. "So, what if I did?" she yells. "It wasn't like I was going to hunt you down if you had turned down my offer. Matter of fact! You turned me down twice and when you couldn't get a _real_ job you came running right back to me!" By now she is directly in my face and she clenches the arms of the chair tightly in her hands.

I push my back into the back of the chair as she hovers over me.

"_You _made the decision! Not me! Get your fucking facts straight before you blame me for why your life is so fucked up!"

I am not going to let her continue to yell at me, as if she has nothing to do with my situation. This is very much her problem as mine. If she hadn't brought that jackass, Dre, back to my motel room, none of this would have happened.

"You've gotten your facts all twisted, Cat Eyez! Yeah, I made the decision! That's true, but I did it for you! Don't you remember that night? He made me do things to you! It might as well been him raping you!"

Tears are already staining my cheeks as I stare back at her. Her shoulders rises and falls; and I can tell by the many emotions crossing her face that she remembers all of it.

"I did it for us both."

"I'm sorry," she sobs as she wraps her arms around me. Her warm tears soak the shoulder of my shirt as she buries her head against my neck. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I wrap my arms around her as well and whisper, "I'm sorry too. We're both right on this one, but –"

She cuts me off. "My mindset is so fucked up," she laughs through tears. "It really is."

"You and me both," I say.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

She whispers into my ear, "The night Dre was killed. Was you with him?"

I stare at the empty chair across the room and an image of Dre's deceased corpse flashes before my eyes. The image of his bloody body appears as if he is sitting in the chair that Cat Eyez was just sitting in. I cringe at the thought and grip the back of her shirt. "Honestly?"

"Truthfully."

"I was there," I say softly.

Her voice seems to crack in my ear as more tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I need closure. It's been eating me up inside." She asks, "Who did it?" as soon as the front door opens and Trixie walks in with plastic bags in her hands.

"I could use a hand over here," says Trixie as she places the bags on the floor and turns to walk out the door. "Now, ladies."

I pull away and Cat Eyez looks at me with pleading eyes. I can't tell her, not now. I'm not ready to admit the truth. "I don't know."

She moves out of the way as I stand to my feet. "Bella, you do know! Tell me!"

With my back facing her, I bite down on my bottom lip and clench my fists at my sides. "I don't know," I repeat before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Bella, seriously, how long are you going to have that driver waiting on you?" asks Trixie. "She's been sitting out there all day." She closes the sliding glass door and pulls a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She rubs her hands over her upper arms as if she is cold and flashes me a small motherly smile.

Trixie is like a second mother to me and she treats Cat Eyez and me like we are her daughters. She's the closest thing to a mother I have in this world. Sure, Renee is around, I guess, but she's so stuck on Phil to even care about me. I can't say she is a bad mom, but that is the only words that come to mind when no one is looking for you. Of course, if she is looking for me, I haven't seen any flyers. To be honest, I can care less about how her life is going and I hope Phil is treating her like shit.

"Trix, it's her one day off. So, she's chilling with me for the day," says Cat Eyez before popping a chili cheese fry into her mouth.

"We're leaving out in a week for the holidays. So, I wanted to see you and Monica before I left, "I explain. "Oh, and Edward told Zafrina to make sure that I don't go anywhere else without her at my side, but this girl chewed her out."

Cat Eyez said, "You damn straight I did! She works for the Cullens; therefore she isn't welcome into our home."

I laugh, "Zafrina doesn't like conflict much."

Trixie pulls out a chair at the table and sits down beside me. She reaches for the platter of chili cheese fries and grabs one with her thumb and pointer finger. "Ah, the Cullen's family trip. They go somewhere different every year."

Cat Eyez rolls her eyes as she chews her fry. "You know, those family trips have absolutely nothing to do with giving or Christmas for that matter."

"How do you know?" asks Trixie.

"Because they are the Cullens. It's all about money, money and more money with those people. I bet they are going make some kind of business deal wherever they are going." She looks in my direction. "Do you know where they are going?"

I answer, "No. They never tell me anything."

Trixie sighs, "Poor thing, you're always in the dark."

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Cat Eyez swiftly jumps out of her seat. She walks toward the door, peeks through the peephole and looks over her shoulder in my direction with a frown on her face. She wraps her hand around the doorknob and turns it to open the door.

"Cat Eyez, why are you always looking as if you are not happy to see me? You don't like me or something?"

I can recognize that voice anywhere and it only brings a smile to my face.

"It's not that I don't like you, I just wish this heifer over here would get over you and your dick," she spats while pulling the door open wider.

My eyes light up with joy when Jake walks into the room and a huge smile forms on my face. I glance at Trixie, she smirks and I automatically know that she is in on this whole thing.

"Since you're not going to be here for Christmas, here's your early present," says Trixie. "I hope you like it."

_Did I like it? Hell yes, I like it! I love it!_

"Thank you so much!" I squeal like a little girl before wrapping my arms around her neck.

Jake shrugs out of his light brown jacket and throws it onto the couch nearby. He turns around and has the sexiest grin on his face that I have ever seen. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and keeps his eyes on me. "Hey," he says in a husky voice. "Merry Christmas."

_Fuck!_ He really doesn't have a clue what he does to me. He's not doing anything, but looking sexy and speaking to me. I already feel like there is a pool in my panties.

I stand up and walk toward him; he's only two feet away from me. "Hey," I say, admiring the long sleeve, dark brown sweater, covering those perfect, flawless abs of his and broad shoulders. My eyes slowly take in everything he has to offer and finally lands on his manly, boyish face. I don't know much about him, but I feel like kissing him as if I belonged to him.

"Oh, Lord, just kiss him already," says Cat Eyez as she pushes me forward, causing me to bump into his chest.

I look over my shoulder and she only grins. "You know you want to," she says while taking her original seat.

Jake wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer against his hard body, possessively.

I feel so warm and comfortable in his arms. I turn my head slightly, inhaling his scent before meeting his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Trixie called me a couple hours ago, said you was here and that I should stop by," he says. "I wanted to make sure there weren't any Cullens around before I came though." He smirks. "Is that your Benz outside?"

"Not really. I have a driver, so I can't leave."

He cocks an eyebrow and continues to smile, showing all whites. "So, that's how they treat their top girl. A driver and a Benz, life must be nice."

I look away and mumble, "Life isn't nice at all."

He leans down and asks, "How long are you here for?"

I look down to check my watch. It is just after eight o'clock and the sun has already gone down. "Maybe a couple more hours."

"And you're sure you can't leave?" He tugs at my earlobe with his teeth, pulling gently.

"I can't."

"Please, Bells. Just for tonight. I'll have you back here before that jackass comes looking for you."

I whimper softly and turn around in his arms. Trixie is looking at me with a huge grin on her face, while Cat Eyez looks like she is going to puke. "Do either of you have a wig?"

Trixie laughs out loud and jumps to her feet. "I have plenty. Come, come," she says and yanks me out of Jake's arms.

Cat Eyez sighs loudly while standing up and glares at Jake as she walks past him. "Don't fuck up JB!" She warns him.

He only shifts his weight to his left leg and stares at Cat Eyez with a cocky grin. "I never fuck up."

She groans lightly and turns to walk away, following Trixie and I down the hallway. "I think I have a shirt in your size."

"Sit down," says Trixie as she opens the door to her bedroom, before releasing my hand.

I stroll across the gray carpet floor and sits down on her queen size bed. The bed shifts and moves some more. It is then when I realize that her bed is actually a water bed. _I didn't think people still owned water beds. _My body sinks and rocks as if I am on a boat, before I brace myself with my feet planted firmly to the ground.

As I look around the room, I notice small picture frames near the small table near the head of the bed. One is a picture of a little girl with curly, golden hair and a small baby with hardly any hair wrapped in her arms. Both children look exactly alike, with bright, blue eyes.

_I wonder could they be her children._

"Bella, I don't have anything that will fit you," says Cat Eyez as she walks into the room with a long, black trench coat in her arms. "I think this is long enough to cover up your outfit."

"I think so too," agrees Trixie. She turns around to look at the wigs and places her hand underneath her chin. "I don't think any of these will look natural on you. Hmm? Maybe a scarf and dark shades."

"Sounds like that'll work," says Cat Eyez and looks at me for a moment. "You know the deal, Icee. Strip."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I am fully dressed in a new outfit because Cat Eyez has it in her head that Zafrina will be able to pinpoint the shoes on my feet and my skinny jeans. She swears to this day that the Cullens have secret agents working for them. So, she strips me down and throws me into an extremely tight, gray sweater dress, black tights and matching, leather ankle boots.

I sigh to myself as I close the door to Trixie's bedroom. The door clicks behind me and I sigh deeply again, before adjusting the thick, black shades. As I walk down the hallway I can hear Cat Eyez, Trixie and Jake chatting. The dress I am wearing is slowly rising up my thigh with every step I take; luckily the trench coat is able to conceal my wardrobe malfunction.

Once I enter the living room, everyone stops talking, especially Jake who is staring at me with his mouth slightly open. If he thinks I look good now, wait until he sees what's under this coat. "I'm ready," I say and Cat Eyez does a little catcall. I turn to look at her and smiles. "Stop, please."

"You look good," says Jake as he licks his lips. "_Very good._"

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Trixie walks over to me and adjusts my scarf. "See you in a few and if Edward calls, we'll tell him you're sleep or something."

"Thanks," I whisper before following Jake out of the apartment.

Jake is in front of me with his eyes forward as we walk the stairs slowly. He stuffs his hands into his jacket just as the cool winter breeze passes by. It isn't extremely cold outside, but cold enough to wear a jacket. Once my boot clad feet touch the bottom step, I notice the all black Mercedes Benz parked out front. _This is so stupid. She's going to know this is me._

Jake turns to look at me and suddenly wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side. He whispers, "So, that's your bodyguard, huh? She doesn't look so tough."

I don't know how tough Zafrina may be and I don't want to find out. She's always been the quiet type, who knows what kind of special training she might have.

"You're so tense, relax," he says as he turns down the sidewalk, walking past the car.

_Okay, relax. Chill. It's just Zafrina. Zafrina the killer, maybe?_

I take a deep breath and relax my shoulder against Jake's side, as he leads me to his car parked at the end of the sidewalk. He walks around to the passenger side, presses a button on his key chain and opens the door for me. When I climb inside he closes the door behind me and strolls onto the driver's side.

When he gets in and closes the door, I sigh in relief and take my shades off. The hard part is over with. I trust Zafrina and all, but I am getting to the point where I don't trust any member of the Cullen family or their staff. Even though Zafrina acts like a mute around me and I occasionally tell her about what I am feeling, who knows if she is going back to Edward or…Esme for that matter, and telling all my little secrets. She could be their little spy for all I know.

The tires on Jake's car squeal loudly as he pulls out of the parking spot and shoots out of the parking lot. I look at him out the corner of my eye, only to see a smile on his face. "Are you insane? You're making a scene."

"Bells, do you seriously think I give a fuck about that bitch?" He sees that I am not budging and sighs. "Fine, but she couldn't catch up with me even if she tired." He reaches over the steering wheel and rubs the dashboard. "This baby has some power."

"I should trust you, right?" I ask just as he makes a turn onto one of the many main highways in L.A.

"You've had your trust in me for five years, why change it now?"

My eyes fall to my hands. I want to tell him now, but knowing Jake; he will turn this car around, go straight to the Cullen's home and kick some asses. "I have no reason too, even though I know you're a stranger, sort of."

"Well, we talked a lot the last time we were together, how about we talk some more?"

"I really don't want to talk tonight, Jake." I answer.

"Then what do you want to do?"

I tilt my head against the head rest, my eyes landing on his jaw line which is trying to stay as taut as possible. He is having a hard time trying to keep a straight face. I already know what he is thinking. "What's on your mind, _Jake_?" I add emphasis to his name, just to see how he'll take it.

His full lips part slightly and he clears his throat. "Honestly, I'm curious about what you have on under that trench coat."

"Nothing," I whisper seductively.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Absolutely nothing." I lean forward and undo the seatbelt, letting it slip back into place and move so that I am close to him. My hand rubs over his thigh and caresses his knee. I giggle softly near his ear and whisper, "_No panties, no bra. No panties, no bra._" The words come out like a chant.

He smirks. "You seriously want me to crash this car," he says before pushing me back into my seat lightly with his right hand.

I only growl slightly as I stare at him and my own smirk appears. "I like it rough."

"Oh, you do? Well, does Icee like it rough or does Bells like it rough?" he asks.

"We both like it rough."

He shakes his head, his cocky smirk never wiping off his face. "No, I don't think so." He looks at me briefly and brings his attention back to the road. "You see, I would think Bells would like me to be nice and gentle. She doesn't want…No, she doesn't _need_ a rough man. She needs a man who is going to praise her body for what it is and love her because of it."

I nod my head in agreement because he is right. Any woman wants a man who is going to love her regardless of what her job may be or what her body may look like. He'll appreciate and worship ever inch of her body because that is who she is and that's what she will always be. "How would you please me, Jake?"

"Why don't we save that for later?"

"Mmm…You're such a tease," I whisper softly as I buckle my seatbelt again.

He laughs, "Just as much as you are."

When we arrive in front of the hotel, a huge grin appears on my face. He's taking me to The Hilton. I turn to face him when he finds a parking lot. "We could've gone to your place," I say.

He only smiles, climbs out and lock the door as soon I close my door. "There's too many nosy fools at my place and I wanted to have some alone time with you." He stares at me and frowns. "Don't give me that look. Money is not a problem. I'm sure _Edward_ has taken you to far better places."

He reaches for my hand and I slip my shades on just to be safe. I lace my fingers with his and say, "He hardly takes me anywhere." As Jake pulls me along towards the entrance, I continue. "He doesn't spoil me as much as you think he does."

"Well," he says as we enter the large hotel and he leads me to the front desk. "Maybe you'll come to your senses and realize that I can do so much more for you."

_Wait. What? You want me to realize that. Does this mean you're admitting you care about me?_

"You should have a room reserved for Joshua Black," he says to the front desk clerk.

The girl who appears to be in her early twenties, types away on the keyboard and her brown eyes scans the computer screen. "Joshua," she mumbles. "Okay, Joshua Black. Room 412." She reaches the keys to him and smiles. "Have a nice night."

"Thanks," says Jake and drags me along.

"Joshua? What's that about?" I ask when we reach the elevators.

He presses the arrow button pointing up, which causes it to glow neon green and the doors open. We step inside and Jake presses a circular button for the fourth floor. He leans against the metal railing. "I can't use my name around here. This hotel in particular is run by one my exes uncles."

"Was he Italian?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was." He raises an eyebrow and looks at me suspiciously. "Why do you think that?"

"Leah said something about you killing an Italian and that is why you left L.A."

"Oh." He shrugs his shoulders. The bell rings for the fourth floor and the doors slide open. We step off the elevator and onto the fourth floor. "It's not like the managers send video feed back to Italy, I just feel paranoid when I am here. Like maybe one of those Volturi scumbags will jump out of a corner and kill me on the spot."

"I know how that feels."

He looks at me over his shoulder curiously.

"I mean, with Edward. I never know when he might try to jump on me just for sex, you know? Because he _always_ wants some."

"Ugh. How do you sleep with that guy? I mean he's skinny with no muscle mass." He swipes the card to our room and the door unlocks.

"Actually, I pretend as if I'm not there. Besides, I like my men with some meat. Not the flabby meat, but the hard, proportion stuff."

He laughs. "Yeah, I got all of that," he says as he pushes the door open.

As I walk into the large room and take in the beige walls, thick carpet and large bed in the middle of the room. The lamps on the nightstands next to the bed, gives off a faint golden glow. To my right are the bathroom and a closet nearby and on the left side of the room is a large window, which overlooks the city. In the corner is a light brown pullout sofa, a chair and a small oval shaped table, with a vase with white tulips in it between them.

"This is nice," I say as I admire the room.

Jake is sitting on the edge of the bed with his jacket beside him. He clasps his hands together and watches me with those dark eyes of his. He looks as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't.

"What?"

His voice is low when he asks, "Can I see what's under your coat?"

I only smile at him, take my shades off and stick it into the pocket of my coat, before taking my scarf off. I shake my hair freely, making my dark brown locks tumble over my shoulders. I notice that he is still watching me, but this time he is hunched over with his elbows on his thighs, fingers laced together and his back curves.

The black scarf slips out of my hand to the floor and I untie the black belt, before starting to undo the buttons slowly.

Jake rises to his feet and approaches me. He covers my hands with his, stopping me from unbuttoning my coat. "Let me," he whispers, when he senses that it is okay to continue. I move my hands away, drop my arms to my sides; he takes the round, black buttons in between his fingers and pushes it through the hole. One by one he did each until my coat hangs loosely off my shoulders.

He looks at me momentarily before sliding his large hands under the shoulders of my jacket, pushing against my shoulders and pulling the coat off. The arms of the coat slips down my arms, falling to the floor and I instantly pull the bottom of my dress down. Luckily, the fabric of the dress is stretchable.

"Stop," he says, looking down at me. I can feel his body heat radiating off his skin and through the thin fabric of my dress. "Let me take care of you."

My breathing is uneven as he moves his hands toward my face and cups my face in his hands. He steps closer to me, closing the gap in between us. He leans down and I stand on the tip of my toes, meeting his lips at the halfway point. When he presses his lips against mine, the kiss is so light and delicate, as if his lips never touch mine. My eyes flutter open suddenly, only to see him staring at me as if I am the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Please," I whisper, as if I am answering his thoughts.

Just as the word escape my mouth; he presses his lips against mine again, this time as if it is the last kiss he'll ever give me. I work my mouth against his, adding just as much hunger and passion. Slowly I move my hands over his arms and over his shoulders until I lace my fingers behind his neck. His hands slip from my face, working down to my waist where he grips the fabric lightly in his hands.

He pulls me closer to his body and somehow I manage to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. We breathe heavily into each other mouths and tongues wrestling for minutes, tasting each other. He walks backward toward the bed and once he reaches the edge, his sits down carefully.

Quickly I try to get out of my dress, but he only stops me by breaking the kiss. I look down at him and ask, "What?"

"Slow down."

"Why? I don't have all night," I say sternly.

He laughs and helps me to my feet. "I told you, I'm taking care of you."

I fold my arms across my chest and begin to tap my foot against the floor. He kneels down onto one knee and lightly brushes his finger along my thigh, down to my calf. His actions instantly stop me from tapping my foot. He gently grabs my left leg with his left hand and uses his right to take off my boot; he does the same for my other leg.

He rubs his hands up and down my legs, caressing here and there before grabbing the end of my dress, pulling it upward while standing to his feet. "Arms up," he says once majority of the dress is underneath my breasts.

Automatically I lift my arms up, staring him down and loving the way he is treating me.

He pulls the dress over my head and throws it onto his jacket. He eyes me closely, admiring every inch of my body. The way he is watching me, makes me a little uncomfortable, mostly because I'm topless, without a bra and I know there is absolutely nothing underneath these tights.

Jake whispers, "You really are beautiful, Bells. With or without clothes, you're gorgeous."

I glance away shyly. "Thank you." _Just great, Jake. Now you got me feeling like a shy, insecure, little girl._

He then places his hands on my hips, lacing his pointer fingers underneath the band of my tights and slowly pulls it down to my ankles. "Step up."

I do so.

Once my tights are removed, he inhales sharply, staring at my bare nether regions and rises to his feet. Swiftly he scoops me into his arms, bridal style and carries me to the bed, placing me right in the middle.

As he climbs onto the bed, before kicking his shoes off, I prop up on my elbows. "What about your clothes? Do you want me to take them off?"

He sighs contently and shakes his head from left to right. "Bells just lay back, please."

"Fine," I mumble and fall back onto the big, fluffy beige pillows.

He crawls toward me and stops just at my feet. "It's all about you tonight, Bells." He grabs my feet, props it on his lap and begins to massage around my ankle, until his thumbs are pressing gently, yet firmly into the bottom of my foot. "I just want you to relax. We have an hour or two together, so I want to make it worth your while."

I sigh lightly as he works his magic on my feet. It feels good to be pampered like this. Edward never does anything like this for me. It's always about sex, money and who I'm screwing. It's all about what _Edward _wants and not what _I_ want. But it never feels that way with Jake. Sure, there is a lot of sexual tension between us, but there is a connection, and having sex is actually part of that connection. We click when it comes down to doing the dirty deed. That instant attraction is what brought us here today.

"Oh…my…God," I blurt out, which brings me out of my deep thoughts. I open my eyes only to see Jake with my big toe stuck in his mouth. He looks at me, releases my toe and darts his tongue out, licking slowly. I grin. "Well, aren't you kinky, Jake."

"One down." He puts my foot down and crawls between my legs. Using his arms to hold his weight over me, he smiles. "It's all about hitting those pleasure points, baby. That being one of them."

By the look on Jake's face, I know that this man is on a mission. "How many are there, Jake?"

He looks thoughtful for a second and then shrugs his shoulders. "It depends on how many I can find on your body." That irresistible smile of his quickly turns into a devious grin. "And like I said, one down."

It doesn't take him long to start attacking my body with the softest lips and the gentlest kisses ever. He starts at my forehead, my nose, cheeks, my mouth, and trails down to my neck, lingering just at my pulse, before moving on to my collarbone and between the cleft of my breasts.

My body is already on fire when he reaches my navel and lets his tongue darts across the sensitive area, causing me to arch my back. He looks up briefly before working his way down to my pubic area. "Two down," he whispers and throwing up two fingers.

He kisses here and there; and quickly moves to my inner thighs. He leaves kisses and occasionally bites at the sensitive skin between the joint of my thigh. He sits up, grabs my arm, and presses his lips against my wrist. I can feel my skin making contact with his warm mouth, which causes me to sigh contently. I think this is what it will feel like if I am bitten by a vampire, that's if vampires were real. It feels good having him suck on my skin like that.

He takes my hand and presses against my pussy, and I smile when I feel how wet I am already. _Extremely wet._ He pulls my hand away and brings it to his mouth. I notice how wet the tip of my fingers are and he engulfs each into his mouth separately. Sucking and licking as if my juices are the best thing he's ever tasted. "So sweet and juicy," he groans, popping my finger out of his mouth.

"Pleasure point number three," I whisper.

"Number four," he corrects me.

"Number five," I say.

He says, "Number six," and then shakes his head. "Who cares? As long as you're getting yours, I'm happy." Then he bends down and takes my right breast into his mouth, sucking and pulling at the hard nipple.

I just…I just feel really good right now.

My body squirms and wiggles underneath his touch. It is getting pretty hard to control myself, when he still hasn't done anything extremely sexual to me. He's pretty much found every spot on my body which sends me over the edge and I know I've nearly reached an orgasm multiple times in such a short time. I need him inside of me. I need him to take me into his arms and make love to me.

Jake grabs me by the legs and pulls me to the edge of the bed gently; he falls to his knees and stares at me lovingly.

I try to rise to get a better look. "Jake, are you?"

He nods his head and I am in shock. It's not the first time I've been eaten out, but for Jake to do it, it's a first. From the very beginning he was so protective of his body and I didn't blame him. With so many diseases out here nowadays, you never know what someone may have. For Jake to agree to do this, it shows that he trusts me, regardless of my past. I've never let any trick perform oral on me without some kind of protection. I carried dental dams, female condoms and even plastic wrap, if I couldn't find anything else. I do whatever I can to make sure I am protected.

I know that Jake's past isn't clean either, but I trust him because I know how he feels about _loose women _and how unsanitary they are.

"Just for you," he says, before spreading my legs apart. With my pussy directly in his eyesight, he spreads my wet lips with his fingers, exposing my pink, throbbing clit. With his thumb he flicks the swollen nub, it instantly sent chills up my spine and my body begins to shake involuntarily.

I gasp out loud; my back rises from off the sheets and collapses to the bed. I quickly turn my head to the side, breathing in and out heavily, just as he rubs my clit once more. "Oh…too much," I moan.

He pulls his thumb away, watching my every reaction and listening to my words. His fingers are pressed against my lips, making me even wetter, which I think is impossible. Soon I feel the warmth of his breath near my overheated skin; I instantly raise my hips, urging him to go on. No matter how uncomfortable I may react, I want him to continue. I want him to finish what he started.

Before my butt touches the mattress, he slides his hands underneath, gripping my soft cheeks in the palm of his hands and pulls me closer to his mouth. As soon as I think he is going to lick my pussy, he doesn't. He rises a bit, so that his mouth is right over my pubic area. His slightly long tongue rolls out of his mouth and glides over my bare skin in a straight line. I can feel his tongue sliding over tiny bumps of growing hair, which tickles a bit. He suddenly stops, just above the slit.

I exhale deeply and prepare myself for the biggest pleasure point of them all.

His tongue slips between my lips and my body jolts upright.

"Damn it, Jacob!" I yell in pleasure. My body doesn't want to move, it is as if I am paralyzed or frozen in time.

His moans are muffled as his tongue goes deeper, sliding over my clit and further down. "Mmm…"

I place my hand on his shoulder, pull at his cotton sweater as tightly as I can and pray that I don't tear it. My fingernails dig into his shoulder as I roll my hips against his hot mouth and enjoying the high he is sending me on. I tilt my head back; my eyes roll into the back of my head as I bite on my bottom lip and massage my breast with my left hand.

_I'm in Heaven or maybe a Jacob's heaven._

"Aahh…Don't ever hold out on me again," I say blissfully and mumbling a bunch of mumbo jumbo, that makes no sense.

He pulls away for a moment, only to answer me. "Oh, I won't." He licks his lips, still tasting my juices which are smeared across his mouth.

"Come here," I say, pulling him by his shirt, until we are at eye level. I grip the back of his head, pushing him towards me and lick at the corner of his mouth, tasting my own natural juices against his skin. "Mmm…good." My fingers rub through this thick, black hair and he kisses me deeply with fiery passion.

He growls against my mouth. "I'm just as tasty."

"Then let me taste," I begin to fumble with his pants, but he stops me.

"Maybe another time." He repeats for the umpteenth time, "Tonight is for you only. Now, let me continue."

He drops back down to his knees, but instead of using his mouth, he uses his fingers instead. When I feel two fingers slip inside me, I know that this is the grand finale. There is no coming back from this one, although, I wish it was his dick inside of me instead. I guess a girl can learn to enjoy fingers every once and awhile. He moves his fingers quickly, in and out, getting me closer to the edge with ever second.

I fall back onto the bed, with my legs over his shoulders and the heel of my feet digging into his back. My toes curl as I move my feet up and down his back, as my pleasure filled moans echoes throughout the room. "Ah," I gasp, when he grows tired of just his two fingers and goes for a third. Even though he is stretching me out with his large fingers, I feel very full and tight. I definitely can't take it anymore.

My orgasm hits me like a tidal wave and I gasp for air as the orgasmic pleasure surges throughout my veins, shutting down any form of voluntarily movement. "Oh…my…" I can't complete my sentence as I collapse onto the bed with Jake in between my legs.

He moves so that he is hovering over me again, staring down at me with his warm, brown eyes as the aftershocks take over my body. He tries not to touch me as I convulse underneath him and breathe hard. Once he sees that I am calming down a bit, he leans down and kisses the crook of my neck and plants a long, hard kiss onto my lips.

As I look at him through slightly glossy eyes, admiring his beauty and the warmth radiating off his skin. He looks happy and satisfied with the outcome. I'm pretty happy myself. I raise my arm over my head, flashing a genuine smile. As I part my lips to speak the words that I thought I would never say to any guy, I realize that I can say it to Jake because I truly and honestly mean every last word. I don't care if I barely know him and he barely knows me. He needs to know how I feel about him because I know he feels the same way about me.

"I love you."

* * *

**Eighteen pages all together for me, I've set a personal record! So, how did you like the chapter? Was it too soon for Bella to say the words? Oh, to everybody wondering about Renee, Phil and even Charlie, some of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. I can't to read what you all think how Jake will respond! Until then, see ya later!**


	15. Chapter 14 The Plan

**GangstaSummoner: Wow, we're almost to 200 reviews! You guys are truly some awesome readers and I'm glad you decided to come on this wild journey with me. I really appreciate it! If it could, I would give you all a day with JB ;) Yes, I want to pimp him out and make him my man slave, but I can't, lol. Too bad.**

**Much love to my awesome betas! I always wanted to dedicate a book to someone. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to my boo, blackexecutioner, for being such a cool boyfriend and actually putting up with me and my Twilight obsession. I'm slowly breaking him into our fandom, ladies, lol. Oh, if you're into Naruto, he has written some slightly disturbing fics too. Go check them out.**

**Anyway, I said Bella's so called family was going to be in this chapter, but I had too many ideas popping in my head, so I couldn't fit it in. You'll see why at the end. **

**Enough rambling and on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Plan**

"Bells?" he whispers softly into my hair. His warm breath dampens strands of my hair and he trails his fingers along my spine.

My ear is against his bare chest, quietly listening to his steady breathing, his chest rising and falling and his heart thumping in sync. For once in my life I truly feel at peace, comfortable and completely relaxed. I feel as if I have nothing to worry about and I can walk out of this room and conquer the world if I want to. The sky is the limit. With Jacob at my side, I can do and be anything. He's holding me together and doing his best to not let me crumble.

Although, when I told him that I loved him, he didn't respond. He was totally speechless. I understand why he didn't respond. We don't know each other. We're not close enough to say those words to each other. We're not a couple. We're just two people who are fascinated with one another. I am not embarrassed at all, but I feel this may be the last time I'll get the chance to be with him and express my true feelings. Who knows what is going to happen to me when I leave with Edward and his family? Who knows if I am coming back? If this is my last moment with Jake, then I want to enjoy and savor every minute of it.

I'll remember tonight. I'll remember how it feels to have my legs around his waist as he strokes deeply into my core. How his naked body feels pressed against mine and he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I will remember how it feels for him to kiss me with his full lips and his deep brown eyes burning with lust. Every kiss that we shared, I'll cherish it like my grandmother's pearls. Most importantly, I will remember when I admitted my true feelings to him.

"What?" I answer, not even turning my head to look at him. I don't move an inch as he bends his left leg and his calf brushes against my bare leg.

He sighs deeply, stops leaving trails on my back and sticks his arm behind his head, with his right arm still wrapped tightly around me. "You know you're mine, right?"

I raise my head slowly, bending my arms and resting my chin on top of my hands. He is staring at the ceiling, lips in a straight line and his jaw clenched tight. He looks thoughtful. I ask, "Do you want me to be yours?"

He looks down, eyes on me. "I wouldn't ask if didn't want you."

Once I realize that he is serious about _us, _a small smile forms on my face. He is seriously making my night memorable. "Is this your way of saying I love you?"

His lips pull into a smile and he starts to laugh. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?"

"No, not at all."

His voice loses its cheerful tone and grows serious. "You really do love me, don't you?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, it's weird. I know that we hardly know each other, but I can really see us together."

"A drug dealer and a prostitute," he mumbles.

"I think it's a perfect match."

"We both need to get our lives straight before trying to have a relationship." He sighs, "I got a bunch of issues I need to sort out."

"So do I." I sit up and move so that I am straddling his thighs. "We can work together. Whatever problem it may be, we'll get through it together."

"Taking down your pimp and his family is one of them."

"What?" My words stutter a bit as I try to comprehend what he just said. "Y-You have to take them down?"

"It's part of my job and you know that. I'm not only a drug dealer, but a hit man as well." He shrugs his shoulders. "_A Street hit man._"

"I know that, but why are you going after the Cullens? Who are you working for?"

He grabs my hand and holds them at my sides. I must look frantic. "Calm down," he says.

"Okay."

Once I am relaxed he continues to speak. "I'm working for the Feds and they are ready to shut the Cullen's trafficking business down for good, along with the Volturi. The guys I am working with know that there are insiders for the Volturi in their camp, but they are doing their best to keep it hush-hush. Both families are very powerful, but I think the Volturi are far more powerful than the Cullens. It'll be hard to take them down."

I remind him. "But you killed one, right?"

He nods his head in agreement, but he doesn't look extremely confident about the choice. "I only killed Marcus, one of the leaders. But I was lucky enough to get out." His voice trails off. "When Heidi found out that I went missing, she automatically knew that I was the one who killed her father. I vanished without a trace after that, popping up here and there, and always looking over my shoulder. I never feel extremely safe outside of my hometown. Only when I'm at my father's house or in my shop on our property and not arguing with my older sister, that's when I feel the most comfortable."

I've been listening to him as if he is telling me the most fascinating tale ever. And I notice as long as I stay quiet, the more he'll go on about his past. "Do you feel comfortable around me?" I want to see if he'll admit it.

He looks down at me and says, "Strangely, I do. I wish I knew why, but I don't. You're interesting, Bells and I think –" He pauses, searching for the right words. "I think that's why I'm hooked on you."

I flash him a gentle smile. "It's nice to know that."

"Yeah." He quickly changes the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You hate Edward, right, and you want out?"

I quickly see where he is going with this. "Do you want me to help you?" I put on my game face and start to bargain with the sexy drug dealer in front of me. "What's in it for me?"

He laughs, "Well, aren't you smart. What you get is me and no Edward and no tricks."

"But you're working with the FBI. What about my record? Will it be cleared?"

He looks at me in shock, as if he cannot believe that the woman in front of him has a record. I've never met a prostitute who has never gotten arrested before.

"Sure, but – Never mind. I don't want to know what or who you did to get arrested in the first place," he says.

I laugh, "Cat Eyez is my mentor after all."

"That figures. So, what do you say? Do you want in?"

"Of course," I agree. "This could be my only chance to get out. It's hard enough trying to have time to myself, let alone escape. It's impossible."

"I talked to Trixie today about it and she doesn't mind being the link between us. All you have to do is keep in contact with her and she'll deliver any orders I have." He asks, "Do you know where you're going for the holidays?"

"No."

"Forks. Forks, Washington."

_We're going to Forks?_ To find out that Forks is our destination spot, it makes me feel uneasy. The father that I barely know is there. I would like to see him, but he won't accept me like this, a stripper _and_ a prostitute, I just know it. If Renee has spoken to him, I wonder what she told him. Of course, I know she didn't mention how her husband abused me. She'll probably cry to him and sob about how a bad parent she was and she's the reason why I ran away.

He says, "You don't look happy. You're finally getting out of L.A. for a while."

I shrug my shoulders and bring my eyes to his. "Whatever. What can they possibly do there?" I spat, with fake irritation in my tone.

"I don't know."

"Isn't Forks your home or somewhere close by."

"La Push, its right down the road from Forks." He sighs lightly and brushes my hair out of my face. "I wish I could take you there. My dad and _one_ of my sisters would like you."

I press my small hand against his chiseled cheek. "Then why don't you go home?"

"Oh, I'm going home. I just wish I could take you with me, without that bastard around." He is thoughtful for a second. "Anyway, that's where you come in. I'm going to need you to find out what's going on up there."

"What if they don't take me everywhere?"

"Just insist that they'll bring you along. Do whatever it takes."

I fold my arms across my bare chest. This is going to be a tough mission and I know how hard it is going to be for Edward to drag me along with him. I don't want to risk being discovered by someone who may recognize me and tell my dad. I am on a mission and no one should interfere.

Suddenly Jake crushes his lips against my own, his hands gripping my waist tightly. I breathe against his mouth, winding my arms around his neck, just as he flips me over onto my back. He never breaks the kiss as his hands roam over my body, lightly touching my skin here and there. I bend my legs, with his muscular body between my legs and his arms at my side.

"What are you doing?" I ask as soon as he pulls his lips away from mine.

His signature, cocky grin appears and he says, "Giving you the rest of your gift."

I giggle softly. He's been teasing me all night with his dick, giving me little bite size samples of his dick halfway burrowed in my core. Every time I want him to stay and let me enjoy what it feels like to have him in me when I reach my climax, he pulls out, disappointing me. But this time I don't plan on letting him pull out. He's going to stay and let me enjoy the moment.

My eyes trail over his body and mostly focusing on the hard, thick dick, standing at attention between his legs. His dick is calling to me, it needs some attention. It needs some hot, warm and wet attention and I am willing to give it up, that's for sure.

Jake stretches his body over me, reaching out for the condom on the nightstand, but I take this time to please my man. He deserves it after tonight. Swiftly I move my hand down his hard dick, squeezing it gently and he instantly freezes. His body tenses, he exhales sharply and he cuts his eyes in my direction. "Bells…Ahh."

I smirk while rubbing my fingers along his shaft and over the head, firmly squeezing just below. He drops his head and groans out loud. "God, that feels so good."

"I know it does," I whisper and begin to pump a little faster. He can't tell me what feels good to a man or not. I know all the tricks in the book and if he is one of those kinky guys who like to play with the butt area, oh, I'll show him something. But since my Jake isn't into that sort of thing, I'm out of luck.

Grinning to myself, I lean forward so my mouth is close to the tip and flick my tongue just around the hole. He already has precum slowly seeping out. With my tongue tickling at his dick, he pants loudly over me and his arms trembles as if they are going to give out on him.

He pushes his hips forward, trying to get me to open my mouth wider and I do so, deep throating him like a pro. I slowly suck on his dick like I'm sucking in spaghetti, which makes a slurping sound. It doesn't take me long to start bobbing my head, sliding his dick in and out of my warm mouth. I can't understand why some women use their hands when giving oral, it really isn't doing much for the guy, or maybe sort of mimicking the depth of a pussy. But really all you need to do is hit the three spots, one below the head, just below the shafts near the balls and you can always stop his cum by pressing down on the vein. I think that is the best orgasm any man can have. Matter of fact, let me demonstrate.

"Fuck, Bells!" he moans. "I-I'm suppose to be in…control."

I slide his cock out of my mouth before looking at him. He swallows hard, perspiration covers his russet skin and his eyes are intense. A huge smirk forms on my face when I say, "Not anymore, Mr. Black."

A breathy chuckle escapes his lips. "Is that so?" he asks before catching me off guard by pushing his dick deep into my mouth.

My back bends backward as he tries to mouth fuck me. _Two can play this game, Jake. You're fucking with the wrong prostitute and I am guaranteed to have you calling my name like a little bitch._

He sees the challenge in my eyes as he pushes his dick in and out of my mouth, daring me to do something about it. The head slides past my lips as I continue to bend my back, until I'm lying flat. My own saliva lingers against my cheek from Jake's dick slipping against my skin.

I slurp and suck on his dick, taking it in and out. Slowly, with my right hand I move fingers lightly across his thighs, working my way to his balls. I take both into my hands, squeezing and massaging gently. He looks down at me, smirks and I assume he thinks he is king or something because he's banging the hell out of my mouth. With my left hand, I wrap it around his dick, moving it in rhythm with his thrusting. He is close to cumming, but I don't plan on letting him. He needs to know who the boss is.

With one hand on his balls and my other on his dick, I use my thumb, to rub against the vein. "Aahh," he groans loudly. "I'm about to cum!"

He doesn't see it coming when I press my finger against the vein on his dick. I quickly pull his dick out of my mouth with a popping sound. His mouth opens wide, as if he wants to scream, but nothing comes out. I am having a hard time trying to hold in my laughter as his body begins to shake and absolutely nothing comes out of his mouth. He looks like a child who's fallen down and is waiting for his brain to get the signal for pain.

Quickly I replace my hand with my mouth, attempting to build his orgasm back up. I look up and Jake has the most blissful look I've ever seen on a man. He looks whipped and whipped badly. I smile to myself. If I could speak in sign language, I'll ask, "What's my name?"

"Shit, Bells…Damn it," he moans, tilting his head back. It isn't long before he starts to mumble my name over and over again.

His dick is twitching in my mouth, ready to release his seeds in one good burst. I won't stop him this time; he's been tortured enough. I tilt my head to the side as I release his dick and he gasps loudly. For a second time he reaches his orgasm and it is much more powerful than the last. He pants as his dick twitches and his cum almost squirts into my face. I barely miss the creamy substance when gravity lets it splatter onto my abdomen.

He suddenly collapses onto of me and lets out a breathy sigh. "Fuck, baby, you're good."

I tease him. "Payback's a bitch, right, JB?"

He groans, "Fuck you, Icee."

Jake rolls onto his back and I climb on top of him. I lean down and whisper into his ear, "Who's your daddy now?"

He laughs and admits defeat. "You are."

* * *

"Well, I got to go," he says. He cups my cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb against my skin. From the way he is looking at me, I can tell that he doesn't want to leave either. We had a great time together tonight and neither of us wanted it to end, but it had to. "Maybe I'll see you in Forks."

I push myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and clasping my hands behind his back. I bury my head into his jacket. "I don't want you to go." I whisper.

He rubs his hand over my hair and pulls me closer to his body, holding me tight. "I have to. We both have to go back to our normal lives for now. You know, we have to play our parts. You're going back to Edward and I'm going back to the life of selling dope."

"So. I don't care."

"We'll get the chance to meet up soon, I promise. For now, do what you do best."

I pull away from him and look into his eyes. "Fucking Edward."

He cringes a bit, blinks and nods his head. "Yeah." He then kisses me on the forehead and plants a long kiss onto my lips. "Go get changed. You've been gone long enough."

"Fine," I say as he pulls away from me and he hurries down the apartment steps. "I love you."

I'm not sure if he heard me, but he turns around and what he says cheers me up for a moment. "Nayeli," he says before vanishing into the night.

As I stare at him in shock, listening to the Native language slipping out of his mouth. I don't know what that one little word means, but I'm sure it is something sweet_._ Although, I still wish he would just say 'I love you', but I have to realize that this is Jake I'm dealing with. He's not the type who blurts his emotions out. He holds it in and only lets his guard down to the ones he can trust. That's Jake. He trusts me, just not enough to say it out loud. I'll take "nayeli" any day, whatever the hell it means.

I turn around slowly, knock on the door and feel the need to cry. _Jake's gone._ I tuck my bottom lip under as the apartment door opens and as soon I see Cat Eyez standing in the doorway the tears begin to fall. I want him to come back. We should be together and not going our separate ways. I've finally gotten a taste of Jacob Black. I've gotten a part of him that I know is mine, but I can't have him fully because of this bullshit I'm in.

I'll play my part. I'll play my part until I can be in Jake's arms again and the Cullens are locked up for good.

"Come here, girl" says Cat Eyez as she pulls me into her arms and holds me close. She's the only one who knows how it feels to lose someone.

When I make it home, it is just after midnight and most of the lights on the first floor are on. _I wonder what's going on._ I climb out of the car, close the door shut and slowly walk toward the front door. Nervously, I scratch the back of my neck and then touch the medium size hickey on my neck. Trixie insisted that I use some makeup to cover it up, but I refuse. Tonight, I don't care what Edward has to say. He can kiss my ass for all I care.

I place my hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly and enter the house. When I close the door behind me, I see Edward sitting at the bottom of the staircase with irritation on his face. He rises to his feet to stand on the step, his golden eyes locked on me.

"Hey," I say.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks, storming across the floor toward me.

"Cat Eyez, like I said earlier. I wanted to see her before we left." I get the zipper of my jacket halfway down, when he abruptly grabs my arm forcefully with his left one.

He pushes my head to the side with his free hand, obviously looking at the passion mark on my neck. "What the fuck is this?"

I swat at his hand, but he glares down at me, anger in his eyes. "I had a date too."

"A date? With who?"

I roll my eyes and my words come out with an attitude. "A trick, who else?"

"You let some motherfucking trick suck on your damn neck? We have appearances to keep up, Bella! I don't need my girlfriend looking like some damn whore!"

"If it's bothering you that much then claim it as your own! Besides, you don't treat me like your girlfriend at all! I'm your little plaything! I'm your live in whore! How about that?" I yell. Not even knowing it, I start to run off at the mouth. "And _he's_ not a fucking trick!"

Edward's eyes narrow, questioning me. "_He? He?_ You're screwing that son of a bitch, JB, aren't you?" He raises his hand as if he is going to strike me and I instantly flinch. "I told you to stay away from him!" His arm pulls back and I just know I am going to be hit.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, Edward!"

**Jasper's POV**

When I made it home about thirty minutes ago, I already knew something was going on with Edward. I figured it had something to do with Bella; she's the only thing that turns him into a mad man. He's crazy about that girl and I don't understand why. A lot of guys are crazy about her and that is why she is the biggest money maker at my club. There's nothing special about Bella, she's skinny, hardly in boobs and extremely pale. I mean, now my Alice, is close to being in the same category as Bella, but my girl has spunk. She's a walking firecracker and that's what makes her stand out to me.

Maybe Bella is so appealing because she actually looks like the girl next door. The hot, nerdy girl next door. Hell, she even has my boy JB wrapped around her little finger and he's the biggest whore of them all. He's whipped and he has the same effect on her. Maybe those two really are meant for each other, because she sure ain't meant for Edward.

Edward doesn't know how to treat women. He's used to girls who are so broken that they submit to his every command. That's why he wanted Bella so badly. He thought she was going to be weak-minded, but she fooled us. She's a smart young lady and she knows how to turn Icee on and become the baddest bitch out there. But deep down inside, I know that she is hurting. She tries to make it seem like she is so happy, when she isn't. I can tell that JB really makes her happy. If Edward continues to become jealous like this, he's going to lose her for good and so will I.

I am in Carlisle's study when I hear Edward and Bella arguing in the living room. I open the door to see Edward with his hand wrapped tightly around her arm and his other hand in the air, ready to hit her. I am not going to let that happened. This girl means a lot to me and my future, and I'll be damn if I let Edward ruin the plan so soon.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, Edward!" I yell sternly, approaching the bickering couple.

Edward looks up and so does Bella, she quickly yanks her arm out of his grip. I signal for her to come over here and she runs over to my side. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she spats.

"Good," I mumble. I bring my attention to Edward. He's a little taller than me and thinner. He stares at me with piercing golden eyes as if he wants to hit me all of a sudden. "Esme taught you better than that. Where are your manners?"

He yells, "She's fucking cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" she yells back. She quickly opens her purse and pulls out a wad of cash, tossing it in his face. "See! Here's every last dollar! One-fifty in all!"

"You're a fucking liar, Bella." He scowls. "You and I both know that you went to Cat Eyez's place just so you can meet up with that jackass! Do you think I'm stupid?"

Bella steps forward, her shoulders rising and falling with anger. "Do you think _I'm_ stupid, Edward? I know that I'm not the only _prostitute _you're screwing! We all know that! So stop acting like you love me so damn much because you don't! I'm just your trophy so you can show me off when you get ready!"

I turn to look at Bella. "Just go to bed," I say.

She snaps. "I'm not sleeping in his room. I'll go sleep with the other hoes he's screwing." With that she storms off down the hallway to the wing where the other girls live.

Edward folds his arms across his chest and groans, "Fucking bitch."

"Stop saying that. You know you love her."

"I don't love her. I might care about her well-being, but I damn sure don't love her. No girl of mine needs to sneak around to screw some _dog_," he spats.

"If you hate her that much, then why are you still hanging onto her? Send her away or let her go free."

His eyes widen. "So she can run to the fleabag? Hell no! I rather she rots before I give her up to him."

I only sigh. _You're gonna rot very soon, little brother._

* * *

After finally getting Edward to calm down and ordering him to leave Bella alone for the night, I left to have a late night meeting with my partners. You see, I'm the quiet one of the family and I try to keep my side deals to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love my adopted family, but they aren't the type of people I want to associate with on a daily bases.

As a kid I moved from foster home to foster home in Texas. I'm just a product of a single mother who wasn't ready for a baby, so she signed me over to the state. When I was nine years old, Carlisle and Esme showed up one day, said they'd been looking for me, they also liked my unusual eye color and wanted to make me apart of their family. Esme was told that she couldn't have children, so she sought out children that had similar features of herself and Carlisle.

When I arrived, the Cullens were living in Forks, Washington at the time and they already had three adopted children, Emmett, Alice and a blonde-haired girl named Rosalie. I soon found out that Rosalie was actually my twin sister; a twin sister that I never knew I had. Eventually we bonded, but Rosalie was way out of my league. The Cullens had spoiled her so much, that she'd become such a rotten child and it got to the point that I couldn't stand being around her.

A year or two after Edward was born; we moved to L.A. and started a totally new life, one that I am not proud of.

I thrum my thumbs against the steering wheel as I wait for the light to turn green. I miss the loving family that I used to have. After we moved out of here, everything changed completely. Carlisle supposedly is working long hours at the hospital, when he is really make deals; Esme is never in the kitchen cooking dinner or breakfast and my siblings are just spoiled, self-centered brats.

I'm practically the most normal one in the family.

Over time Esme and Carlisle introduced us into the family business. I was young then, only nineteen years old when Carlisle handed the keys to Wonderland over to me and Alice was only sixteen. She was way too young to be hanging in a strip club, but she ran the place alongside me like a grown woman; and I think that's why I fell so deeply in love with her.

I try not to question my parent's actions, but curiosity is getting the best of me. I need to know why they are trafficking young girls. What's the purpose? Because I'm just as lost as anybody else looking in from the inside out?

As I pull up to the front of the house, I whip out my cell phone and dial JB's number. He answers on the second ring. "What's up?" he asks.

I say, "Open the gates."

The curtain over the front window pulls back and I see JB standing in the window with his phone to his ear. The curtains fall pushes back into place and the gates automatically starts to open.

"Open," he says and hangs up.

Once the gates are finally open, I drive into the driveway and park behind three cars, each with dark tinted windows. As I get out the car, patting my pockets, making sure I have everything before doing anything else, the front door opens.

When I walk into the house and close the door behind me. Quil and Embry are sitting on the isle, while JB, Sam, Paul, Detective Hernandez and his partners are sitting at the table. They all turn to look at me as I approach the table with a small smile on my face. "What's up, ya'll?"

JB looks as if he has something else on his mind from the way he is looking at me. He clenches his fist and suddenly stands up. "I need to talk to you," he says.

"What about?" I ask.

He turns around to face me, seriousness, with a hint of anger in his eyes. "Do you mind telling me which one of your siblings touched my girl?"

I take a step back, alarmed by his outburst. "What are you talking about? Your girl? Bella?"

"Hell yeah, Bella!" he yells. "I saw the cut on her bottom lip! She thinks I didn't notice it, but I did. Now tell me who the fuck did it?"

"I don't know. I'm serious, I don't have a clue," I blurt out, my words stammering a bit.

He turns around abruptly and sinks into his chair. "I bet it was that bastard Edward," he nearly growls. "I know it."

"If it bothers you that much," I say, "I'll find out for you. There is no need for you to go off on the wrong person. I'll handle it."

He cuts an evil glare in my direction. "You better Hale!"

Detective Hernandez clears his throat, staring at us both with authority. "Excuse me, but this has nothing to do with the plan at all. Whatever problem you two have, you can take that outside."

Everyone looks at him, except JB. "This is my house, you can get the fuck out," he spat, anger still in his system.

Hernandez snorts and folds his arms across his chest. "Yeah you can kick me out, but I got the badge." He reaches for his wallet on the table and flashes his FBI badge. "I'll turn your ass in, in a minute. So I suggest you hold your fucking tongue."

"Whatever," mumbles JB.

"Have a seat, Jasper," says Hernandez as he extends his hand toward the empty chair beside him.

I notice Paul staring at Hernandez and by the look of it; he looks as if it wants to knock Hernandez across the room. I don't blame him. There is no way I would let him disrespect my friend in his own home. He made JB look like a fucking bitch. Although, none of us are in the right position to start beef with the Feds; my family are part owners in a sex trade and JB and his friends are drug dealers/murderers, we should be lucky that they are giving us a chance to do right.

I pull out the chair next to Hernandez and sit down, ready to listen to whatever they have to say.

Morrison rubs his hand over his low cut hair before speaking. "So, by now I'm sure you all know that the Cullens are going to Forks for the holidays."

"Yeah, but we don't know why," says Sam, looking my way.

My thick southern accent seeps through my lips as I speak. "We have a home in Forks, but my parents are not going there just because they want to spend the holidays somewhere else. It's for business…the trafficking business. Carlisle wants to add some new girls to the mix."

Embry repeats my words, "New girls?"

Quil yells, "They are going to take girls from La Push!"

JB and Sam look up in shock. "No!" they yell in unison.

"I won't let them!" JB yells as he pounds his fist against the table. "We have to stop them!"

My voice grows lower. "You won't be able to stop them. For all we know girls are probably going missing as we speak."

Embry jumps off the isle and looks around frantically. "We have to go _now_!"

"And do what?" asks Sam. "We don't know where they are getting the girls from or how they are luring them in."

Quil says, "Then we should get the local police involved. Call Charlie, we can't do this alone."

Wilson speaks up, his voice loud and clear. "It takes time to bust someone this big."

Paul says, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We need proof. We can put cameras on Bells to get our proof." JB pauses. "But say if they send the girls off, it'll be hard to find them later."

"It won't be hard," I say. "The girls come to our home first for…training. After that we send them off."

Hernandez rubs his fingers through salt and pepper hair. "We should keep someone in L.A. to watch their house, while the rest go to Forks." He looks toward Quil and Embry, "Why don't you two stay here, while JB, Paul and Sam go to Forks with me and Morrison. Wilson will stay here with you. Is that okay?"

"Sure," said Quil and Embry.

JB nods his head in agreement. "We're leaving first thing in the morning."

After making sure we all understand our next plan, I return home to a quiet house. I assume everyone is asleep because the majority of the lights inside the house are turned off. I place the plastic bag on the floor, stuff my keys into my jacket pocket and shrug out of it, throwing it onto the back of the sofa nearby. A few locks of my curly, blond hair falls into my face and I instantly push it back.

JB and I are cool and since he can't handle the situation between his girl and my family, I'll do it for him. I will never hit a woman, and besides I am hardly around Bella. Personally, I think she is a sweet girl and she definitely doesn't belong here. I would help her escape if I could, but I can't. It will be so much better to set her free when no one can come after her, and that is why I refuse to help her right now.

But I can do this for her.

I grab the bag and walk through hallway toward the east wing of the house. Our girls live in this part house, away from the family. I'm not sure which room she decides to call her home for tonight, so I check each one. When I reach the last room at the end of the hall, I open the door. Three beds are in the room, each with a small chest at the foot and ceiling fan up top. The girls, two Asian girls who don't speak a word of English are lying asleep in the beds, while Bella is sitting with her back against the wooden headboard and knees to her chest. She looks up, glaring at me, but I see appreciation behind her eyes.

"These are for you," I say, dropping the bags on the floor beside her bed.

"What is it?" She spits, "Gifts from that douche bag upstairs?"

I laugh to myself. JB's way of speaking is rubbing off on her. "No, they're props."

"Oh, I see. He's giving me props for whatever punishment I'm going to get."

I hold my hands up and shake my head. "Edward has nothing to do with this. This is about you and how you are going to help us take down my family and the Volturi."

Her eyes widen and she reaches for the bag. She scrambles through the articles, clothes, hats and shades. Suddenly, she looks up with a questioning look on her slim face. "Cameras are in this?"

"Yes," I nod my head. "I need you to wear any of these so to get footage. We need all the proof we can get."

The black designer shades slips out of her hand and into the back. "Why are you helping _me…and JB_?"

"Bella, because I don't like my family. Speaking of family, do you mind telling me who hit you?"

She moves away, cowering in near the corner of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

I move toward her, cup her chin so that I am squeezing her jaws and turn her face toward mine. With the pad of my thumb, I brush it against her bottom lip and pushing gently, but firmly. She flinches instantly and I drop my hand to my side. "Still sore I see. Who did it?"

"It's really none of your damn business." She touches her lip.

"Don't make excuses for my family. I'm doing this for JB because he asked me to find out for him."

"He knows?"

"I'm sure if you were shoving your tongue down his throat, he'll notice it."

"Emmett," she whispers.

"Thank you, ma'am."

That's all I need to know. I quickly leave her room and rush upstairs. The heel of my cowboy boots pat against the wooden floor, once I make it to the second floor. Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom is just across from Alice and mine.

I know those two never lock their door, so I easily walk inside. I flip the light switch on, only to see clothes on the floor and a naked Rosalie lying on top of the sheets. She groans lightly in her sleep, turning to her side while Emmett snorts like a wild hog. As I approach the bed, I am thankful that Emmett is closer to me, that way I want I have to run over Rosalie just to get to him.

I bend down, grab him by his white T-shirt and pull him to the floor forcibly. "Get your fucking ass out!" I yell. I'm not one to curse, but what Emmett did to Bella pisses me off. I feel JB's spirit coursing throughout my veins, getting me ready to give Emmett a good old' southern ass kicking.

"W-What the fuck is wrong with you, Jasper?" asks Emmett in a loud tone as he tries to stand to his feet. "What did I d-"

Before he can say anything else, I hit him with an uppercut to the jaw, which knocks him backward onto his butt. He coughs up blood and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

Rosalie screams at the top of her lungs, "Stop it Jasper!"

I stare at his bloody mouth and a smirk forms on my face. _Now how does that feel?_ "Who the fuck told you to hit Bella?" I lift up my leg to kick him with my boot right in the nuts, but he moves away quickly. "She's my property too! And you're taking away from my money! Who the hell wants to fuck a chick with a swollen lip? Who the hell wants to see her dancing like that? I'm not running a cheap ass, ghetto strip joint! This is top quality shit!"

This time I miss his nuts, but I got a good aim at the dick, which makes him screams like a little girl. "Aaahhh! Sssshhittt!"

Rosalie rushes to his side and I exit the room feeling like a G. When I make it to my room, Alice is standing in the hallway with a frown on her face. She rolls her eyes. "Did you really do that for her?" she asks.

I wrap my arm around her waist, pushing her into our room and closing the door with my foot. I whisper against her lips, "I did it for us because we're going to get the money and run."

She moans. "Does this mean I have to like her?"

"Not at all."

"Good. I don't need my man fighting for some other bitch."

* * *

**Do you like? I hope you do. I decided to use "nayeli" for I love you instead. I just never felt like what Taylor said in the movie was I love you, for some reason it didn't sit well for me. Besides, I didn't want to use the same term in both of my stories. Anyway, in the next chapter Bella is off to Forks! I wonder what's waiting for her there, a loving daddy or someone yelling "Bitch get the fuck out of my house!" lol Only time will tell. See ya in the next chapter and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15 Esme, The Bitch

**GangstaSummoner: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait, I've been without the internet for a few days, it seems longer than that. So, to make up for it, I'll be posting two chapters this week. Yayyy! :) Much love to my betas for being my extra pair of eyes! Thanks ladies!**

**Okay, so, this chapter is a little, nah, _it is_ dark and disturbing, but you all know how this story is. It gets dirty and grimy and downright OMG. So, I'm letting you know ahead of time.**

**So, enough talking and on with the story enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Esme, The Bitch**

Esme brushes her hair out of her face and darts her eyes in Emmett's direction. She has a small frown on her face and she sighs loudly. "Emmett, what happened to your face? It's swollen."

Emmett cuts his eyes toward Jasper and says, "Jasper and I just got into a little altercation, that's all."

"Really?" She asks, raising her perfectly arched brow. "About what?

Jasper chuckles and looks toward his adoptive mother, a smile on his face. "Money and property, that's all mom. Nothing too big."

Carlisle squeezes Esme's hand and looks toward his sons. "You two never could get along. The both of you were always competing over something. I'm shocked to hear that even at this age, you two still act like children."

"They're just being boys," says Esme. She looks around the large, luxurious jet, glancing at each of her children and her eyes land on mine. A small smile tugs at her red lips. "Bella, are you enjoying your flight? I hear you and Edward are having difficulties lately."

"Oh, we're fine," I lie with a fake smile on my face, while leaning toward Edward and place my hand over his. He only looks down at me and yanks his hand away from my touch.

"It doesn't look like it," she says evidently. She crosses her black tights clad leg and rocks her leg. The khaki snow boots on her foot bounces up and down. She peers at me as if she wants to knock the shit out of me. "I know you're lying, Bella. Do you think you can play games with me, hon'?" There is sharp malice behind her words. "Who are you fucking and why are you fucking him?"

Edward blurts out, "She's fucking JB." He is telling on me like a snitch witnessing a murder. Ifwe were on the streets, his ass would be shot up somewhere in an alley or somewhere mommy and daddy wouldn't find him. "You know, Billy Black's son."

_Ugh, Edward you are such a big baby!_

"I know exactly who you are talking about," she says. "I think we should pay him a visit _and Charlie too_." Esme grins when she sees my expression change at the sound of my dad's name. "You should be glad I'm doing this for you, Bella. I know you haven't seen your father in years, but if you even think to run your mouth to him, I will personally see that you never speak again, by removing that sassy little tongue of yours. Do you understand?"

I nod my head and adjust the dark shades on my face. "Sure." I smirk, knowing that everything coming out her mouth is being recorded. The mission is just beginning. Out the corner of my eyes I see Jasper looking at me, giving an unnoticeable nod of approval.

Esme turns her head to look at Carlisle who is staring at his Blackberry. His forehead wrinkles and he bites his bottom lip. "What is it?" she asks.

"Nothing. Heidi just wanted to know if fifteen girls are good enough," he answers.

"Fifteen, is that all she could get?"

"Yeah, she said that she is trying to get more, but the girls are acting a little suspicious."

She sighs while leaning to her right and propping her hand underneath her chin. "I guess fifteen will do. Just tell her to see if she can get more to join her."

I listen closely to their conversation, trying to figure out what they are actually up to. "Esme, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you looking for girls?"

She cuts her golden eyes my way, as if I am her servant girl and she can't believe that I spoke to her. "It's none of your damn business," she snaps. Her eyes land on Edward and she scowls. "Learn to control your pet, Edward."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Sure, sure, mom. Bella, shut up please."

_Bunch of snobby bastards._

When we landed in Seattle, Washington, I am welcome to snow, snow and more snow. It never snows in L.A. and it definitely doesn't snow in Texas. This will be my first encounter with the wet, white stuff. It's so pretty seeing the snow as it falls to the ground past the lights outside the airport, which makes it look as if it is raining outside. I quickly stuff my hands into my pocket as I walk down the stairs of the jet.

"It looks like a snowstorm is coming through," mumbles Jasper as he walks past me.

"Ugh! I hate the snow!" Rosalie whines as she stomps her feet onto the wet pavement and glares at the limo driver who is taking his sweet time to open the door. "My hair is going to get soaked!"

I roll my eyes. _She's such a drama queen._

Carlisle says while standing near the door, as he waits for the girls to get in first, "I really hope this doesn't mess with our plans."

"Thank you," I say as I climb into the stretch limo, taking a seat next to Edward near the mini bar.

Edward scratches his neck nervously and then rubs his hands over his thighs. He's been acting kind of strange lately and edgy like a crackhead or something. On top of that his temper has shot through the roof. I don't know what's wrong with him.

* * *

Finally arriving in the small town of Forks, I feel no rush of memories like in the movies. I don't feel any form of attachment to the town with the one stop light. It's hard to believe that this is my birthplace. As I gaze out the dark tinted windows, glancing at the small stores, local businesses and the greenery covered in a white blanket of snow, I wonder what it would've been like to grow up here. Probably boring, but peaceful too. Life here would've been so simple.

I can thank Renee for taking me away from this wet and green, yet dreary, simple life. I can thank her for marrying a younger guy, who had a thing for young girls and pushing me into the fast life. I can thank her for not letting me see my father.

Edward says, "Bella," as he leans toward my ear and whispers. "It seems like people are looking for you." He raises his hand and points toward the faded flyer on the light post across the street.

I can barely see the picture of myself on the flyer, but I do notice my name in all caps. It means that my dad knows that I am missing.

"Do you want to know something else?" He moves his hand around my neck, brushing my hair over my shoulder. "Charlie isn't the only one looking for you."

I snap my neck around, frantically looking at him. "Who else is looking for me? Renee?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe."

"She's in Forks," I say turning around to look out the window. _Who would think that she'll come back here after all this time?_

The limo makes a sharp turn to the right, which causes me to slide against Edward. He doesn't budge when I bump into him.

"Edward, try to make things short, okay?" asks Esme when the limo comes to a complete stop.

"Sure," he says while moving toward the door. "Let's go Bella."

I follow him closely, not knowing what is going on. When I get out of the car, I slam the door and straighten my clothes. When I look up, I notice that we are parked outside a two-story white house, with a police cruiser parked in the driveway. There isn't anything fancy about this house and I know it couldn't belong to Edward and his family, but then it suddenly dawns on me. _This is Charlie's house._

"Come on," he says, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me along the wet driveway.

The driveway is so slippery and wet, that I have to hold onto Edward to keep from falling. As we walk up the steps to the front porch, my anxiety starts to kick in. This isn't how I wanted my first meeting with my dad to be. I need to prepare myself for something like this_. I-I need a drink!_

Edward presses the doorbell twice and it isn't long before I hear feet shuffling toward the front door. "Who is it?" a male asks from the other side of the door.

"Charlie, its Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle's son."

The door opens slowly and we are welcomed by the man known as Charlie, the man known as my father. The door swings backward only to reveal the one person I hate the most, my mother. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth literally drops as she tries to find the right words to say. Charlie only stares at me with shock written across his face and he instantly reaches out for me, but Edward stops him.

"What the hell is this?" Charlie asks, while looking at Edward. He can't believe that this _kid_ has the nerve to stop him from embracing his own daughter. "I know your mother and father, Edward and I know that they've taught you better."

Renee blurts out. "B-Bella!"

I see she still remembers my name. I know that her presence is there, but my focus is on my father. This is the man I've been dreaming about in my dreams. This is the man whose blood runs throughout my veins. This the man with the same eye color as I have. This man with the black hair, with a few strands of gray throughout his thick mustache is my father.

"Well, you see Mr. Swan, things are a little different nowadays and I just wanted you to meet your daughter. I just wanted you to know that she is safe and sound. I'm taking good care of her."

"Dad, do-!" I start to yell, but Edward yanks me forcibly to his side with an unknown strength. I want to tell him all that I've been through, but I can't. I can't bring myself to say it because I'm sure Edward has a gun on him somewhere.

"Say another word, Bella and I'll put a bullet in both of them," he says through clenched teeth. "Now, Bella works for me and my family now. So you can stop looking for her. Take down all the signs and whatnot and be happy that she's still alive."

Renee suddenly cowers behind Charlie, who is standing proud and strong as he stares Edward down. "Fine," he says, getting ready to close the door.

"Before you close the door and decide to call the cops, you should know that they won't believe you. No one will. Please don't try anything; your daughter's life is in my hands." He pulls me down the steps. "Let's go."

_I have to scream. I need to scream._

"Dad!" I scream at the top of my lungs and quickly break out into a run, but Edward wraps his arms around me tightly, lifting me off the ground as I thrash around in his arms. "Dad! Don't listen to him! Please! Dad, don't listen! He's pim-"Suddenly my voice is muffled and Edward's hand is over my mouth, concealing my screams. My shades slip off of my face and onto the ground. Edward doesn't notice it and pushes me inside of the limo.

Once he is inside, he walks all over me in the middle of the limo and takes a seat. I am on my hands and knees, tears staining my face and breathing heavily. Everyone in the limo is quiet; no one says a thing; not until Esme opens her mouth.

"Bella, I –" she begins to say, but she is cut off by the sound of Emmett's booming voice, "Duck!"

The back window shatters into a million pieces, followed by the smell of gun smoke. The bullet darts straight through the separation glass and out the front window, cracking it partially.

I smile to myself as I stare at the black floor. _My dad is awesome._

When I try to move I feel a sudden kick into my stomach. It is coming from Esme. She glares down at me, anger in her eyes. "A perfectly good limo gone to waste, Bella! All because of you!" She kicks me again. "But this is not about the limo, oh no, we can always get another one." She looks at Carlisle beside her. "Next time bullet proof, babe."

She yells, "Get up!"

"I can't!" I yell, still feeling the pain of her boot making contact with my gut.

"Face me on your knees, damn it!"

I groan as I turn around on my hands and knees and rise. Esme glares at me as I hold her gaze, doing my best to show her that I am not afraid of her. She can beat me down all she wants, but I am not going to give in.

"I told you that this is not about the limo. This is about your outburst a few minutes ago." She leans forward and slaps me.

"Mom, that's enough," says Jasper in a concerned tone.

She glares at Jasper. "Do you have a problem with me hitting her, son?" She looks around the limo. "Do _any_ of you have a problem with me hitting _the product_? Please, speak up now, so that I can kick your ass too."

No one speaks up for me.

"That's what I thought," she says, while bringing her attention back to me. "Bella, I really hate to do this to you, but you need to realize that just because you are living in my house, eating my food and being taking care of by my son, it doesn't mean that you can do whatever you like." Her voice is now soft and calm, almost creepy with that warm smile on her face.

"I thought we had an understanding. You're the pet and I'm the master. You're Edward's pet and you do as he says, but since he isn't doing a good job, I do believe that I need to step in." She quickly presses a button and speaks into the speaker, "Driver, pull over and get out." She releases the button. "All of you, except for Edward."

One by one Carlisle and the children climb out of the car. Jasper squeezes my shoulder as he walks past me. Once the door closes, Esme is still staring at me; she scoots toward the door and says, "Get up here, facing the window."

I move quickly onto the seat. Through the broken window, I can see that we are on a long, abandon road with absolutely nothing in sight, but snow covered trees. I swallow hard, feeling the snowflakes falling onto my bare hands.

"Unzip your pants," she orders.

As I begin to unzip my pants, Esme asks, "Edward, when has she let you go in raw and I'm not talking about in her stank pussy?"

"Never," he says.

I shot a glare in his direction, looking at him in disbelief. "You're a liar!"

Esme's hand slaps against my hand like lightening, stinging my delicate skin. "I didn't ask you!" She moves her hands around my waist and nearly yanks my pants and underwear down to my knees. Suddenly she pats me on the ass. "Show her whose boss. She needs to learn that she is not allowed to act a fool with you or with anyone in our family."

Edward listens to his mother like a lapdog. He unbuttons his pants, unzips the fly and lets it drop to his ankles.

I am not afraid of him. I know what is about to happen to me; I've done it many times before, but not like this. Never will I ever do it like this.

He grabs my ass in the palm of his hands, feeling me up and smacking me here and there. I turn my head and focus on the long stretch of road, letting my eyes glaze over with nothingness and my heart and body is becoming numb.

_I'm like ice, strong and sturdy._

The head of his dick rubs up and down the crack of my ass, teasing at the entrance.

_But like ice, I will soon break, shatter and crack under pressure._

He pushes into my butt hole, completely raw and without any kind of lubrication. I groan loudly, gripping the back of the seat and feeling shards of glass digging into my hands. He pulls the head out, which is all he can get in and reenters.

"You need to dig into there, son," says Esme, as she coaches Edward from the sideline. It makes me wonder if she is getting off on this moment.

He grunts, "She's so tight."

Out the corner of my eye I see Esme moving behind Edward and suddenly I feel an enormous pressure, which causes me to scream out in agonizing pain. "Stop! Stop!"

Esme is pushing against Edward, forcing him to push his dick deeper within me, tearing my butt hole apart. "Uh…"

By now the pain in my ass is agonizing, gruesome, horrible, words cannot explain how I feel right now. "Oh God…Please stop!" I continue to scream over and over again, but Edward never stops. He only continues at a fast pace pounding into me to the point that my thighs start to hurt and I feel blood oozing from me.

I bit my bottom lip trying to conceal my screams and take it like a woman, but I can't take it anymore.

"That's right," says Esme, urging Edward on. She whispers in my ear, "Bella, now you know how that bitch, Cherie, feels. It's not a good feeling, now is it?"

I can barely get my words out because the pain hurts so much. I bit down on my button lip until my lip starts to bleed. "…No!"

"Telling me something, Bella. How many times have you slept with JB?"

"I d-…I don't know…Oww!" By now I'm begging for the Lord or whatever higher being is out there to just take me from this Earth. _Kill me!_

"Yes, you do, be honest. It'll only make things easier for you," she says.

"Three or four," I yell.

Esme opens the door and yells out to Carlisle, "Call the four guys who wanted to sample our girls. Tell them that we have a special for tonight." She closes the door and smiles. "They really are going to enjoy your ass, Bella."

"No! No!" I yell again, followed by an ear shattering, bone chilling scream when Edward pulls out and plummets back in with one stroke.

* * *

"Don't make me do it! I won't do it!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I run down the stairs, tripping over my own feet when I reach the second step to the bottom. I fall face first onto the hardwood floor. As I scramble to my feet I see Jasper sitting in the den, but he doesn't move. I'm thankful to have him on my side. I quickly open the front door of the Cullen's two-story home, nestled off the road, just outside of Forks. The home is very modern, an open floor plan and glass walls everywhere, perfect for the richest people in town.

I try to run as fast as I can through the snow cover ground. The muddy grass and leaves oozes between my toes, and occasionally it causes me to stumble. I don't know where I am going, but I can't take it anymore. The things they wanted me to do, the things that they've already done to me, makes me sick to my stomach. I just can't do it anymore. I have to run as far away as possible.

My entire body is sore from my face all the way down to my legs. Every inch of my body screams battered and bruised. My face is swollen from the slapping Esme gave me, my arms are purple and blue from the four men she invited into their home to rape me, my insides are damaged…Anything with a hole feels damaged.

And Edward…

He watched it all, while he snorts on the massive pile of powdered crack. No wonder he's been so violent and filled with anger lately. He's been craving his drugs. It makes me wonder how long it will be before he trades me in just to feed his addiction. _Fucking bastard. I hope he OD's on that shit._

I glance over my shoulder only to see that I am far away from the house. I whip my head back around and look straight ahead. Through the tree line I can see the highway, my ticket to freedom. As I pick up the pace, my track star speed begins to slow down into a jog. My legs are getting tired and weak, my chest hurts and my body aches all over. I soon make up my mind that walking is the best way for me to go.

Occasionally when I see the reflections of headlights, I quickly get out of sight in fear that it may be one the Cullens. I am not taking any chances. As I fold my arms across my chest while walking along the side of the highway, the cool wind blows causing my slinky, pale pink teddy to sway around my thighs. _It's so cold._ If I don't find shelter somewhere, I am going to freeze to death or maybe lose my toes from hypothermia.

My teeth chatter together when I see headlights shining behind me. I'm so cold that I don't bother to runaway and pray that the person driving the car is safe. I turn around swiftly when the car is close up on me and wave my arms in the air, flagging them down. The car turns out to be a blue Ford Focus, it slows and the passenger's side window rolls down as I rush to the door.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's freezing cold," says the woman. She unlocks the door and swiftly climbs inside. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

I stare at the Quileute woman for only a second; she had the prettiest long black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. "I need a ride to Forks," I say. There is no need to explain to her why I am dressed the way I am and why I am walking in freezing cold temperatures. There is no reason to get her involved in my mess.

She turns the car around in the opposite direction, making a U-turn in the middle of the highway. "Sure, but you're going in the wrong direction. I was on my way to Seattle to this new cl-"

I snap. "Take me to Charlie Swan's house, please!"

"Okay, sure," she mumbles.

It's obvious that she thinks that she has a crazy, psycho bitch in her car and probably wishes she'd never stopped.

"What's your name?" She asks after a long minute.

"Look, I-" I flinch when I adjust in my seat, trying to keep any pressure from off my ass. "I don't answer questions, okay?"

The woman rolls her eyes and thrums her thumb against the steering wheel. "Geez, I was just trying to make small talk. Suit yourself. Don't talk, but whatever the fuck you did I don't want any part in it."

"Whatever."

The woman drives like a madman down the long stretch of road. It seems like it takes only five minutes to get to Forks and to Charlie's house. I open the door and climb out before saying thank you. She only smiles at me and pulls off.

Once her car is gone, I see the broken glass still in the road from earlier. I sigh lightly as I walk toward the house. I want to do this right and erase all that happened today. Even though I know I am going to be in more trouble later, I don't care, I want to see my father and I definitely need to know why Renee is with him. All I can do is enjoy this moment with _him_, enjoy it because I have to return. My mission isn't over yet. It won't be over until Edward and is family are dead or locked up. I prefer dead.

I press the doorbell and wait patiently for someone to answer the door. Eventually the door opens; it's Renee with a baseball bat in her hand. "Bella," she whispers, pulling me into her arms and letting the bat drop to the floor. "My sweet baby," she murmurs.

To be honest, I don't feel anything for the woman who is embracing me as if she's been in my life all these years. I am absolutely numb to her. Right now, I should feel like a college student coming home for the summer or winter break. Excited to be at home and jumping with joy to eat my mother's cooking and relax in my room. I feel none of that.

Renee presses her hands against the side of my face; her fingers combing through my hair and tears in her eyes. "Bella, sweetheart. I've missed you," she says.

Funny how she doesn't notice how bruised I am. That's Renee for you; she's never going to change. She doesn't see it now and she didn't see it back then either.

I pull away from her, wincing from the pain. "Where's Charlie?" I ask.

She pulls her hands away from me. "Charlie, he's at work." She steps back inside of the house. "Come inside."

As I walk into the house, kicking the door closed with my foot, I watch as Renee walks around as if she owns the place. For some reason this irritates me. She shouldn't be here. This isn't her house. She lives in Texas with Phil and not in Forks with Charlie. It's not supposed to be this way. I am supposed to come home to a bachelor's pad, yet this place looks tidy and spruced up like a woman has been living here for years. Was Charlie weak-minded and desperate? Did he miss Renee's pussy _that_ damn much? If he wanted to get his dick wet or something, I could've hooked him up with someone far better than the woman who gave birth to me. _She left him!_ Therefore she has no right to be in his damn house!

"Bella, are you hungry?" asks Renee, while sticking her head out one of the doorways, which I assume is the kitchen.

How can she act as if we are so peachy cream? Like my face isn't hurting, like my fucking ass isn't bleeding out the wazoo! Like my insides don't feel as if it's been ripped to shreds! I fucking _hate_ her.

"Are you sure? We have some leftover lasagna from last night. It's still fresh."

"I don't want any of your damn food! I want you to notice me!" I yell at the top of my lungs, not even moving from my spot. "Stop acting like a kid! You need to look at me_! I am hurting!_"

I am on the verge of tears when Renee approaches me, looking at me with child-like eyes. There is no sign of an extremely concerned mother in her eyes. Just her normal, wide eyed, child-like look. "Its okay, Bella," she says wrapping her arms around me and rubbing her hand over my head. "It's okay. Don't cry, okay?"

It angers me even more as she tries to comfort me and talks to me as if she doesn't know what the problem is. "What's wrong with you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I cry out while trying to get away from her.

Renee isn't the woman I remember. She's changed a lot and it's not a good thing. She's always been a free spirit and I've always been the one to take care of her before Phil entered the picture. But now that trait has taken a turn for the worst. It's no longer a personality trait that made her so desirable to men, it's more than that. It's a permanent change that she has no control over.

"Come on, Bella. You have to eat something," she says, taking my hand in hers and pulling me toward the kitchen.

How can I hate her after what she's become?

**Leah's POV**

"Remind me to kick Sam's ass when I go home. He is be lucky that I let him hit this, after he begged for my pussy a few times," I say just as I make it into Seattle. Oh, I'm still basking in the glory of pussy whipping that dude and making him beg for it. "He doesn't know who the fuck he is messing with. I'm Leah Clearwater God damn it! I showed his trifling his ass, talking about leaving me for my cousin, _please_."

"Leah, damn, can you chill out. I know you haven't had any in awhile, but you don't have to broadcast it," mutters my younger brother, Seth, who is sitting in the backseat of my car.

"Ugh, why are you even here. I can handle this one on my own," I say with annoyance.

"Sam should've sent Paul's fine ass," Rachel nearly moans as she trails her finger along her exposed collarbone.

I look at Seth through the rearview mirror. He rolls his eyes. "Yes, Rach, we know you're screwing him too." He drapes his long arms over the seat. "The question is _why_ are you here? You hate this job."

"For your information, I'm doing it because my idiot brother begged me to and I told him if I die tonight, I am going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Just to remind him that he sent his older sister out into the freezing cold to pretend like I want to become a model." She leans over and stretches her long leg out. "Do you see these legs? I don't have to look for anybody."

Seth laughs. "Yeah, right, like someone is going to hire you on the spot."

"Trust me, they will," I say. "Rachel's perfect bait for the Cullens, plus she looks young."

Rachel shifts in her seats and give me the 'oh, no she didn't' look. "_I look_ young, Leah? _I am _young."

"Whatever, Legs," I laugh, while keeping my eyes on the road. "You both understand the mission, right? It's a teen club in the heart of Seattle; Jake has already set up shop nearby. We just need to stop there, get wired and check the place out."

Seth says, "But I thought you weren't going in."

"I am. I'm just going to lay low. The Cullens know me from being with Jake, but I will keep my eyes on you guys. If anything happens I'll be there to get you out."

When we make it to the meet up spot, which is an old abandoned apartment building, down the street from the club. I parked in the alley on the side of the building and motion for Rachel and Seth to follow me. The apartment building smells musty and old and I could've sworn a gigantic rat just scurried past my feet. As I make my way up the stairs to the second floor, I hear voices coming from down the hallway in one of the rooms.

"It's about time, Leah, you're late," says Jake as he stares at me with a pair of headphones on his head.

"Who the fuck are you? Detective Black or something?" I tease him while walking across the room. "You look like a complete jackass. Take those off."

Jake shrugs his shoulder and brings his attention to Rachel who is scowling at him. "What?" he asks. "You agreed to do it, so don't get mad at me. I didn't force you or anything."

She pops her brother in the back of the head before sitting down beside him. "Just keep up your end of the deal. This shit is over with tonight."

He looks a way and mouths "Who said this was over with tonight?" I only shrug my shoulders and he does the same. "Sure, sis."

Hernandez looks from Jake, to Rachel, to Seth and finally me. "You all know your parts, right? But whatever you do, I don't want you to leave with them. We can't lose anyone."

"Got ya," I say, while nodding my head in agreement. "I hear Heidi is here too, which means the Volturi could be in town as well."

Jake says, "I don't think so. She's probably here doing something for them, but the family rarely leaves Italy. I just happened to catch Marcus on one of his vacation days that last time."

I stand on my feet, letting my eyes wander over the equipment in the room and the large window in front of me. As I walk across the room, I notice that the apartment is directly in front of the club. At least they'll be able to see who comes in and out. "What about Seth? Do you think they'll take him as bait?"

"Maybe," whispers Hernandez. "I haven't heard anything about them taking boys."

Seth pushes away from the bare wall. "Then we'll just have to find out tonight."

"Don't be stupid, Seth. I don't need you to get reckless on me. I'm here to protect you. I've never wanted you in any of this mess to begin with. I put this on my life that tonight will be the first and last time. You're never going to see this world again, understood?"

He only nods his head and doesn't say another word.

I'll be damned if I let those bastards take my little brother, they can have me if they want to, but they will never put their slimy, greasy hands on him. Never!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure you all have a lot of questions. Like what is up with Renee? Just have to wait until the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16 Family

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you guys for the reviews, faves and alerts! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Now, as promised, here is the second chapter of the week! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Family**

Watching Renee as she bounces across the kitchen floor from the refrigerator to the microwave and patiently waiting for the timer to stop; I noticed something off about her. She's different. She taps her foot against the white tile floor as the timer counts down. Her tiny body bends as she peers into the glass, watching as the plate of lasagna rotates constantly. "Do you remember when I used to cook lasagna for you? You always said that it was delicious!" Renee imitates my childhood voice when she says delicious and turns to look at me.

Why is she pretending as if nothing has happened? Why is she pretending that I am squeaky clean? Why is she pretending like I haven't seen her in years?

"Charlie misses you a lot," she says while turning around when the timer stops. "Foods done!" she nearly yells in a cheerful tone. She quickly presses the button to open the microwave door, takes out the plate and sits it down in front of me. She smiles. "Eat up!"

I only stare at the steaming hot food, the mozzarella cheese is still bubbling on top.

"Oh, a fork!" She darts from the small table to grab a fork from out of the drawer and brings it back to me, placing it next to my plate. She slides into the seat beside me, propping her hands underneath her chin and watches me with her olive-green eyes.

Maybe this is just a sign of old age. She's just getting old and senile, and reverting back to a child. You know the old saying 'twice a child, once a man' or something like that. But Renee is still a little too young for that, so that's out of the picture. I study her face, watching her expressions. She has gotten smaller from the last time I've seen her, paler even. I even see a few old scars scattered across her face. Those scars really do make her look older. I almost didn't notice how short her reddish-brown hair is; a short haircut which stops just at her ears. Out of all the crazy things Renee used to do, cutting her hair was never on the agenda.

"Do you want me to feed you?" she asks, reaching for the fork.

It's then when I notice her wedding ring, a simple, small golden band. I don't remember her wearing this particular ring when she was with Phil. "You're married?" I ask. "Are you still married to Phil?"

For some reason or another she drops the fork onto the table, pushes her chair back and storms out the kitchen in a panic. I can hear her tiny footsteps stomping up the stairs and it's not long before a door slams shut.

What…What just happened?

I turn slightly in my seat, feeling a sharp pain in my side, which causes me to wince. I slowly stand up and walk back into the hallway; everything is silent until I hear keys jingling from the front door. The doorknob turns and the door slowly pushes open. "Dad," I say softly as he enters the house, his head down and covered by the hood of his black jacket.

As he shuts the door behind him, he looks up suddenly. He's frozen in his tracks. "Bells?" He asks, as if he cannot believe it's me. He pulls the hood from over his head, revealing his short, scruffy, black hair and the happiness in his eyes. "Bells," he says again, walking toward me with his arms open wide. Once he approaches me, he stares down at me, proud, but then his smile vanishes. "Did they hurt you?" he asks while touching my bare shoulders.

I start to cry as soon as he asks me that because for once someone actually notices me. I lean into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and bury my head into his chest. "Dad," I cry out, my tears are nearly burning through my skin. "Dad."

"Aw, Bells," he says while hugging me back. It feels so good to finally have the warmth of a family. "Sshh. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you again."

I can't get another word to come out of my mouth. All I can do is cry because of all of the things I've been through and to finally have a family member who actually cares…It's truly amazing.

Charlie places his head on top of mine, his hand rubbing along my back, comforting me and he asks, "What did they do to you?"

"I-I can't tell you." I sniff. "I wish that I could, but I can't."

"Bells, I'm your dad. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to get mad."

He has no idea what I've been through. No parent will accept their child like this. No one. I don't care about how willing he may be, he can't handle this. Who can handle the mess known as Icee? No one. I know he won't be able to handle the fact that I've been abused, raped, pimped out and tortured. I just know it.

"If they've done anything to harm you, Bells, I swear…" His voice trails off. "Don't lie to me. Tell me everything."

I pull away from him, looking at the man who truly loves me, even though he barely knows me. My eyes are glossy and red and my lip quivers, before I take a deep breath. Telling my dad my whole life story is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. "I've been living on the streets for the past five years in L.A."

I wait in silence as he tries to process the information that I am telling him. From the expression on his face, I can tell that he doesn't want to hear anymore. He's already putting different scenarios together in his mind as I speak. "I eventually ran into Edward and his family, they offered me shelter. By then I was already selling my body to different men and women. Basically anybody who was willing to pay me for it. Occasionally, someone would _take _what they wanted without bothering to pay for it. So, I moved onto the next."

"I don't need to hear anymore," he says softly. I can tell that the little bit of my story that I told hurts him. "I just need to know who did this to you." He holds up my arm, staring at the imprints of someones fingers on my skin. "Did Edward do this? Did his family do this to you?"

I pull my arm away, trying to cover the bruises with my hand, but there are even more bruises on the arm I'm using to conceal the others. I don't have to say who did it because it is so obvious who did it.

After I don't say anything, he grabs my hand lightly and pulls me upstairs to the second floor. There are three doors on this floor, one on the left, another on the right and one just at the end of the hall. The grayish-blue color scheme from down below is carried on through here as well. He walks to the door at the end of the hall; I can hear the television on in one of the rooms, so I assume Renee is inside watching it. He flicks on the light switch, revealing the small bathroom.

"Have a seat," he says.

I walk past him, let the toilet seat cover down and sit on it. Charlie opens the medicine cabinet, his thick fingers gliding over different prescription bottles. I have never seen so many bottles before in my life and I wonder who they all belong to.

He slides the left side of the mirror back and pulls out a First Aid kit and a bottle of alcohol. After closing the cabinet, he turns around to grab a small towel from out of the cabinet behind him. He sighs lightly and sits on the side of the tub, placing the first aid kit on the floor.

"I swear, Bells," he says while unscrewing the cap on the alcohol bottle. "I will kill the next son of bitch who lays their hands on you. Starting with that prick that came with you." He dampens the towel in his hand, before reaching out for my arm.

I stretch my arm out as he dabs the wet towel against my skin, which stings a bit. "He'll kill you first. You don't need to be involved in this."

He stops mid-stroke, staring at me with disbelief. "I've seen this before with your mother. You're protecting that bastard."

"You've seen this with Renee? What did Phil do to her?"

He releases my arm with a sigh and stares down at the floor. "Two years ago, your mother came to visit me. She said that she had some bad news to tell me about you." He looks abruptly, sadness in his eyes. "I didn't know you had run away, until then. I tried calling whenever I got the chance to check up on you, but either the phone was off or someone had changed the number. It was so hard trying to keep up with you. But when Renee showed up on my porch without you, I knew something was wrong. She told me everything…about Phil and how he secretly molested you while your mother was out. It sickened me."

Listening to my father's story makes me hurt even more. Through his words I am reliving the gruesome events that Phil put me through. Hit after hit, touch after touch; it makes me want to scream.

"I asked her why didn't she call me or try to look for you, but she said that Phil wouldn't let her. He scared her to the point that she no longer felt safe. He even had it in her head that he had cameras all over the house watching her. It freaked her out. Eventually she got the courage to come here. She said that I was the only one she could talk to. That night after she told me everything, I suggested that she stay here because I had an extra room, but she refused."

He finally pauses and takes a deep breath, his voice cracking. "About fifteen minutes later I got a phone call saying that she had been in a horrible hit and run accident. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get her body out. Soon after that she slipped into a coma." His voice picks up a bit. "The doctor suggested that I take her off of life support, but I refused to do so. I just knew deep down inside that the vibrant woman that I once loved wouldn't give up like this. So I waited. For two long weeks I sat by her bedside praying for a miracle until I finally got it."

Charlie reaches out for my hand and massages the top with his thumbs. As he looks at me, I see the tears wanting to break free from his eyes. "Parts of her brain were damaged from the long wait, but not as much as I had thought. I was prepared to take care of a vegetable if I had to. But after a year of therapy her speech came back and she's pretty much functioning like the rest of us, but sometimes she's a little more child-like from the Renee I once remember."

Suddenly he laughs. "The crazy thing is that she still thinks we are married with a kid."

"So, that's why she's wearing that ring," I say. "I know I didn't remember it."

He looks away shyly for a moment; a faint redness appears on his cheeks. "I loved your mom. So, I held onto her ring, hoping that she'll come back to me, but she never did. It's sad that we had to reconnect like this."

I ask, "Are you going to marry her?"

He spreads his fingers, staring at his bare ring finger. "I don't know. I don't _love_ her anymore. I feel sorry for her and I am willing to take care of her, but marriage is out of the question."

"So, you're going to continue to lie to her. What are you going to do when you finally meet the right woman? What are you going to tell her then? Oh, this is my ex wife, who thinks I'm still her husband." I scoff, while folding my arms over my chest. "That idea makes you sound like an old trick."

Charlie looks at me funny. "A trick?" He rubs his fingers through his hair, obviously thinking about the story I'd told him. "I'll never be one of them. I wouldn't do something like that."

"Hey, you gotta get your dick wet some kind of way," I say while leaning back.

He shakes his head. "I can't believe what these people have done to you. Talking this way and saying things like _dick_."

"It's the way I had to live for five years. I refused to die on the streets and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. You have to be fast and quick on your feet in this world; and I've mastered it."

"Bells, while you're here, I just want my little girl back," he nearly whispers. "Give me the little girl I remember back."

"I'll try," I say, letting the sassy Icee take the backseat for now.

He slowly stands up. "I'll let you get cleaned up and I'll ask Renee to help you in any areas you can't see."

"No, that's okay," I say watching him as he walks toward the bathroom door. "Some clean clothes will be nice."

"I'll have her bring them to you," he says, while closing the door behind him.

After undressing and slipping into the warm water, I feel my joints loosening underneath the steam. I rest my back against the back of tub and inhale the subtle scent of the lavender bubble bath. I haven't had a bath like this in years. Of course, I've always gotten a fairly decent bath at the Cullen's home, but for some reason I am always on edge. I never know when Edward may want to snatch me out of the tub to go to work or if he is going to join me, which leads to other things. Taking a bath inside this house makes my life seem normal for once. I actually feel like a normal twenty-one year old.

The water sloshes against my body and the mountain of bubbles tickles at my nose. I sigh lightly as I raise my leg upward, rubbing my hands along my pale skin. I reach for the small towel and the bar of soap nearby, dips the towel into the water and lather it with soap. As I clean my body of all the dirt and sweat from running, I think about my mother. Charlie says that she's brain damaged in some areas and she thinks that they are still a happily married couple, but what about Phil. What does she think about him? It's quite clear when she bolted from the kitchen when I asked about him, that she still remembers him. No matter how brain damaged she may be, she still remembers what he did to her.

There's no doubt in my mind that Phil did this to her. I don't see this as a mere coincidence. I know Phil is the one who ran into her car. He followed her to Forks, to Charlie's house and waited for the right time to strike. I'll have to ask Charlie about his thoughts on it.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Bella, is it okay if I come in?"

When I hear Renee's voice on the other side of the door and I sink deeper into the tub, so that the bubbles are nearly covering my body. "Come in," I say.

The door slowly opens and in walks Renee with a pile of clothes, neatly folded in her arms. She places the clothes on the bathroom counter and sits down on the toilet. She looks at me with her wide, green eyes and asks, "Do you need any help?"

"No." I pause. "Thanks though."

Renee frowns a little, her small hands over her knees and she sighs lightly. For awhile we sit in the silence, trying to figure out what to say to one another. I really don't know what to say to her, other than wanting to yell and curse her out for…everything. If she had given me a stable and safe home I would have never ran away. I wouldn't be here now contemplating on my next move and she wouldn't be in the state that she is in. Hell, she and Charlie would still be married. That would've been the perfect life for me, but life isn't perfect.

I shift forward, drawing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and placing my chin on top of my knees. I stare down at the bubbles slowly vanishing around me before closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and gentle sobs. I open my eyes and Renee is now sitting on the edge of the tub with her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella," she says. "I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through. I'm a horrible, horrible mother." Her hand is now on my shoulder blade and I wince at the touch. "He's hurt you so much. I wish he would leave you and me alone."

Her mind is so messed up that she doesn't realize that the bruises she sees on my back are not from my childhood, but from the men who raped me tonight. It's as if she's living in a world of the past and it's blurring in with the present.

"Phil will never see the light of day once your father gets through with him."

What am I supposed to say to a woman who doesn't realize that this is the present? What am I supposed to say to a woman who doesn't realize that I've been abused by a number of men and it's not Phil? I can't yell at her. As much as I want to, I can't bring myself to do it. Listening to her talk and how she is interacting with me…It pains me. It hurts me so bad to think that I hate this woman so much. I've told myself numerous times that when I see her again I am going to give her a piece of my mind and make her feel my pain, but now I can't bring myself to do it. I can't do it because deep down inside she is still my mother and I love her.

"He's still alive?" I ask, while reaching to grab her hand.

She hesitates for a moment and squeezes my hand back. "Yes," she says. "I'm not as crazy as some people think, Bella, but I know he is the one who did this to me."

"But Charlie can't do anything about it because he doesn't have any proof," I say. Phil is somewhat untouchable like the Cullens, but trust me he will never get away with what he did to me and Renee. Once I am safe with Jake, I will get my revenge, but first I need to get rid of those fuckers I'm living with.

Renee grabs the big towel from off the bathroom counter and holds it up. "You might want to get out of there, the water is probably cold now and you don't want to get wrinkled," she says with a small smile.

I nod my head. "Sure," I say before standing up and she wraps the towel around my body.

"I'm glad you're home," she says before hugging me, leaving me to change clothes and get dressed for the night.

My room. Well I guess it's my room, still looks like a nursery. The ceiling is light yellow, as well as the walls and the carpet is white. Near the large window which overlooks the front of the house is a white rocking chair, nearby is a matching baby crib followed by a large bed in the center. For some reason the room smells as if it has been freshly painted. All the baby toys in the room kind of creeps me out a bit though.

I walk toward the bed and sit down at the foot and stare at the floor. I assume Charlie sleeps on the couch since he doesn't want Renee to feel as if they are an actual couple and I really don't want to share a bed with anyone else tonight. Maybe I can sleep by Jake's, hopefully he's at home.

I quickly walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where the phone is located. Once entering the doorway, I grab the wall phone from off the wall and dial Jake's cell phone number. His phone constantly rings for awhile before he answers.

"Bells," he says warmth in his voice.

"Hey," I say, feeling a smile tug at my lips, just from the sound of his voice. "What took you so long to answer?"

"I'm working, babe. The Cullens are trying to take girls from the rez, so we got Leah, Seth and Rach going undercover tonight."

"Your sister?" I ask. "Does she drive a Focus?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I think I met her tonight. She's a firecracker," I laugh.

"She didn't mention meeting anybody tonight. I'll ask her about it when she gets back. What were you doing to meet her anyway?"

I twirl the cord around my finger and lean against the wall. "I ran away."

He sighs. "Bells, you're not supposed to run away. We're on a mission, remember? You're our insider."

My voice grows low and softer. "But I thought you would be proud of me."

"I am proud of you, but now is not the time to run away. I need you to help me."

"Jake, if you only knew what happened to me today, you'd run away too."

"Baby, do you want to talk about it now?" he asks softly.

"No. I'd rather you were here with me."

"Where are you?"

"Charlie's place. Do you know him?"

He doesn't say a word for a good minute or two.

"Bells, can we talk about this when I get back. It might be late, but I'll try to stop by on my way home. Do you have your cell with you?"

"No."

"Oh, well just stay up. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

I hang the phone up and leave the kitchen. Once I reach the stairs, I see Charlie coming down with a pillow and a blanket under his arm. His hair is slightly disheveled and he has that I-just-got-some look on his face. He is totally blissed out.

"Don't use her," I say as he walks past me.

His blissful look falters into a frown. "You should tell her not to use me," he says.

I follow him into the living room, staring at him as he plops down on the sofa. "Why? She loves you."

He looks over his shoulder. "She wants a baby, Bella. She thinks if she had a baby she could do a lot better than what she did for you. Why do you think that room is turned into a nursery?"

"If she wants a baby so bad, then why isn't she pregnant? You're fucking her, so why isn't she pregnant?"

"Bells, I don't want to talk about this. Not with you anyway."

"No, let's talk about it. I'm a grown woman. I can handle it."

"Here's a lesson for you since you are so grown. Grown people stay out of other grown people's business."

**Leah's POV**

It's funny that the name of the club is Shady. Oh, it's shady alright. Especially with a bunch of sex slinging folks running the joint. I can't believe kids are actually coming to this place. I mean, it looks as if it should be for eighteen years old and up. As soon as you enter the room, you are welcome to an array of vibrant colors, colors that would lure any kid into the place. The floor is made out of glass, with the tiles turning a different color like in that Michael Jackson video. Oh this place is right up the Cullens alley, sexy and screaming money, money and more money. Straight ahead is a large, see-through elevator which leads up to the second story. It actually pisses me off. They went all out for our girls.

As I gaze around the room searching for anyone I know from the rez, I don't see any familiar faces. Seth is out on the dance floor with a big ass grin on his face, dancing with some little girl who is gyrating her hips and damn near fucking him. "Ugh," I mumble as I turn away from the lewd scene. My little brother is a freak. I can't complain, we danced like that when I was a teenager too, but looking from the outside in…damn I must've looked like a slut.

I scan the crowd for Rachel, but she is nowhere to be found. I whip out my cell phone, knowing damn well she won't be able to hear me over the loud music blasting, but I don't feel like searching for her all over the place. "Leah!" I yell, "Can you hear me?"

"Where are you?" she yells back.

"Downstairs. Are you upstairs?"

"Yeah, hurry up. This little boy is hitting on me."

I can hear a boy's voice in the background. "Damn, you got some nice legs. Why don't you wrap those long limbs around me?"

It's hard to conceal my laughter after that. Kids are truly crazy. "You're supposed to be a teenager play your part. I am."

"Shut the fuck up, Leah! You're not the one being mauled by an eighth grader!"

"Well, is he cute?" I ask, teasing her.

"_Leah Clearwater_," she says through clenched teeth, "if you don't get your ass up here right this instant I am going to toss this little boy over the balcony! Do you hear me? I will fucking toss him!"

"Okay, okay. Cool. I'm coming," I say before closing my phone and sticking it back into my pocket.

Before heading toward the elevator, I look for Seth one more time, only to see him being lead away with the blonde he was just dancing with. She is petite and appears to be younger than Seth, but sometimes short people appear younger, when they are really much older. I notice her remove a pin from the donut she is wearing, releasing her golden hair, which tumbles over her shoulders. Seth smiles at her and leans forward, whispering something into her ear. Once I step into the elevator, I keep my eyes on him at all times, watching how he interacts with the girl.

"_Leah, can you hear me? That's Jane Volturi, the daughter of Caius."_

I jump when I hear Jake's voice in the small earpiece lodged into my ear. I try to be discreet as possible as I walk past the teenagers hanging around the balcony chattering amongst themselves. "I see. So, she's a little princess. Well, it looks like she finds my brother charming."

"_I can see that,"_ he says. _"I told him to try to get as much info as he can out of her."_

"Trust me, he knows how to work his magic," I say, before I'm suddenly being pulled into a lounge section. I stumble backward onto the couch, only to see Rachel sitting beside me and a boy with a chocolate complexion and a low-cut hair style and his arm draped around her shoulder.

"_Leah_," says Rachel. "This is Kevin. Kevin this is Leah." She introduces us and cringes when Kevin kisses on her cheek as if he owns her.

"Sup, Kevin?" I say in a friendly tone.

"Nothing much." He looks toward Rachel. "I like your friend, she's cute. I should introduce you to one of my boys."

"No thanks," I say. "I'm in a relationship."

"And so am I Kevin." Rachel leans away from him and scoots closer to me. "Isn't that right, baby?" She asks while leaning closer, draping her arm over my chest and her bare leg over my thighs. She looks toward me and winks.

I look at Kevin over the top of her head and he is practically foaming at the mouth. God, how can I forget that some guys love a little girl on girl on action? "Exactly," I say leaning down to kiss the top of her head and keeping my eyes on Kevin. "So, I suggest you stay away _little boy_."

"_Leah take Rach with you and go follow Seth."_

"We gotta go," I say and she nods in agreement. She moves from off of me and I am thankful that Kevin doesn't follow us.

"Where did Seth go?" she asks. "Did he leave with that Volturi chick?"

"Most likely. He has to be in our sight at all times. I don't want those bastards taking my brother anywhere!" I yell as we run down the stairs. When I see Seth slipping through a door in the back, I follow closely, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Rachel whispers softly, obviously talking to Jake. "What are we supposed to do if they catch us? Let them take us? Are you insane! Have you lost your damn mind?" She yells. "The hell you know where to find us. They are _not_ going to take us to L.A. I believe this is solely a Volturi venture. They are going to send us to Italy! Don't you fucking play with me! I don't want to go to Italy with those bastards!"

"Sshh," I whisper and cover Rachel's mouth. She needs to be quiet for once. "Look, we need to be quiet. We're in their domain now. If anything goes wrong, I know how to handle the situation."

After removing my hand from over her mouth, I peek inside the doorway, searching for any cameras. "Bingo," I whisper as I push the door open a little wider and remove the gun from the strap around my thigh. My dress falls just above my knees and I stick my gun through the door, finding the right angle to ricochet the bullet from one camera to the other. I'm not a trained marksman, but I took a few lessons at the shooting range just to improve my skills. I must say I am pretty badass with a gun. I squeeze the trigger, holding the gun at an odd angle before pulling the trigger. The sound of the bullet releasing sounds like a faint dart, hitting the camera close to me and ricochet to the one at the end. I smirk. _Definitely a badass._ As long as you have a silencer, you can do anything.

"Let's go," I say.

Rachel trails behind me, keeping as close to me as possible. She isn't used to anything like this and she hates what we do with a passion. Countless times I've tried to explain to her that what we do is for the tribe. We want to support our people and our family. We know that it is a wrong way to be supportive, but our tribe is small. We don't own casinos like the much larger tribes do, nor do we have to. As a member of LPF, we want our tribe to be as financially stable as possible. The elders know what we are doing, but they don't complain when we donate money to the tribe. Billy has the power to stop us, but he doesn't. I guess he sees that we are doing it to better ourselves and our people.

Sam plans to end LPF once the battle is over with. He says this is our last mission and LPF will be no more. We will no longer kill or sell drugs. All the money that we have saved up will be split between us to do whatever we want with it, as long as it is to better ourselves. I haven't thought about what I am going to do with my share yet, maybe I'll take a trip around the world or something. You know, relax.

Rachel whispers, "How many of those cameras are you going to take out? They are going to find out something's up soon."

"We don't need them to see our faces, okay? If you want them to come hunt you down then fine."

By now Seth and Jane are ahead of us, until they suddenly stop in the middle of the hallway. I quickly push Rachel around the corner and Jane's angelic voice calls out. "Whose there?" She tilts her head to the side as if she's listening for any sound. "I know you're there, you might as well come out." The tapping of her heels against the floor slowly approaching us echoes throughout the hallway. "Seth," she asks.

"Yeah. What is it?" he answers, turning around to look at her.

"Do you still want to be my first? I've never had a Native American or any other man before," she says, her voice is almost sensual. As she turns around to face him, I stick my head out to really see what is going on. "I hear that your kind is _well endowed._"

Seth laughs nervously, looking over her head toward me and quickly brings his attention back to her. "It's true," he says in a cocky tone.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss before pulling away. She lets her hands trail over his chest. "I want to see," she says, her accent is even more dominant now. "I want to see how big you are Seth. I want to see how much of you I will have to take."

Seth swiftly wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and motions for me to come out. He leans forward, engulfing her lips with his. "How old are you again?"

"Does it matter, baby? I'm old enough."

When she says that Seth instantly pulls her into a chokehold and uses his hand to cover her mouth. She struggles in his arm, screaming and biting at his fingers, but he never moves. I quickly take out the nearby cameras, just as Rachel rips part of her dress. "Here," she says. "Use this to gag her."

"Thanks." I snatch the material out of her hand and move beside Seth to gag Jane. As soon as Seth's hand is off her mouth, she begins to scream at the top of her lungs, but I instantly cut her off. She looks at me with pleading blue eyes, but there is a hint of anger behind them. "Listen little girl, you're in my care now. I don't want any bullshit coming from you." I hold up my gun, pressing it to her temple. "Do you see this? It's a silencer. Do not make me have to use it, okay?"

She nods her head in response.

"Good." I say before speaking to Jake. "Jake, I need a car out back, pronto. I have a gift for you."

* * *

**Thank you to my betas, you two rock! And I hope most of ya'll questions were answered. Now, we need to find out what Jake and Leah are going to do with little Miss Jane Volturi. Oh and most importantly, how will he react when he finds out what happened to Bella tonight. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see ya in the next chapter! XOXO**


	18. Chapter 17 A Change of Plans

**GangstaSummoner: Thanks for the alerts, faves and reviews! Much love to my betas, EnglishVoice and TheUnderStudy, thank you and to all the new readers, welcome!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Change of Plans**

When Leah, Rachel and Seth arrive back at our makeshift base with Jane in tow, I really don't know what to do. The blonde teenager stumbles into the room and her eyes narrows when she sees me. If she didn't have that gag in her mouth, I can picture her scowling. I have only met Jane one time when Heidi and I were dating and let me tell you, she didn't like me then and she damn sure doesn't like me now. I give her a small smile as Seth pulls out a chair for her and Leah grabs an old rope from off the floor. She swiftly wraps it around the tiny girl's body, until she stops struggling to move and ties a tight knot in the back.

"Take the gag out of her mouth," I order.

Leah pulls the gag underneath Jane's chin and once her mouth is free she yells with a fierce attitude. "I should've known you were up to something, JB! Wait until my cousin hears about this, she is going to kick your little Quileute ass!"

"Look, bitch, shut the fuck up! You don't talk to my brother that way!" I'm shocked to hear Rachel take up for me, even though she doesn't like my job. "You're in the presence of grown people, show some respect!"

Jane spits. "Adults my ass! I hate you all! Especially you, _JB_, for killing my uncle!"

I sigh to myself, ignoring the little girl and bring my attention to Seth. "You did a good job out there. I'm proud of you for luring this one in."

"Thanks, man," says Seth, smiling proudly. "It was fun."

"You don't have to do this anymore," says Leah as she approaches her brother and squeezes his shoulders. Leah loves her brother as if he is the only relative she has left. I guess that's how it should be between Rachel, Rebecca and I. We care about each other and we will beat down anybody who wants to start something with us, even though we don't get along much. Well, that goes for Rachel actually. I still love her regardless of how she may feel about me.

I turn around in my swivel chair, staring down at Jane as she holds my gaze with her blue eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" she asks, while rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…I don't know yet. I wasn't expecting to get a hostage in one night," I answer.

Hernandez pushes my chair forcefully, causing my chair to roll to the side while he takes my position. "If you want to be an interrogator, Black, you need to know how to act like one. All this useless chit-chat shit is stupid," he says in a Spanish accent. He faces Jane, his eyes deep and intense. "You're going to tell me where they're taking the girls from the reservation and you're going to tell me your family's next plan," he demands.

She stares back with an agitated look on her face and I continue to watch Hernandez work his magic. "I'm not telling you a _damn_ thing."

He chuckles softly, his broad shoulders rising up and down. "Do you think I'm playing with you, Jane? Now, you can joke around with these numskulls, but _I_ am not the one to play with. Do you think I give a fuck about your family? Do you think I give a fuck about you? I will have you locked up in juvie right this instant and make sure you get a lezbo who wants to shove whatever object she can find up your pussy, as a room-mate." He tilts his head to the side. Hernandez definitely is no joke. "Do you want that? Because it can be arranged."

"Okay," he says calmly, rising to his feet. "I see you want to do this the hard way." He reaches for his belt buckle and begins to undo it.

"What the hell are you about to do?" I ask, staring at him in shock.

Leah nearly gags and she turns her head away. "Oh, Lord, please do not whip out the old man dick."

"All of you can stay and watch if you like. She needs to be taught a lesson. She needs to be humiliated just like the girls her family kidnaps and does God knows what to them."

By now he is unzipping the fly of his pants. I turn to look at Jane and she doesn't look like any of this is bothering her. Does she not realize that this man is about to do _whatever_ to her? Does she care?

Suddenly there are gasps coming from Rachel and Leah, Seth decides to step out. At this moment I wish I had done the same thing.

"I heard you like "well endowed" men? Well, Jane, dear, I'm just the man you've been waiting for," he says while walking closer to her.

Jane doesn't move as her gaze falls from his head down to his package.

"It's obvious that you like what you see. Are you sure you can take it?" He presses on. "That's what you told Seth, right?" He leans in closer to her and places his hand on her shoulder, grinning like a sick pervert. "You think you're such a woman, trying to act all big and bad, but deep down inside, you know you don't want this. You know you want to scream bloody murder because this is _so_ wrong."

Jane tilts her head back as if she is booting up to him, like a straight thugette or something. "I'm not afraid of you," she simple states. "And I never will be."

"We got a tough one here, but we'll see how long that last," he whispers.

"You got to be kidding me, Hernandez. Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," he says as he grabs his dick in his hand and leans even closer to her.

"Rape her ass," says Rachel as if she is cheering Hernandez on.

I glare at my sister. She'sbeen here too long. I definitely need to keep her in La Push and away from this life for now on.

By now Hernandez has his dick right at the corner of Jane's mouth. She winces a bit when the head lightly brushes against her bottom lip. He's teasing her. I think this is the craziest scare tactic I have ever seen, but from the look of things, Jane may be tougher than I thought.

As crazy as it sounds, I still think this is kind of wrong. I mean he's basically doing what so many men are doing to other women. And to make things worse she is only a child. Suddenly I think of Bells. I imagine this is how she felt when Phil raped her and those other men on the streets. The things that they did to her, how is this any different?

"Don't do it!" I start to yell, but then I hear Jane's voice cracking under the pressure. "I-I'll talk!" The head of Hernandez's dick is just about in her mouth.

Hernandez moves away from her with a satisfied grin on his face. He adjusts his pants and sits down in his chair. "Works every time," he says.

"What do you want to know?" she asks. The red in her cheeks is slowly fading away.

"I told you. Where are the girls?"

"I don't know."

I yell, "What the hell you mean you don't know? Oh, you know something. Don't fuck with me, okay? Do I have to shove my dick down your throat to get an answer?" I quickly narrow my thumb and pointer fingers together, indicating how close I am to degrading her in front of my comrades. "I'm this close to crossing the line!"

"I don't care if you shove your itsy bitsy weenie down my throat! I'll just bite it off if I have to," she yells back with seriousness in her eyes. "The same goes for you too, Hernandez. Try that shit again if you want to and see what happens to that hairy, disgrace of a dick!"

It happens in flash, Jane's hair sways to the side and her chair leans over, falling to the ground with a loud thud. She groans loudly, tilting her head up so that she is looking over her shoulder. "Bitch!" she growls through clenched teeth.

Rachel stands over her and furiously begins to kick the back of the chair; her foot aiming to Jane's exposed back. "Fucking bitch!" she yells over and over again. "You're not going to do a damn thing to my brother!"

With each blow Jane's scream becomes louder and more agonizing. I can imagine the pain of the pointed toe of Rachel's stiletto. I bet it feels like being stabbed with a knife. It doesn't take her long to switch up and use the sharp heel of her stiletto to cause even more damage.

"Rach! Rach! Calm down!" I say, trying to stop the beating she is giving Jane.

She looks at me for a minute, planting her foot firmly on the ground. "You want me to stop when you're letting this _child_ talk to you any kind of way. What the fuck happened to my badass little brother? This bitch needs a good ass whipping and I'm giving it to her just right."

"You're gonna kill her…Or try at least." I kneel beside Jane, raising her chair upright and stare at her sweaty face. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly she spits in my face, scowling. "I hate you and your bitch sister!"

"That's it!" Rachel yells. She is ready to attack again, but Leah and Seth manage to rein her in. "Let me go!" she yells as they drag her out of the room.

Hernandez laughs lightly to himself. "I like your sister," he says while looking at me out the corner of his eyes.

I turn around to the table with the monitors on it and grab a napkin I was using for my hamburger. I quickly wipe away the girl's saliva from off my face and turn around to face her. I'm upset, but I'm not going to let her see it. She'll soon find out that I am not a pushover. "Where are the girls?" I ask sternly.

"I don't know."

"Are girls going to Italy?"

"I told you I don't know," she repeats.

Hernandez sighs while pulling out his cell phone. "Fine. You don't have to talk, but it won't hurt to put a little dent into your families plan." He waits patiently for someone to answer the phone. "Yes, it's okay. Storm the place. Search the entire house from top to bottom and take whatever you can. Those are my orders." He closes the phone shut, sliding it back into his pocket. When he looks up he has a shit eating grin on his face. "You're free to go, Jake. I have some business with Jane here."

"Like what?" I ask while standing to my feet. "And what order did you give? Whose house are you raiding?"

"Don't worry about what Jane and I have planned. She's gonna learn to speak when spoken to."

I gulp as I walk toward the door. I know exactly what he has in store for Jane. Payback really is a bitch. "Sure, see ya."

* * *

It's around two in the morning when I finally leave Seattle with Leah and Seth in the car behind me. Rachel is so tired from her outburst that she crawled in the backseat and went straight to sleep. She'll probably still be asleep when we reach Forks, so stopping by Charlie's on the way home, won't do any harm. I know eventually I have to tell Bella that I know Charlie and that's her dad. Of course, by now she should already know that Charlie is her dad and Renee is living with him. She's going to be pissed when she finds out that I lied to her.

"Rach, are you up?" I ask, glancing at the rearview mirror.

She groans softly. "No. What do you want, Jake?"

"Thanks for back there."

"No problem. I'm the only who can disrespect you and get away with it, okay?"

I laugh. "Sure, sis. Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"My girlfriend told me that she ran into you tonight."

"Your girlfriend? So you brought her home with you?" she asks in a drowsy tone.

"Not really. You see she came down with some other people. I've told her about you and Rebecca, so she has a fairly good description of you two."

She sits up in the backseat with her back resting against the locked door. "The only girl I met tonight was a runaway. I don't know what she'd been doing, but she was a mess. Muddy, dirty, sweaty, bloody and bruised _bad_."

My hand tightens around the steering wheel and I'm not even sure if the girl Rachel saw was Bells. "What did she look like?"

"A white girl with dark brown hair and about five foot four inches tall. It was really dark so I can't really give you a full description."

I smash down on the accelerator, causing the car to jerk forward and speed up a bit. The engine purrs softly as I fly down the long stretch of highway. "Bells," I mumble angrily. Of all things this is what happens! "Those fucking jackasses!"

Rachel drapes her arm over the back of the seat, staring at me curiously. "Is that girl Icee?" She moves away, stretching back on the seat. "It is, huh?"

"Fuck!" I bang my hand against the steering wheel, causing the horn to blow loudly. God, it pisses me off. I should've known they did something to her when she called. She must hate me for just blowing her off like it isn't anything. I exhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves. The way I am feeling, I feel like I can grab any Cullen and just beat them down to a bloody pulp. I don't know all the details, but deep down inside I feel like I can feel Bells pain. Whatever they did to her, it had to been terrible.

"Jake, relax," says Rachel. "She's safe."

I shake my head from left to right. "No, she's not safe. She never will be until this is all over for good."

"Hmm…Well, it seems like you have a lot of thinking to do. You have two choices, either let her go back or take the one you love from them."

Rachel is right. I don't want to jeopardize our mission in any way, we're so close to finally ending this, but I am also dedicated to Bells. I don't want to put her in any danger because I love her, but I also have a job. Sure it'll be easy to just roll up into the Cullens home, take them all out one by one, but in reality that will never work. It will be a different scenario; instead of it being me on a killing spree, it will be the Cullens. All of them, excluding Jasper and Alice will lay a round in me, and leaving me to die on their doorsteps. That's how I see my death if I feel like being careless and reckless.

"Since you're so angry, it would have probably been better to release your stress out on that little slut," says Rachel.

"I'm not a child molester, Rach."

"Releasing stress does not always have to deal with sex. You know, maybe slap her around a little bit."

I laugh. "Not everyone needs anger management like you do."

She scoffs. "You're the one to talk PTSD Boy."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I haven't dreamed about the accident in awhile. It's like I'm cured."

She says, "You're not cured. You just think that you are. You haven't been home in some months. I'm surprised you didn't freak out when you past the marker on your way to Seattle."

"I did freak out," I mumble.

"See. You're not healed. You need to talk to someone Jake. That's all I'm asking you to do. Does _Bells_ know about your problem?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe." I pause. "Maybe when the time is right."

"Let's be honest, Jake. How many secrets can the girl take? I'm sure by now she knows that her mom is a tad bit mentally challenged, her dad doesn't have a life of his own and she is basically a child of abuse. Do you honestly think she will be able to add your problem to the list? What if she starts to doubt you? What if she can't trust you anymore?"

I sigh lightly. "I'm hers. I'm completely dedicated to her for the long run."

"Yeah, right," she scoffs. "When is the last time you screwed someone other than her?"

My voice grows higher and fueled by confidence. "I haven't fucked anybody since her. I mean, I was with some chick at the club, but Bella and I weren't official then and besides, she was in the room too."

"Oh my God! What kind of freak, nasty session was that?" I can hear her turning on her side. "Mom, look what your son has become. A freak! I'm going back to sleep!"

I laugh silently to myself, but it's true. I've been with no one, but Bella since then. Maybe she's my drug, my medicine. Maybe she's the reason why I haven't thought about the accident or why I haven't screwed any girls lately. I have to admit that I've glanced here and there, but I haven't crossed the line. I'm slowly working on making this relationship work. It has to work because I cannot do this anymore. It's time for me to settle down and chill.

The headset in my ear begins to buzz and I swiftly press the small button. "Hello?" I can hear the sound of sirens in the background and loud horns blowing. "Quil? What's going on?"

"The place is up in flames. They caught on to what we had to do," he says frantically. "I don't know if any of our girls are in there or not. God, I hope not."

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"The Cullens house is burning down. Didn't Hernandez tell you? He gave us the order to storm the place."

"No, he didn't tell me that." So, that's what Hernandez was talking about. "Are you and Embry, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Embry has a few minor burns, but nothing too serious. When the fire broke out, we tried to rescue as many girls as possible…Some didn't make it out."

"Sorry, man," I whisper.

"It's okay. The cops are still trying to figure out who exactly set the place on the fire."

"You know how crooked the L.A. cops are and they are basically on the Cullens side. They are probably the ones who did it." Quil pauses for a minute.

I hear people talking in the background. "We found her nearly soaked in gasoline. She's burned to a toast. A box of matches was found five feet away from her body."

Moments later Quil speaks up. "Did you hear that? It had to been one of the workers. The Cullens had this planned all along and that means they aren't coming back to L.A."

I ask, "Do you think they are going to relocate to Italy with the Volturi?"

"It's possible." His voice trails off. "If that is the case, Bella is going with them and so will any girls from the rez."

* * *

It's four-thirty when I park outside of Charlie's house after dropping Leah off in La Push. For the entire drive, I think about what I am going to tell Bells. I don't know how to explain to her that she is going to be leaving the States soon. It's not like I want her to go, but she's the best bet to keep a watch on things. Sure, Jasper is a good one to trust with that task, but Bells can get the inside scoop. She'll be working with the girls' one on one.

"Ugh!" I groan, while pounding my fist against the steering wheel. "What to do?" I know I can't ask her to go with them, especially after whatever happened to her tonight. I can't say, "Its okay baby, everything is going to be fine. This will be the last time," because it will not be the last time. If I were to ask her that, this really will have to be the last time. She can't handle this pain anymore and as her boyfriend, as her man, I can't let my girl go through this bullshit.

I quickly open the door, climb out and close the door behind me. I grab my cell phone and dial the house phone. _I hope she's still up._

She answers on the second ring, sleep in her voice. "Yes?"

"Baby, come outside. I'll be waiting on you."

"Okay," she yawns before hanging up.

I walk around to the passenger's side and leans against the cold door. My eyes wander down to the snow covered ground; I can see my chilly breath in front of me as I breathe out through my mouth. I have to make up my mind. When I look up, I see Bells taking her time down the steps, she is bundled in a black, oversized jacket and I assume it belongs to Charlie. As she approaches me, she jumps into my open arms, grinning from ear to ear.

"I miss you," she says, snuggling against me, before pressing her lips against the crook of my neck.

"I love you," I reply, while holding her tightly against me. "Let's get inside. It's cold as fuck."

"We can go inside."

"I want some time alone. Just me and you." With her in my arms, I manage to open the back door before helping her inside. She slides over to the left to give me room and sighs deeply.

"It's so warm in here," she says, while shrugging her jacket off.

As the sleeves of her jacket slides over her arms just as I close the door, I notice the purple bruises contrasting against her skin. I reach out for her arm, examining it carefully. When I look up with questioning eyes, she looks away, as if she is embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," I say, scooting closer to her and bending my neck down to kiss the bruises on her right arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I didn't listen." In between each sentence, I kiss a bruise. Seeing those marks on her arms, makes me feel guilty, as if this is my fault. I asked her to help me, knowing damn well that she will pay the price for anybody going against the Cullens.

"Stop." She presses her hand against mine, squeezing lightly. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who disobeyed them, so I had to pay the price."

I brush my thumb against her cheek, catching the first tear of many seeping from her eyes. "They raped you, didn't they?" She doesn't have to answer me because I already know the answer. "How many? Was it Edward? Emmett? Someone else?" I'm trying my best to stay calm.

She looks up with watery eyes, fear and pain crosses her small face. "Too many," she chokes out. "I feel as if everyone has raped me. They've taken so many things from me. My virginity, my childhood, my life, my family, even love. They've taken everything, Jake! Tonight, I've been broken and humiliated in the worst way possible." She turns in her seat, looking me straight in the eyes. "Do you know what it feels like to be anally raped? It's not the same as agreeing to be fucked in the ass. It's different and it hurts. It hurts so much when you have someone deliberately forcing someone else into you…The pain, the tearing, and the blood. It's like your heart is being ripped apart. Do you know why this happened to me?"

As I listen to her story, I am speechless and upset because I wasn't there to protect her.

She says, "It happened because I'm in love. I'm in love with you and they don't like it."

When she says that, something comes over me. Something warm, loving and endearing. At that moment, my mind is made. She's never going back and I won't allow it. Why? Because I love her just as much as she loves me. If a woman is strong enough and is willing to take whatever crap someone throws her way and never backs down, she's strong enough to handle anything. No matter how tough things are getting for Bells, she hasn't given up yet. With every day she is fighting to survive and I admire that. At times she may have her weak points, like right now, but she hasn't gotten to the point where she is going to get down on her knees and bow to those fuckers.

All I can do is pull her into my arms and kiss all the pain away. She presses her hand against my cheek, kissing me passionately. My hand grips her thigh and I try my best not to press hard because I'm sure there are more bruises over her entire body. "I love you," she whispers against my mouth. "I love you so much, Jake."

I pull away from her lips, staring down at her glowing skin. There are tears and warmth in her eyes.

"I want to be with you forever," I say. "I never want to leave your side. You're never going back there."

She starts to protest, but I hush her with a deep kiss.

"I don't want to hear otherwise. You've been through so much and it's time for your suffering to end. You're going home with me tonight and you're going to stay with me from here on out. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you safe."

She smirks. "I love how you're taking control, but I'm in this mess just as much as you are. They will come after me and there is no doubt in my mind that Edward will do whatever to bring me back. So, I can't go with you Jake. I don't want to put your family in danger."

I tilt my forehead toward hers and stare into her eyes. "When are you going to realize that you're not the only one putting their family in danger. The Cullens hate me and the Volturi hate me with a passion. Once Heidi finds out that I am somewhere nearby, she's going to come after me and if harming my family to lure me out is the right thing to do, she will do it. What I'm saying is that either way, my family is screwed."

She sighs while tilting her head against the foggy glass and closes her eyes. "We're going to be safe?"

"Yes." I brush my lips over the expose skin of her neck. "We're survivors."

"We are," she moans softly. "When it's over…Let's go away for awhile. Let's go somewhere far away from here. Some where no one knows us."

"Tokyo," I mutter.

"No, we don't need the Yakuza on our asses," she laughs. "Somewhere remote and tropical."

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah, that way we can always come home."

"That sounds nice," I say. "What if I bought you an island like the celebrities do?"

She laughs lightly and opens her eyes. "Who the hell buys someone an island?"

"I could, once everything is over. You don't like that idea?"

"No. Buying or giving someone an island is too elaborate and over the top. Do you want to know what I really want?"

"Sure, tell me."

"A home. I never had a place that I can actually call my home. We moved around a lot with…Phil and I never visited Charlie." She shrugs her shoulders and fiddles with her fingers. "L.A. isn't home worthy for me."

I blurt out, "I can give you one. I can give you a home, Bells; it'll be all yours and you will never have to leave."

"You love me that much, huh?"

I flash a small, timid smile. This is what she does to me; she makes me melt like I'm a chick or something. Maybe I feel this way because this is what love really is supposed to feel like. I can let my guard down with her and relax.

"I do and if I could, I would give you the world because you deserve it."

"You're sweet, but I don't want all those fancy things. I'm pretty much happy with you and our future."

"Bells, what if I had a problem would you still want to be with me?"

She studies my face, trying to figure out my secret. "How big of a problem?"

"I'm a sex addict."

"You're a sex addict!" she yells. "Now you're just telling me!"

"Bells, listen."

She continues to freak out while sitting on my lap. "Oh my God," she says looking at me with disappointment in her eyes. "And I've _fucked_ _you_. What if I have an STD? What if I have AIDS?" She moves toward the door. "I have to go. I can't deal with this now."

"Wait," I say while wrapping my arms around her waist firmly, pulling her back into my lap. "Listen. I'm not doing these things on purpose, at least I thought so at one time, but I'm going to get help. I have PTSD. I developed it after being in a car crash with my parents. My mother died at the scene and to this day I still feel as though it's my fault. I am the reason for my mom's death and my dad being unable to walk."

Once I have given Bells my reason for the way I am, she wraps her arms around me tightly. "It's not your fault, baby. These things happen for a reason, but we learn from them. I believe everything that has happened to me has made me a stronger woman and you're strong too. Don't blame yourself for what happened in the past."

I rest my head on her shoulder, my vulnerable side slowly exposing itself. "You're okay with it?"

"I can't judge you. I'm just as screwed up as you are. Whenever you start your session, I want to be there with you. That's if you're okay with me being there."

"I need all the support I can get. Would you still be mad if I told you that I already know Charlie?"

"I'll be there." She laughs, "It was pretty obvious that you knew him because when I called you didn't say "hey Charlie." You said my name instead, but I'm not mad."

"Good. I wanted you to find out on your own."

As I raise my head from off her shoulder, she catches my face in between her hands and crushes her lips against mine. We have problems and all, but we are still meant for each other. That's what makes us a great couple; we heal each other in the best way possible.

"I love you," I tell her for the umpteenth time because I truly do love her from the bottom of my heart. I know she is the one for me.

* * *

**Well, as you can see things are changing a bit. Are the Cullens going to come after Bella now that Jake refuses to let her go back? What happened to Jane? Lol, I'm sure you all know. Also, what will be the Cullens next move? Thank you for reading and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18 Saying Goodbye

**GangstaSummoner: Hey ya'll! I am so sorry for the long wait. Life kicked in for a bit and just threw me off schedule, but I'm back with another chapter. I was thinking about waiting until Thursday (which is my b-day, yay 22!) to post, but I know that would be too long to hold out on. So, here's my early b-day gift to you guys. It's short, but packed with a lot of emotion and a HUGE surprise that I know all of you have been waiting on. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Saying Goodbye**

So, I'm sitting in the small kitchen of the Black's home in La Push, eating a bowl of cereal that Jake handed to me before he left out this morning. He didn't tell me where he was going exactly, but he told me to relax and wait. He is doing his best to keep me safe and I am so thankful for that. He's doing a good job so far. I only hope Edward doesn't come here looking for me.

I dip my spoon into the pool of milky cereal, bring it to my mouth and take a big bite. As I chew slowly, I think about what we are going to do next. How are we going to get out of this mess? The L.A. mansion is no more, therefore the Cullens have no reason to go back and I know they will not be in Forks for very long. I wonder will they leave without me. I shake my head as I place my spoon back in my cereal, letting the handle clink against the rim of the bowl. Of course, they won't leave me here; I'm a liability. If I'm able to stay away from them for good, I'll tell everything that I know, but the Cullens are going to do the best they can to keep me quiet. There is no doubt in my mind that they know I'm working against them; I'm sure Esme knows.

I reach for the glass of orange juice in front of me and turn my head toward the small entranceway when one of Jake's sisters appears. Her long black hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, with a few strands dangling at her cheeks. She yawns as she walks toward the refrigerator, her black slippers patting against the wooden floor. She opens the refrigerator, grabs a carton of eggs and a package of bacon, before turning around to face me. As she yawns again, she places the items on the counter before bending down to grab a skillet from out of the cabinet and placing it on the stove.

"You're the girl from last night," I finally say after downing my orange juice and placing the glass on the table. "Thank you."

She rubs her fingers near the nape of her neck and looks in my direction. "I don't know you," she says in a sleepy tone. She stares at me as if I am some random booty call. "Where's my brother?"

"Um, he stepped out for a bit. He said that he will be back."

She sighs lightly, looking away to turn on the stove and mumbles, "Just great, Jake. Of course you're the only one who will leave your booty call at the breakfast table. Just great."

Obviously this woman is not the girl I'd met last night. "I'm not a booty call. My name is Bella."

As she places the first slice of bacon in the skillet, I can smell the aroma of the hickory bacon sizzling. "You're in my kitchen, eating my food and in my brother's T-shirt." She looks at me for a moment. "You're a booty call."

I sigh lightly as I lean back in the chair. "I'm your brother's girlfriend, Charlie Swan's daughter."

She takes one glance at me again and laughs. "Yeah, right."

"She really is, Beck."

I turn around slightly to see the spitting image of the other girl enter the kitchen. She walks over to the table, pulls out a chair and sits down beside me. For awhile she only studies my face and I do the same. "Nice to see you again, Icee," she says, acknowledging the fact that she already knows me. "I'm Rachel and this is my twin sister, Rebecca. She's not usually this cranky in the morning, so excuse her."

"What I need is coffee and food," says Rebecca as she turns around to grab a towel from off the counter. She wraps the towel around the handle of the skillet and uses her free hand to slide the bacon onto a plate. "Give me about fifteen minutes, I'll be good then."

Rachel smiles. "Yeah, she's the nice one."

Rebecca cracks a few eggs into the already hot skillet and quickly uses a spatula to scramble the eggs. She moves quickly around the kitchen grabbing salt and pepper from nearby to add flavor. Once she finishes she places two plates on the table, each with eggs and bacon. She mumbles to her sister, "You know, you could at least make the coffee because I cooked."

"Fine," Rachel whispers as she pushes her chair out, stands up and walks toward the coffee maker.

Rebecca sits down across from me and asks, "So, you're the girl my brother is crazy about?" She leans forward and whispers, "Is it true that you're a stripper?"

I gulp as I feel the sweat forming on my face out of nervousness. It seems like everyone knows my business and about my past. "Uh, I'm a former stripper. I don't dance anymore. Well, I hope not anyway, but if it comes to the point where I need to then I will."

Rachel says, "You should tell her that you're a prostitute too and how you're not a former one."

Rebecca's mouth literally drops open and she gawks at me. She quickly tries to compose herself, but I can only imagine what she's thinking at this very moment. She clears her throat and picks at her scrambled eggs with her fork. Suddenly I feel even more uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to hurt your brother if that's what you're thinking. I love him with all my heart. All this drama that we're in, I would never want him in it, but I'm sure you know that drama follows him wherever he goes."

"That I do know," says Rebecca after swallowing her food. "I just want him to be safe. I want my family to be safe, but by you being here…That's nearly impossible."

"I know, but I tried to talk him into letting me stay at home, but he dragged me here anyway. If you want me to leave, I'll go right now."

Rachel places a cup of coffee in front of Rebecca and gives a warm smile toward me. "I promised Jake that we will look out for you while he's gone. No one is taking you away."

"Thank you," I say softly.

After breakfast Rebecca found some clothes for me to wear, they were a little big on me, but I made it work. Both sisters showed me around the house, even letting me see some of Jake's old baby pictures. Even when he was three months old with a head full of black hair and a droopy, smelly diaper, he was just as cute as he is today. As I stare at the wall of pictures, I noticed something off about them, especially the ones with Jake in them. As the story of his life is shown through pictures, his happiness seems to fade away right after his sixth birthday picture.

I stare closely at the picture of Jake sitting at the kitchen table with a colorful, cone-shaped hat on his head, a beautiful woman who I assume is his mother is on his left and his father on his right. Right in front of him is a chocolate cake, covered in sprinkles with six lit candles on top. He looks so happy and innocent. As I move onto the next picture Jake is standing next to his father in a wheelchair, while his sisters are behind him, minus his mother. This picture had to been taken months after the accident because Jake is frowning at the camera. It's amazing how someone who is so sweet and innocent on the outside be so ice cold on the inside. He's hurting so much and it's all because he misses his mom.

"Bella?" I hear an older male voice behind me.

I turn around to see who it is and it's an older man in a wheelchair, his long black hair dangles over his shoulders. He's dressed in a sweater, faded jeans and boots. Suddenly he flashes me an all too familiar smile, the same as my Jake. "Billy?" I ask.

"It's good to see you again. It's been years," he says calmly. It's amazing how much Jake resembles him. "Of course you don't remember me, but Charlie and I have been friends for a very long time. You're just as beautiful as Jake told me."

I blush a little at his compliment and the fact that Jake told his dad about me. "Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Just call me Billy, everyone else does." He rolls closer to the couch and motions for me to sit down. "Have a seat."

Once I sit down near the end of the couch, close to Billy, he asks, "How long do you plan on staying here?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, but it won't be long. Maybe a day or a few more hours. I really don't know."

He sighs lightly. "I assume my son is going with you. I know that I can't stop him."

"It's for your protection."

"I understand that perfectly, but that is not going to stop them from coming here to hurt me or my daughters."

"I know." I clasp my fingers together on my lap. I imagine Charlie feels the same way. "It's best that we lead them away from here. So, we can't stick around for too long."

"Where will you go?"

"Where else? Italy."

The front door opens suddenly and enters the man of the hour. "Hey," says Jake while shrugging out of his jacket. He hangs his jacket on the coat rack before turning around to face us. I admire how his gray, V-neck sweater clings to his chest and he flashes me a warm smile. I return the favor when he sits down beside me, nudging my shoulder with his own. "Having fun chatting with my girl, old man?" he asks, giving Billy a teasing gaze.

Billy laughs. "Of course. Just making sure she can fit in with the fam."

"Did I pass the test?" I ask, looking in Billy's direction. I like Billy a lot; he's very welcoming, just like Charlie. The both of them make me feel as if I am at home.

"Pretty much." He smiles. "I think I'll leave give you two some time alone," he says while moving his hands toward the latches keeping the wheels in place. He swiftly pushes them outward and rolls the wheelchair down the hall.

Once I hear the click of Billy's bedroom door close, I turn slightly to look at Jake. "Where have you been?" I ask.

He leans back, slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a pair of black shades. He moves it around in his hand. "Look familiar?"

I quickly take the shades out of his hand, examining the frame. "You've been to Charlie. Did you get everything from off of it? Was it damaged?"

"No, it wasn't damaged. Hernandez was able to get all the footage from off it. We can use this against them."

"Does this mean I'm safe?"

He squeezes my hand and sighs. "I wish it was that easy. We still need to get footage from inside the ring." He kisses me lightly on the cheek and whispers, "Don't worry, I'm not sending you into the battlefield, but we are going to Italy. We're leaving tonight."

"Tonight? But…I haven't…Never mind."

"What is it?" he asks. "What's wrong?"

"I –" My voice trails off. "I was hoping to spend a little more time with Charlie and _try_ to get to know Renee again."

"You'll have plenty of time for that when we get back."

"Jake," I say softly, squeezing his hand a little tighter. For some reason I feel uneasy about the situation. Loads of unwanted thoughts cross my mind. What if? What if? What if? "What if…What if we don't come back? What if I die? What if all our friends die?" My questions come out in a wave of panic and suddenly I'm afraid of the future. "I'm scared, Jake. I'm so scared."

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to his warm body. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he mutters against the top of my head. "I'm here to protect you and I promise nothing is going to happen."

How do you know, Jake? You're not a psychic or a mind reader. You don't have a clue as to what is going to happen to us. What if no one comes out of this alive? What if the Cullens and the Volturi are able to escape and continue to make life a living hell for so many girls and young women? What if we fail?

* * *

When Jake says his goodbyes to his father and sisters, I hear the sadness in his voice. He knows that this could be the last time he will see them again. I understand his pain and I feel it deep within my bones.

Jake pulls away from Billy, moves on to Rebecca and finally Rachel, who he lingers with, their embrace is far longer. It's the bond between little brother and big sister, and by the look on Rachel's face I can tell she doesn't want to let him go. Sure they argue a lot, but they are still family through thick and thin. Rachel pulls Jake closer; her arms are tight around his neck. She blinks causing tears to fall from her eyes, staining the shoulder of his jacket.

"I'm coming back, Rach, geez," says Jake softly.

"Shut up. I don't know that," she replies.

"Stop jinxing me."

"I'm not jinxing you!"

"Then stop acting like I'm dying!"

I laugh softly as I listen to Jake and Rachel bicker for which could be the last time. It's the final bout between those two for awhile.

"Bella, come here," says Billy as he raises his arms from the arm rest, spreading them in a welcoming manner.

I step forward, slowly walking toward him, bending down to his level, until he wraps his arms around me.

"You're family too. Take care of my boy for me," he says while lightly patting me on the back. Having Billy accept me into his family gives me a warm feeling inside. It's nice to know that even though Jake and I are just boyfriend and girlfriend, his family still cares about me as if I'm their own.

"I will," I say proudly. "I'll bring him home safe and sound."

"If you don't," says Rachel in a threatening tone. "I will kick your ass personally."

Rebecca says, "Leave her alone," as I pull away from Billy and she wraps her arms around me. "I can't wait to really get to know you."

"Ditto."

Suddenly Rachel pulls me into a brief, gentle hug. "I'm keeping you to your word. If there is a single scratch on him, consider yourself dead."

"Come on, Bells. We have to go," says Jake as he swings my backpack over his shoulder.

I hurry to his side as he opens the door for me and steps into the chilly air. Even though the snowstorm is currently settling, it still looks as if we're walking across frozen tundra. Jake's car is parked behind Billy's truck, which is covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Before going any further I scan my surroundings, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Jake senses my tension and takes my hand in his. He reassures me that everything is fine. I only hope that we can reach Forks safely.

It doesn't take us long to reach Charlie's house. As I glance toward the house from inside the car, I notice the light in the living room suddenly click off. I turn toward the small clock, embedded into the dashboard, it's just after seven. Charlie knows that we are stopping by before heading to Seattle to catch our eleven o'clock flight. So, why would he turn the lights off?

Jake moves to open the door, but I stop him by touching his thigh. "Something's wrong," I say. There's an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

He asks, "What do you mean?" His dark eyes wander toward the house.

"Why are the lights off?"

He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a black gun. The boy had guns all over the place. "Stay here," he orders, before turning to open the door.

I stare at him in shock. "No!" I can't believe he plans on leaving me out here completely unprotected.

"There's a loaded gun underneath your seat. I know you know how to use it."

I bend over, stick my hand underneath the seat and feel around for the gun. Once I feel the cold steel against my fingertips, I pull it out. "I'm going with you."

Jake knows he can't argue with me about it. I'll rather be by his side if something bad is going to happen. "Fine, but stay close."

I nod my head before opening the door to get out the car. After slamming the door shut, I look down to the snow covered ground only to see our own footprints in the snow.

"Relax."

How can I relax when there is someone in my father's home? Maybe I'm being paranoid, but something is definitely wrong. The wind howls a grisly howl and the bare limbs of the one tree in the front lawn, shakes like skeleton bones; sending a chill down my spine. As I follow Jake toward the front porch, I say, "Check for footprints." It's a stupid idea because all I see is dozen of tracks going back and forth covering the old ones.

Once we reach the porch, Jake turns his head toward the door, pressing his ear against the glass frame in the center and listening for any sounds coming from the inside. He slowly places his hand on the doorknob and turns it to the right. The door opens, swinging back with a low creaking sound.

We walk into the pitch black hallway; everything is eerily quiet and calm. I move closer to Jake, my hands on his back and my right hand is wrapped tightly around the gun's handle. His body is tense as he moves forward. Suddenly there's a sound in the living room, more like something big just dropped to the floor, which causes my heart to race.

Jake turns toward the entrance to the living room. It's just as black in there as it is out here. "Let's make this quick," he whispers.

My breathing is uneven and my bottom lip quivers. The air from the front door whips at the back of my neck. I'm scared.

"Hand her over, JB."

The sound of Edward's voice kills me. After last night, I really thought I was through with him for good. How can I even think such a thing? Like I can really runaway and it wouldn't be a problem.

"Where are Charlie and Renee?" I yell.

The lights suddenly click on and Edward says, "Dead."

"No! No!" I yell as I slide down to my knees, my hands gripping at Jake's jacket and pants legs when I see Charlie's body slumped over on the couch and a bullet hole in his head. "Nooo!' I sob, covering my mouth with my hand and the gun slipping to the floor below me. "God, no!"

"You're a sick bastard, Edward! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jake yells at the top of his lung.

Edward smirks as he stands to his feet; the gun he used to kill my father is in his hand. "I told you, JB and Bella knows this well. No one takes what is rightfully mine." He cuts his evil golden eyes in my direction, killing me with each glare. "Did you think you could run away from me, Icee? Huh! I fucking love you and you decide to run off with this dirty, disgusting, filthy animal! I don't see him trying to make your life any better!"

Suddenly a loud, menacing cackle escapes his lips as he hunches over, touching his hand to his stomach. "He is only making things so much harder for you. You do know that, right?" He tilts his head back and sighs loudly. "Did she tell you what happened to her last night?"

My hand shakes as I inch my fingers toward the gun. I have to kill him. I have to wipe this sick, sadistic bastard from off the face of the planet. I refuse to let Jake kill another because this is my call. I'm the only one who can kill Edward Cullen.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward! You're high!" yells Jake, irritation in his voice. He's using all his strength to restrain himself.

"High," he laughs, while looking toward Jake with dilated pupils. "Maybe I am. That reminds me; I was high when I literally tore her asshole apart and ripped her pussy to shreds! So were the other guys! Oh, they tore her pussy completely up!"

"Die," I whisper as I pull the shaky trigger back.

Back to back, I fire round after round into Edward's legs, causing him to scream out in pain as he falls to the floor. As I stand to my feet, my legs are trembling and my face is stained with tears, I continue to fire, moving toward him, until I hear a _click click_ sound. I rush to Jake and yank his gun out of his hand before he can even move to see what I am doing. Edward has to die, I'm not going to let him linger and risk his life being saved.

"I hate you, you slimy piece of shit!" I spit as he groans loudly and blood oozes from his legs onto the floor. "I fucking hate you!" Slowly I aim the gun toward Edward's face, getting ready to fire until Jake appears behind me.

He wraps his arms around me, his hands on my hands and his finger on the trigger against my own. He whispers, "You're not going to carry this weight alone." And with those final words, we pull the gun together, ending the life of Edward Cullen.

Jake slowly takes the gun out of my hand as I suddenly begin to break down again; he squeezes my shoulders before moving away from me and takes out his cell phone. I assume he is calling Hernandez.

Seeing Edward's lifeless deformed face in front of me helps me to realize that he is finally gone. He's never coming back and he'll never hurt another girl like me ever again. I guess I can finally say that I am somewhat free. I'm not fully free because once Esme finds out about it; she'll never forgive me for killing her only birth son. Edward was her baby and the only one with her and Carlisle's blood running throughout his system. I don't feel sorry for her, maybe Carlisle because he really hasn't done any harm to me, but…

"C-Charlie's dead," says Jake as he stands in hallway, his shoulders slumped over and from the look of it, he's crying too. He places his hand on his hip and paces around nervously.

_Charlie_, I think. _He's gone._

I slowly walk toward the couch where my father's lifeless body is located. As I stand in front of him, my fingers tremble as I reach toward his face. His skin is still warm when I touch the side of his face. There's a single bullet hole to his left temple and also on the right where the bullet exited. "C-C-Charlie." I can barely get his name out, seeing him like this. "Wake up! Please, Charlie, wake up!" The tears are steadily falling now, staining my cheeks and burning my skin. "Dad," I say as if maybe he'll respond to that name.

"Dad, we're supposed to get to know each other," I cry. "Why didn't you fight him off? Why didn't you fight?" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Why?"

It seems like everyone who gets close to me or wants to get to know me dies. Whose next? Will it be Jake? Trixie? Cat Eyez? Who's fucking next?

I quickly wipe the tears away from my eyes, but I'm having a hard time trying to contain the sadness inside. The one family who I actually wanted to get to know is dead!

"Bells!" yells Jake from upstairs.

Why is he calling me? Why does he want me? What's the point in sticking around to see my mother's dead body as well? She's dead, Edward said so himself. I have no reason to stay here. I really just want to go.

Large footsteps trudge down the staircase. I can hear Jake whispering softly to himself. "Bells," he says loud and clear. "Its okay, Renee. Just keep it pressed tightly against the wound." He stands in the doorway with a bloody Renee clinging to his side, tears streaming from her eyes and trying her best to keep a bloody towel pressed against her side.

Renee looks in my direction and her shakes begin to increase before she screams loudly. "Charlie!" Her legs look as if they are going to give out from under her. "Charlie!"

Suddenly the sound of boots scurries in through the front door and the red and blue lights from the police cars and ambulance flashes in through the curtains. People are chattering loudly as they enter the house, some talking to Jake and others Renee.

I turn to face Charlie for one last time, this may be the last time I'll see him and who knows when I am coming back. I may not make it to his funeral. I press my pointer and middle fingers against my lips, lingering before I press them against my father's cheek. "I love you," I whisper before pulling my hand away and feeling warm blood against my fingertips. "Watch over me."

"Ma'am, are you okay? I am going to need you to leave the crime scene."

I slowly stand to my feet, keeping my eyes on Charlie. He's the one person I really don't know about, but I love him because he's my dad. I know that Charlie was a good man and he would've taken good care of me, if we'd gotten the chance to know each other. I will never forget him. He will always be with me in spirit. "Goodbye dad."

As I approach Jake, I catch the tail end of his conversation between Hernandez and himself. "Just make sure she goes to my place. My sisters will take care of her until we return."

Hernandez sighs lightly. "Got it. She's going to be in the hospital for a couple of days, for precautionary reasons and then someone needs to work on the funeral arrangements." He looks in my direction and his face grows weary. "I am so sorry for your loss, Bella."

Jake wraps his arm around me, pulls me to his side and squeezes my shoulder.

"Thank you," I say in a miserable tone. My voice is on the verge of cracking, so I attempt to clear my throat, hoping it will take the sadness away. "I'll make all the f-funeral arrangements from Italy and I'll have someone to come by to che-" Out the corner of my eye I see the stretcher carrying Charlie under a cloak of white sheets, strapped in tightly going out the front door; it causes me to panic and hyperventilate. My chest feels so heavy and my skin feels so hot. "Oh god!" I sob, breaking under the pressure.

"Relax Bells," whispers Jake. His hand is at the small of back as I hunch over with my hands on my knees, breathing deeply.

"Would you like to see a medic?" asks Hernandez.

"No." I breathe. "We have to go." I try to regain control over my body, but I'm having a hard time doing so. "We have to finish this and I'll be damn if I'll let those bastards get away with trying to kill my entire family. They'll pay," I say. I don't care how many cops are in the house or if they hear me.

The Cullens are going down and this bitch is the one who is going to do it.

* * *

**Much love to my betas, TheUnderStudy and EnglishVoice; and thank you to all the readers for your support. ****So, any thoughts on this chapter? Of course, I'm sure someone is pissed off because Charlie is dead, which leaves Bella with Renee as her only family. Sucks, I know! I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter posted as soon as I can! :D**

**Also, you can find Street Walkers on JBnP, just delete the spaces and it should take you straight to it.**

**http : / / jacobblack-n-pack . ning . com /group/ streetwalkers theisabella icee swan story**


	20. Our Destructive Christmas In Volterra

**GangstaSummoner: Quick little note. Everything in italics during Bella's POV are flashbacks. So, it's the original text from the earlier chapters. Also, "Buon Natale" and "grazie" means Merry Christmas and Thank you in Italian. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – Our Destructive Christmas in Volterra**

Bella isn't speaking to me. She hasn't said a word since we boarded the plane in Seattle. I know things must be hard for her right now, but she has to learn to move on. I remember when my mom died; I had a hard time trying to comprehend the fact that my mother is no longer alive. I thought she was sick and just needed to go to the hospital. The doctor would give her some medicine and she will come right home. That's what my six-year old self thought. You know, my mommy will be fine? It took Rachel and Rebecca to explain to me by using our dog, Snow, as an example. Snow was a Husky who died a year before my mom. My dad had gotten her for my mom when she gave birth to my sisters. So, in dog years she was pretty old. She mysteriously took sick and died some weeks later. My mom used to tell my dad that Snow's death was an omen. It wasn't long before she started to have dreams of her own death.

After my sisters explained to me what happened, I became numb. It took me a while to grasp it. So, I understand how Bells is feeling right now. She didn't know Charlie, but she still shed tears for him. I hope to tell her all that I know about Charlie. Like when I was thirteen, he busted me and Quil when we were trying to break into one of the local convenience stores in Forks. Charlie gave us both a good tongue lashing along with clunking us in the head. He made sure to tell our parents and I ended up grounded for weeks. Bells should know that her dad was a good man and everyone in Forks and La Push respected him.

We've been in Italy for two days, Christmas is tomorrow and she's still been completely dead to the world. In this small village called Volterra, lies the Volturi's home and hideout. This place is the center of the sex trafficking ring between the Volturi and the Cullens. I do hear it is far worse to be a prostitute here as it is in L.A. So many girls who screw up with the Cullens are sent here and never return. I've witnessed a few girls who were brought to L.A. with Heidi and her father, but the way they were treated…It was horrible.

Volterra is the perfect setting for a sex ring. Small town, anything can go undetected. It's just like any hick town in the U.S., so many meth labs and drug dealers litter the place. You never know who could be selling dope and everything else. Someone once told me that Volterra is one of the safest cities in the world, but this place can't be that darn peaceful. I know what hides behind these old, tan stone walls and cobbled streets. It's the biggest sex ring in the world.

I sigh lightly as I turn around to face the large, canopy bed in the center of the room. Bells is balled up in a fetal position as she cries softly. It hurts me to see her like this, but she has to pull it together. She can't break down when we actually take the Cullens and the Volturi down. She has the right to grieve, but I can't have her on the edge of breaking down when we get out there.

I walk toward the bed, pushing, the thin, white mosquito net out of the way and crawl in beside her. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. "Bells," I whisper. "It's okay. Stop crying."

She sniffs and continues to bawl her eyes out.

I slowly brush her hair out of her face, her forehead is so hot and it feels as if she has a fever. Her shoulders rises and falls as she tries to control her tears, but she's failing miserably. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up. Do you want anything to eat? Are you thirsty?" She has to get something in her system; if she keeps this up she really is going to be sick.

She doesn't answer me.

"Bells." I don't know how to comfort her or what to say. "Listen," I say as I press my lips against her neck and attempt to make her better. "Charlie was a great man. He was like a second dad to me and my sisters. When my dad was recovering from his wounds and going to physical therapy, Charlie was there. He made sure we had everything we needed because my dad wasn't working. None of us was old enough to get a job, but he took care of us as if we were his own kids. Maybe he did that because we reminded him of you."

When I say that she starts to cry even harder and my grip grows a little tighter around her.

"Wait, wait, bad choice of words. What I mean to say is that he didn't give up on you Bella. He loved you with all his heart. I'm sure deep down inside he wished he could've been there for you. He's always going to be with you Bells. He's your dad and his spirit will be with you forever. Just like my mom. I'm sure she's not proud of all this bullshit I've been putting my family through all these years, but in the end she will forgive me because she's my mom. She loves me, just like Charlie loves you. They don't care about the bad shit we've done. I think as long as we make up our mind to change our lives around for the better, it'll make them so proud of us."

Her sobs are slowly dying down and all I can hear is a few sniffs.

"Renee loves you too, you know?" I say softly.

"Fuck her," she finally says. She turns around in my arms, her head planted against the white, fluffy pillow and her eyes are puffy and red. "Fuck her."

"Don't be that way, Bells. I know you're disappointed about all the things that happened to you, but you can't put all the blame on one person. She's your _only_ mother and you only get one of those."

"I don't care. I hate her."

"Listen to me. I know you're hurting and I know Renee could've gotten you out of that environment if she wanted too, but you have to understand that people do stupid things when they are blinded by love. But in Renee's case, I don't believe that is the case. It could've been that she knew all about what was going on between you and Phil. Maybe he threatened her and told her he'll kill you if she tried to leave or go to the police. We don't know. Only Renee and Phil know the answer to that. I say blame the sick fuck who did this to you. Blame him because Renee is a victim just like you."

She sighs deeply; pouting like a little kid and looking pass me. I really hope she takes in what I am trying to tell her. She's a smart girl and I know there is forgiveness in her heart somewhere.

"My friends' moms have adopted me as their son, but there is nothing like the love and warmth of your own mother. Trust me, I know from experience. I miss my mom so bad, Bells. You don't know how much I wish she was alive so that I can introduce her to you. She would had loved you and smothered you with all her love."

She looks into my eyes, presses her hand against my cheek and catches the tear falling from my eye. "Thank you," she says, "for the kind words." She leans forward and presses her lips against mine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I say, savoring the taste of her lips against mine.

"No." She shakes her head from left and right. "I'm sorry because of your loss. I know you miss your mom just as much as I miss my dad, even though I barely knew him. So, thank you for cheering me up a bit. I want you to tell me about Charlie and your mom. Tell me how great they both were."

"That I can do." I know I can't expect her to be fine and dandy in only one day, but I will do my best to make her laugh and smile. If laughing and smiling is the only thing that will lift her spirits, then I will continue to do that. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me something funny about Charlie? I'm sure you have a lot of stories to tell me, since he and Billy were like best of buds."

"Well, for starters," I laugh. "He couldn't cook for shit! Every other day he was at our house eating everything!"

Bella laughs softly beside me and her lips pull into a warm smile. "He just needed a woman in the house. If I were there, he would have never starved."

"You can cook?" I ask in shock. I didn't know she knew how to cook.

"What? You've never met a prostitute who knows how to cook?" she asks jokily. It's nice to see her pick fun at herself at a time like this. "You don't know what you're missing! Trixie cooks the best spaghetti and meatballs!"

"No, it's just -."

"I am very domesticated Jacob Black. For a while it was just me and Renee. So, I had no other choice, but to watch her every move in the kitchen. I taught myself most of the things though."

I quietly listen to her talk about herself and her childhood. For some reason I don't want to stop her; maybe this is a good way to keep her mind off of Charlie, even if it is only for a little while.

She grins to herself as she mentions burning the cake she made in her Easy Bake Oven. "Seriously, Jake, how is that even possible? It was only cooking by a light bulb and I burned it!" She laughs. "It was completely totaled after that."

"You mean, you totaled the oven? It caught on fire?"

"Completely!"

"Wow," I say softly. "You were a clumsy and forgetful child."

She playfully hits me in the chest and I pretend to be hurt by her gentle attack. "I'm not _that_ clumsy."

"You're right. I've seen you run in stripper's heels. If you were _that_ clumsy, you would've been in a hospital bed right about now."

For most of the night we talked about all kind of things, but by the time midnight rolled around things started to get a little strange.

Bella climbs out of the bed, stumbling with a half filled champagne glass in her hand. She pushes her hair out of face just when there is a knock at the door. "I got it," she slurs, while walking toward the door. Before opening the door she looks over her shoulder with a half smile. She nearly knocks the guy out of the way as she pulls the cart of food into the room and slams the door shut.

"Look, JB, its room service. Are you hungry?" she asks.

It has been awhile since she called me by that nickname, but in the state she is in, I already know that this is not a good sign. I watch her closely as she bypasses the tray of food and grabs the Chardonnay bottle. She holds the bottle in her hand and tries to push the cork out with her thumbs, but fails. It doesn't take her long to stumble over to me and reaches me the cold wet bottle.

"Open it," she says softly, pouting a little.

"Bells, you really don't need anything else to drink. Sit down and go to sleep." I say as I push the bottle away.

"Open it, JB!" she demands and stamps her bare feet against the floor, like that is supposed to scare me.

"No." I feel like I'm talking to a child.

Bella groans out loud and marches her way toward the bathroom before grabbing something from off the cart. Before I can get up to follow her, she has already closed the door and locked it.

"Bella, open the door," I say as calmly as possible from the other side of the door.

She yells, "No," obviously mocking me. Suddenly I hear the sound of something popping or better yet breaking and scattering across the floor. She hisses loudly. "Shit!"

"Are you okay? Let me in!"

"I'm fine! Shit!"

"Alright, okay. Don't let me in. I'm just gonna have to knock it down." I walk away and prepare myself to knock the door down. I will just have to pay the lovely owners for repairs because my girlfriend is wasted like a drunken sorority girl. I rush forward and the door opens suddenly, which causes me to slow down my momentum as quickly as possible.

Bella leans against the door frame and tilts her to the side with a broken bottle of Chardonnay in her hand. Somehow through all of this she had managed to take off all her clothes. As much as I think she looks like a hot piece of mess, I know that this is so wrong, but I'm not thinking with the right head. She sashays forward and shakes her hair as seductive as any drunken girl can get before rubbing her hand down my chest.

"Bells," I say while inhaling sharply. "Don't do this."

She puts the bottle down on the floor and looks at me with half crazed eyes. "Do what?" Her hand slips under the waist of my sweatpants, instantly sending me over the edge. Her warm fingers, brushes against my already hard cock. "You don't like this?" She looks up with a smirk on her face as she grabs my throbbing cock. "It sure doesn't feel like it."

"You're drunk."

She says, "I'm not drunk. I'm perfectly sober." Bella takes my hand in hers and pulls me toward the bed. The thin mosquito netting twists around her feet and falls across the bed.

So, I'm standing here with an extremely huge hard on, with a drunken Bella spread eagle in front of me. I've had a few drinks myself tonight, but not to the extent as Bella. I'm still in my right mind. As much as my dick is telling me to bury myself deep within her pussy, I can't bring myself to do it. I never want us to have sex like this. Sure, drunk sex can be pretty cool at times, but not now. I won't have sex with her because she's feeling bad and grieving her father's death. How disrespectful is that?

"Fuck me, JB."

On top of that she is calling me JB, the name I don't want to associate with our relationship. She's acting very hooker-ish tonight and I am not feeling it at all. I glance down at the tent my dick is making in my sweatpants. _Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you soften up and prove to her that we don't want her, I will make sure you will get nice and wet in a few more weeks._

"Ugh, will you stop acting like you don't want me, JB! I know you do! Look at your fucking dick! Why don't you just give in already?" She yells as she stands on her knees, glaring at me with her brown eyes. "I want your dick damn it!"

I hate it when she begs. "No, I'm not giving you my dick or anything tonight. Lay your ass down and go to sleep!" I figure if I raise my voice, maybe she will chill out and let me have my way.

"Fuck you!"

"Well, fuck you too!" I spit. I can get just as nasty and dirty as she can. I walk to the left side of the bed and climb in. As I turn on my side and pull the comforter closer to my body, she only groans loudly in disgust.

"You're a stingy bastard," she says before getting under the covers beside me. She pats her pillow loudly and mumbles something to herself, before going to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

Maybe it is just the alcohol in my system that has me acting like a complete bitch. Maybe it is just the fact that I've gone through so much in the past month. Maybe I just want to escape from reality for a little while. That's why I am drinking the day away. I figure maybe if I get completely wasted all my problems will go way. The truth is I haven't been able to sleep fully. It seems like every time I close my eyes I see Charlie's body or the look on Edward's face after I killed him. The images of their death haunt me.

I want to feel good and I want to be able to sleep.

It's pretty bad when you start drinking in the middle of the day and the toxic liquid has no effect on you whatsoever. So, you continue to drink and drink and drink some more in hopes of passing out, that way you're so out of it, nothing is going to haunt your memories. That's the case with me.

Jake didn't say much when I started drinking earlier in the day. When he was trying to cheer me up, at first I was using it as a way to loosen up a bit. We both needed to loosen up, but I took it to the extreme. Even though I was laughing and sharing funny stories with him, I still felt like shit. I really want to just let loose and forget about all that has happened to me lately. I don't want to think about it.

I just want to screw my man and call it a night. It's an unorthodox way to grieve someone, but we all grieve in different ways. Call me what you want, but I really need a moment to escape.

I roll onto my back and glance at the ticking clock hanging on the wall near the door. It's three in the morning and I haven't slept at all. Jake has been asleep since I cursed him out earlier and I feign going to sleep. Out the corner of my eyes I glance at his sleeping body. He's on top of the sheets with nothing but his boxers on. His chest rises and falls in rhythm to his breathing. He looks so innocent in his sleep. My eyes wander over his chest, moving downward to his boxers. I don't know what he is dreaming about, but his semi-hard on is pitching a tent.

He'll never forgive me for what I am about to do, but the truth is I want him tonight. I want him right now. I know that I have to work quickly if I plan on getting what I want, even if it is only for a few minutes. I just need a moment of release.

Slowly I move my hand over his thigh, light enough so that I don't wake him. He smacks his lips and groans a bit as I push the material of his boxer over his dick. Once he is exposed to me, I gently move my hand up and down, causing his dick to harden and elongate in my hand. Jake lips pull into a small smile and he mumbles something in his sleep. The sound of his moaning only makes me wet. I remove my hand from his dick to play with my clit, which causes me to moan softly. I bite down on my bottom lip to conceal my pleasing voice.

It's wrong of me to use him this way because I can easily get myself off right beside him, but the feeling of having him inside of me…It's the best pain reliever ever. I maneuver to the foot of the bed and work my way to his legs, trying my best not to touch him too much. Once I reach his dick, I balance myself over him, aiming and lower myself onto him. I inhale sharply as I push my pussy lips against his head and he slowly slips into my moist cave.

I roll my hips slowly and pinch my hard nipples with my fingers. I am in complete control. I place my hand on his abdomen while I ride his dick like a cowgirl. At this point, I don't care if he wakes up or not, I'm getting mine and so is he. A soft moan escapes my lips and I close my eyes. "This feels so good," I whisper seductively. It would have been a lot better if he could participate with me.

"Bells, what are you doing?"

The sound of his voice startles me only for a second, but I continue my slow roll; ignoring his question. My breathing increases as I push my hair out of my face. "Ah..."

I close my eyes and suddenly he joins me, slowly rocking his hips against mine. My fingers lightly touch the skin near my collarbone and my other hand against his hard abdomen. His fingers digs into the skin near my hips, causing my pace to decrease as if he is trying to stop me, but he only continues to enter me with long, slow strokes.

I can feel him as he moves to sit up and he cups my butt cheeks with his large hands. His lips linger along the crook of my neck, licking and pulling with his teeth. His hot breath tickles at my skin.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asks. Suddenly his lips capture mine. They are hungry and so full of passion. "I know that you are hurting, but you don't have to do this."

So many images of my life up until now start to flash before my eyes. Each scene is so clear and vivid, it makes me feel as if I am there, witnessing them all over again.

_It was then when I saw it coming, just as if we were in a head on collision. I was having a head on collision with his open hand, just as a car blew their horn at us. I didn't scream, the stinging sensation against my cheek silenced my voice, but it could not stop my tears from falling._

My body trembles as I wrap my arms around Jake's neck and pull him closer to my body. He snakes his arms around my waist, his hands press against my back. The memory of Phil hitting me resonates in my ears as I try to listen to the sound of Jake's rough moans.

"_Stop!" I struggled against him, moving my legs in any open direction. I felt the warm blood trickled down my thighs and further down my legs. "Stop it! Please!" I cried._

"_Ssshh," he whispered into my ear before clamping his right hand over my mouth. "Scream one more time and I'll snap your neck. Now, are you going to be quiet?"_

_Hot tears burned my skin as I nodded my head and mumble a muffled, "Yes," against his hand._

My mouth opens wide and a loud moan escapes my lips, which slowly shifts into gentle sobs.

Jake's voice is low and concerning. "What's wrong?"

"_Can I call you Jake?" I asked._

_He gripped my thighs and draped my legs over his bare shoulders. I was so thankful that he finally took that shirt off. His russet-brown skin glistened with perspiration, even though his muscles were not insanely huge, they were just right for him. Hard and smooth and…lickable. He licked his bottom lip and then smiled. He had such a warm, genuine smile. There was no fakeness behind it all. I could see it in his eyes. "Sure, only my boys call me JB."_

"_Can I ask you another question?"_

_He kissed my stomach, darted his tongue across my navel and made his way back up my rib cage with his tongue._

_He looked up. "Sure." He took my left nipple into his hot mouth and bit at the hard pebble._

"_Can you kiss me?"_

I turn my head to look at him and he is smiling at me with the same warm, gentle smile he had when we first _made love_. I rub my fingers through his messy black hair and kiss his shoulder. "Kiss me, please."

He doesn't question my request. He only presses his thumb against my cheek and tries to catch as many tears as he can. With both hands on the side of my face, his fingers are entangled in my hair and lightly press his lips against mine. The kiss starts out slow at first and grows.

"_Oh God…Please stop!" I continue to scream over and over again, but Edward never stops. He only continues at a fast pace pounding into me to the point that my thighs start to hurt and I feel blood oozing from me._

I cry against his lips because the pain hurts so much.

"It's okay. Relax," he whispers softly into my ear. Suddenly his body trembles against my own. His breathing increases as he pounds just a little harder into me; he is just on the edge of reaching his orgasm.

_Slowly I aim the gun toward Edward's face, getting ready to fire until Jake appears behind me._

_He wraps his arms around me, his hands on my hands and his finger on the trigger against my own. He whispers, "You're not going to carry this weight alone." And with those final words, we pull the gun together, ending the life of Edward Cullen._

In a way, Jake has been with me through the hardest of times. Even though he wasn't physically around, I used him as my motivation to get out of the prostitution world. Everything that I did from the moment I met him was to be by his side. He is my escape and he always will be. He's my ticket out of here.

Jake rubs his fingers through my hair, lies back on the bed and pulls me along with him. His arms are wrapped tightly around my body and I settle into the warmth of his hard chest. The waves of my orgasm ripples around me, his dick twitches inside me and releases his seeds. My breathing is labored as an explosion happens within me, sending electric shocks throughout my body.

I've been waiting for this.

I've been waiting for this moment of release.

I close my eyes and listen to the soothing sound of Jake's heart thumping against his chest. Warm tears trickle down my cheeks and onto Jake's chest, as my body continues convulse against him and vaginal muscles clamps against his shaft. His arms grows tighter around me and pulls me as close to him as possible.

"Thank you," I whisper through tears before kissing his heart. "Thank you so much."

He doesn't say anything, but only kisses the top of my head, with a soft, pleasure filled moan seeping through his full lips. I don't know if he is upset because of what I did, but I hope he understands my reason for doing it.

**Jake's POV**

Okay, so maybe it's wrong that I booked up and left her in an empty room, but I needed some time to think to myself. What the fuck happened this morning? One minute we were laughing about the past, next thing she is pissy drunk and raping me in my damn sleep! I can't believe my girlfriend fucking raped me! Sure, it was the sexiest thing ever, but she could have at least grabbed a…condom.

She didn't use a condom.

I swing my arms into the air and yell, "Shit!"

Passer buyers stare at me suspiciously as I swing at an invisible person and stamp my foot into the cobblestone sidewalk. Damn it! I am not ready to be a dad yet! Okay, okay, relax, Jake. There is a strong possibility that she isn't pregnant. I mean it's only been a few hours. I know the female and male anatomy very well because my dad forced me to take Sex Education, which was actually taught by Leah's mother, Sue. God, it was terrible. Then we had to take a stupid test about our sexual experiences at the end of the course. Anyway, sperm plus egg equals a baby.

This isn't the first time we've screwed up, but neither of us paid it any mind. We were so caught up in the possibility of not seeing each other again, so we fucked like rabbits. If she is pregnant, I'm sure she would know about it by now. I rub my fingers through my black hair and sigh lightly. I'm not going to worry about it. This is something we should worry about when our life is not in danger, but what if -.

Damn it!

Nearby I can hear the familiar tune of Christmas carols being sung in Italian, by a group of carolers on the corner. I stick my hand into my pocket and pull out a wrinkled one hundred dollar bill.

"Buon Natale!" says the older lady, with white hair as she smiles at me with a toothy grin.

I fold the bill in the center and a second time before sticking it into the red bucket. I look toward the carolers all of who appeared to be homeless. If I could, I would give them all that I had, but I'm sure that one hundred dollar bill will be put to good use. "Merry Christmas," I say with a cheerful smile.

"Grazie," says the older woman as she shakes my hand eagerly. "Grazie."

It's our first Christmas together, so I want to get Bells something special. Something that will symbolize our time together. I stroll around the business district of the small town known as Volterra. To my surprise, some of the stores are still open; I guess for last minute shoppers. I turn around the corner to see a small jewelry store across the street.

It doesn't take me long to cross the street and enter the building. The sound of the bell over the door rings as the door closes shut. The jewelry store is quiet and quaint, with soft elevator music playing in the background. Near the back of the store is an older man with a receding hairline. He moves from around the counter with a warm smile on his face.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asks as he sticks his hand into his khaki slacks.

I look around the room and return the smile. "Yes, sir. I'm looking for a ring."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and for all the alerts. I greatly appreciate it! Shout out to my betas TheUnderStudy and EnglishVoice. And a special shout out to BlackGhost for giving me flashback idea. I hope you all enjoyed this very emotional chapter. It's the turning point for Bella and Jake. So, I hope you all think the flashbacks tied in with the sex went well. I think it did. Anyway, thank you for reading. Much love to you all and I'll see you in chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 20 With This Ring I Promise

**GangstaSummoner: Hey folks! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you are still excited for it. ****I have a few things to tell you all before we get into the story. So, first thing first, THE RING! You can go here to see what it looks like. Something simple and unique for Jake and Bella. Just take out the spaces.**

**http: / www. ourpromiserings . com / couples-matching-promise-rings / hearts-promise-ring-milgrain-edge . html**

**Now to the second thing, so if you're a member of JBnP, I'm sure you have already seen my author's note. If not, JOIN the site, its awesome! Once you do that join the Street Walkers group. I'm not sure if the link will work if you're not a member, but try it out anyway. If that doesn't work, just send me a message and I'll give you the rundown and another link to the surprise which is also in the author's note/jbnp link.**

**http: / jacobblack -n- pack . ning . com/group/ forum/topics/important-authors-note?xg_source=activity**

**Third, I'll be reintroducing an old character. Can you guess who? ;)**

**I'm through talking now. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – With This Ring I Promise**

I groan softly in my sleep as I snuggle closer into my pillow and pull the comforter closer to my body while I roll over onto my side. With my left hand I reach over to the space where Jake is sleeping, hoping to feel the smooth planes of his chest. My fingers slide over his shoulder and lightly touch his cotton T-shirt all the way down to his waist, where the texture turns into denim. He is fully dressed. My eyes flutter open only to see his handsome face staring at me. His full lips pull into a smile and a small dimple appears just at the corner of his mouth.

"Good morning," he says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"No hangover?"

"None whatsoever."

He laughs softly. "Are you immune to alcohol now?"

"Pretty much," I say. "What's on the agenda for today?" I ask while pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nothing really. I just needed to step out for a bit."

"Really," I say while sitting up in the bed. I rest my back against the pillows and pull my legs up to my chest to rest my head on my knees.

Jake sits up beside me and his shoulder gently brushes against my arm before he tilts his head back against the wall.

I gaze around the room seeing the faint remnants of the night before. The thin white mosquito netting is lying on the bed, the cart is still by the door where I left it and the half broken bottle of Chardonnay is empty on the floor near the bed. I smirk to myself because I've never been that drunk before in my life. I'm surprise I haven't suffered any memory loss.

"Sorry for," I clear my throat, "…raping you and the huge mess I made."

He simply says, "I hope you got what you wanted."

"I did. Thank you."

"No problem."

For awhile we sit in silence, not moving an inch from the bed. His silence makes me a little weary. I wonder what he is thinking about. I push the covers off my naked body and climb out of the bed. He doesn't look in my direction, but only closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

"I'm about to take a shower," I say and wait for a response from him, but I get nothing.

Without saying another word I disappear into the bathroom only to be welcome to a very clean room. As I close the door behind me, I grab a couple of towels from out of the cabinet. Jake must had cleaned up in here and left the bedroom for me to clean. The smell of his cologne and body wash overwhelms me a bit as I inhale the strong scent. From off the counter, I grab a bottle of strawberry shampoo and body wash before hopping into the shower. I turn on the hot water, along with the cold until it is to a temperature to my liking. I inhale deeply as the warm water rushes over my body and wash away the pain.

I grab the shampoo and squeeze the thick liquid into the palm of my hand, before putting it down. I rub my hands together and work the foamy lather into my hair. I moan softly because the feeling of my fingers massaging my scalp feels so good. The sweet scent of strawberries tickles at my nose as I inhale deeply.

Somehow my actions from last night make me feel dirty. It's been awhile since I've felt the need to scrub away all the dirt and grime. My actions make me feel a shame. I feel like a dirty whore and I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I feel just like the prostitute that I am; constantly scrubbing away the smell of my latest trick and the piss infested streets.

I shake my head from left to right as my arms fall to my sides. The soapy suds drip to the floor of the shower.

I am not that sad little girl anymore. I am Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty-one year old _former_ prostitute who is going to change her life around. Icee no longer exists and I won't let that nickname define me because she, Icee, is not who I am. I am a woman who had hopes and dreams, but somehow lost them along the way. I do hope to regain them someday. No, I will regain them.

When I walk out the door I am leaving all the bullshit behind. I know it is going to be hard to do, but I have to let it go in order to move forward. When I return home I am going to seek therapy and maybe confront the man who turned me into this person. He has to know how I feel. He has to know how much he hurt me. He has to know about all the bullshit I've gone through because of his abuse. I have to confront my fears straight in the eye and tell him that I am not afraid of him, that he will never hurt me ever again because I am stronger now. I will fight to my very last breath.

I want to get better not only for myself, but for Jake and our future. It's possible that I can have a stable life with Jake, but what if he wanted more. What if I am not stable enough to be his loving girlfriend? What if all the traumatic experiences I've gone through stop me from giving him a possible family? That will only add onto our long list of issues. Say if I could give him that, I wouldn't want to raise our children in a dysfunctional environment. I want my children to be happy and not screwed up like I am. I want them to know that mommy and daddy are okay and we love them with all our hearts.

It doesn't take me long to finish showering and drying myself off. Once I finish, I grab my dirty clothes from off the counter where Jake left them and open the door with a towel wrapped tightly around my body.

"Jake!"

Jake looks like an innocent boy as he kneels down onto one knee and stares at me with those warm brown eyes of his. He goes into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. He says, "I wanted to do this a lot smoother, maybe at a later date. But after thinking about what happened last night and understanding your reason why; today seems like the right time to do it."

"Jake, listen to me. I'm not pregnant. You don't have to marry me because of that. I'm on birth control," I blurt out suddenly. My heart pounds against my chest. I can't believe this is happening. We haven't even gone out on a real date or anything that normal couples do. "R-Really Jake." I inhale deeply and my hand starts to tremble when he reaches out for it.

He massages the top of my hand with his thumb and smiles at me. "I want you to have something. Something that will constantly remind you of my love for you and our time together." He swiftly removes the ring from out of the box and holds it with his thumb and pointer fingers. "I'm giving this ring to you because I love you and I already know that I am going to be with you for a long time. I just know it. So…"

I notice that Jake's hand is also shaking as he slowly slips my fingertip through the ring and the metal brushes against my skin, securing itself to my finger.

"So," he continues, "when the time is right…When we're absolutely sure that we can let the past go and move on into the future, I'll give you the real thing." He kisses the ring and then my hand before looking at me from his kneeling position. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to start over with you. I promise to forget the past and I look forward to the future that we are about to share. I promise to make a change in my life for the better. From this day forward, I promise to be a much better man for you and my family."

I'm tongue tied. "Jake…I…"

"Say you'll accept?" He rises to his feet, holding my hand in his. "Say yes."

I don't have a choice because deep down inside I know he is the one for me. He always has been. There is not that many people in the world, who have had such an electrifying connection to someone, like Jake and I have. It wasn't just lust that brought us together; it was our drive to make a change in our lives. We want so much more and we know by ourselves, we can't have it, but together we're guaranteed to make a difference.

"I accept," I nearly whisper.

As soon as I utter the words, I drop the clothes in my arms; Jake scoops me into his arms and swings me around like I had made him the happiest man in the world. He places me back onto the ground and kisses me passionately. "I love you," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too," I say as he cups the side of my face. I suddenly notice the matching copper colored ring on his right hand. "You have one too?"

"Yeah," he says while reaching for my hand and holds it against his own. "They are both rose gold."

My eyes stay lock on the matching rings as I study the features. It's kind of hard to tell what the designs are on the ring, but for some reason I like it. "Why rose gold?"

"Because there is nothing as unique as our relationship."

His words only make me smile more. That sounds about right. We are a very dysfunctional, but unique couple. "That fits."

Suddenly Jake's cell phone rings. He swiftly pulls the phone from out of his pocket and places it against his ear. "Hello," he says while moving away from me. "Yeah, she's here." He looks up and reaches the phone to me. "It's my dad."

It suddenly dawns on me why Billy is calling for me. I have a responsibility. I take the phone out of Jake's hand after asking him to give me some time alone. He agrees and steps out of the room. "Yes, Billy, I'm here," I say while walking over to the bed and sit down.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine." The truth is that I'm not fine at all. Every time the subject of Charlie comes up, I feel as if there is something heavy weighing on my chest. I feel as if I can't handle this pressure. "How's Renee?"

"She's doing a lot better now and she always asks about you," he says. "She misses you and…Charlie too."

I rub the back of my neck and exhale sharply. "It's so hard, Billy. I feel like I'm carrying everyones weight. This is just too much for one person to handle, you know?"

In my head I picture Billy nodding his head in response to my question.

"I'm just a kid too, you know? Well, not technically a kid, but I'm still young and learning. Now I have to bury my father and take care of my mother too. This should be her responsibility not mine. I have too much on my plate." I stretch my fingers and cover them over my knee. The reddish-brown ring stands out against my pale skin; somehow it reminds me of Jake's complexion. Then I remember the promise I just made with him. I promise to stop blaming other people for my problems because even though I became a prostitute, I always had the choice to walk away. If I had never spoken to Cat Eyez that day, took her offer or invited her into my world none of this would have happened. I would have never met Edward and his crazy family…and I wouldn't have met Jake.

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening. The funeral, right? Do you know if Charlie had an insurance policy or anything?"

"I don't know," he says softly. "We never really talked about…death and all that."

"Oh."

"I did send the twins over to his house to search, but they couldn't find anything."

"Oh," I repeat again.

"If you want us to take out a loan or something, we can -."

"No, no," I say quickly. "I'll get the money. I don't want to put Charlie away any kind of way. He has to have a nice funeral. He honestly deserves the best."

It grows quiet between us until Billy speaks up. "Can you put Jake back on the line?"

"Sure." I walk toward the door and open it. Jake is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and a thoughtful expression on his face. "Jake, your dad wants to speak to you."

He pushes away from the wall, crosses the hallway, takes the phone out of my hand and reenters the room.

As I walk over to the foot of the bed, prop my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands, another wave of stress takes over me except this time I can't drink the pain away or take advantage of my boyfriend. This time I have to think this out like an adult. How can I pay for my father's funeral? Renee isn't working so I'm sure she doesn't have any money at all. Not even a savings account. Then there's the money I tried to hide from Edward, but that money is burnt to the ground with their house.

I know an easy way to make some quick cash.

No, no, no! I am not resorting to selling my body and paying for my father's funeral with dirty money. Besides, Jake won't have that. I'm a free woman now, so I am going to do this the legal way. I'll take out a loan. That is the only way.

I look up and catch the tail end of Jake's conservation.

"Yeah, just take it out of my account and tell the bank that I gave you permission. Oh, come on dad, you know they aren't going to think you're stealing money. Sure, sure, give Rach and Becky my love. Love you too, dad." He presses a button on his phone and looks in my direction. "It's all been taken care of. I'll pay for Charlie's funeral. It's the least I can do. I want to make sure you're there to…see him off. So, this trip has to end soon, okay?"

"You're the greatest," I whisper. "Thank you so much."

He only smiles. "Charlie is a part of my family too and I want to see him in nothing but the best."

* * *

Jake is right about getting the show on the road. Later that night we arrive at a fancy Italian restaurant where most of the waiters and waitresses speak Italian. I guess they want the customers to get the full Italian experience. I cling onto Jake's arm mostly because the blue dress I am wearing clings to my body and it is impossible to move in it.

The black haired waitress leads us to the back of the restaurant and seats us at a booth. "I will be back shortly with your menus," she says while smiling.

Jake rubs the back of his neck and I watch as the sleeve of his black tux scrunches with his movements. The suit actually fits him perfectly as it clings to his tight muscles and that perfect body of his. He definitely knows how to work it. The dim candles give the restaurant a very intimate, close-knit vibe. I think we should do this more often.

Suddenly the waitress returns with more than two menus in her hand, followed by a bunch of familiar faces, Hernandez, Sam, Paul and Quil. Each of them are dressed to impress. All four of them slide into the booth, which causes Jake and me to be in the middle with a better view of our surroundings.

"Jake, Bella," says Quil with excitement in his tone. He smiles as he reaches over the table to shake Jake's hand, but Jake refuses. He pulls his hand away and frowns. "What's wrong, man? Don't tell me that suit has you acting all stuck up now."

The waitress gives each of us a menu before she pulls out a small notepad and pen. "What will you all like to drink tonight?" she asks with a slight accent.

"Just water," says Hernandez. As always he is the one to take charge of the situation. "Water for all of them."

"Just water?" spats Quil. "We're in Italy, let's let loose!"

The waitress stares at Quil as if he has just lost his mind before redirecting her attention back to Hernandez. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive," says Hernandez.

Once the waitress leaves, Paul shoves Quil in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you, man? We're on business, not some drunk filled vacation."

Quil looks away and mutters, "I just think we all should loosen up a bit. Everyone is so tense."

"Look you little pisshead," says Hernandez as he leans over the table a bit. "Shut your fucking pipehole. This is business, people are listening and eyes are watching. You got that?" His words are sharp as knives. As he settles back into his seat his eyes wanders to each of the Quileute men before him, giving them warning glares. "They know we are here. This is their turf. Now act natural and act like you've been somewhere outside of La Push before."

Quil mumbles, "Oh great, lets just act rich and snobby."

The waitress returns with a tray of glasses, each filled with water. When Quil receives his glass he taps the side of it with his finger, making a loud clinking noise. "Excuse me, Miss, but can I have a jar of Grey Poupon?" he says in a fake, heavy French accent.

"Quil!" we all yell in unison and glare at him with piercing eyes.

Hernandez looks at the waitress, who I seriously believe Quil is stupid as hell. "Scusa, ma si vede che é mentalmente ritardato," he says in flawless Italian, only with a Spanish accent.

She only has a surprised look on her face before she asks in her native tongue, "Che cosa é?"

"Tourettes."

"What the fuck, Hernandez? Did you just tell her I have Tourettes?" yells Quil.

I only laugh to myself as I witness the scene between Hernandez and Quil. Jake squeezes my hand and I catch him rolling his eyes.

Hernandez yells, "No one is talking about you, asshole!"

Jake's hand grows a little bit tighter around my hand as he continues to watch the scene.

"I will be right back," the waitress nervously says as she disappears again, only to walk to a table across the room.

Something is up with that girl.

I look at Jake and then to Hernandez and Quil whose bickering slowly dies down. They all are looking in the direction of the waitress; she bends down and pulls a lock of hair behind her ear, before turning to look back at us. From where I am sitting I can see her whisper something into the customer's ear. Her body suddenly jerks to the right as if whoever is sitting at the table pulled her forcible. Suddenly she turns around and pulls at her hair, not only pulls it, but straightens it because she is wearing a wig.

"Get a good look at her, Bells," whispers Jake. "Remember her face."

When she approaches our table once again, her brown eyes lock with mine and I stare at her thin face. "Can I-." Her voice suddenly cracks and her Italian accent fades away for only a brief moment. She clears her throat and resumes speaking with an accent. "Have you all decided on what you would like to eat?"

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I say as I close my menu and hand it to her.

She writes down my order on her notepad and tries to keep her eyes on Jake. "And you sir?"

I study her face closely and listen to the tone in her voice. She's not Italian at all and her accent is completely fake. "Cherie?"

Suddenly she drops her notepad to the ground and her body goes rigid. She quickly tries to compose herself and kneels down to grab her pen and notepad from off the floor. "I don't know who you are talking about. My name is Guiliana," she says as she points to her name tag. Her hand shakes nervously as she looks at Jake again. "Your order?"

"You're a liar," I say, pleading with her almost. "Are the Cullens here?"

She looks at me and nervously chews on her bottom lip. The poor thing looks as if she is scared to death. I can only imagine the things that they have done to her. "Sir," she repeats once again, almost begging Jake to help her keep up her charade. "Please," she whispers, "can I take your order?"

"Listen to me Cherie, you can leave right now. You're safe. We can end this right now."

Cherie's brow deepens and a sad expression forms on her face. She's on the verge of tears when she parts her lips to speak. "Icee…Don't make me do this?" For some reason she drops the notepad again and suddenly breaks out into a run toward the entrance.

"Cherie!" I yell while standing up. The customers sitting nearby all stare at me in shock as I quickly crawl over the table, which causes my dress to split as I knock glasses onto the floor and even into my fellow comrades' laps. I can hear Jake calling my name as he reaches out to grab me, but I am able to avoid his grasp and Sam's as well.

Once I am free from being captured by my friends I rush toward the entrance behind Cherie. I have to tell her that things are changing for the better, I'm safe and so can she too. The sound of my stilettos tap against the cobblestone ground as I follow Cherie out onto the darkened streets. A car passing by nearly hits her as she stumbles a bit. I can hear her sobbing loudly as she turns a corner which leads to a dark alleyway.

"Cherie, stop!"

Suddenly she slows down to a stop in the middle of the narrow alley. The black wig she is wearing falls off her head and onto the ground. She frees her brunette hair as her shoulders rise up and down. The sound of her heartbreaking cries echo off the side of the buildings. "Why are you here?" she asks in a breathy tone.

"To get revenge," I answer.

Cherie laughs loudly. "Don't you think its kind of late for that?"

"Edward is dead."

"Who gives a fuck if Edward is dead? Someone should kill those sick bastards I've been living with for months!" She turns around and I can see the black mascara leaving a trail down her face. "You have no idea what I've been through while you've been living your life in luxury! You have no idea what it is like the live under the roof of the Volturi! You have no fucking clue!"

I say, "I still remember what the Cullens did to you, but my life has not been as grand as it appears. I've been in your shoes, Cherie. I know the pain, the torment and the embarrassment. I've been there."

She laughs again, almost cynical. "Yeah. Fucking. Right. That little petty shit the Cullens put me through have nothing on the Volturi! Oh, but it won't be long. You will soon find out on your own. Trust me, Icee; you're not leaving this city alive."

"What are you -?" Before I can get my question out, I hear the rattling of plastic and then something being pulled over my head, stopping me from breathing. I struggle against the person holding me tightly. "Let…Ah…Umph," but my words only come out in muffled sounds. The more I breathe in, the tighter the plastic bag becomes around my head, chocking me, suffocating me. Everything is slowly becoming a haze and the darkness consumes me.

* * *

"Wake up, bitch!"

The sound of a woman's voice and the ice cold water splashing against my face startles me. I jump suddenly, shaking my head from left to right and gasp for air. "W-Where am I?" I gasp and try to move my arms, which are bound to my sides by a thick rope and chains tied to a chair. "Who are you?" The cold water drips from my hair, completely ruining my dress.

The tall woman standing before me has mahogany hair and a model type body. She's dressed in a black shirt with a plunging neckline which stops just underneath her ample breasts. She walks closer to me and looks me dead in the eyes. I see fire behind her green eyes. She flashes me a small sinister smile before standing erect. I can't help but notice the intricate tattoo on her chest which resembles a V.

"Don't worry about my name. You don't need to know it," she says and places her hands on her hips. She bends down after noticing the ring on my left hand. Her dainty pale fingers trace along my ring finger. "Hmm…So, he's finally deciding to settle down." She looks amused as she walks away from me. "Yeah right, like that whore really is going to marry you." She looks over her shoulder toward me and turns around, this time storming in my direction. She cups my chin, moves my head from left to right and sucks her teeth. "Tsk. What can he possibly see in you?" With her fingers she pulls at my wet hair. "I mean, you are so plain," she says with disgust in her tone.

I glare at the woman because she obviously knows Jake, but then it dawns on me. This woman is Heidi, Jake's ex-girlfriend. "So you're Heidi," I say while putting on my tough girl act.

"Yes, I see you know of me."

"I know enough."

"Did your beloved Jake tell you how he killed my father?" she asks.

"Yep."

"Yet you still love him? He can kill your father just as easily as he did mine." She pauses for a second and a cocky grin appears on her face. "Oh, that's right. He is already dead. Ah, Edward was such a fine, badass man indeed."

I am not going to let her see my weakness. As much as I want to go hide in a corner and cry my eyes out, I take a deep breath and suck it up. "That's right, he's dead. Your family will be dead pretty soon too. Do you want to join them?"

"Is that so?" she asks while we stand face to face, challenging me.

"Yes."

"I'll like to see you and everybody else try to take us down." She smirks. "Enough of the small talk. I have business with you and especially that whore of a boyfriend of yours. Where is my cousin?"

I try to shrug my shoulders. "Who knows? She's probably sucking Hernandez's dick right about now," I spat loudly. "Or better yet, maybe she's on a street corner doing strange things for a little bit of change!"

The sound of Heidi's hand making contact with my cheek resonates in the small room. I turn my head to the side, shooting daggers at her face with my eyes. "Bitch!" she yells loudly, her accent is growing thicker. "You take those words back," she demands through clenched teeth.

"What?" I smirk. "You can't handle the truth? You can't handle the fact that she is just like the thousands of girls your family are trafficking. Just because you're rich, it doesn't make you special. Anybody can be a prostitute, male or female and so can you. Keep this up and soon your family may turn on you."

"Shut up," she mumbles and then raises her voice. "Felix, get her out of my sight!"

The loud sound of the door opening behind me sounds like a jail cell. Heavy footsteps ease behind me, suddenly large thick hands grab the seat of the chair and raises me along with the chair from off the floor. I tilt my head back to get a good look at the man known as Felix. In a way, he kind of reminds me of Emmett, big and muscular. I roll my eyes. _Oh, no, dumb jock number two._ His short light brown hair is messy and his brown eyes flickers in Heidi's direction.

He asks, "Where would you like me to take her?"

"Take her to Cherie. Someone would like to see her anyway." As Felix walks away, with me and the chair, Heidi says, "Make sure they show her how things are done in Volterra."

"Yes, ma'am," says Felix as he opens the door with a grin on his face. "I'll make sure she gets a warm welcome."

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Dum, dum, dum! Lol I've always wanted to say that. Bella is growing and Jake is just sweet as ever! So, how did you all like the mini setup in the restaurant? More on that in the next chapter though. Was anybody surprised to see Cherie again? I thought it would be interesting to bring her back and show how much she has changed. I think once you see how the Volturi handle things, it'll show how much Cherie has changed. You think she was upset when she left L.A. Wait until you see her now!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Much love to my betas EnglishVoice and TheUnderStudy! And don't forget to check out the link or send me a message! Peace out! :D**


	22. Chapter 21 The Ice Is Finally Melting

**GangstaSummoner: Well, this is the final chapter of Street Walkers. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 - The Ice Is Finally Melting**

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I never expected Bella to high tail it like that. That was never part of the plan. I guess it would have been better if I had told her what we were doing instead of letting her try to figure it out on her own. I should have known Bella would have tried to reason with Cherie, it's always been in her blood. But now I can't do anything because of Momma Bitch standing in front of me.

Esme glares at me from across the room, her golden eyes are hard and cold. She's pissed off and I don't blame her. I would be pissed off too if someone killed my child if I had one. Standing behind her is Emmett, bulky and built like a bodyguard. He frowns at me and clenches his fist as if he wants to do something. To tell you the truth, I'm not afraid of him. He can kiss my ass for all I care!

The random customers sitting around only stare as if they are used to this sort of thing. Like they are used to the Volturi breaking out into a showdown in the middle of the restaurant.

"JB," whispers Sam as he moves closer to me. "Watch your back. They have us surrounded."

I scan our surroundings; the customers are rising to their feet and watching us vigilantly. "Shit." The customers are in on it too. These fucking bastards are trying to ambush us.

"Which one of you assholes killed my son?" asks Esme in a calm, motherly voice. She places her hand on her hip. She's armed and I know she is. She plans on doing damage tonight, but she should know that I don't plan on holding back either.

As I shift my weight onto my left leg I feel the handle of the gun press against my stomach and the other one is secured in a holster over my shoulder. There is also one right on the small of back pressing against my white shirt. Lucky for me no one knows it is there unless I take off my jacket.

I have to think quickly.

"Answer me damn it!" she yells loudly, anger in her voice. "Was it you JB? Did that little slut do it?"

"What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" I ask, pushing her to the edge.

"Don't provoke her, JB," says Quil from behind me.

I look over my shoulder, tilt my head slightly and wink. We've used this tactic dozens of times in the past and he knows that I always carry a gun on my back. Somebody has to make the first move and it might as well be us. I turn around and Esme's left hand is slowly sliding down to her thigh. _So, that is where she has the goods hiding._ The black dress she is wearing stops three inches above her knees, which means the gun is locked on her upper thigh.

"You might as well forget about getting revenge," I say loud and clear, hoping to distract her from grabbing her gun. "Killing me is never going to bring him back."

Her slender, manicured fingers dance around the hem of her dress and twist the delicate fabric. "I'll feel a lot better if you never saw the light of day!"

"Come on, mom, let me handle them!" says Emmett as he glares at me with anticipation in his eyes. He wants to get rid of me just as much as she does. I'm sure he knows that he can't take us all down by himself. Then again, he is probably stupid enough to try.

"No," says Esme as she pauses to touch Emmett's large hand. "I can do this alone."

She tilts her heart shaped face to the side and her cinnamon colored hair sways to the left. A small, impish grin forms on her innocent face. "How about we play a little game? Let's make it fair." Suddenly she claps her tiny hands together and the customers turned deadly assassins let their guards down; as if they are snapping out of a trance.

"Thank you, but I will not need your assistance any longer."

Her words have to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Is she serious? Is she crazy enough to want to take us, a bunch of butch, tall and strong men on? She is like an ant to me. I can easily toss her over my shoulder and do whatever to her. But I figure that is why she brought the strongest of the Cullen siblings with her. What she lacks in stature and size, Emmett makes up for it. She needs her pit-bull around to back her up.

As I watch the assassins leave the restaurant, an eerie calm sets inside. From behind me I feel Quil's hand slip underneath the tail end of my jacket to grab my gun. I shift my weight onto my right leg and tap my foot against the wooden floor, hoping to show them that I am growing impatient.

"So, what is it?" I ask. "What game do you want to play?"

"We can handle this one on one." Her tiny smirk grows a little wider, cynical-like as she rips her dress, exposing her cream colored skin. She rests her hand on the gun lodge in the holster around her thigh and pulls it out with one swift movement.

The tension in the room grows a little thicker.

"What game should we play?" She looks thoughtful.

I demand, "Tell me where is Bella? Where is the hideout?"

Hernandez finally speaks up with an agitated tone of voice. "Why are you playing with this bitch, Jake? Let's put a bullet in her and call it a day!"

The sound of Esme's gun firing and Emmett's boisterous laugh echoes in the empty building as Hernandez collapses to the ground, screaming out in pain. "You f-fucking bitch!" He yells as he clenches his thigh and Esme fires another round. "Shit! You motherfucker!" This time she shot him in his left leg.

Sam and Paul rush to his aid as the dark, red blood stains the floor below him.

"I've known about you for a very long time, Hernandez. You're always sticking your nose into shit," she spats.

Hernandez looks at her with pure hatred in his eyes. With all his might he tries to break free from Paul and Sam's tight hold on him. He clenches his teeth and a menacing growl escapes his lips. "I'll make sure every last member of your family is put away for good! You and your fucking husband deserve the death penalty for this shit!"

Her smirk suddenly becomes an amused grin and her mouth opens wide to laugh. "That would mean you will have to kill Jasper as well." Her golden eyes glance at each and every one of us. "Oh, don't look so surprised. Didn't Hernandez tell you I have people working for me in the FBI too? I have eyes watching your every move." She takes a few steps away from Emmett, stopping at the halfway point between us and raises her hand to her ear. She fumbles around her ear before she pulls something out. She extends her arm so I can see the small device in between her pointer and thumb. She drops the device to the floor and steps on it as she approaches me. She stands on her tip toes and whispers, "I see and know everything, JB. I'm indestructible."

With those words she fires another shot and I hear the loud thud of my best friend's body dropping to the floor behind me.

_Quil…_

I am completely immobilized. My body doesn't want to move as the scent of gun smoke tickles at my nose and the barrel of her gun eases out of my peripheral vision. She steps away from me and walks backward toward Emmett with a shit eating grin on her face. As she falls into place beside Emmett she says, "Now, JB, let's play."

"You fucking bitch!" yells Paul as he whips his gun from his waistband and rushes toward Esme.

Emmett jumps in front of her when Paul pulls the trigger for the first, second and third time. Emmett barely flinches as the first bullet slices at his arm, before grabbing at his stomach when the second bullet goes through his stomach and when the third bullet pierces his chest he freezes, followed by a long sigh as he falls to his knees and onto the floor.

Paul has no sympathy for Emmett's lifeless corpse as he pushes his body to the side with his foot all the while keeping his gun pointed at Esme. "It's the end of the line for you, bitch!" I can hear the pain in Paul's voice. "It's the end of the fucking line!"

Esme steps back and looks down at Emmett. She doesn't show any sign of pain or remorse. "What a pity," she says before bringing her attention back to Paul. "It's the end of the fucking line for _you_, motherfucker."

The red dot dances around on Paul's back and quickly moves to his head. Time stops and suddenly everything is in slow motion. "Paul!" The force of my massive body lunging at him, knocks him out of the way, which causes me to take his place as the target. My gaze falls on Esme who is grinning heavily, she mouths words I don't understand and the piercing sensation hits me in the middle of my back. I manage to grab my gun from my holster, aim, hold it as steady as possible as I fall onto my knees and fire each bullet into the venomous woman in front of me.

She screams when each bullet rips her insides apart. Her body arches, twists and she stumbles, landing on her back like a mannequin.

As I lie on the floor with my cheek pressed against the floor, a single tear rolls down my face. My body shivers as a chill seeps throughout my body. I can feel my blood spreading through my shirt. _Is this what death is like_? As I close my eyes, I can hear the sound of Sam's voice calling me and the sound of a gun firing in the background.

_Jake, Jake, wake up! Come on, Jake!_

I soon feel myself succumb to the fiery darkness known as hell.

**Bella's POV**

After taking numerous twists and turns through the halls of the Volturi's hideout, I am quite sure that if I were to escape, I still wouldn't know how to get out anyway. This place is very dark and mysterious, the perfect place for a sex ring. From what I can see in the dim hallway we are currently going through a dungeon-like area. The walls are all made out of stone and it reminds me of a medieval castle. The candles' flames flicker as we past rooms, which I can hear the familiar sound of men and women moaning.

Felix makes a sharp turn up which leads to some stairs and a door. He takes his time up the stairs and opens the door quickly. When we exit the dungeon, we enter a completely different area, which truly looks like the inside of a castle. The floor is made out of white marble and the wall is a whitish-gray color. The heel of Felix's boots pat against the floor as we pass marble pillars on each side of the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, but Felix doesn't answer me. He only continues to carry my motionless body without breaking a sweat.

It isn't long before he stops again, opens a door to an extremely huge bedroom. He places the chair I am tied to in the middle of the room. Straight in front of me is two, large floor to ceilings window, draped with blood red, silk curtains. To my right is a queen size bed on a platform with matching red bedding and pillows. On my left is an unlit fireplace, with a picture of the Italian countryside hanging over the mantle.

"Felix, what do you want now?" says a woman from somewhere in the room.

I turn my head from left to right as I try to find exactly where the voice is coming from.

Felix turns to his left as the woman appears from around the corner in the room. The woman is somewhat tall with cocoa color skin and brown doe-like eyes. Her full lips pull into a smile as she stares at Felix. Her black braids dangles around her chin, making her face appear slimmer.

"Fresh meat," she purrs like a cat when she approaches me. She glides her finger underneath my chin all the way to my ear, before she plants her small hands on my shoulders.

"This one is actually old," says Felix.

"Old?" She groans and stamps her feet. "Heidi is such a bitch. Oh, let's just bring Renata the old, rusty ones," she says jokingly.

"She is actually for Cherie."

Renata rests her chin on my shoulder, drapes her arms over my shoulders and feels me up. She groans again and twists a lock of my hair around her finger. "But she's so pretty. I think I should have some time with her. Besides, Cherie wouldn't mind."

"The hell I wouldn't!" yells Cherie as she enters the room. "Get your hands off of her, Renata!" I can hear Cherie's high heel shoes storming across the room. She appears in front of me and yanks Renata's hands from off me.

Renata whispers seductively as she walks toward Cherie, "Aw, don't be that way Cherie. Remember when we used to…" Her voice trails off as her hands slides between the cleft of her breasts and slowly unbuttons her shirt. "…I used to touch you like this." She pulls the sleeves of Cherie's shirt from off her arms, lets it drop to the floor and leaves a trail of kisses along her shoulder up to her neck.

I turn my head to the side because I don't want to see this.

"Look at me," yells Cherie, pain in her tone.

"I don't want to," I whisper as I take a deep breath.

"Look at me!" she yells again, this time her voice is cracking.

It takes all my strength to force myself to look at her. I already know what to expect and I got exactly that.

Her body is battered and bruised. Every inch of her body is covered in old and new wounds which look like lashings from a whip. She clenches her fist at her sides as Renata turns around so that her naked backside is facing me. I cringe to myself as more scars appear on her body. They are her battle wounds, reminders of what she has gone through.

When she turns back around she chews on her bottom lip as the tears finally break free. I wonder how long have the beatings been going on. Is Renata the one who executed them? Did her clients do this to her?

"This is what I have to go through. This is my life. I've been broken hundreds of times! All because of you!"

"Cherie, I-."

"It's all your fault," she says, "but you will pay for it, Icee. You are going to pay for it big time."

Renata wraps her arm around Cherie's neck and strangely they look like a cute couple. She kisses her on the cheek and asks, "What are we going to do with her, sweetie?"

"We can turn her out," says Cherie with a devilish grin on her face. "I'm sure Master Aro will be quite pleased."

Renata releases Cherie and grins from ear to ear. "We should invite him," she suggests. "I'll call him!"

"Felix, untie her and then you can leave."

* * *

It's funny how being in a different environment for so long can completely change a person. Cherie is a prime example. What happened to the rookie who ran her mouth too much? What happened to the girl who was scared to death when Dre was killed? Now she is an uncaring prostitute who is willing to do whatever to survive. It is wrong of me to say she is a weak woman, but she did give up easily. As much as Esme and Edward tortured me, I never gave in. I have come so close to the breaking point, but I fought my way out. Cherie can do the same thing if she tries.

I'm standing in the middle of the bedroom with my arms tied over my head by a rope tied to the ceiling, it seems that people like tying me up for some reason. Renata is leaning against the foot of the bed dressed in a black, latex cat suit. She grins at me as she grips the black whip at her side. Standing on her knees is Cherie dressed in a similar outfit, except she has a mask. She rests her chin on Renata's shoulder, staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

Renata turns her head and lightly kisses Cherie on the cheek. "What do you want me to do to her, love?"

Cherie looks thoughtful as she stares at my naked body. "Give her a good whipping and something to remember me by."

Renata looks amused and shocked at the same time. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes. Besides, I'm sure she knows what I am talking about." Cherie cuts her eyes in my direction. "Do you remember, Icee? Do you remember what happened to me our first night in the Cullen's home?"

My mouth suddenly becomes parch and I swallow hard as I stare at Cherie as she climbs out of the bed and walks to the dresser on the other side of the room. She pulls out the top drawer and sticks her hand inside. As Renata pushes away from the foot of the bed and walks toward me, I see Cherie place two, small metal balls which are tied together by a satin band on top of the dresser with a remote. Renata jerks the whip outward and the thin tip snaps against the floor with a loud slashing sound.

"Are you scared yet, Icee?" she whispers as she walks around me like a lioness stalking her prey.

"I'm not afraid of you," I say. I move to my left just as Renata snaps her wrist and the leather of the whip stings my calves. I bite my bottom lip as the stinging sensation ripples outward and I hold back my screams.

"Ooo," squeals Renata as she looks over her shoulder toward Cherie who has a really big dildo in her hand. "She's resisting the pain. I like that," she says. She quickly whips it again; the burning hot leather wraps around my waist like something out of an Indiana Jones movie and burns my skin. "Come on, Icee, scream for me," she hisses while still circling me.

"No," I whisper as I look at the red welt appearing in a line which wraps around my waist like a hoop. I toss my head back as another quick lash strikes the middle of my back. My back arches inward as I stumble forward and a soft gasp escapes my parted lips. "I will never scream for you…You sick and twisted bitch."

"I think that is enough, Renata," says Cherie as she tosses the metal balls into the air and catches them. "It's my turn." She walks toward me, kneels and looks up. "Spread your legs."

"No! Cherie, why are you doing this to me?"

"Icee, I'm trying to be nice here. Spread your legs or I will ask Renata to whip you until you bleed."

"Cherie," I plead. Her face is hard as ice and emotionless. She is no longer my Cherie, but my enemy.

"I didn't get any choices, yet I'm offering it to you. Spread your legs," she says again.

I unwillingly do so. As her hand brushes against my inner thigh I shiver and inhale deeply. With her pointer and middle finger she slides them against my outer folds, checking to see if I am wet enough. I am nowhere near being wet; I'm not even aroused yet. To be honest I don't want to be.

Renata grins as she pushes her full breasts against my back and I wince when her skin grazes against the wound on my back. She wraps her arms around me from behind, lightly tracing circles along stomach and slowly works her way toward my breasts. She plants her palms against my small breasts and massages them until she starts pulling at my pink nipples.

"Mmm…How does that feels, Icee?" she murmurs into my ear like a seductress.

Not good at all, but I lie to her anyway. "Feels great," I moan in a fake tone. As I shift my eyes downward I see Cherie looking at me with a scowl on her face. _What's her problem?_

"Look Icee," she says as she rises to her feet. "I'm trying to help your scrawny ass out and your body isn't cooperating. Now if you keep up this fake moaning I am going to shove these balls right up your ass and it won't be pretty when it's finally turned on."

I can feel Renata hot breath against my ear when she whispers, "You better get wet or else I'm shoving them in raw."

Cherie cocks her eyebrow as if she is agreeing with the sick woman behind me. "So, what it is going to be?"

I ask, "Can you get some lube?"

Cherie laughs in an amused tone. "Lube? Are you serious, lube? What's that? I damn sure don't know!" She drops down to her knees and grins at me. "Why don't I show you how we do things here?" Suddenly her fingers are all over my vagina, pulling and pushing my delicate lips back. I feel my knees buckle as the first cold metal ball is inserted into my vagina, stretching me out and forcing itself deeper into my tunnel. Her fingers slip out me to push the second one in as well.

I gasp and each breath that I take feels like the balls are being pushed further inside of me. Cherie steps back, Renata takes her arms from around me and returns to Cherie's side. She quickly yanks the small remote out of Cherie's hand and instantly I feel the tingling sensation of the balls vibrating inside me. The vibrations bounce off of my vaginal wall back and forth, which causes me to grimace. Each movement I make with my body causes the balls to move more, hitting spots I haven't felt in a while. I wiggle like a worm and then the vibrations stop.

Cherie and Renata are laughing at me as I gaze back at them. Cherie leans over to whispers something in between laughs.

Renata says, "Is it too soon for that?"

"No, let's have her nice and wet for Master Aro."

"Okay." Renata then looks down and she presses another button.

The moment her finger presses the button I start to jump around because the vibrations have increased. I can already feel my juices flowing down my leg and for a moment I thought I had peed on myself. "Oh…God…Stop…It!" I breathe heavily as the balls buzz around like bees. "Please!" My pleads are doing no good because Cherie and Renata are both cackling like old women as they continue to play with the different settings. This isn't funny. It's starting to hurt.

After several moments of my pussy being buzzed to death the bedroom door opens and in walks an older gentleman with long, snow white hair that falls to the middle of his shoulder blades and pale skin. He looks sickly as his short body closes the door behind him.

Cherie and Renata instantly turn around like obedient servants as they address the man. "Hello, Master Aro!" they both say in unison as the fragile man crosses the room.

Aro smiles to his loving prostitutes, opens his arms wide, they both run to him and kisses him on the cheek. I guess he think he's Hugh Hefner or something, the old ass geezer has absolutely nothing on Hef. Aro wraps his arms around Cherie and Renata before his old, green eyes land on me. I see a small smile tug at his lips and I already know what he was thinking…Fresh meat.

I am shock to see that the Aro I've heard about all these years is an old man. For him to be on the FBI's Most Wanted List and live in a place like this, he had to been doing this for majority of his life. He must be a really smart man to outsmart the cops all these years. All this time I was hoping to be scared by a younger guy, not somebody's perverted granddad. I mean if I were to kick him in the leg or something his hip might break or something. My mouth twitches as I try to hold in my laughter. This is just great!

"What's your name, girl?" he asks in his old man's voice.

"Bella," I say a little louder, just in case he has a hearing aid.

"Beautiful," he whispers and rubs his chin.

Cherie places her hand on her hips and grins proudly. "We got her all ready for you, Master."

"Yeah," says Renata, "she's nice and _wet_." Her words have a little bite to them.

Cherie agrees while nodding her head and cuts her eyes toward me. "_Dripping wet_."

I don't bother to inspect Aro's so called 'tent'. The man probably couldn't even get it up anymore without pumping himself up with Viagra. I'm surprised he hasn't ODed on the shit yet, especially if he's banging prostitutes.

"Renata, I want you to untie her and then you two may leave," he says.

This could be my chance.

He says, "Don't try anything funny either, Bella. I've heard about that group of hoodlums you hang around with. What filthy animals they are? Especially that horrid beast, Jacob." He looks at me to see my reaction as Cherie pulls away from him and walks toward the door while Renata unties me. "I can end your life just as quickly as he did my brother's."

I show no emotions as my arms slip through the rope and fall to my sides. Renata frowns at me as she turns around, walks past Aro and exits the room along with Cherie. The door clicks shut as I rub my wrists which are red with rope burns. When I look up Aro is lying in bed with his hands behind his head naked. I didn't know he could change his clothes that quickly.

"Come here, Bella," he says and curves his finger, gesturing for me to join him.

My eyes wander to the door. I can easily escape. I mean what the hell can Aro do to me. Not a damn thing! I am younger and a lot faster than him.

"Bella, if you don't want your life to end tonight, I suggest you come here now."

Okay, so running is not going to work. Well then I will just have to improvise.

"Your name is Master Aro, right?" I say as I turn in his direction and slowly walk toward the foot of the bed. I shake my locks out and toss my hair over my shoulder. He seems to like that because he sits up straight as I climb over the foot of the bed, inching my way between his legs.

"That's right," he says in a giddy way.

"Do you like young girls and women?"

"They are all the same."

I stop in my tracks, just at his hairy, pale, thin calves because his answer startles me. He is crazy to think that girls and women are the same. You don't violate young girls are women for that matter. His bony fingers wrap around my wrist, snapping me out of my thoughts. As I look at his face, glance at his cloudy, green eyes, saggy, wrinkled skin and move down to his hairy almost malnourished body and his small, covered in bumps, shriveled dick, the bile churning in my stomach pushes itself to my throat, but I quickly swallow it back down. He disgusts me.

I feel sorry for all the children who this man may have molested or sold into the world of sex trafficking. I feel sorry for the women who lost their innocence and were force to put this…_thing_ into their mouths. I feel sorry for the little girls whose body have been fingered, touched or fondled by his skeleton like hands. I feel sorry for the ones who have caught his disease.

I feel their pain.

He brushes the back of his fingers up and down my arm while staring at me like a dirty old man. As I look down, I see his limp, gross dick twitch a bit, but do nothing else after that. He stops touching my arm and begins to stroke his dick, rubbing it up and down while his grin grows wider. Even jacking himself off won't help get that thing up. He suddenly releases himself and reaches out to touch my face with the same hand and I instantly feel the vomit try to escape again. I wince the first time he touches my face, but quickly fall back into my role as a prostitute.

"I want you to suck me off," he says while spreading his legs a little more, giving me a glance at his saggy balls. I could've died right then and there because they were also covered in bumps. What the fuck is wrong with him?

I ask, "Why? Why are you spreading your disease around?"

"I'm old you see. I don't have very long to live. So, why not leave a piece of myself behind for the ones who caused me grief?"

"Like who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Like the asshole you love so much," he says. "Why not hurt him by hurting the one he loves so much?"

I move away from him, but he grabs me with a strength I didn't think he had and with his free hand he holds the gun in his hand, aiming it at me. "Let go!" I scream as we wrestle around in the bed. The man had more strength than I gave him credit for. Somehow he managed to get on top of me in a kneeling position. With the gun in his hand he leans closer to me, pushing his dick in my face and I move my head from left to right. "No! Stop! Stop!" He's only inches from my mouth and I have a feeling that whatever disease he has, I may catch it too.

The bedroom door swings open with a loud boom as it slams into the wall. Aro turns slightly to look toward the door, but before he can make a move a gunshot is fired, hitting him right in his back. My eyes widen when his blood splatters across my face just as the bullet exits through his chest and through the headboard. As his body falls and pins me underneath him I let out an ear-shattering scream, not because he just died on top of me, but because his blood got into my mouth.

"Bells! Bells!" yells Jake in a concerned tone as he rushes to my aid. He bends down, pulls me from under Aro and groans loudly when he gets me free. He haunches over and that is when I notice that he is shirtless and bleeding everywhere.

"Jake! What happened?" I ask frantically as he falls onto his knees and coughs up blood. "What happened to you? Tell me something! Jake!"

"He was shot in the back," answers Sam. "He refused to let the paramedics check him out when…"

The FBI swarms the bedroom and starts to tear the place apart. The bulb from a camera flashes and I notice that they are taking pictures of Aro's body.

Paul looks over his shoulder and yells, "The bullet moved! Where are the damn paramedics? He's losing too much blood!"

Jake is lying on the floor and his eyes are rolling in the back of his head. I hover over him and tell him to hang on. I reach for his hand and squeeze it tight. "Jake, hold on, okay! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!" The tears swell in my eyes and blur my vision. "Please, Jake! Stay alive!" I don't know what I will do if he isn't here with me.

**One Week Later**

It always rain in Forks and the overcast of lazy clouds never drifts on by, but today is different. Today it snows of all things. I thought it always rain when there is a funeral to attend, that's what people say. Maybe Mother Nature works differently around here. Then again, everything is symbolism. Rain washes away your pain, sorrow or all the wrongdoings you have done. Snow sticks around for awhile so you can think about it, let it marinate and eventually melt along with all your problems. Rain, snow, it's all water and water flows, bends, twists and turns. It changes a lot like life. But water is also capable of standing still, never moving or changing. As much as I wish my life is like water, it will never be that way. I'm ice and I probably will always be ice. I have a lot I need to learn and until I am able to conquer my fears and get my life straight, the ice will never melt.

As I look down to smooth out the front of my black dress, I feel a hand press against the small of my back. I turn to see Jake in his wheelchair with a small smile on his face and dressed in an all-black suit. I wasn't expecting to see him here. He is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his wounds. I bend down to hug him and whisper in his ear, "What are you doing here?"

He wraps his arms around my waist and says, "I couldn't miss Charlie's funeral. He was like family, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I say softly. It seems strange seeing the man that I fell madly in love with turn into this. A disabled person. "Did you sneak out or something?"

"Bells, please, don't look at me like that. You know how I feel," he says while studying my face as I pull away from him. "Don't blame yourself, okay? It was my decision. The doc said with a little bit of therapy, I should be fine." He reaches out and grabs my hand to kiss the top. "I'm going to walk again, Bells. Just give me time."

"Bella."

I turn in the direction of the person calling my name, only to see Cat Eyez and Trixie standing at the bottom of the steps of the church. I wasn't expecting to see those two either. It is the first time that I have seen Cat Eyez dress so conservative. She's wearing a black, long sleeve dress, which stops just below her knees. She rushes up the stairs and embraces me. "Bella, I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm here for you."

"Its okay, M-Monica," I say choosing to use her birth name instead of her stripper name. "I'm fine."

She pulls away from me slightly, her hazel eyes moves from left to right. I can tell that she wants to cry. She bites her bottom lip and exhales lightly. "I forgive you, Bella."

"For-"

She shakes her head from left to right and shushes me. "Just know that you are forgiven." She sniffles, smiles and kisses my cheek. "I love you, girl."

"I love you too," I say and feeling the need to cry myself.

People have been calling my name ever since I returned home some days ago. I am in need of a break. Suddenly there is a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see who it is. Renee is wearing a black, pinstripe pantsuit and her short hair sleek down. I can tell that she feel uncomfortable being here, but she puts on a brave front. "They're ready."

"Okay." I inhale deeply and grab Renee's hand to line up by the open door. With my family, Jake, Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, Trixie, Monica, Paul, Sam and Embry behind me, I know that I can get through this. I squeeze Renee's hand once more and she squeezes back. As I look straight ahead, I can already see the dark mahogany casket, surrounded by flowers and the large family spread of white roses sitting directly on top.

The eerie, sad music from the pianist begins to play and I slowly enter the church, preparing myself to say goodbye to the father I never got to know.

As his service continues many people got up to say good things about my dad. Most of them admired his dedication to the daughter he never knew. Some even had funny stories to share and that lightened the mood a bit. Once it is time for the final viewing, my mouth becomes dry and my throat feels like it closing in. Trixie is sitting behind me and she rubs my shoulder. One by one attendees shook Renee's hand and then mine, before viewing Charlie's body for the last time.

Soon enough it is my turn. I stand behind Renee, only a foot away as she leans into the casket to kiss his forehead. Her gentle sobs torture me as she reaches her hand inside the casket to touch his face yet again. "Charlie…Charlie!" She cries out loud and her legs nearly give out on her. Paul and Embry help her to her seat while Monica offers her some tissue.

I look away from my crying mother and bring my attention to my dad taking the eternal sleep in a sea of white. His skin looks so pale, paler than mine and his face is a little fuller. I assume from the embalming fluid replacing his blood. I gnaw on my bottom lip as I keep my eyes on my dad. The mortician did a good job; I can't tell that he had been shot in the head. I brush my hair out of my face and take another deep breath. I don't know what to say. I barely knew him. What am I supposed to say? Goodbye?

I wipe away the tears in my eyes. He wouldn't want us crying for him. He would want us to celebrate, right? Yeah, he would want us to crack open some Vitamin R and enjoy a random game on the big screen. That's what my dad would like. I feel a smile form on my face and I look at him once again. I have a lot of celebrating to do in the future because I am moving on to bigger and better things. He would want to see me happy and I want to be happy. This is a start.

I turn to look at the people sitting in the pews behind me. None of them have tears in the eyes, except for my mother, but most of all, they all seem happy. I take another breath and touch my dad's cheek.

I should be happy too.

"Guess what daddy? The ice is finally melting."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! I had such a great time writing this story. I thought a lot of people would shy away from it, but thank you all for coming with an open mind and being so supportive of Street Walkers. A special shout out goes to my betas, Lezlee, EnglishVoice and TheUnderStudy, you ladies have taught me so much and I hope to continue applying those skills to future stories. Thank you! :D I hate to see this story go, but it had to come to an end at some point. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending and I'm sure you still have a lot questions that need to be answered. I am going to write an epilogue, it will be the set up for the sequel. It's going to be a while before the sequel actually comes out, so add me to your author's alert, so you can know when I post it.**

**Oh and one more thing, (a little self promotion ****) I have entered the My Front Door Contest on JBnP site. So, can you go on there and read my one shot, it's called "The Lone Wolf's Double Imprint." Thank you so much and here is the link.**

**http ( :/ /)jacobblack-n-pack( . )ning( . ) com/group/novContest**

**See ya in the epilogue and much love! **


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**February 2011**

_The clock on the ivory wall ticked in sync with the thumping of my heart and increased my lack of patience. I crossed my right khaki clad leg over the other and bobbed my leg up and down for the umpteenth time. I sighed lightly, uncrossed my leg and nervously tapped my foot against the off white linoleum. I sighed again as I looked around the nearly bare room. It was a typical doctor's office with a small table with cotton balls and Popsicle sticks in separate jars sitting on top. Near the corner of the room was a gray examination chair, covered in that thin paper that you sit on. I leaned forward yet again and gripped the edge of my seat; I felt the sweat on the palm of my hands._

_I pushed my hair out of my face, both of my legs bounced up and down in a fast pace rhythm as the minutes slowly passed by. "Come on," I groaned as I cut my eyes toward the closed door. "Come on."_

_As if reading my mind the door suddenly opened and in walked my doctor, Dr. Sandra Sawyer. She was a short woman, maybe about my height with thick, wavy black hair. She smiled at me as she closed the door with her foot. The door closed with a soft click. Dr. Sawyer's white lab coat swayed around as she moved across the room and her eyes are locked on the clipboard in her hand. She pushed the backless, rolling stool across the room and sat down in front of me with a soft sigh._

"_How are you today, Isabella?" she asked in that cheerful doctor's voice._

"_Nervous," I replied._

"_Hmm." She kept her eyes down while still studied my chart. She looked up and smiled yet again. I hated it when doctors smiled, especially when it was a fake smile. That was exactly what she had plastered across her impish face, a fake smile. Fake smiles always meant that the news was bad and they were only trying to keep you happy._

"_Bad news, huh?"_

_Dr. Sawyer looked up with a shocked expression on her face. "Why do you say that?" she asked._

"_You're smiling."_

"_I am smiling because I have high hopes for you Isabella. You seem to be a very strong woman and I'm sure you can handle this."_

_I said, "Spit it out." I couldn't take the suspense any longer._

"_Your test results are positive," she said softly, her voice dropped tremendously._

"_A-Are you sure? Let me see." I snatched the clipboard out of her hand and quickly read my fate._

_I guess our happiness wasn't meant to last._

**Three Months Later**

"Bells, are you ready to go?" asks Jake as he leans against the doorframe of our two bedroom home nestled in La Push, actually right next door to Billy's place.

Jake said that he wanted to live closer to Billy because Rebecca is getting married soon and Rachel is heading back to college to receive her Master's degree in Psychology. At the time when Jake came up with the idea to have a house built for us, I thought it was an insane idea; mostly because he could barely do anything for himself. He was shot in the back during our time in Italy by one of Esme's FBI henchmen hiding in the air ducts of the restaurant in December. He was lucky Sam and Embry were there to back him up. After refusing medical treatment and insisting he was alright, he rushed to rescue me, where he collapsed because the bullet had moved while he pulled me from under that disgusting corpse.

Jake had surgery the same night by a very skillful doctor. The doctor said Jake was lucky because the bullet was only inches away from his spine. Any closer and he would have been paralyzed from the waist down, just like his father. We were able to transport him back to Forks where he stayed at the local hospital for recovery, until my father's funeral, but I quickly escorted him back to the hospital once the repast was over with. He still says that sometimes his toes feel tingly and numb. I sometimes wonder maybe he rushed his recovery. But that's my Jake for you; he isn't known to lie around the house all day doing nothing.

Suddenly I feel his warm arms wrap around me from behind and he clasps his hands together. He kisses my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder. "What's on your mind?" he asks softly.

"Nothing, Jake. I'm fine."

"No you're not." He sighs. "You're lying."

I keep my head down as I stare at his big hands forming a ball against my stomach.

"Are you worried about me?"

I turn around in his arms, press my hand against his warm cheek and force a smile on my face. I try to keep it as real and as genuine as possible. "Listen to me. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

He pushes his cheek against my hand, nuzzling it like a warm blanket. "We can talk about it."

My eyes falter toward his wide chest and I notice the lack of muscle mass through his shirt. I return my gaze to his, lean up on my tip toes and I hesitate for a moment as I think of the right place to kiss him. _That's right; he can't catch it through kissing._ I am still learning about my sickness, of course Jake doesn't know about it. I'm afraid to tell him because he just might leave me.

He lightly presses his lips against mine and closes his eyes. His lips linger against my own, but I am afraid to open my mouth. His tongue playfully darts across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I refuse. Once he sees that I am not budging, he pulls away with a light sigh.

"I wish you would talk to me," he says softly with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I glance at my watch. "Visiting hours is going to be over soon. We should go."

"Yeah," he says in a monotonous voice as he releases me. He turns around, stuffs his hands into the pocket of his black jeans and walks out of the living room with an obvious limp. I smile to myself as he changes his way of walking. He is doing his best to not make his new disability known. "Let's go Bells!"

"Coming!"

Things have been going great for us in Forks and in La Push. The people here have welcomed me with open arms to say the least. Occasionally I get a few funny stares from the older women when I am out shopping and the teenage boys are always gawking at me for some reason. Their stares remind me of the young boy Monica tried to catch while she was teaching me the ropes. The old me would have taken them around the corner and probably sucked them off for some quick change, but the new me is making my money the legit way.

I am in charge of a battered women's group in Port Angeles where I work four times a week. My therapist, Dr. Sandra Phillips, is the one who hooked me up with the job. She said sharing my story is the first part of the healing process. I can't say that it is helping any at the moment. I have too much shit to handle and I really don't want the whole world to know my problems. Most of the women in my group either were being abused by their boyfriends or husbands, recovering drug addicts or former prostitutes like myself. I envy them a little because I have never heard a tale similar to my own.

I have been a tad bit reluctant about opening up to Dr. Phillips. I've given her tiny glimpses into my life, but not enough for her to heal me. My past is something I don't want existing in my new life, but I do realize in order for me to move forward I need to come to terms with the past. It is so hard to do though.

Renee is still living in Charlie's house. I couldn't get her to move out for nothing in the world. She's grown so attached to the place. She says she still feels Charlie's presence lingering and she wants to be closer to him. I didn't have the strength to stay there, for the first month after his death, I had a bad case of anxiety attacks every time I stepped foot inside. There are too many painful memories in that house. I can't stand it. So, I ended up asking Monica and Trixie if they would like to move out here because I didn't want Renee living alone. They happily agreed, went back to L.A. to settle business and they've been living here ever since. Renee likes them, especially Monica; she calls her "my sister". It's weird, I know, but Monica and I have been together since I was sixteen years old, we might as well be blood related. Trixie is currently in the process of trying to get her children back. I hope she succeeds. She and Renee have a lot in common when it comes down to losing their children.

I thrum my thumb against the top of the leather steering wheel as Jake stares out the window. As I flip on my right signal and turn on the street beside the hospital, Jake looks in my direction only for a moment. The warm light in his eyes quickly fades away. He hates this place. We've been coming back and forth to the local hospital for about four months now, just hoping maybe the situation is going to be different this time, but it never changes.

I reach over to grab his hand as I whip our Lexus into the parking lot with my other. He squeezes my hand gently and I do the same to show him that everything is going to be fine. I glance around the parking lot, for a small town the hospital is always full. A small grin pulls at my lip because I know this will make him smile. I fumble around the dashboard and grab the blue and white handicap tag and hang it on the mirror before parking between the faded blue lines. I turn off the car, take my keys out and look at Jake. He has a serious what-the-fuck look on his face.

"What?" I ask as I unbuckle my seatbelt and the strap slips from across my chest.

"You do know that you parked in a handicap spot, right?" he asks, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah." I turn around to grab my purse from off the backseat, a bouquet of yellow roses and a small brown teddy bear with a balloon tied to it. "What's the problem?"

"You think you're funny, Isabella."

I can barely hold back my grin because I know I am getting under his skin. He rarely calls me Isabella, so I know he's a little pissed. "I am just following the law."

"The law? Damn it, Bells, you know I am not handicap!"

Soft giggles escape my mouth and I quickly try to conceal them. I lean over to kiss him on the cheek, but he quickly opens the door to dodge me. As I climb out as well with a huge grin on my face, he glares at me from the other side. "I'm sorry baby, but you needed to smile. It's Quil's birthday. Cheer up, please?"

He sighs and a small amount of warmth returns to his eyes. He rubs his fingers through his black hair and flashes me that killer smile of his. "You're lucky I love you."

I slam the door shut and turn on the car alarm before meeting him on the sidewalk. "I know and I am lucky to have such a perfect handicap boyfriend who loves me," I say as I walk ahead of him.

He suddenly pushes me gently and of course I stumble. I turn around to look at him in shock. "Hey!"

He laughs. "Keep playing and you're going to be handicap too." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and we slowly walk toward the entrance of the hospital.

As we enter the one story building I feel Jake's hand rubbing the skin of my shoulder. I look up to see the worried expression on his face. His cheerful demeanor has faded completely. I turn away in shame because I've walked this same exact hallway some months ago when I discovered what is wrong with me. Sadly, I've been hiding this secret from Jake for three months. I stayed here so long that I feel like every doctor or nurse we pass in the hallway knows me.

I exhale deeply. I'm being paranoid.

"Bella, Jake!" yells Leah from outside of Quil's room. She waves her hand as we approaches her and the rest of the gang, Sam, Embry and Paul all greet us as well. She tucks a lock of thick hair behind her ear before removing Jake's arm from around me. "How are you, Bella?" she asks as she hugs me tightly.

"I'm fine."

Jake scowls at Leah and she sticks her tongue out.

"Fuck off." She's just as feisty as ever, but there is something different about her. Her russet skin has a faint glow to it. She is practically glowing. It must be the joy of having Sam back in her life. Her long, baby blue sundress flows around her thin body as she moves away from me and her matching beaded earrings dangles at her earlobes. "You're looking good," she says softly. "We need to start hanging out more."

"Yeah, well I've been busy. With work, Renee and taking care of Jake. Things have been a little hectic."

"How is therapy going?"

"So, so, I guess."

"You're wasting money. If you don't want to talk to her then I will. I have tons to talk about it."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like how I screwed my boyfriend best friend's girl." She winks and then laughs out loud. "Seriously, I need to talk about these bisexual tendencies."

I join in on her laughter because I remember that night perfectly. "But it was worth it, right? I bet Sam isn't complaining now."

"No, he's not complaining at all. He finally sees the joy of two females together and is constantly asking me to invite a friend." She leans in closer to me and whispers, "Do you want to join us?"

"Fuck no she doesn't want to join you and Sam in your wild sexcapades!" yells Jake from across the hall.

Leah turns around toward him as fast as lightening. "She doesn't have too!" she yells back. "Just remember that she did the ice trick on me first! I bet she hasn't done that for you!"

My voice comes out as a whisper because people are starting to stick their heads from outside the neighboring rooms. "Guys, stop. You're making a scene." But they completely ignore me.

"What ice trick?" Jake looks in my direction and asks the same question again with his eyes. "Bells, what ice trick?" He looks disappointed.

"Excuse me, but you all need to be quiet," says a nurse who comes walking around the corner from where the nurse's station is located. "Patients are resting." She holds her finger against her lips, shushing us before she disappears around the corner again.

I say, "I'll show you later, Jake."

Jake shrugs his shoulders and then looks toward Paul. "Have you all been in yet?"

"No," says Paul. "We were waiting on you two. Old Quil and Mr. and Mrs. Ateara are already inside."

Embry pushes away from the pale blue wall. "We should give them some time."

The door to Quil's hospital room opens and Quil's parents are the first to exit. Quil looks exactly like his mother; she is short with a round face and graying black hair which is pulled back into a doughnut. She wraps her arms around her husband who is tall and lanky. I can hear her subtle cries and see her reddened eyes as she glances in my direction while her husband leads her away without another word. Next leaving the room is Old Quil; he is a very old man with snow white hair. He looks exhausted as he slowly passes us with his cane. I can see it in his eyes that he is tired and I imagine the situation he and his family are in, it can be a very tiring thing.

Jake grabs my hand and leads me into Quil's room. As long as I have been coming here with Jake, the sound of the medical equipment constantly beeping is something I will never get used to. There is a chair beside his bed and another in the corner. The room is tiny and bare; the only thing that would make this room look homey is the flowers and "Get Well" balloons on the desk.

Sam, Paul, Embry, Jake and Leah gather around Quil's bed as I place the fresh roses into the vase and throw out the old ones, after putting the balloon and teddy bear down. I stand beside Leah at the foot of his bed, follow the imprint of his legs underneath the thin white sheets up to his chest and stop at his motionless face.

Quil has been in a coma since December on the night Esme shot him. When the ambulance arrived at the restaurant, he was unresponsive. On the way to the hospital he flat lined, they were able to revive him, but soon after he quickly slipped into a coma. He's been this way ever since. The doctor's says that his brain is very active and that is a good thing. The problem is just bringing him out of his deep sleep. The doctors recently removed his breathing tube to see if he is able to breathe on his own. Thank goodness he is able to do that. I hated seeing Quil on life support; it was a constant reminder of what if. What if his parent's decided to turn the machine off and he never regained the ability to breathe on his own? He would die. My circle of friends has witnessed enough deaths as it is.

They say he has brain damage as well and if he was to wake up he would be a vegetable. I truly hope that is not the case. Mrs. Ateara and especially Old Quil appear to be on their last string of hope. I believe they would want him dead instead suffering. If it were me…I don't want to suffer either.

"Okay, let's sing Happy Birthday to him. I read on the internet that music tends to help wake up coma patients," says Leah softly, her voice is just as soft as mine.

Embry does a count off by snapping his fingers, but before we can get the first word out, the door opens. I lean back to see who it is and the short, slender figure approaches us. The young woman stands near the bathroom door as she gazes back at us with her big brown eyes. She appears to be about eighteen or nineteen years old, just fresh out of high school. She does look awfully familiar.

"Claire," says Leah in shock as she stares at the young girl. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Is Quil okay?" she asks as she slowly approaches the foot of the bed. Her curly brownish-black hair bounces around her shoulders. She looks around the room in each of our faces as she waits for an answer. She covers her mouth as her eyes lands on a bandaged Quil and she gasps instantly. "Quil? Wake up." She reaches out for him with a shaky hand, but quickly pulls it back.

Leah looks around the room at the guys and orders that we leave the room. I left as well.

As we stand outside the room, I fold my arms across my chest and stare at the speckled white tiles below my feet. I am completely at a loss for words. It's the first time that I've seen her or heard anything about her. Why does she look just like Emily?

"Are you serious?" asks Jake as he tilts his head against the wall. "I feel sorry for the kid."

"Her parents were against her and Quil dating," says Sam as he looks at Jake. "Because he is three years older than her. She broke up with him after she started her freshman year at some fashion school in New York. Leah said they were seeing each other on and off during the first couple of months and things happened."

"But it doesn't add up, we were in L.A. during that time."

"On the days we weren't doing anything, he would fly her out or go visit her." Sam shrugs his shoulder. "He was being slick about it."

I walk toward Jake and Sam with a curious look on my face. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"I guess," says Sam. "I haven't seen her until now."

The sound of Claire's hysterical cries resonates from inside the hospital room. "No! No! Leah! He can't! He has to see her! She's so beautiful!"

I hold my head down as I listen to Claire's tearful pleads. I picture her standing by his bedside, beckoning for him to wake up.

"Quil, baby! I'm sorry! Please wake up!"

* * *

"Bella," says Dr. Phillips as she stares at me from across the room. She crosses her shapely leg over the other and peers over her glasses. "Are you going to talk today?"

I cross my legs at the ankles and press the back of my head against the headrest of the leather couch. I really feel like a nutcase when laying here while staring at the beige ceiling. I play with my fingers and clasp my hands on my stomach. "I don't know where to start," I say.

"Start at the beginning."

"I told you the beginning already. My step-father started to abuse me at a very young age."

Dr. Phillips starts writing something in her notebook. "Mmmhmm. Do you know why?"

I shrug my shoulders. _What kind of question is that?_ "I was a bad girl."

"So, that makes you a bad girl because you vomited all over his car?"

"In his eyes, yes."

"I'm sure you know that being sick does not give him the right to abuse you or label you as a bad girl."

I whisper, "I know."

"Then what could be his reason?"

I quietly think about the past. All the things Phil had said to me or done to me, every image is like a full motion picture. I can never forget how he treated me, it's been beaten into my system like a virus that won't go away…Like the virus I have. I inhale deeply and close my eyes before reopening them.

"I don't know."

Dr. Phillips peers over her glasses and gives me a questioning look. "Are you sure about that?"

"I told you I don't know."

"Okay, fine," she says after sensing how agitated I am becoming. "Let's change the subject. How is your relationship with Jake going? The last time we spoke, you said you had a secret, but you're afraid to tell him. Have you mentioned anything to him as of yet?"

Talking about my relationship with Jake always seems to brighten up my day, but adding my secret to the mix only makes me feel guilty. I sigh lightly and press the palm of my hand against my forehead. "Our relationship is going well. His ability to walk as if nothing is wrong is amazing to me. He's doing so well. His physical therapist says his rapid recovery is far better than his other patients." I tilt my head to the side to look at Dr. Phillips from across the room and smile. "Life couldn't get any better."

She says, "I know you're avoiding the subject, Bella."

I sit up straight and swing my legs over the side of the sofa. I rub my fingers through my bangs and slump my shoulders. "I really don't want to talk about the other problem right now. I'm not ready."

"You do know that you have to tell him at some point."

"I know. I will, just not now."

Dr. Phillips leans forward in her chair and stares at me with a serious expression on her face. "I don't know what your problem is, but I have a feeling that it is something you don't want to keep away from him for too long."

* * *

I close my eyes as I listen to the rough waves pounding against the shoreline at First Beach. I inhale deeply as Jake traces a line down my spine and stops where my jeans begin. He bends down and I feel his wet lips leave light kisses on my bare back and I sigh contently. As his lips touch my skin in a pattern, I soon realize what he is doing.

In between kisses he asks, "Do you think the scar will fade?" His voice reminds me of a gentle giant.

"Maybe. Cocoa butter is supposed to help." I roll onto my back and look up at my loving boyfriend. He stares down at me, but he looks thoughtful. "Why do you ask? You don't like it?"

"No," he says before kissing the scar which is lassoed around my waist. The scar left behind a pale pink mark, which stands out against my skin. "It's a constant reminder of what you went through. I _hate_ seeing bruises on you. I guess…I'm a little upset because I wasn't there to protect you."

"But you did protect me."

"After the aftermath and then I passed out on you." He laughs. "I can't believe I passed out."

"Babe, you were wounded. Maybe if you would have stopped acting like Superman all the damn time, you probably could have done more damage."

"You say that as if you could have taken care of yourself."

I have a smug look on my face and cross my arms over my bare chest. "I could have."

Jake tilts his head back and his shoulder rises up and down as he laughs at me some more. "Yeah right."

"If Cherie and Renata had kept me tied up, I was going to run to pick up momentum, jump into the air and perform some weird aerial stunt."

Jake coughs loudly as he pounds his fist against the blanket. He is nearly gasping for air as he continues to laugh out loud. I don't think it's funny. I am being serious here.

"It's not funny, Jake." I pout.

His russet skin is red around the cheeks while his body shivers as he tries to control his laughter. He finally regains control over his body and holds his hands out. I notice the sly smirk forming with his lips. "Do you want the red pill or the blue pill?"

I roll my eyes at him and slap his hands away with my own. "I really hate you Jacob Black!"

He falls back and balances his weight on his elbows while laughing louder than before. "Hey, I'm not the one thinking I can be Neo from The Matrix!"

"Whatever."

He sees that I am mad and wipes the amused look from off of his face. "I'm sorry," he whispers as he sits up, moving between my legs and snakes his tongue along my stomach. "I'm sorry." His tongue flickers at my belly button and I inhale sharply. As he makes his way up he engulfs my nipple in between his teeth and pulls gently before suckling like a baby. I tilt my head back and try to push my chest closer to his face. I suddenly feel his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin. He plants a light kiss just at my collar bone. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Mmmhmm," I mutter softly. "Just this once."

He chuckles before nibbling my neck. His firm hands are on my hip and slowly move them to unbutton my pants. I don't stop him when he quickly releases the button and unzips my pants. He hooks his fingers in the waistband, pulls it over my hips and I wiggle to help him. As he pulls the jeans down, his fingers drag across my already burning skin. I stretch my legs out and he pulls the thick material over my feet and tosses it onto the ground. He pushes me onto my back with my legs wrapped around his waist. Jake tilts his forehead against my own, presses his hands against my cheeks, looks deep into my eyes and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy the taste of his tongue in mouth.

I push my body into his and he rolls onto his back while his fingers comb through my hair. I moan against his mouth and hungrily tug on his bottom lip as I somehow find myself on my back again. Our breathing is heavy and rapid and it's obvious that we haven't had a moment like this in a while.

Jake hands fumble around my black bikini and release the strings on the side. The thin fabric falls onto the large red blanket and the strings fall over my thighs. He kisses me again and whispers against my mouth in a sexy, husky tone, "It's been a while." He quickly works his way down kissing and sampling my skin with his tongue. My body instantly reacts to his touch. I feel his tongue dancing between the joint of my thighs and I instantly arch my back because it gives me a tingling sensation.

"Jake," I whisper in a breathy tone.

"Hmm?" His large fingers massage at my opening, fondling and tickling my wet lips.

"We can't…" My words are cut off short as I roll my hips into his hand and he pumps his finger into my warmth. "Mmm…"

"You were saying?" He asks in a pleasing voice. That's the thing with Jake, he knows how to turn my body against me and make me melt into a puddle.

My eyes roll into the back of my head as I bite down on my bottom lip. "I was saying…Mmm…That definitely feels good." I reach down to comb my fingers through his black hair and push his head into my pussy. My hips buck against his hot, wet mouth and I suddenly realize what I am doing. "Stop!"

He jerks his head up as if we have been caught in the act and carefully looks around the perimeters. We are completely alone, nestled off in a cove far away from the normal hangout spot for the locals and tourists. He turns to look at me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this," I stutter. My words come out frantically. "I just can't. _We_ can't get this close ever again."

He looks confuse as he pushes away from me, confusion evident. "Why?"

I drop my eyes to my trembling hands and try to muster up the strength to tell him, but it is so hard.

"Are you pregnant?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Are you sick?"

I shrug my shoulders and clench my fists. My tears are already threatening to escape. "I don't know."

Jake moves closer to me and forces me look at him. His dark eyes are serious and sincere at the same time. "Tell me what's wrong."

_**Flashback**_

_A month after I found out about my diagnosis, I received a call from the Federal penitentiary where Cherie, Renata, Heidi and Rosalie are all being held because of their involvement with Aro and Caius. Since Aro was killed, Caius is the only leader left; he is taking all the blame for it and is serving out his life sentence. One weekend Monica and I took a road trip to California, we told everyone that she had some more business to handle and that she didn't want to go alone. They all fell for it._

"_Bella, are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Monica as we sat together in the parking lot of the prison. "I can go in with you if you like."_

"_No, I'll be fine. Just wait out here, I won't be too long."_

"_Fine."_

_After being searched and patted down, I checked myself in and a guard led me to the medical wing of the prison. As I walked down the long corridor the guard's keys dangled against his pants, clinking and clanking. I was so lucky to get out of that world ahead of time. If I had kept on the same path, I would probably be here as well._

"_This way," said the guard as he opened the large metal door for me and I stepped inside._

_The room was large with three, horizontal rows of beds crossing the room. Each bed had a patient in it; some looked extremely sick and nearly dead. The sound of machines beeped around me as nurses attended to the ill patients. I stopped a nurse who was carrying a tray of needles in her hands._

"_Excuse me is there a Cherie Barber here?" I asked softly._

_She nodded her head and pointed across the room near a window to my left. I turned in the direction she was pointing and I could see Cherie's brunette hair from where I stood. I said, "Thank you," before I walked toward Cherie's bedside. I rubbed my fingers through my hair and sighed deeply as I crossed the room._

_When I reached her bedside, I noticed the IV with some kind of clear medicine snaking through a tube into her hand. Cherie turned on her side and I nearly gasped when I saw how thin she had gotten. Her skin was deathly pale, her once round, chubby cheeks had sunken in to the point where I can see the indenture of her cheeks. She looked miserable._

_Cherie whispered my name in a raspy tone, "Bella?"_

"_Cherie." I stepped a little closer and placed her hand in mine. Her tiny fingers felt as if they would break if I squeezed her hand too hard. "Are you okay?"_

_She coughed to clear the mucus rattling in her throat. "Do I look okay?" she asked with a hint of attitude._

_I bit my bottom lip to hold back the good tongue lashing I wanted to give her. "What happened to you? Why did you ask for me to come here?"_

_She pulled her hand away from mine and I felt the need to catch it before her bones shattered against the bed. She tried to adjust her position and propped her hand underneath her chin. "I take it she didn't tell you," she said. She turned her head toward me. "I asked you to come here because I don't have any family. I needed to tell you something before I die."_

_I was literally floored. My mouth dropped open wide. "You're dying? Can't be!"_

_Cherie rolled her eyes. "Don't try to cheer me up. I've accepted it." She sighed deeply. "I rather die instead of rotting in this shit hole for the rest of my life."_

"_I-I don't understand."_

"_Did you sleep with Aro?" she asked out of the blue._

"_No." I shook my head. "I wouldn't let him. Did you not see his penis?"_

_She chuckled softly and her grin soon disappeared. "Plenty of times. What about Edward?"_

"_Of course. I mean, I had no other choice. I had too. He was my…pimp. What are you getting at?"_

"_Did you know that Edward was HIV positive?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I can't control my tears as I gasp for air and try to rein in my emotions. My body shivers uncontrollably and I wrap my arms around my body. I can't bring myself to let those deadly words seep through my lips. How can I tell him, the one person that I love that I have a disease that has no cure? How can I tell him that he may have it as well?

"Bells, sweetie." Jake reaches out to pry my arms away from my body, but I quickly push him away and scoot away from him. "Bells." He looks hurt as he stares at me with those gentle, endearing eyes of his. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asks while moving closer to me.

"There's nothing you can do for me, Jake! Nothing! I'm going to die!" I yell at the top of my lungs and he sits back on his legs. "I'm not good for you! What kind of person infects the one they love, huh? What kind of person gives the one they love the world and then betray them?" I soon realize that I am no longer talking about Jake, but Edward. This is the guy who said that he loved me! This is the guy who wanted to give me the world and this is what he leaves me with! A fucking sickness that I have no control over! Even after death he is still eating at my body and soul.

Suddenly Jake wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest as I try to pull away from his grasp. I ball my hands into fists and pound them against his chest, but his grasp grows tighter and comforting. "Stop, Jake!" I cry out loud. "Let me go!"

"No!" he yells. He buries his nose into my hair and kisses the top of my head. "I'm not letting you go! Never!"

"You don't deserve me, Jake. I can't give you anything. I can't give you children or my body. None of that."

"Sshh," he whispers and rocks me from side to side. "Stop."

"No, Jake, we can't-"

Jake presses his finger against my lips to silence me and I can see the understanding in his eyes. He shakes his head from side to side. "I don't want to ever hear you talk like that again. Do you hear me? Never. I want you to understand that I love you. I will always love you regardless of what you have." He cups my chin and pulls my face closer to his and places a tender kiss on my lips. "I'm not going anywhere and you can say whatever the hell you want to say, but I am not going to leave you like so many others. I am here for the long run. We're going to get through this together."

I start to speak again, but he cuts me off yet again.

"Together." He grabs my hand and kisses my promise ring. "It's a promise, remember?"

I nod my head and stare at him through watery eyes. "I understand. We'll get through this together."

I find myself lying to him and myself. We can't get through this together. I know he loves me, but is he really strong enough to handle a relationship with an HIV positive woman? Can he handle the death sentence hanging over my head?

Can I handle it?

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the epilogue to Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. It's not the huge happy ending as I was planning in the beginning, but we're still getting there. I got a sequel to start writing at some point. I would like to thank my betas for being so awesome and coming with an open mind with this story. Thanks ladies! Most importantly I have to thank the readers. Without you guys support and enthusiasm the story probably would have never made it this far. So I thank you! Hopefully by me taking a chance, maybe there will be more risky stories popping up in the J/B fandom. I'll be looking out for them!**

**Once again, I thank you and I appreciate it so much! Much love! :D**


End file.
